Der Name der Macht
by Jinxauthor Mel
Summary: Wird Inuel im Palast der Waldelben erfahren, warum sein von Legolas erhaltener Name auf so seltsame Reaktionen trifft? Warum ändert sich scheinbar Legolas' Charakter? Und kann der Prinz, trotz Unsicherheiten, seinen Freund vor dem Schlimmsten bewahren?
1. über Schläfer und Schlaflose

A/N: Für alle neuen Leser: Dies ist eine FORTSETZUNG zu meiner letzten Geschichte, "Früchte der Furcht". Obwohl zum Verständnis nicht zwingend notwendig, empfehle ich doch, diese zuerst zu lesen. Für alle anderen, in diesem Kapitel zeige ich euch erst einmal das neue Umfeld und führe mehrere neue Personen ein. (Siehe Disclaimer und A/N am Ende.) Was in steht, ist eine Erinnerung an früher geschehene Szenen.

Ein großes DANKE richte ich an dieser Stelle noch einmal an alle Reviewer zu "Früchte der Furcht", insbesondere jene, die ich schon vermißt hatte sowie die neu Hinzugestoßenen, und ich hoffe, daß ich mit dem zweiten Teil das gleiche Interesse wecken kann wie mit dem ersten. Euer Zuspruch (und Einspruch sowie Widerspruch ^.~) bedeutet mir dabei sehr viel. *^.^*

Disclaimer: Thranduil, König der Waldelben, gehört Tolkien. Da ich ihn hier aber als Vater darstelle, weniger als König, kann sein Charakter von dem im "Hobbit" beschriebenen etwas abweichen (oder zumindest so wirken). ^^" Der Diener Alachel gehört teithol knivez, die ihn ursprünglich für ihre erste Story entwickelte. Ich habe ihn mir bloß ausgeborgt, weil ich eine Nebenfigur brauchte und Ausstrahlung sowie Name des Elben mir zusagten. Wie auch immer, er wollte bei mir keine Nebenfigur bleiben und entwickelte sich daher schnell völlig anders als die Person in knivez' Geschichte. *seufz* Ich bin eben zu nachgiebig. ~_~ Selebist sowie Ivanneth allerdings sind _meiner_ Phantasie entsprungen, und ich bin gespannt, was ihr von ihnen haltet. ^.^

Rating: PG-13 (Ich geb's auf, mir Begründungen dafür auszudenken. ^^")

___________________

**__**

Der Name der Macht

Kapitel Eins

Die breiten Galerien auf allen sechs Ebenen wanden sich endlos an den Wänden der riesigen Halle entlang. Man mußte sie nicht umrunden, wollte man nach oben gelangen, sondern konnte durch eines der Ecktore treten und eine steile Wendeltreppe erklimmen, welche enge Kreise vom Boden bis knapp unter die Saaldecke zog. Wenn man es eilig hatte.

Prinz Legolas hatte es überhaupt nicht eilig; statt dessen schlenderte er abwesend gegen den Uhrzeigersinn voran, eine der jeweils zwei gegenüberliegenden breiten Ecktreppen hinauf, dann den Gang entlang zur in der höheren Ebene versetzten nächsten Treppe. Bewußt mied er deren schattige Gegenstücke und hielt sich im weißgelben Licht der künstlichen Sonne, welche in ihrer Halterung dicht unter der Höhlendecke baumelte und das Treiben in der Haupthalle des großen Palastes freudig beschien.

Doch Legolas' Gedanken weilten anderswo, während er die geräuschdämpfenden Wandteppiche musterte, wie man bei der Heimkehr alle nichtssagenden und dennoch tröstend vertrauten Gegenstände betrachtete. So gedankenverloren, überhörte er völlig die eiligen Schritte, welche ihm folgten. Erst, als sein Name dreimal gerufen worden war, hielt er inne und drehte sich um.

Mit langen, würdelosen Schritten holte ein älterer, in eine weißgrüne Robe gekleideter strohblonder Elb zu ihm auf. Wenn man genau hinschaute, erkannte man jedoch, daß es sich dabei nicht um seine natürliche Haarfarbe handelte, sondern das einst strahlende Gold langsam in ein tristes Grau überging. Wenn man genauer hinschaute, sah man auch, daß der lange, schwere Talar ihn beim Gehen behinderte und von oft ärgerlich hineingekrampften Fingern an diesem Morgen schon mehrere Knitterfalten davongetragen hatte. Dann, wenn man ganz genau hinschaute, bemerkte man, daß der Elb größer war, als seine unter der Last des Lebens leicht gebeugte Haltung vermuten ließ, obgleich nicht ganz so hochgewachsen wie der Prinz. Und wenn man es wagte, ihm genauestens in die getrübten, blauen Augen zu blicken, fand man darin einen Jahrhunderte alten Kummer.

Aber so genau traute sich fast niemand hinzusehen.

"Stimmt etwas nicht mit dir, mein Sohn?"

König Thranduil atmete tief ein, um zu verbergen, daß die Rennerei ihn anstrengte. Beruhigend legte er eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes, wie um zu verhindern, daß er wieder losstürme. Gerade hatte Legolas vor dem versammelten Rat zum x-ten Male berichtet, was mit Ankulans Stamm vermutlich geschehen war und wie es dort zur Zeit aussah. Anders als an den ersten Tagen waren seine Sätze nun präzise und knapp, ließen keinen Raum für Diskussion, und seine Haltung warnte alle Anwesenden, auch nur eine einzige Frage an ihn zu richten. Nach nur einer Stunde hatte sich der Prinz verabschiedet und buchstäblich die Flucht ergriffen.

Es fiel seinem Vater nicht schwer zu erkennen, daß ein Schatten über Legolas' Gemüt hing und nicht weichen wollte, und er wunderte sich kurz, worum es sich dabei handelte. Sicher lag es nicht nur an den nervigen Ratssitzungen und dem idiotischen Unglauben seiner Mitglieder. Auch konnte ihn Ankulans Tod unmöglich so tief getroffen haben, denn er hatte den Freund des Königs kaum gekannt.

Legolas hob den rechten Arm und setzte zu einer Handbewegung an, welche die Finger durch seine langen Haare gezogen hätte. Im letzten Moment bremste er sich, ließ die Hand sinken, hob statt dessen seine herabhängenden Schultern in eine würdigere Position und senkte ehrerbietig das Haupt.

"Nein, Vater. Mein Befinden ist ausgezeichnet", antwortete er steif, mit einem Seitenblick zu den herumschwirrenden Dienern.

Diesen Blick deutete Thranduil ebenso schnell, wie er die vorige Handbewegung ausgelegt hatte: Die Auseinandersetzung mit dem Schatten, was immer es war, erschöpfte seinen Sohn bis an dessen Grenzen, und er weigerte sich, die Schwäche vor anderen einzugestehen. Thranduil hatte seine Kinder niemals gedrängt, ihm ihre Gedanken mitzuteilen, und er würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Dennoch begann Sorge sein eigenes Herz zu trüben, da er wußte, daß Legolas mit innerem Streß nur schwer umgehen konnte; und was auch immer ihn belastete – es bewirkte eine Menge Streß.

Sanft drehte er Legolas in das magisch erzeugte, helle Licht. Unter seinem prüfenden Blick sah Thranduil die Anzeichen von Übermüdung, welche die sonst blassen Augen seines Sohnes verdunkelten. Als hätte er seit Tagen nicht geschlafen, obwohl er bereits seit fast einer Woche wieder in der Stadt war.

Der König verlagerte unmerklich sein Gewicht, wodurch er in eine autoritärere Haltung wechselte. "Ich wünsche, daß du dich in deine Gemächer zurückziehst", befahl er leise.

"Ja, Vater." Legolas verbeugte sich leicht und machte Anstalten, dem Befehl Folge zu leisten.

"Dort wirst du schlafen", fuhr Thranduil fort. Dann schaute er sich um. "Alachel," sprach er den in angemessenem Abstand wartenden Wächter heran.

Der hochgewachsene, schlanke Elb näherte sich und verbeugte sich tief. "Eure Majestät."

"Alachel, du begleitest meinen Sohn in seine Gemächer und bleibst bei ihm. Ich will, daß er sich ausruht. Wenn er sich weigert, bestelle den Heiler mit einem Schlafmittel; ich werde ihm den Einsatz erlauben." Mit einem halb drohenden, halb amüsierten Blick traf Thranduil die Augen seines Sohnes, doch statt Entsetzen oder Empörung fand er darin nur stille Akzeptanz, vielleicht sogar ein Funken Dankbarkeit. Als er den Prinzen mit Alachel losgehen sah, beschloß er, den Heiler tatsächlich aufzusuchen.

Legolas war krank.

*******

Zwei Stunden später lag der junge Prinz rücklings auf seinem weiten Bett und starrte amüsiert zum gerade eingenickten Alachel. Der ältere Mann saß zusammengekauert in einem weichen Sessel links neben ihm, mit einem halb gelesenen, dünnen Buch auf dem Schoß, dessen Blätter sich unter dem spielerischen Pusten des überhaupt nicht schläfrigen jungen Mannes wölbten und gelegentlich über Alachels Daumen strichen, ohne ihn zu stören.

So weit Legolas sich zurück erinnern konnte, hatte sich Alachel um ihn und seinen Bruder gekümmert. Seine Frau Lalaith war die Amme der Zwillinge gewesen, zumindest vor Osuldars Tod, und für beide der Mutterersatz, da Thranduils Frau kurz nach der Geburt ihrer Söhne starb. Die eigenen Kinder der Amme hatten Legolas und Osuldar lange als weitere Geschwister betrachtet, weil sie zu fünft praktisch zusammen aufwuchsen. Nach dem Verlust seines Bruders hatte Legolas ihre Anwesenheit allerdings zunehmend abgelehnt, bis Lalaith sich seinem Wunsch gemäß ganz zurückzog und wieder anderen Kindern widmete, vor allem ihren eigenen, welche die entschiedene Zurückweisung stark verwirrte.

Durch die ständigen Ratssitzungen oder anderweitigen Beanspruchungen von seinem Sohn ferngehalten, hatte Thranduil seinen hochrangigsten Wachmann und Jugendfreund beauftragt, sich sozusagen stellvertretend ein wenig des Jungen anzunehmen. Bald nach dem Tod des jüngeren Prinzen, Legolas' einzigem wahren Freund, wurde Alachel zu seinem engsten Vertrauten. Und seit der Abweisung Lalaiths versuchte er auch zunehmend, irgendwie ihre früheren Aufgaben mit zu übernehmen.

Legolas grinste: Sein alter Freund hatte darauf bestanden, ihm aus diesem einst von beiden Kindern geliebten Märchenbuch vorzulesen. Es ging darin um Nixen, und die Sprache war einfach. Doch der Mann war unter Kriegern aufgewachsen, zum Offizier aufgestiegen und hatte sich schließlich, seinen Kindern zuliebe, zur Palastwache gemeldet statt auf dem Schlachtfeld den Tod zu finden. Und so sehr er sich auch bemühte; das Vorlesen lag ihm einfach nicht. Über die Anstrengung war er müde geworden und eingeschlafen.

Seufzend wünschte sich der Prinz, er könnte auch so einfach Ruhe finden, und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern. Obwohl es nur sein Schlafzimmer war, besaß das ovale Gemach beinahe dieselbe Größe wie das Nebenzimmer, in welchem Legolas Gäste empfing. Dorthin führte die hohe Holztür gegenüber dem Fußende seines Bettes. Dazwischen befand sich lediglich ein weiter Streifen rotbraunen, zottig weichen Teppichs. Überhaupt war der ganze Boden damit ausgelegt, um vor dem ewig kühlen Fels zu schützen.

Links neben der Tür hingen an der Wand seine Waffen, ordentlich und Platz sparend sortiert. Wenn jemand die Tür ganz öffnete, blieben sie dem Eintretenden in jedem Fall verborgen: Das Holz würde in stumpfem Winkel gegen den Kleiderschrank lehnen und zeigte auch schon deutliche Spuren vom jahrhundertelangen zu heftigen Öffnen. Für die abgerundete Ecke neben dem Kleiderschrank hatte der Schreiner extra eine kleine Kommode angepaßt.

Auf der rechten Seite der Tür befand sich Legolas' Schreibtisch in der Form eines breiten Ringviertels; der kleinere Radius war so angelegt, daß er vom Stuhl aus die ganze Fläche bequem erreichen konnte. Nun, zumindest jetzt, da er erwachsen war und längere Arme hatte. Als Kind mußte er sich regelmäßig auf den Stuhl stellen, um an die Wand fassen zu können. Damals hatte er dort noch Bilder und eigene Entwürfe befestigt.

Inzwischen starrte er beim Arbeiten auf einen kahlen Fels, bis auf die beiden Fackelhalterungen, eine neben der Tür und eine weitere rechts, direkt neben dem deckenhohen Regal, welches die ganze restliche Wand einnahm. Das beinahe quadratische Himmelbett, auf welchem er momentan lag, stand kaum einen halben Meter von dem Regal entfernt, so daß der Prinz jederzeit bequem nach einer der unzähligen Schriften aus jeder Zeit und von überall her greifen konnte. Hauptsächlich handelte es sich dabei um Fachtexte aus allen möglichen Bereichen.

In der Ecke zwischen Regal und Bett führte eine weitere, diesmal aber kleine und unscheinbare Tür in sein persönliches Badezimmer. Das Kopfende des Bettes lehnte direkt an der Wand, und linkerhand zierte dieselbe ein weiteres, brusthohes Regal. In jenem befanden sich unterhaltende Werke, welche sich der Prinz seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr angesehen hatte und nur behielt, um seinen Vater davon zu überzeugen, daß er zu Zeiten auch einmal entspannte. Aus dem gleichen Grund fügte er sogar gelegentlich die eine oder andere grob geschnitzte Figur hinzu, für die er höchstens zehn Minuten Arbeit aufwendete. König Thranduil jedoch lebte in dem festen Glauben, daß solch detaillierte Schnitzereien mindestens eine Woche Aufwand beanspruchten.

Der größte Teil der linken Felswand war ab einem Meter Höhe herausgehauen und durch gläserne Fenster ersetzt worden. Durch diese fiel das helle Licht der künstlichen Sonne Tinu in den Raum, so kurz nach dem Mittag noch in fast blendendem Gelb, welches sich über die flauschigen Teppiche ergoß, ebenso über die nachtblauen Seidenbezüge des Bettes und Legolas' obenauf ruhenden, in einen leichten weißen, nur hier und da leicht grünlich schimmernden Schlafanzug gehüllten Körper.

Müßig verfolgte er die winzigen Staubkörnchen in dem träge wechselnden Licht, bis zuletzt das orangene Feuer nicht mehr genügend Leuchtkraft besaß, sie erkennbar anzuscheinen. Dann ließ er seinen Blick direkt zu der glühenden, stetig flimmernden magischen Kugel gleiten, welche er aus seiner Position unmittelbar betrachten konnte. Das konnte man nur in der sechsten Ebene, wo der Winkel flach genug war. Die unteren Quartiere erreichte, je niedriger, weniger und weniger direktes Licht.

Tinu hing schon seit fast zwei Jahrtausenden unter der Decke und verhielt sich tatsächlich ähnlich den großen Lichtern der Welt: Tagsüber leuchtete sie in einem grellen Gelb, aber zum Abend hin ließ ihr Schein nach und wurde rötlicher. Dieser Vorgang dauerte länger als die normale Dämmerung, weil die Elben sich an der Schönheit des Farbenspieles immer wieder mit gleicher Freude weideten. Schließlich würde Tinu verglimmen, dann plötzlich zusammenfallen und durch eine grellweiße, lautlose Explosion als schwache, grünlich-silberene Leuchte wieder erwachen. Am Morgen verlief das Schauspiel anders herum.

Unter dem Fenster kauerte verschämt eine kleine Couch, von der Legolas beim besten Willen nicht sagen konnte, ob sie bequem war, da er sie so gut wie nie benutzte. Vor der Couch kniete ein niedriger Kaffeetisch, flankiert von zwei Sesseln (welche der Prinz in der Tat für durchaus bequem hielt), deren linken noch immer ein inzwischen behaglich schnarchender Alachel besetzt hielt.

Das Geräusch erinnerte Legolas an seinen jungen Weggefährten. Während den Nächten in jener Höhle war es ihm nicht aufgefallen, weil er sich meist in Schriftrollen verlor und Inuel außerdem ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken schlief. Unterwegs allerdings hatte er entdeckt, daß sein Freund leise schnarchte, sobald er sich zusammen rollte und sein Kopf auf die Brust knickte. Eigentlich war es kein Schnarchen, nur ein gequetschtes Zischen, weil er die Luft in jener Haltung durch einen sehr engen Spalt preßte.

Zusammen mit dem Speichel, was in einer Nacht den Prinzen fast zu Tode erschreckt hatte, als der Junge sich verschluckte, aber nicht aufwachte; statt dessen brach seine Atmung ohne Vorwarnung ab. Zuerst wußte Legolas nicht, warum er aufgewacht war, und er brauchte eine Weile, um die Stille wirklich wahrzunehmen. Schließlich löste er durch eine Ohrfeige einen tüchtigen Hustenanfall aus, wodurch Inuel dann auch kurz aufwachte, irgendwas von Wasser murmelte und wieder einschlief. Erst da hatte Legolas verstanden, daß Inuels Körper automatisch die Luft anhielt, sobald Flüssigkeit in seine Lungen geriet, und fortan ein Extraohr für die Überwachung dieses Geräuschs abgestellt.

Wie hatte er nur siebenhundert Jahre überlebt?

Doch die Enge gefährdete nicht nur seine Atmung: Der Prinz hatte auch festgestellt, daß Inuel bei Neumond sehr unruhig schlief und ein Fleet in solchen Nächten für ihn zur Todesfalle werden konnte, da er sich hin und her wälzte und seine Sinne ihn nicht vor der Kante warnten. Um ihn vor dem Absturz zu bewahren, schlang Legolas letztlich einfach einen Arm um die Taille des Jungen und hielt ihn sicher bis zum Morgen. In jener Nacht hatte er selbst besonders ruhig geschlafen, obgleich er die Dunkelheit des Neumonds verabscheute.

Unruhig erhob sich Legolas von der kaum zerknitterten Decke, öffnete mit einem winzigen Klicken die schwere Holztür, durchquerte blicklos das Vorzimmer zur nächsten Tür an der linken Wand und trat im Morgenmantel auf die breite, lichte Galerie hinaus. Er atmete die überraschend frische Brise tief ein und beschloß, später die Fenster zu öffnen und erst einmal durchzulüften. Seit seiner Ankunft hatte er das nicht getan, was wohl die Ursache für den muffigen Geruch in seinem Gemach darstellte.

Vielleicht sogar die Ursache für das seit Tagen anhaltende beklemmende Gefühl überhaupt. Durch die Felsen des Palastes fühlte sich der junge Elb in letzter Zeit ständig eingeengt – eine völlig neue Erfahrung für ihn. Er spürte den Drang zu gehen, aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er fand einfach nicht heraus, welcher Ort ihn anzog.

Er trat bis an die schlanke, steinerne Brüstung und ließ seinen Blick langsam über den inzwischen fast leeren, weiten Boden der Halle gleiten. Grinsend betrachtete er das enorme Gemälde, vor den Abertausenden von Fußtritten geschützt durch einen durchsichtigen Belag, der einmal die Woche gesäubert wurde. Obwohl nun über sechshundert Jahre alt, wirkte das Bild noch wie gerade erst aufgetragen. Es war ein Schulprojekt gewesen, die Halle zu gestalten, und Osuldar hatte die Idee geliefert.

All die Leute, die täglich herkamen – so begründete er logisch – würden sich bestimmt freuen, wenn ihre Dörfer irgendwie gekennzeichnet wären, so daß sie sich sofort mit ihren Waren an den richtigen Platz stellen könnten, und nicht jedes Mal ein heilloses Durcheinander entstand. Außerdem wäre es ein Zeichen des Respekts und der Wertschätzung (diese Begriffe sagten dem Kind zwar nichts, aber weil Legolas sie ihm vorgesagt hatte, verwendete er sie trotzdem), alle umliegenden großen und kleinen Gemeinden sich auf diese Weise im Palast präsentieren zu lassen.

Also – warum nicht eine gigantische Landkarte auf den Boden malen?

Der Vorschlag wurde einstimmig angenommen. Sämtliche Klassen zusammen benötigten fast drei Wochen, um das Werk zu vollenden. Drei Wochen unwirschen, mißbilligenden und neugierigen Murrens der Erwachsenen, die ihren Geschäfte nicht wie üblich nachgehen konnten. Nach den drei Wochen wurden alle Kinder für ihre Leistung ausgezeichnet, und die Vertreter der Dörfer feierten sie für die plötzliche Ordnung auf dem Markt in den höchsten Tönen.

Prinz Legolas grinste noch immer: Die Verkäufer waren Osuldar gleichgültig gewesen wie sonst nichts auf der Welt. Er hatte die Karte benötigt, um den jeweiligen Ausflug für den nächsten Tag zu planen und möglichst zum Abendessen rechtzeitig zurück zu sein, da sein Vater ihm alles Derartige weggenommen hatte. Doch gegen das einmal vollendete Projekt konnte der König nichts unternehmen, als er zufällig von der sechsten Ebene schaute und seinen Fehler erkannte.

Genau in der Mitte der Karte zog sich ein leuchtend blaues Band von einer Hallenwand zur anderen und kennzeichnete so den Waldfluß, welcher Thranduils Reich in zwei Hälften spaltete. Zwar gehörte der Süden bis zum Gebirge (welches der Prinz mit so schlechten Erinnerungen verband) dazu, doch seit einiger Zeit beschränkte sich das direkte Einflußgebiet des Königs nur noch auf die nähere Umgebung des Palastes und den nördlich gelegenen Ortschaften. Nachdem die dunkle Macht von Mordor her immer weiter vorgedrungen war, hatten fast alle Elben ihre Siedlungen verlassen und waren zur Hauptstadt geflüchtet, genauer gesagt zum sicheren unterirdischen Palast.

Bald schon erkannte man, daß der Platz nicht ausreichte, und so gruben und hackten die Stärksten mit Hilfe einer ganzen Horde Zwerge vom Einsamen Berg tiefer in den Fels, legten weite Gänge und abseits gelegene Höhlenwohnungen an, so daß sich der einstige Palast langsam zu einer unterirdischen Stadt entwickelte, deren Bewohner sich auch während einer Belagerung lange wacker halten konnten.

Auf der Karte war all das nicht verzeichnet. Einzig ein gemaltes Tor am Fluß, gegenüber einer Brücke, wies auf den hohen Eingang in der Steilwand hin. Dort, wo der steile Hang abrupt in eine Hügelkuppe, dann in sanft abfallende Waldhänge überging, war das größte Dorf aufgemalt. Eine Handelssiedlung, Hauptknotenpunkt für den Warenaustausch, direkt über Legolas' Kopf, worüber er sich einen Moment amüsierte. Nach Osten hin verstreuten sich einige Handwerksdörfer in regelmäßigen Abständen, und an der Waldgrenze, so wußte er, lagen die Felder bestellenden Gemeinden.

Diese wurden meistens von neuen Familienverbänden gegründet, deren unterirdische Wohnungen für die gewünschte familiäre Nähe zu weit auseinander lagen, sowie von jungen Männern voller Tatendrang, die sich nicht nach dem Schlachtfeld sehnten. Doch es zog auch manche Elben dorthin, denen der Trubel der Stadt und das schlechte Benehmen einiger Schloßwachen zuviel wurden. Das Gesetz bezeichnete die Orte als 'Stadtteile', aber in Wirklichkeit handelte es sich eher um dorfartige Siedlungen, welche mit dem Palast lange nicht so viel Handel trieben wie untereinander. Nach Norden und Westen bot sich ein ähnliches Bild, allerdings schienen die Siedlungen kleiner und viel weiter voneinander entfernt.

Vielleicht befand sich Inuel in einer davon.

Schnell verdrängte Legolas den Gedanken und musterte das vorherrschende Grün genauer. Die unzähligen Baumwipfel hatten einige der älteren Kinder so detailliert gezeichnet, daß man tatsächlich das Gefühl bekam, über das Baumdach zu fliegen und die Kronen leicht im Wind wehen zu sehen. Nach einer Weile hob der Prinz den Blick Richtung West und folgte dem Band des Waldflusses entlang bis zum Fels. Vergeblich suchte er nach der Waldgrenze, doch vor seinem geistigen Auge erblickte er die weite Ebene nördlich davon, das versteckte Tal zwischen ein paar niedrigen Bergen – und darin eine kleine Höhle, welcher keiner der hier lebenden Elben diese Bezeichnung gegönnt hätte.

Legolas seufzte.

__

Ist das der Ort, der mich anzieht? Aber sein Gefühl schrie nein, und so senkte er den Kopf und begann die Suche nach der richtigen Richtung erneut. _Wo will ich hin? Welcher Ort ist es, der mich ruft?_ Seit Tagen stellte er sich die gleiche Frage, ohne je eine Antwort erhalten zu haben. _Wo will ich hin?_

"Wo …" begann er zum ersten Mal laut. Vielleicht bekäme er die Antwort nur, wenn er die Frage äußerte. Doch das Ende überraschte ihn selbst: "… bist du?"

*******

"Nein, Selebist, es ist etwas anderes."

Nur allmählich klang das Lachen des Heilers ab, während der Elb den im Vergleich zu ihm noch jungen König betrachtete. Er hatte schon Thranduils Vater und Großvater gedient und erkannte ernsthafte Sorge, wenn er sie in den oft ausdruckslosen Augen sah. Einen Moment studierte er die Haltung seines Freundes, dann hauchte er erstaunt: "Du hast wirklich Angst um ihn."

Obwohl Selebist an alles, was er tat, ernsthaft und gründlich heranging, hielt er die Mitglieder des Herrscherhauses für allgemein verweichlicht, insbesondere den als Kind oft kränklichen Legolas, und erlaubte sich gern ein paar Scherze darüber. Gerade hatte er anläßlich der Beschreibung vom seltsamen Verhalten des Prinzen irgendeine Bemerkung über mangelnde Ausdauer und das Fehlen weiblichen Einflusses von sich gegeben, welche er selbst sehr witzig fand.

Thranduil nicht. Unruhig rutschte der König in einem niedrigen Sessel herum und ließ die durchdringende Musterung über sich ergehen, ebenso wie zuvor die derben Witze, bis der Heiler sich faßte und von einem Moment zum nächsten in seine Berufshaut schlüpfte.

"Du hast doch eine Ahnung, Thranduil. Was, denkst du, ist es?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", gab der König nachdenklich zu. "So komisch war er schon nicht mehr seit … seit …"

Nach einer Weile erkannte Selebist, daß Thranduil nicht mehr überlegte, sondern die Zeit längst festgelegt hatte und lediglich nicht aussprechen wollte. Daher übernahm er es selbst: "Osuldars Tod?"

Der König zuckte sichtlich zusammen, als hätte man ihn geschlagen. Doch sein stummes Nicken bestätigte Selebist die Antwort, woraufhin der Heiler sich gemächlich erhob und ans hohe Fenster schritt.

"Wegen der Zerstörung der Siedlung im Norden?" fragte er.

"Glaubst du?" In Thranduils Stimme schwang etwas wie eine Bitte um Bejahung.

"Nein, nicht wirklich", zerstörte Selebist die Hoffnung. "Ich hab ihn vor dem Rat gesehen, und darüber zu sprechen schien ihm keine Probleme zu bereiten, bis alle anfingen, ihn zu nerven und jedes Detail zu hinterfragen." Mit geneigtem Kopf überdachte er etwas, ehe er weitersprach: "Trotzdem hatte ich den Eindruck, daß er uns irgendwas verschwieg."

Müde erhob sich auch der König und trat zu seinem Freund ans Fenster. Das geräumige Büro befand sich in der dritten Ebene, und er folgte neugierig dem Blick des Heilers, welcher müßig etwas scheinbar Interessantes irgendwo gegenüber und weiter oben beobachtete. Augenblicklich entdeckte er drei Ebenen höher Legolas, auf die Brüstung der Galerie gestützt, der wieder und wieder den Boden absuchte.

"Grrr", Thranduil ballte die Fäuste und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, "ich hab ihm doch befohlen …" Plötzlich wurde ihm bewußt, was Selebist gerade gesagt hatte. "Verschwieg?" fragte er verdutzt nach.

Auch Selebist wandte sich vom Fenster ab und setzte sich wieder. "Ich habe es nicht als einziger gespürt. Was glaubst du denn, warum alle ihn ständig so löchern?"

"Legolas würde uns niemals etwas verheimlichen, wenn es wichtig wäre", behauptete der junge König und blieb nachdrücklich stehen.

Zustimmendes Nicken vom Heiler. "Wenn er nicht darüber reden möchte, muß es persönlich sein."

"Also gut, wenn das so ist … keine Ratssitzungen mehr. Sie machen alles noch schlimmer."

Natürlich wußte Thranduil, daß er damit das Problem nicht beseitigte, ebensogut wie Selebist – weswegen der Heiler es für unnötig hielt, ihn darauf hinzuweisen. Statt dessen wartete er geduldig ab, bis der König die Tatsache vor sich selbst eingestand und sich mit einer erschöpften Geste in den Sessel fallen ließ.

"Was soll ich tun, alter Freund?"

Ein mitfühlender Ausdruck senkte sich über die alten, gutmütigen Augen. "Du konntest damals nichts tun", erinnerte er seinen Schützling sanft. "Du hast diesmal nicht mehr Chancen. Gib ihm Zeit. Er wird sich erholen."

"Ich will nicht", murmelte der König gebrochen, "daß er sich noch mehr verändert … nicht schon wieder."

Traurige Stille erfaßte den Raum und verweilte für eine lange Zeit, während beide Elben nach einer Lösung suchten, welche sich irgendwo in der Zukunft verbarg … oder in der Vergangenheit. Schließlich schlug Selebist mit solcher Wucht auf seinen Schreibtisch, daß die Gegenstände auf der Oberfläche leicht hüpften und Thranduil um ein Haar an die Decke sprang.

"Die wichtigsten Probleme zuerst", donnerte der Heiler kraftvoll. "Du sagst, er schläft nicht?"

Thranduil nickte eingeschüchtert. Solche Energieausbrüche seines Freundes fürchtete er heimlich, denn ihnen folgte meistens eine Radikallösung direkt auf dem Fuße.

"IVANNETH!" Augenblicklich stürmte ein junger Mann in Legolas' Alter durch die Tür, stolperte dabei halb und fing sich gerade noch ab, während er nach dem Notfall suchte. "Lostadlasguil: mixen, aufbrühen, dem Prinzen servieren, und bleib bei ihm bis er eingeschlafen ist!"

Befangen stand der Elb auf der Schwelle und starrte vom Heiler zum König, wie um den Befehl bestätigen zu lassen. Thranduil nickte und fügte etwas weniger herrisch hinzu: "Schick bitte deinen Vater zu mir und warte bei meinem Sohn, bis ich komme. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie spät es wird."

Eilig verbeugte sich der Heilerlehrling, trat stumm aus dem Raum und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Im stillen Zimmer erwarteten vier feine Elbenohren den erleichterten Seufzer, und als er kurz darauf erklang, kicherten sowohl Heiler als auch König kindisch.

"Daß du ihn aber auch immer so schocken mußt", lachte Thranduil.

Selebist wedelte mit dem Zeigefinger: "Ah ah, wer SO leicht einzuschüchtern ist, hat es nicht anders verdient."

"Ist er so schlecht?"

"Würde ich ihn dann zu deinem Sohn schicken?" konterte der Heiler schmunzelnd. "Nein, Ivanneth ist in der Tat mein bester Schüler, aber er muß lernen, sich durchzusetzen. Stell dir vor, er würde sich vor lauter Scheu nicht trauen, einem Patienten ein lebenswichtiges Kraut einzuflößen, bloß weil demjenigen der Geschmack nicht zusagt."

Nach kurzem Nachdenken sah Thranduil das ein und nickte. "Er ist so anders als sein Vater", meinte er.

"Ach was", winkte Selebist ab, "sie schlafen beide gern bei der Arbeit ein." Er erkannte das verschmitzte Funkeln in den Augen seines Freundes sofort. "Wirst du Alachel hier zur Rechenschaft ziehen? Ich weiß, du wirst ihn auch triezen."

Der König grinste.

*******

Gewissenhaft durchsuchte Ivanneth das Notfallregal und seufzte, als er wie erwartet nicht fand, was er benötigte. Kaum ein Elb hatte momentan Schlafprobleme, weswegen die Zutaten für Lostadlasguil nicht zum Notfallvorrat gehörten. Er würde die Kräuter aus dem Kellerlager holen müssen.

Er beeilte sich die drei Stockwerke nach unten, schritt hastig durch die langen, gewundenen und verzweigten Gänge und bog schließlich zum Kräuterlager ein. Hier fand er die Zutaten schnell, und da er wußte, daß der Prinz schon eine ganze Weile nicht geschlafen hatte, nahm er vorsorglich ein paar mehr Kräuter mit. Nur für den Fall, daß er sie in naher Zukunft noch einmal bräuchte.

Dann packte er noch einige andere Heilmittel ein, von denen der Vorrat oben langsam zuneige ging, und verließ anschließend das Lager. Im Gang erinnerte er sich, daß er seinen Vater zum König schicken sollte – sofort. Allerdings war inzwischen ziemlich viel Zeit verstrichen, so daß Ivanneth in einen leichten Lauf verfiel, um möglichst bald in die Gemächer des Prinzen zu gelangen.

Als er um eine Ecke schoß, überrannte er um ein Haar einen anderen Elben. Sein Tempo hätte beide fast zu Boden geworfen, doch der Kleinere drehte sich im letzten Moment zur Seite und fing den stolpernden Mann auf. Seine Hände auf Ivanneths unbedeckten Oberarmen fühlten sich kühl an, und er schüttelte sie unachtsam ab. Den offenbar jugendlichen Elb würdigte er keines Blickes, drückte ihn grob von sich und fuhr ihn im Weiterlaufen an: "Paß doch auf, du Tölpel."

Ihn störte es gar nicht, daß den Jüngeren keine Schuld traf. Immerhin war er der Heilerlehrling, und Heiler mußten ab und zu in Eile sein, das war doch klar. Alle anderen hatten eben aufzupassen und den Weg zu räumen! Und der Kleine hätte ihn fast von seinem Auftrag abgehalten … Als er den Boden auf sich zukommen sah, hatte er sich für einen Augenblick ernsthaft gefragt, ob er die große Halle und das Quartier des Prinzen noch rechtzeitig erreichen würde.

Wenige Minuten später war der Tee aufgebrüht, und Ivanneth machte sich auf zu seinem Vater und Legolas.

*******

Nachdem Legolas auch mit dieser Frage vergeblich auf eine Antwort von innen oder außen gelauscht hatte, kehrte er der stetig schwächer flackernden Tinu den Rücken und in sein rotgolden erleuchtetes Schlafgemach zurück. Obgleich weiträumig und elegant ausgestattet, mangelte es dem Zimmer an Persönlichkeit. Selbst Legolas sah ein, daß kaum zwei Gegenstände darin etwas über ihn aussagten; weder die verschiedenen Schriftstücke, welche er alle mit gleichem Interesse studierte, noch die Einrichtung, von seinem Vater ausgesucht, oder Andenken und Kleinigkeiten, wie andere Leute sie gern ausstellten.

Die nur zur Beruhigung seines Vaters ausgestellten Figuren und Bücher betrachtete der Prinz nicht als persönlich, da sie lediglich den Schein wahrten. Allenfalls fanden sich zwei oder drei selbstgeschnitzte Kerzenhalter und -ständer auf dem Fensterbrett beziehungsweise in den Regalen und auf dem Schreibtisch, auf welche er wirklich viel Mühe verwendet hatte und die ihm auch etwas bedeuteten. Doch sie paßten alle so perfekt zu den Möbeln, daß sie gar nicht auffielen. Und natürlich seine Waffen, welche er an ihren Wandhaltern hinter der Tür aufbewahrte. Das Amulett, welches sich auch darunter befand, schien Legolas höhnisch auszulachen.

Drohend funkelte er die gravierte Medaille an, doch da sie lediglich belustigt zurückfunkelte, nahm er sie schließlich vom Haken und legte sich wieder auf sein Bett. Er hob sie an den Bändern über seinen Kopf und ließ sie sanft im roten Licht baumeln. _Kein Wunder, daß Inuel sie für wertvoll gehalten hat,_ überlegte er. _So schimmert sie tatsächlich wie Gold._ Dabei handelte es sich lediglich um einfaches, bemaltes Metall mit dem Wappen seines Hauses und einer Kennzeichnung des Trägers als Botschafter Thranduils.

Als Legolas sie zurückforderte, hatte er Inuel zum letzten Mal gesehen. Das war vor sechs Tagen, und er begann sich zu fragen, ob der Junge diese Aufforderung womöglich falsch verstanden hatte – vielleicht als Befehl, dem Prinzen in seiner Heimatstadt nicht mehr zu nahe zu kommen … Und er bezweifelte, daß dieses Amulett solch ein Mißverständnis wert war.

Am dreizehnten Tag ihrer Reise ließ Legolas seinen Begleiter länger schlafen, da sie noch im Laufe des Vormittags die äußeren Dörfer erreichen würden. An diesem Morgen begann der Junge nicht, wie sonst, zum Wachwerden herumzuspringen, sondern schaute pausenlos wie gehetzt über seine Schulter und hielt sich dicht an der Seite des Kriegers.

Legolas wurde dieser Paranoia bald überdrüssig und suchte gezielt etwas Abstand, sowohl durch Schritte als auch durch Sprache. Wahrscheinlich war es aber die Sprache, welche Inuel letztendlich darauf aufmerksam werden ließ, denn gelegentlich sprach der Prinz geschwollener als die Ratsmitglieder. Mit Bedacht gewählte Worte, die der Junge unmöglich verstehen konnte.

Aber er verstand die Absicht, ließ sich zurückfallen und verharrte gelegentlich für einige Minuten, um sich umzuschauen.

"Na, erkennst du die Gegend schon?" erkundigte sich Legolas in einem dieser Momente, seine Stimme triefend von Sarkasmus.

Inuel nickte, ohne darauf einzugehen; entweder bemerkte er es gar nicht, oder es störte ihn einfach nicht. Dann blickte er leicht am Prinzen vorbei, vom Fluß weg in Richtung Norden. "Da ist ein Dorf", stellte er unnötigerweise fest, denn Legolas hatte die entsprechenden Geräusche schon vor einer halben Ewigkeit vernommen. Schweigend gingen sie weiter bis direkt an den Rand der Ortschaft.

Es handelte sich um eine der abgelegeneren Siedlungen, welche im Westen immer seltener wurden, eigentlich nur eine Niederlassung von Handwerkern, ihren Werkstätten und Wohnungen. Zwar hatte Legolas nicht direkt geplant, dort entlang zu gehen, doch wenn er einmal in der Nähe war, wollte er gern einen guten Freund besuchen. Einen sehr geschickten Schmied, mit dem er sich oft über Modelle und Ausführungen beraten hatte. Vielleicht könnte er von ihm …

"Die Stadt ist nicht mehr weit weg", unterbrach Inuel seinen Gedankengang.

Bei dem leisen Unterton von Unwillen hielt Legolas inne, legte den Kopf schief und kniff leicht die Augen zusammen. "Das stimmt", sagte er langsam.

Inuels Hand fuhr unbewußt an seine Brust und verharrte an einer Stelle knapp über seinem Herzen. "Das heißt dann wohl, du bist zurück", murmelte er, ehe er Legolas durch seine Wimpern anschaute. "Nicht wahr?"

Endlich setzte der Prinz die Stadt, den Satz und die Hand des Jungen zusammen und erinnerte sich daran, was sie vor genau einem Mondmonat ausgemacht hatten. Er trat näher und streckte eine Hand aus: "Das bin ich", bestätigte er fest. "Es wird nun Zeit, daß du mir das Amulett wiedergibst."

Mit gesenktem Kopf fummelte sein Freund das lange Band samt Anhänger unter den lumpigen Stoffschichten hervor, hob es zaghaft über seinen Kopf (diesmal ohne hängen zu bleiben) und hielt ihm die glänzende Medaille hin. Als Legolas sie ihm abnahm, bemerkte er durchaus den Widerwillen, mit welchem der Junge sich von dem unnützen Ding trennte. Aber Abmachung war Abmachung …

"Mach dir nichts draus", tröstete er dennoch, "du hast dafür einen Bogen bekommen."

Einen Moment betrachtete Inuel abschätzig die Waffe, welche er den ganzen Weg über getragen hatte, runzelte leicht die Stirn und nahm den Bogen von der Schulter. Dann streckte er Legolas auch den entgegen, diesmal allerdings wesentlich energischer, so daß der Prinz ihn gerade noch vor seiner Brust abfangen konnte.

"Du kannst ihn behalten", erklärte Legolas nachsichtig, mit hochgezogener Braue.

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich kann ihn nicht brauchen."

Beleidigt gab der Prinz zurück: "Nun, _ich_ kann ihn erst recht nicht brauchen!" Mit einem Hinweis auf seine eigene, viel elegantere und vermutlich auch genauere Waffe.

"Wenn das so ist …" Ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen, änderte Inuel seinen Griff an dem Holz, bereit, den Bogen über sein Knie zu schlagen.

Legolas drehte ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zu, um ihm nicht die Genugtuung seiner Enttäuschung zu gönnen. "Wenn du ihn zerbrichst", wiederholte er eisig einen vergangenen Satz, gesprochen mit der gleichen Bedeutung unter völlig anderen Umständen, "zerbreche ich dich." Daraufhin gönnte er dem Jungen eine kurze Bedenkzeit.

Als er sich umwandte, war Inuel verschwunden.

Der Bogen lag noch da.

Seither hatte er fast die ganze Stadt und sämtliche Dörfer nach dem kurzhaarigen Jungen ausgefragt, aber niemand hatte solch einen Elben bemerkt, geschweige denn wollte ihn von früher kennen, und wäre Legolas nicht zufällig der Prinz gewesen, hätten ihm sicher viele ins Gesicht gelacht. So aber nahmen sie an, daß der Bengel ein Verbrecher sei, und versprachen, die Augen nach ihm offen zu halten.

Doch Inuel blieb unentdeckt. Als wäre er an jenem Tag im Erdboden versunken, denn nicht einmal Fußspuren hatte der geübte Krieger von ihm entdeckt. Zu Zeiten grübelte Legolas ernsthaft, ob er die Wochen mit seinem Begleiter nur geträumt hatte, aber da hing ja noch der zweite Bogen und erinnerte ihn pausenlos an die Ursache seiner Entstehung.

Über sein Seufzen hätte er das leise Klopfen beinahe überhört. Im letzten Moment wurde er darauf aufmerksam, sparte sich aber die Mühe aufzustehen. Wer auch immer ihn jetzt besuchte, käme wahrscheinlich direkt vom König und würde sowieso eintreten. Tatsächlich öffnete sich kurz darauf die Tür, und ein junger Mann in weißer Tunika – mit zwei senkrechten, roten Streifen auf der linken oberen Brusthälfte – balancierte ein kleines Tablett ins Zimmer.

"Ivanneth", lächelte Legolas wissend. "Haben sie dich wieder geärgert?"

Um ein Haar wäre Ivanneth über seine Füße gestolpert und der Inhalt des Glases auf dem Bett gelandet. "Wo-woher wa-weißt d-du das d-de-denn?" stotterte er, während er das Tablett auf dem niedrigen Tisch abstellte. Dann wandte er sich an seinen schnarchenden Vater: "Wach auf, Ada! Der König will mit dir schimpfen, los, steh schon auf!"

Augenblicklich schoß der ehemalige Offizier aus dem Sitz in Angriffsstellung, komplett mit gezogenem Dolch, zwar noch schlaftrunken, aber definitiv abwehrbereit. Gegen wen auch immer … die beiden Jüngeren suchten vorsichtshalber Deckung.

"Ada!" rief Ivanneth empört von der anderen Seite des Bettes, wo er mit dem Prinzen kauerte.

"Hm? Ah-waaahhhh…" gähnte der Ältere ausgiebig, streckte sich und wischte schnell mit einer Hand über die Augen. Dann entdeckte er die geduckten Jungs. "Was macht ihr denn da unten?" fragte er vorwurfsvoll. "Hast du etwa den Prinzen geweckt, Iv?"

"Nein", antwortete der nur vor Fremden schüchterne Elb, "ich wollte dich wecken, Ada. Aber du schläfst ja wie ein Faultier! Bist eingepennt und hast nicht mal gemerkt, daß der Prinz die ganze Zeit kein Auge zugetan hat. Ein schöner Wächter", endete er die Anklage in einem Murmeln.

"Ist das wahr?" richtete sich Alachel an Legolas und erhielt prompt ein bestätigendes Nicken, ohne Entschuldigung oder Reue. "Also dann, hurtig wieder ins Bett." Das kleine Mißgeschick tat seiner Würde keinen Abbruch, und seine Kommandos kamen so fest wie eh und je. So überwachte er zufrieden, wie der Prinz unter die Bettdecke kroch und artig seinen Tee austrank, bevor er Legolas der Aufsicht seines Sohnes überließ, um sich dem König zu stellen.

Die jungen Männer starrten ihm nach und seufzten erleichtert, als die Tür sich schloß.

"Faultier, huh?" murmelte Legolas, den die schnelle Wirkung der Kräuter mit einem Mal daran erinnerte, daß er seit dem vorigen Morgen nichts gegessen hatte. "Genau …" Es fiel ihm immer schwerer, seine Gedanken zu ordnen; er fühlte sie zunehmend auseinanderlaufen. "… wie …" Irgendwie schmeckten die Mahlzeiten aus der Schloßküche nicht mehr – nicht so wie die von … "… Inuel."

Ivanneth konnte zwar die letzten Worte nicht mehr verstehen, aber es beruhigte ihn, daß er die Kräuter offenbar richtig gemischt hatte, was die sofortige Reaktion des Prinzen bewies. Leise sah er sich im Zimmer um, das er seit seiner Jugend zum ersten Mal wieder betrat, bestaunte vor allem die große medizinische Schriftsammlung, welche von dem karmesinroten Feuerball noch immer ausreichend angestrahlt wurde.

Dadurch kam ihm der Gedanke, daß es zum Schlafen viel zu hell sei. Also zog er leise und umsichtig die beiden schweren Vorhänge vor den hohen Fenstern zu. Anschließend ließ er sich auf die Couch sinken und vom Frieden der Dunkelheit in den Schlaf wiegen.

*******

"Ich bitte nochmals um Vergebung, Majestät, ich schäme mich wirklich außerordentlich für mein unverzeihliches Betragen …"

"Halt bitte die Luft an, Alachel", verlangte Thranduil Stunden später auf dem Weg zurück zum Quartier seines Sohnes. "Du hast dich jetzt oft genug entschuldigt." _Was Selebist und ich aus vollen Zügen genossen haben._

"Keine Entschuldigung kann meine Nachlässigkeit wiedergutmachen", beharrte der Wächter. "Es war der Prinz, der hätte ruhen sollen, nicht ich."

Die Erwähnung seines Sohnes brachte die Sorgenfältchen wieder auf Thranduils Stirn. "Und er hat sich tatsächlich nicht gesträubt?" erkundigte er sich nochmals, ungläubig.

"Nicht mal ansatzweise." Auch Alachel verfiel in einen lockereren Ton, da er selbst die Beunruhigung des Königs teilte. "Sobald wir in sein Zimmer kamen, zog er sich um und legte sich auf das Bett, ohne einen Ton. Er hat mich sogar aus diesem alten Kinderbuch vorlesen lassen. Eigentlich hatte ich den Vorschlag als Scherz gedacht, aber dann schien mir, er hoffe ehrlich, daß ich ihn damit ermüde."

"Das ging nach hinten los", beschwerte sich Thranduil kleinlaut. Er wußte, wie ungern sein Freund las und aus welchem Grund er es trotzdem getan hatte, wofür er sogar dankbar war.

Alachel seufzte niedergeschlagen: "Ich weiß. Hoffentlich bringt die Medizin irgendwas."

Als sie die Gemächer des Prinzen erreichten, stellte Thranduil verblüfft fest, daß das Vorzimmer stockfinster war. Gerade wollte er Alachel befehlen, einige der Kerzen zu entzünden, als er aus Legolas' Raum einen panischen Schrei vernahm. Bestürzt lief er zur Tür, wobei der Hauptmann ihn um Längen schlug. Noch ehe er sie jedoch öffnete, drang ein weiterer Ruf heraus, diesmal tiefer, fragend und definitiv kohärenter als der vorige.

Durch die Tür stürmten sie erneut in totale Finsternis. Alachel hörte seinen Sohn irgendwo zwischen Couch und Bett fluchen, Thranduil hörte von weiter vorne ein empörtes Quietschen und kratzende Geräusche, dann einen weiteren Schrei – wobei ihm das Blut gefror, als er Legolas als die Ursache erkannte – und ein knarzendes Reißen. Kaum hatte er das als den gewaltsam herunter gezogenen Vorhang bestimmt, erhellte plötzlich die nächtliche Tinu die Szene, doch der König entdeckte nichts außer einem tiefschwarzen Umriß. Gleichzeitig ertönte ein noch viel geräuschvolleres Scheppern, darauf in unmittelbarer Folge ein Plumpsen, Tapsen und Klirren und Schleifen …

All das in den wenigen Sekunden, welche Thranduil von der Zimmertür zum Fenster brauchte. Schließlich sprang er über die Holz- und Glassplitter der mit enormer Kraft aufgesprengten Scheiben auf die Galerie, wo Tinu wie ein voller Mond die Umgebung erleuchtete, und hielt im Angesicht des schwarzen Ungetüms inne. Nun, nicht wirklich im Angesicht, denn eigentlich handelte es sich um nichts als einen riesigen Stoffhaufen – ein Vorhang, wie Thranduil feststellte, unter welchem er mit tödlicher Gewißheit seinen Sohn wußte.

Tödlich, weil Legolas gerade über die Brüstung stürzte.

Als der König selbst besagte Brüstung erreichte, lag sein Sohn in einem dunklen Haufen auf den gemalten Wipfeln des Waldbildes. Ungefähr vierzig Meter mußte er gefallen sein, ohne den Sturz kontrollieren zu können, doch falls er sich verletzt hatte, schien er es selbst nicht zu bemerken: Der Stoffhaufen rappelte sich auf und stürmte davon. In diesem Augenblick erkannte Thranduil, daß sein Sohn nicht mehr klar dachte; andernfalls hätte er den störenden Vorhang einfach von seinem Kopf gezogen.

"Legolas!" rief er der wild um sich schlagenden Gestalt zu. Er bekam keine Reaktion. Unter sich entdeckte er schon Alachel, der auf jeder Ebene mehr vom Lärm angelockte Wachen einsammelte und sich Treppe für Treppe abwärts kämpfte, um den verwirrten Prinzen wieder einzufangen. Thranduil holte tief Luft, um noch einmal zu rufen. Abrupt hielt er inne, als sein erster Schrei ein verspätetes, dünnes Echo aus den dunklen Gängen erhielt.

___________________

A/N: *niegelnagelneues selbstgebasteltes Schild zück und grell leuchtende Aufschrift präsentier*

KÜNSTLERISCHE FREIHEITEN 

(Danke für den Tipp, Sally. ^.~)

Und zwar Folgendes: Wie groß genau der Palast ist, hab ich nirgendwo gefunden. Bilbo brauchte zwar einige Wochen, um alle Ecken zu erforschen, hat den unterirdischen Bau allerdings nie als "Stadt" bezeichnet, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Trotzdem hieß es, in Zeiten der Not biete die Höhle allen Elben Zuflucht … Entsprechend ausgedehnt ist meine Vorstellung. Die Zwergenhilfe kann ich auch nicht beschwören, sie ist sogar eher unwahrscheinlich, aber ich möchte gern glauben, daß sich die Völker früher echt prima verstanden. Die Architektur hab ich ebenfalls frei erfunden, und das Fackellicht war mir einfach zu düster. Ich bitte um Vergebung. ^^"

Ein direkter Widerspruch zu Tolkien sind die Siedlungen: "[Thranduils] Leute schürften weder Metalle und Edelgestein, noch bearbeiteten sie es. Sie gaben sich nicht mit Handelsgeschäften ab und bestellten auch nicht den Boden." Muß das langweilig gewesen sein … Wenn ihr euch jetzt wundert, wovon sie lebten; ich glaube, sie waren so gut wie ständig auf der Jagd. Sicher könnt ihr euch denken, daß wenn ich sowas absichtlich übergehe, die Dörfer später noch eine gewisse Rolle spielen, nicht wahr? ^.~

*

__

Bedeutungen der Elbenworte:

Lostadlasguil = Zusammensetzung, bedeutet "Schlaftee"

Selebist = Zusammensetzung, bedeutet "Kräuterwissen"

Ivanneth = "September"

Tinu = "Stern, Funken"

Lalaith = "Lachen"

Alachel = "Wildbach" (Wie gesagt, den Namen dachte sich knivez aus, und eigentlich hat er keine Bedeutung. Aber aus der Zusammensetzung der Worte für "wild" und "Bach" _könnte_ man diese Form ableiten, und ich finde sie sehr passend für den Charakter. ^^)

*

Sämtliche Klarheiten beseitigt? Bitte, dann bestürmt mich _jetzt_ mit Fragen. Ich freu mich schon, ^.^

Eure Mel


	2. über Vergehen im Vorgehen

A/N: Diesmal ist das Kapitel ein wenig kürzer, aber dafür passiert zumindest mal was. *grins* Übrigens habe ich vielerorts gesehen, wie Autoren Kommentare an die Reviewer richten, und da sich augenscheinlich davon einige mehr eingefunden haben, möchte ich das von jetzt an gern übernehmen.

@ nudel: Du warst diesmal der erste und hast auch noch zum ersten Mal Fragen gestellt. Darüber freue ich mich besonders! ^.^ Danke sehr.

@ Leahna: *verkriech* Ups. Dein letzter Satz war ja mal eine wirklich treffende Kritik. War mir gar nicht so aufgefallen, aber ich habe das Kapitel dann noch einmal gelesen und mußte feststellen, daß du völlig Recht hast, besonders wegen dem König und Selebist. Oh je. *mich kräftig am Riemen reiß* Ich verspreche, demnächst werde ich mir GANZ viel Mühe geben, die Elben der Oberschicht etwas würdiger darzustellen. Allerdings, was die anderen angeht – hast du zufällig mal "Der kleine Hobbit" gelesen? Die 'niederen' Elben darin benehmen sich auch nicht eben sehr edel, also berufe ich mich notfalls auf Tolkien. *grins* Einverstanden?

@ Verena: Ich löse sie auf. Ja, ich schwöre es, ich löse alle Rätsel auf. – IRGENDWANN! ^^" Oh, und wegen dem Sturz: Ja, das tut er! ABER – besonders bekömmlich ist das für ihn nicht. ^.~

@ Sally Tse Shiep: Ich *hab* es mir bildlich vorgestellt. *grins* Nein, ehrlich, hätte ich die Sache nicht komisch dargestellt, wäre sie peinlich geworden – das wollte ich dann doch lieber nicht. ^^"

@ amlugwen: Oh, du magst Selebist, das höre ich gern. *freu* Ich nämlich auch. Er ist hier der "gute Opa", wenn man so will, auch wenn er nicht so aussieht. (Wußtest du, daß "gute Opas" sehr, sehr böse werden können???) *grins* Übrigens, Thranduil ist kein 'junger König'; immerhin hier schon weit über 5000 Jahre alt. Nur im Vergleich zu dem sehr viel älteren Selebist ist er noch 'jung'. Und das Leben war nicht nett zu ihm. *mitfühlend seufz* … Was den 'Tölpel' angeht – lies. ^^

@ Khair: Du bist da? Alles klar, dann kann's ja weitergehen! *grins*

Disclaimer: Tolkien hat die Elben samt ihrer Vorliebe für (starken) Wein erfunden, ich trete nur in seine Fußstapfen. ^.~

Rating: PG-13 (für Alkoholmißbrauch und andere Unvorsichtigkeiten ^^")

___________________

**__**

Der Name der Macht

Kapitel Zwei

Regungslos verharrte der Junge in den dichtbelaubten Ästen einer hohen Buche, deren Blätter mit dem Herbst schon langsam buntere Farben annahmen. Aber noch hatten sie nicht begonnen, von den Zweigen zu fallen, so daß sie ein hervorragendes Versteck für Neugierige darstellten.

Neugierige Elben wie Inuel.

Allerdings war dieser Junge nur zum Schein aus Neugier hier, denn er überwachte die weite Bucht des Waldflusses hinter dem östlichen Felskap seit vier Tagen mit aufgeregter Unruhe. Und endlich, am späten Abend, erspähten seine Augen in einiger Entfernung jenen unscheinbaren dunklen Fleck auf dem Silberband des Flusses, auf welchen er so verzweifelt gewartet hatte: Seine Chance.

Es handelte sich dabei um ein aus mindestens einem Dutzend zusammengebundenen Fässern hergestellten Floßes, das von vier, nein, sechs kräftigen Elben mühsam den Fluß hinaufgestakt wurde. Inuel konnte bald erkennen, daß die Fässer mit ihren prallen Bäuchen tief im Wasser lagen; große Fässer, einige davon würden aufrecht stehend den Elben bis fast zur Brust reichen.

Inuel freute sich darüber unbändig: Keiner der Elben würde auch nur auf die Idee kommen, sie tragen zu wollen. Inzwischen hatten die Kundschafter allen Bescheid gegeben, und der versteckte Junge beobachtete zufrieden, wie die Elben bereits drei große Karren an ebensoviele kleine, aber starke Pferde spannten. Daraufhin wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem nahenden Floß ab und studierte die Karren genauer.

Offenbar handelte es sich tatsächlich um die größten. Nicht ganz eine große Körperlänge breit, dafür aber fast vier Meter lang, würden sie vier daraufgerollte Fässer nebeneinander aufnehmen. An den Seiten waren sie nicht hoch genug, um aufeinander gestapelte Fracht zu halten; nur ein kopfbreites Brett bot ringsum einigen Widerstand gegen Kullern und Verrutschen. Sie besaßen auch keinen Kutschbock, da die Elben lieber neben den Tieren gingen, um sie besser um Hindernisse führen zu können.

Als die Flößer schließlich die Fässer im seichten Ufersaum vorsichtig auf Grund steuerten, brach mit dem Mondaufgang die Nacht herein. Sofort entbrannte ein Streit, ob die Ware hier nicht bis zum Morgen liegen bleiben könne. Doch da seit den letzten Wochen unerwartet häufige Fluten den Waldfluß heruntergesaust kamen, entschieden sich die Verlader letztendlich, die schweren Fässer wenigstens auf die Karren zu hieven, und bestimmten die Unglücklichen per Los.

Durch den schattigen Wald, über die nicht sehr sorgfältig befestigten, engen Pfade und um die heimtückischen Wurzeln herum zu manövrieren, hoben sie sich für den nächsten Tag auf. Denn bis sie heute beim Palast ankämen, wäre sowieso kaum noch jemand zum Helfen wach. Und warum sollten sie denn all die Arbeit alleine verrichten?

Während acht Arbeiter, unter ihnen mehrere Neulinge mit weniger geübten Muskeln, die zwölf dickbäuchigen Fässer auf den Karren verluden, kam Mitternacht und ging wieder. Inuel bemerkte es nicht; er war beim Betrachten des hellen, fast vollen Mondes eingeschlafen. Erst als sich in den stillsten Nachtstunden die Arbeiter von ihrem Gelage, der 'Belohnung' für die harte Arbeit, trennten, schreckte ihr fröhliches Gebrüll ihn aus dem besten Schlaf. Gerade rechtzeitig, sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.

Legolas im Traum zu begegnen, spornte ihn unheimlich an.

In die Karren zu gelangen, erwies sich als einfach, da die Arbeiter die drei Pferde vorsichtshalber höher ans Ufer geführt hatten. Jetzt überhing ein breiter Ast den letzten Wagen, über welchen sich der Junge mit einem leisen Plumpsen auf die Fässer hinab schwang.

Alle vier waren von gleicher Größe, füllten aber die Ladefläche nicht vollständig aus. An einer Seite ließen sie gerade genügend Platz für Inuel, um beide Beine zwischen Faßboden und Karrenrand zu stellen. Zwischen dem vordersten Faß und seinem Nachbarn befand sich ein handbreiter Spalt, durch den Inuel einen guten Blick auf den Hohlraum darunter werfen konnte: Wegen der enormen Ausßmaße entstand zwischen den Faßbäuchen eine dreieckige Lücke, groß genug um einen schmächtigen Burschen wie Inuel darin zu verstecken.

Der Junge überlegte nicht lange, setzte sich auf das Seitenbrett und zwängte sich, Füße voran, eilig in das Loch. Bei den Hüften und danach den Schultern hatte er kurze Bedenken, ob er hineinpassen würde, doch als er sich mehr zufällig als geplant etwas nach rechts drehte, rutschte er beinahe von selbst in den Hohlraum. Seine Fußsohlen flach an das gegenüberliegende Brett gepreßt, ragte sein Kopf leider noch über die Fässer hinaus.

Allerdings hatte Inuel sein Leben nicht umsonst in engen Verstecken verbracht: Er war in der Lage, sich in die kleinsten Räume zu zwängen. Daher drehte er sich halb auf die Seite, knickte das eine Knie seitwärts, das andere aufwärts, und zog damit Oberkörper und Kopf sicher in den Schatten des Hohlraumes. Wenn sich der Wagen in Bewegung setzte und die Fässer herumrollten, würde er sich unweigerlich mehrere blaue Flecke hohlen.

Das war die Sache wert.

"Du kannst ihn behalten", erklärte Legolas nachsichtig, mit hochgezogener Braue.

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich kann ihn nicht brauchen."

Beleidigt gab der Prinz zurück: "Nun, _ich_ kann ihn erst recht nicht brauchen!" Mit einem Hinweis auf seine eigene, viel elegantere und vermutlich auch genauere Waffe.

"Wenn das so ist …" Ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen, änderte Inuel seinen Griff an dem Holz, bereit, den Bogen über sein Knie zu schlagen. Unerwartet drehte Legolas ihm den Rücken zu, was den Jungen zögern ließ. Was hätte er von seiner entschlossenen Demonstration, wenn der Prinz ihm dabei nicht in die Augen blickte?

Eine leise, eisige Stimme riß ihn aus seinen Erwägungen: "Wenn du ihn zerbrichst, zerbreche ich dich."

Deutlich erinnerte sich Inuel an jenen Morgen vor Wochen, als ihn dieser Satz zwar erschreckt, aber nicht verängstigt hatte. Damals hatte er die Augen des Prinzen gesehen, welche trotz der kalten Worte warm leuchteten. Diesmal war das anders; nichts dämpfte die aufrichtige Drohung in dem Satz. Inuel bemerkte nur die versteiften Schultermuskeln, die zu Fäusten geballten Hände und die lauernde Haltung des Prinzen. All das erinnerte ihn mit warnender Klarheit daran, wie fähig Legolas war, seine Worte in die Tat umzusetzen.

Inuel wollte den Bogen nicht zerbrechen. Schon deshalb nicht, weil der Prinz sich damit so viel Mühe gegeben hatte. Aber er konnte ihn auch nicht behalten, aus mehreren Gründen.

Man würde ihm den Bogen wegnehmen, ohne Zweifel. Wahrscheinlich noch ehe er die Umgebung des Dorfes verließ. Vielleicht würden sie ihn benutzen (womöglich mit ihm selbst als Zielscheibe), vielleicht zerstören – beides waren unerträgliche Vorstellungen für Inuel. Dann lieber machte er die Waffe eigenhändig unbrauchbar.

Zweitens konnte der Junge damit nicht umgehen, und es widerstrebte ihm, es weiter zu versuchen und andere Elben oder gar noch einmal den Prinzen durch seine Ungeschicklichkeit zu verletzen. Nicht nur, daß er keinem schaden wollte; ein solches Ereignis brächte ihm auch unweigerlich selbst großen Ärger ein, und vermutlich würden sie ihm den Bogen letztendlich auch wegnehmen.

Und sich anschließend an Legolas wenden.

Eigentlich war das Inuels Hauptsorge: Wie würde sich ihre Bekanntschaft auf den Prinzen auswirken? Zwar spürte er, daß Legolas ihn durch die Rückforderung des Amuletts nicht fortschicken wollte. Doch wie stellte sich der Prinz denn eine Freundschaft unter diesen Umständen vor?

Inuel war ein Ausgestoßener in seinem Volk, inzwischen nicht nur innerlich, sondern sogar äußerlich gekennzeichnet. Unweigerlich ergäben sich negative Folgen für Legolas, wenn sie weiter Kontakt hätten. Der Bogen und damit verbundene geplante Waffenunterricht stellte ein Symbol dar für diesen Kontakt. Eine einfache Logik: Zerstöre das Symbol, zerstöre den Kontakt.

Zerstöre den Kontakt, zerstöre die Freundschaft.

Samt allen Erinnerungen.

Als der Junge die Waffe vorsichtig auf den feuchten Boden legte, fuhr er mit sanften Fingern über das glatte Holz. Es war ein Abschied, aber kein endgültiger. Ein Rückzug, aber keine Kapitulation. Ein unentschlossener, feiger Ausweg, und Inuel wußte das. Er fühlte sich erleichtert.

Inuel wollte die Erinnerungen behalten.

Und auch die Hoffnung.

Sich mit einem hohen Satz ins Geäst zu schwingen und lautlos zu verschwinden, war schwierig gewesen. Inuel war davon überzeugt, daß der Prinz tief in Gedanken versunken sein mußte, weil er ihn nicht hörte. Als Legolas sich umdrehte und erst verwirrt, dann verloren auf den Bogen starrte, wäre der Junge beinahe zu seinem Freund zurückgekehrt. Er glaubte, in dem offenen Gesicht Unglauben, Bestürzung, Reue und Trauer zu lesen. Und Einsamkeit. Einen winzigen Augenblick nur, bis Legolas sich nach dem Bogen bückte. Als er sich aufgerichtet hatte, waren seine Züge steinern und verschlossen gewesen.

Inuel seufzte.

Damals hatte sich sein Herz angefühlt, als wäre eine eisige Lanze hindurch gefahren. Und sie schien stecken geblieben zu sein, denn seither befand sich der Junge in einem Zustand pausenloser Unruhe, die hauptsächlich auf seine Sorge um Legolas zurückzuführen war. Zu Recht machte er sich selbst alle möglichen Vorwürfe, da er ahnte, daß Legolas durch sein Handeln viel stärker verletzt worden war, als eine Waffe es je vermochte.

Außerdem handelte es sich um eine verborgene Wunde, deren Schmerz kein Heiler lindern könnte.

Inuel allein kannte den Dorn, welcher dem Prinzen zu schaffen machte. Er spürte auch, daß er auf fruchtbaren Nährboden gefallen war. Vielleicht wäre es ihm möglich, das häßliche Gewächs zu entfernen, ehe es Wurzeln schlug und Legolas von innen her zerfraß.

Dazu mußte er lediglich in den Palast gehen, das Quartier des Prinzen ausfindig machen, anklopfen und sich entschuldigen, mehr nicht.

Das Problem lag bei Schritt eins: Der einzige Zugang, die weiten Palasttore im Steilhang, wurde durch einen Zauber geschützt. Nur geweihte Elben konnten sie öffnen. Nun erhielten Elben, sobald sie ein Recht auf Zutritt erwarben (als Händler zum Beispiel), einen Siegelring, auf den das Tor reagierte. Inuel hatte einen gestohlen und es versucht, aber scheinbar funktionierten die Ringe auch nur mit ihrem rechtmäßigen Träger. Und er selbst besaß natürlich keinen. Was hätte er auch im Schloß zu suchen?

Nachträglich setzte der Junge einen weiteren Punkt auf seinen Plan: den Wachen ausweichen.

Seine einzige Hoffnung bestand darin, unbemerkt mit der frühen Lieferung in den Schloßkeller zu gelangen und sich von dort aus vorzuarbeiten. Und schon hörte er die schweren Schritte und klagenden Stimmen der Arbeiter von letzter Nacht. Entweder hatte ihre Aufgabe den Transport gleich mit eingeschlossen, oder sie hatten einfach ausgesprochenes Pech in Auslosungen.

Ihre Worte legten letzteres nahe: "Ich sag's dir, die haben gemogelt."

"Kannst du's beweisen?" erwiderte eine scharfe Stimme.

"Wie denn?" fuhr ihn der erste in rauhem Ton an. "Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich die Hose richtig rum anhabe."

Jammernd piepste eine jüngere Stimme: "Müßt ihr so schreien? Mein Schädel platzt gleich."

"Will nur mal wissen, was in dem Faß war", stimmte der Scharfstimmige zu.

Ein Grunzen, dann wieder der rauhe Ton: "Was immer, es war viel zu viel für acht. Wo sind die anderen?"

"Hast du's nicht mitgekriegt?" piepste der Jüngere. "Nur wir drei, das reicht zum Führen."

Eine Weile blieb es still, bis auf die Geräusche der Vorbereitungen. Schließlich ertönte wieder die scharfe Stimme, deren Inhaber anscheinend der Nüchternste war: "Alles klar?"

"Stockdunkel im Wald", grummelte der rauhe Ton.

"Dafür sind die Fakeln da. Los jetzt, aber trödelt ein bißchen. Wenn wir zu früh da sind, müssen wir allein ausladen."

Der erste Ruck warf das schwere Faß so heftig gegen Inuels Knie, daß er um ein Haar aufschrie. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte er ein Stöhnen, verrenkte seine steifen Beine ein wenig mehr und ergab sich in das schier endlose Gerumpel, Gedrück und Gehopse. Unter den Bäumen blieb es tatsächlich finster, und von dem Fackelschein hatte Inuel nicht viel. Das war ihm aber auch egal; schließlich war er nicht zur Besichtigung der Umgebung hier.

Irgendwann vernahm er die Lieder der ersten Vögel, und fast im gleichen Augenblick lichtete sich seine Umgebung leicht, als die Wagen aus dem Wald rollten und der zartblaue Himmel die Welt in Dämmerlicht hüllte. Trotz ihrer ausgesprochenen Bummelei erreichten die Führer ihr Ziel eher als geplant.

"Er hat uns absichtlich so früh losgeschickt", maulte der mit dem rahen Ton. "Hat gewußt, daß wir auf jeden Fall zu früh hier sind!"

"Nun halt schon die Klappe, dann wecken wir eben unten jemanden auf!"

Kurz darauf hörte Inuel ein lautes Knarren und war versucht, sich die Ursache anzuschauen. Allein Vorsicht hielt ihn davon ab, und als das Dämmerlicht durch hellen Fackelschein ersetzt wurde, kam er darauf, daß er das Öffnen der Tore vernommen hatte. Noch nie hatte er das Innere des Palastes gesehen, und auch jetzt wagte er sich nicht, die Umgebung zu erkunden. Doch während sie stetig abwärts fuhren, beschlich ihn im rötlichen Licht der unzähligen Flammen ein herrliches Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Als käme er endlich nach Hause.

Nach und nach weiteten sich die Abstände zwischen den Fackeln, und als der Wagen ohne Vorwarnung in einem helleren Raum zum Stehen kam, wußte Inuel, daß sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Er lauschte.

Sanfte Schritte näherten sich, dann erklang eine neue Stimme, tief und besorgt: "Bei den Valar, ihr seht mitgenommen aus. Wurdet ihr angegriffen?"

Mit rauhem Ton antwortete der mittlere Führer: "Gewissermaßen."

"Wer war es? Habt ihr schon Meldung erstattet?"

Inuels Wagenführer räusperte sich, doch der Vorderste behauptete scharf: "Sorge dich nicht, der 'Angreifer' wurde bereits vernichtet."

"Ach ja? Nun, was für ein Feind war es?" Dem neugierigen Zweifel in seiner Stimme begegnete nur peinliches Schweigen. "Hey, du da hinten", fuhr er fort, "was war es? Sag schon!"

"Äh", stammelte der Jüngste eingeschüchtert. Piepsig gab er zu: "Um-um ein Wein… ein Weinfaß."

Erneutes verschämtes Schweigen, und plötzlich lachte der Neuankömmling laut los. "Ja ja, die Weinfässer werden auch immer listiger", meinte er fröhlich. "Meine ganze Truppe haben sie gestern abend ebenfalls überwältigt! Ihr müßt euch wohl mit mir begnügen."

Das widerwillige Murmeln der drei Verlader erklang gleichzeitig und hatte größtenteils denselben Inhalt.

"Hört auf zu nörgeln", befahl der andere fröhlich. "Steckt die Fackeln in die Wand und kommt her." Einige Schritte waren zu hören, dann bemerkte er nachdenklich: "Die sind ganz schön groß. Zu breit, um sie durch den Eingang zu rollen. Wir müssen sie längs durchtragen."

"Sie sind so schwer, daß immer vier sie tragen müssen. Da werden wir ja nie fertig", murmelte die rauhe Stimme.

Der Fröhliche ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. "Es sei denn, wir fangen gleich an. Los, kommt schon … bereit? … Auf drei … eins, zwei, drei!"

In seinem Versteck lauschte Inuel dem Poltern, Stöhnen und Fluchen, den verklingenden Schritten und dann der Stille. Endlich kletterte er aus seinem Versteck und sah sich in der Höhle um. Es war keine große Höhle, eigentlich nur ein verbreiterter Gang, in dem die Karren nicht einmal wenden konnten. Vermutlich würden sie geradeaus weiterfahren und in einer Schleife wieder zum Ausgang gelangen. Der Durchgang, welcher den Verladern Probleme verursachte, befand sich an der rechten Wand und schien tatsächlich kaum einen Meter breit.

Plötzlich hörte der Junge die Elben zurückkehren. Hastig sprang er vom Rand und rollte sich unter den Wagen. Durch die Fackeln lag er im tiefsten Schatten; dennoch beobachtete er die vier muskulösen Männer ängstlich. Bald darauf verschwanden sie murrend erneut durch das Tor, woraufhin Inuel sein Versteck verließ und den breiten Gang entlang rannte, den die Wagen gekommen waren.

Von da an bestand der Tag für ihn nur noch aus lauschen, rennen, lauschen, schleichen, lauschen, ausweichen, lauschen, verstecken und immer wieder lauschen. Gelegentlich fing er Gesprächsfetzen auf, die ihm aber nicht sonderlich hilfreich waren. Sie hatten etwas mit einem baldigen Fest zu tun. Niemand sprach von Legolas.

Viel später, als sich schon eine träge Müdigkeit über ihn senkte, drang Inuel allmählich in bewohnte Bereiche vor. Ihm war klar, daß der Prinz sicher nicht in den Kellergewölben zu finden war; gleichzeitig aber fürchtete er die Elben in den ständig erleuchteten Hallen und Gängen. Würde er entdeckt, erhielte er mit Gewißheit keine zweite Chance.

Vor der nächsten Ecke hielt er inne, da er eilige Schritte vernahm. Besorgt schaute er sich nach einer dunklen Nische um, die er nicht fand. Da blieb nur klein machen und hoffen. Doch noch ehe er sich an die Wand drücken konnte, sprang ein Elb scharf um die Ecke und direkt in Inuels Arme.

Sein Herz schlug so wild, als wolle es aus seiner Brust springen, und sein Verstand suchte fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg. In der Zwischenzeit übernahmen seine Reflexe die Kontrolle, so daß er sich zur Seite drehte und den vorbeistolpernden Elben an den Oberarmen packte, um seinen Sturz zu verhindern. Vielleicht erwartete er etwas Dankbarkeit, wie Elben sie höflicherweise in solchen Momenten zeigen, ehe er hochkantig aus dem Palast geworfen wurde.

Was er nicht erwartete, war die unvernünftige Unachtsamkeit, mit welcher er abgeschüttelt, weggestoßen und beleidigt wurde. Bevor seine Verwirrung sich durchsetzte, war der andere schon beinahe außer Sicht.

"Halle?" murmelte er. Und kurz darauf: "Prinz?"

Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, daß er während der Berührung die Gedankenfetzen des älteren Elben aufgefangen hatte: Er war unterwegs zu Legolas! Sofort setzten sich Inuels Beine in Bewegung, dem rennenden Elben hinterher, und im Stillen bedankte er sich wieder und wieder für die abendlich leeren Gänge.

*******

Während der Junge noch nach Stunden wie verzaubert den glitzernden Ball an der Decke bestaunte, erfaßte ihn eine leichte Unruhe. Zuerst glaubte er, seine Instinkte warnten ihn vor einer Gefahr, welche er mit den Sinnen noch nicht erfassen konnte – wie in den letzten Stunden unzählige Male. Daher zog er sich von der Ecke zurück und wurde so still, als verschmelze er mit dem Fels seiner schattigen Nische zu einer Einheit. Bisher hatte er dadurch jede Entdeckung vermieden, was er für pures Glück hielt. Dafür dankte er dem Himmel mit jedem Atemzug.

Nichts in seiner Umgebung veränderte sich, und dennoch nahm der innere Aufruhr zu.

Verunsichert lunste Inuel um die spitze Ecke, suchte den Boden der leeren Halle ab, welcher von der schimmernden Lampe hell angestrahlt wurde, dann hob er seinen Blick zu den Galerien, die er von seinem Platz aus sehen konnte. Niemand war zu sehen, nicht einmal Wächter, woraufhin der Junge sich beruhigte. Vielleicht sollte er langsam mit der Suche nach dem richtigen Quartier beginnen, ehe die Leuchtkugel wieder den Tag ankündigte …

Da hörte er den Schrei.

Das Geräusch klang nur gedämpft und verzerrt zu ihm, doch er erriet die Ursache auf der Stelle und sprang ohne nachzudenken aus seinem Versteck. Ein lautes Krachen und Scheppern wies ihn auf den Tumult auf der obersten rechten Galerie hin. Noch hatte er nicht einmal die genaue Position ausgemacht, als eine dunkle Silhouette über die Brüstung der sechsten Ebene plumpste.

Hatte jemand den Prinzen angegriffen? Dann schien der Angreifer so gut wie überwältigt … Inuel verharrte und beobachtete den schwarzen Stoffhaufen, als der sich aufrappelte und fast rechtwinklig zu ihm über das riesige Gemälde preschte. Sollten sich die Wachen um den kümmern; Inuel brauchte sich nun wirklich nicht mit Attentätern anzulegen.

Suchend richtete er den Blick wieder zur Galerie hinauf, wo er nun einen weiteren, wegen Entfernung und scharfem Winkel eher undeutlichen Schemen ausmachte. Edel, aber gleichzeitig irgendwie gebückt. Inuel wußte, daß es sich nicht um den Prinzen handelte. Aber wer …?

"Legolas!" schrie der Mann aus vollem Halse.

Nur träge setzte Inuel die Teile zusammen, während er von dem edlen Schemen zum irr davonrasenden Stoffhaufen blickte. _Legolas?_ wiederholte sein Geist das Wort. Er sah genauer hin und entdeckte, daß der dunkle Stoff keine Kleidung darstellte, sondern der Träger sich in peinlicher Weise darin verheddert hatte und durch sein Stolpern, Fallen, Aufrappeln und Umsichschlagen den Zustand nur verschlimmerte. Der Stoff sah aus wie ein Vorhang.

Ein dicker, schwerer, lichtundurchlässiger Vorhang.

Endlich klickte es in Inuels Verstand, so plötzlich, daß das Geräusch ihn fast betäubte, und er sprintete hastig dem Prinzen hinterher, noch während er den Ruf des Königs wiederholte: "Legolas!"

Bildete er es sich nur ein, oder hielt der eingewickelte Prinz kurz inne? Falls er es tat, währte der Moment nicht lange. Er rannte weiter, und Inuel rief noch einmal, lauter: "Legolas! Warte! So nimm doch den Vorhang vom Kopf! Legolas!"

Diesmal erreichte er tatsächlich ein Resultat: Der Prinz stoppte, drehte sich und kam ihm dann, so gut es blind und verwirrt eben ging, entgegengelaufen. Schnell richtete Inuel seine Schritte in die richtige Bahn, fing den Größeren wenige Sekunden später mitten im Lauf ein und riß ihn durch die Kraft seines eigenen Schwungs unsanft zu Boden.

Augenblicklich begann der Prinz zu kämpfen, lautlos bis auf die gedämpften, stoßweisen Atemzüge. Er zog die Knie ruckartig an und erwischte Inuel in der rechten Seite, als sich der Junge über ihn beugte und nach einem Ende des Stoffes suchte. Mit den unter dem Vorhang gefangenen Armen konnte er nicht viel anfangen, obgleich er versuchte, den vermeintlichen Angreifer durch den Stoff hindurch zu schlagen.

Inuel redete unentwegt auf ihn ein, mehr um in durch eine vertraute Stimme zu beruhigen denn etwas mitzuteilen, bis er endlich einen Saum zu fassen bekam und kräftig daran zog. Dadurch rollte der Prinz auf den Bauch, bekam seine Hände unter die Brust und stemmte sich aufwärts. Die Flucht gelang nur deshalb nicht, weil er die Arme unter dem Stoff nicht weit genug strecken konnte, doch ehe er sich dessen bewußt wurde, fing ihn der Junge wieder in einem sicheren Halt, Legolas' Rücken gegen seine schmale Brust gedrückt, und hob das schwere Tuch von seinem Gesicht.

Selbst im falschen Mondlicht konnte er deutlich die Blässe des Prinzen ausmachen; vielleicht wurde sie durch die fahle Beleuchtung sogar noch verstärkt. Legolas zitterte so stark, daß Inuel den Vorhang als Decke benutzte, obgleich er ahnte, daß sein Freund keineswegs fror. Seine Augen blieben zusammengekniffen, wie um sie vor schlimmen Bildern zu verschließen.

"Legolas", sprach er ihn sanft an, "öffne die Augen." Da der Prinz nicht reagierte, änderte Inuel seinen Sitz, um ihn seitlich zu halten, während er mit der rechten Hand zart über das blasse Gesicht fuhr. "Schon gut, es ist nicht dunkel. Da ist ein Vollmond oder so, Legolas! Schau doch."

Zaghaft hoben sich die Lider. Das erste, was Legolas erblickte, war wahrhaftig die silbergrün strahlende Kugel Tinu. Dadurch ließ sein Zittern nach, und als sein Blick wanderte, traf er auf ein weniger rundes, aber doppelt so hell leuchtendes Elbengesicht. Zweifelnd hob er die rechte Hand, um sich zu beweisen, daß es sich nur um einen weiteren Traum handelte, welcher sich bei der ersten Berührung auflöste.

Seine Finger strichen unerwartet über warme Haut.

"Inuel …"

Die drei Silben klangen beinahe kläglich, doch das nahm der Junge gar nicht wahr. Er hörte nur Erleichterung, und sein eigenes Herz reflektierte sie ungebrochen. "Na", erkundigte er sich lächelnd, "besser jetzt?" Inzwischen fing sein Gehör die nahenden Schritte der Wache auf. Anscheinend hatten sie dem direkten Weg des Prinzen lieber nicht folgen wollen … "Du solltest wirklich nicht Blinde Kuh spielen", ermahnte er seinen Freund ernsthaft und zupfte leicht die provisorische Decke zurecht. "Besonders nicht nachts. Du mußt doch wissen, wie gefährlich das ist … Legolas?"

Dem Prinzen waren die Augen zugefallen. Noch immer konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, aber er lauschte der beruhigenden Stimme seines Freundes und schmiegte sich unmerklich enger an dessen Körper, als ihn eine Welle äußerster Zufriedenheit erfaßte. Schritt für Schritt lotste sie ihn in einen entspannten Schlaf, wie er ihn seit einer Woche nicht mehr erlebt hatte.

__

Was erzählt er da von Fässern und Kühen? Er konnte die Worte nicht richtig erfassen. _Ich werde ihn später fragen …_ entschied er betäubt._ Morgen. Ja, morgen früh, wenn er das Frühstück macht … da frag ich …_

Inuel hörte die Elbenschritte, bedachte aber nicht, daß sie viel leiser gingen als er. Die kaum aufgesetzten Füße, welche er noch einige Meter entfernt wähnte, hielten unvermittelt links neben ihm. Zur gleichen Zeit spürte er etwas Kaltes im Nacken und hörte ein tiefe Stimme befehlen: "Nicht bewegen!"

Wenngleich gut gemeint, erschreckte die Handlung den Jungen so enorm, daß er zusammenfuhr und automatisch das Gesicht der Stimme zuwandte, wodurch er die Seite seines Halses versehentlich an der scharfen Schneide der Klinge entlang zog. Zuerst spürte er gar nichts außer der Kälte des Metalls, und die Augen des Wachmanns wirkten so überrascht, daß er sich wunderte, was ihn so fesselte.

Plötzlich fühlte er eine klebrige Wärme seine Schulter hinabrinnen. Verwundert hob er die rechte Hand, tastete nach der Flüssigkeit und starrte schließlich verständnislos auf seine bluttriefenden Finger. Erst dann setzte der reißende Schmerz ein, begleitet von einem bestürzten Gurgeln aus seiner eigenen Kehle.

"Verdammt!" Alachel fluchte ein paar elbische Sätze, als er seinen Schreck überwand, den langen Dolch in die Scheide steckte und sich auf die andere Seite des Prinzen kniete. "Das ist ja noch ein Kind", meinte er zu seinen gleichfalls verdutzten Gefährten. Danach zu Inuel: "Bist du taub, oder was? Ich habe gesagt: Nicht bewegen! Wie bist du überhaupt hier reingekommen? Laß los, Junge …"

So sehr er auch versuchte, den Prinzen hochzuheben, Inuels verkrampfter Griff hielt den schlafenden Elben fest an seinem Platz. Als Alachel den Blick hob, sah er die Taubheit eines Schocks in den trüben Augen geschrieben und verkniff sich nur mühsam weitere Flüche. Mit rohen Bewegungen preßte er die Rechte des Jungen auf dessen Halswunde, aus welcher im Rhythmus seines aufgeregten Herzschlages beachtliche Blutbäche spritzten.

"Festhalten", befahl er ihm. Dann drehte er sich zu einem Wachmann um: "Schaff meinen Sohn hierher, er muß schon unterwegs sein, und gib auch Selebist Bescheid; das scheint ein ziemlich tiefer Schnitt zu sein." Noch einmal griff er nach Legolas. "Was willst du mit ihm? Loslassen, Junge!"

Inuel ließ die Hand vom Hals auf die Schulter des Prinzen fallen.

"Nicht da!" fuhr ihn der Wachmann an, der zu spät bemerkte, daß es sich nicht um boshaften Trotz handelte. Kurz nach der Hand kippte auch der Oberkörper des Jungen vorwärts, so daß sein Blut direkt in Legolas' Haare floß.

___________________

A/N: So, und jetzt wißt ihr auch, warum ich im letzten Kapitel nicht mit dem Sturz des Prinzen als Cliffhanger geendet habe. Will euch das ja nicht gleich zweimal nacheinander antun. ^^" Für alle Zweifler: Die Wunde ist tatsächlich tief, da der Junge rückwärts zuckte und der Wachmann angesichts der plötzlichen Bewegung kräftig Widerstand bot. Sorry, aber wenn schon, dann richtig. *grins*

Freut sich der Ork, amlugwen? ^.~

Irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, daß ich hierin was Unlogisches verzapft habe, aber ich kann es einfach nicht finden. Na ja, vielleicht findet ihr ja was Unglaubhaftes. Bitte schreibt es mir dann, okay? Auch auf alle anderen Fragen freue ich mich wie immer. ^^

Eure Mel


	3. über Vermutung und Verletzung

A/N: Habe ich neulich nicht mal erwähnt, ich wollte euch nicht gleich zweimal nacheinander mit einem Cliffhanger ärgern? Ja? Ähm … ups. ^^" Ich schwöre, das war nicht vorgesehen, hat sich einfach so ergeben! ^^

@ Sally: So, du wußtest das? Seltsam, amlugwen auch – wenn ich so leicht durchschaubar bin, muß ich wohl *noch* undeutlicher schreiben. ^.~ Und auch hier wieder ein MEGA-Stolzproblem. Du hast meine Erlaubnis, stinksauer zu werden. ^.^ (Ich war's auch. *grins*)

@ amlugwen: Ja, er hat Ivanneth verloren UND ist an Tinu 'hängengeblieben'. Erinnern wir uns, daß es noch 'Tag' war, als der Lehrling bei Legolas auftauchte. Demzufolge war es noch ziemlich hell, als er Inuel in die Halle führte, und dort waren noch Elben unterwegs. Daher hat sich der Junge erst einmal versteckt gehalten, und vom Versteck aus eine Weile den künstlichen Stern beobachtet, bis es dunkel wurde (und länger).

@ Leahna: Entschuldige schon mal im Voraus, bitte. Ich hab's versucht, aber angesichts der Situation konnte ich den König einfach nicht zügeln. *seufz* Vergeben wir ihm wegen mildernder Umstände?

Disclaimer: Nichts neues bis jetzt, alle außer Legolas und Thranduil gehören zu mir.

Rating: PG-13 (für böse Absichten)

___________________

**__**

Der Name der Macht

Kapitel Drei

Thranduil wandte sich vom Geschehen ab, stolperte fluchend über die Scherben und rannte eilig die sechs langen Treppen hinab ins Erdgeschoß, dann durch einen schier endlosen Gang bis zu einem abgelegenen Teil im Osten der Stadt, wo sich die Krankenzimmer und der Notfallsaal befanden. Als er dort eintraf, brüllte Selebist bereits Anweisungen, und keine zwei Sekunden später trug Alachel im Laufschritt den blutüberströmten Prinzen zum nächsten Bett.

"Bei allen Valar", murmelte der Heiler in die entsetzte Stille. "Ein Attentäter?"

Kurz darauf stürmte eine weitere Wache mit dem ebenso blutigen Jungen in den Saal, doch während bei Legolas nur die Sachen rot durchtränkt waren, triefte aus der notdürftig bandagierten Halswunde des Jüngeren unablässig Blut, und sein Gesicht war aschfahl. Selebist würdigte ihn keines Blickes, sondern prüfte besorgt die Atmung des Prinzen.

"Selebist", ergriff der König seinen Arm. Als sein Freund zu einer beruhigenden Antwort ansetzte, deutete Thranduil auf das Nebenbett: "Der Junge zuerst."

Ohne Widerspruch, aber mit grimmigem Gesicht wandte sich der Heiler dem anderen Patienten zu. Der Junge war in schmutzige alte Lumpen gehüllt, ebenso wie Legolas' Kleidung von der warmen Flüssigkeit durchtränkt, und hatte ungepflegtes, kurzes Haar. Auf die offensichtliche Schlußfolgerung reagierte Selebist mit einer Grimasse, verbiß sich aber den Kommentar und befreite den Schnitt von dem glitschig roten Tuch.

Augenblicklich sickerte stoßweise Blut aus der Hauptader, nicht mehr so stark wie zuvor, doch mit jedem Herzschlag wurde eine weitere Portion Leben aus dem schmächtigen Körper gespült. "Wie lange?" erkundigte sich der Heiler bei Alachel, während er mit Hilfe einiger Schwestern die Wunde in wenigen geübten Griffen schloß und behandelte.

Der Wachmann zuckte mit den Schultern: "Fünf, zehn Minuten vielleicht."

"Wird er überleben?" fragte Thranduil besorgt, zum großen Erstaunen der übrigen Anwesenden.

Einen Moment zögerte der Heiler und suchte den Blick des Königs. "Er hat ziemlich viel Blut verloren", bemerkte er neutral.

"Das wollte ich nicht wissen", schoß der jüngere Mann gereizt zurück. Mit einer Hand öffnete er das linke Lid des Jungen. _Grüne Augen …_ "Du _mußt_ ihn retten!"

Selebist trat einen Schritt zurück, wobei er abwehrend die Hände hob. "Schon gut, er wird nicht sterben, nur ein paar Tage mächtig erschöpft sein." Und endlich sprach er nach einem Blickwechsel mit Alachel aus, was alle heimlich dachten: "Majestät … hat er nicht für den Angriff die Todesstrafe verdient?"

"Was für ein Angriff?" murmelte Thranduil abwesend, während er die Gesichtszüge und Haare des Jungen eingehender studierte._ Ich bin mir ganz sicher,_ dachte er überrascht. _Ich kenne dieses Gesicht … wenn ich mich nur erinnern könnte, woher … Und was hat er mit Legolas zu schaffen?_

"Den Angriff auf Prinz Legolas natürlich."

Damit erhielt er endlich die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes. Doch der winkte nur ab: "So ein Unsinn; er hat ihn nicht angegriffen. Allerhöchstens hat er Schlimmeres verhindert!" In einer eiligen Geste drehte er sich zu seinem Sohn um und strich ihm die blutigen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. "Und was ist überhaupt mit Legolas passiert? Wieso im Namen der Valar ist er von der Galerie gesprungen? Ist er verletzt? Warum wacht er denn nicht auf?"

Verschämt räusperte sich Ivanneth: "Das liegt vermutlich an der Nachwirkung des Schlafmittels."

"War es etwa falsch gemischt?" fragte der König scharf.

Selebist schob den verschüchterten Lehrling zur Seite (der dankbar die Flucht ergriff) und antwortete für ihn: "Nein, das war in Ordnung. Aber wenn Legolas lange nichts gegessen hat, dürften die Kräuter stärker wirken und vielleicht auch große Verwirrung auslösen, wenn er Traum und Wirklichkeit nicht auseinanderhalten kann."

"Große Verwirrung", echote Thranduil tonlos. Dann lauter: "'Große Verwirrung'!? Das nennst du 'große Verwirrung', wenn er mitten in der Nacht so panisch reagiert, daß er über eine Brüstung von der sechsten Ebene fällt?"

Innerlich bezweifelte der Heiler, daß diese Reaktion durch den Kräutertee ausgelöst wurde, doch im Moment erschien es ihm klüger, das besorgte Temperament des Königs einfach über sich ergehen zu lassen, bis die Wut des Sturms abflaute. Ruhig tastete er den Oberkörper des hastig entkleideten Prinzen ab.

Inzwischen schickte Alachel seine Wachmannschaft fort, verharrte aber selbst in der Nähe des Kurzhaarigen, nur für den Fall … Er traute Ausgestoßenen nicht, schon gar nicht, wenn er sie in solch zweideutigen Situationen antraf. Außerdem schien der Junge nicht alle beieinander zu haben, so wie er vorher reagiert hatte.

"Nichts gebrochen", stellte Selebist schließlich fest. "Nur ein paar Prellungen, nichts ernstes. Bei einem Sturz aus der sechsten Ebene hatte er da ziemli–" Als sein Blick flüchtig auf Legolas' entspannte Gesichtszüge fiel, hielt er überrascht inne. Prüfend beugte er sich näher und beobachtete die geschlossenen, reglosen Augenlider und das Fehlen jeglicher Aktivität der übrigen Muskeln.

Thranduil bemerkte das plötzliche Interesse. "Was? Was ist los, Selebist?"

"Möglicherweise hat er innere Verletzungen", stellte der Heiler verwirrt fest. "Es liegt nicht nur am Tee, daß er nicht aufwacht; vielmehr ist Legolas in den Heilschlaf gefallen." Ihn wunderte es aber, daß nichts auf solche Verletzungen hindeutete, was mit einem Male einen anderen Verdacht in ihm wach rief. Eilig erkundigte er sich: "Hat jemand gesehen, wie er aufgeschlagen ist?"

Einstimmiges, besorgtes Kopfschütteln antwortete ihm. Schließlich erklärte der König: "Als ich nach unten schaute, lag er auf der Seite, glaube ich."

"Glaubst du?" Selebist drehte den Prinzen ungeduldig noch einmal auf den Bauch.

Thranduil warf ärgerlich zurück: "Was kann ich dafür; genau genommen lag da bloß ein Haufen Stoff, und ich bin nicht mal sicher, wo sein Kopf in dem Moment war!"

Mit einem besorgten Grummeln tastete der Heiler Legolas' Wirbelsäule ab, konnte aber keine verdächtige Erhebung oder Ähnliches feststellen. "Wie seltsam …" Kurz fuhr er sich über das Kinn, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und suchte eine kleine, spitze Nadel aus seinen Werkzeugen. Damit stach er den Prinzen in die Haut knapp oberhalb des letzten Halswirbels, nicht tief, aber energisch genug, um eine Reaktion zu erhalten, als der Reiz an das Gehirn weitergeleitet wurde. Befriedigt versuchte er es einen Wirbel tiefer, dann noch einen.

Knapp unter den Schulterblättern versuchte er es dreimal an derselben Stelle.

Nichts.

Alachel trat besorgt von einem Bein auf das andere.

Thranduil schluckte schwer.

Selebist seufzte.

"Dagegen kann ich nichts machen", gab der Heiler kleinmütig zu.

"Ist", begann der König leise. "Ist das … permanent?"

"Nicht, wenn er ruhig liegen bleibt", schüttelte der Ältere den Kopf. "Was sein Körper, dank Eru, zu wissen scheint. Aber wie lange die Heilung braucht, liegt allein bei ihm. Ich kann höchstens den Schmerz lindern."

Einen Augenblick schwieg Thranduil, ehe er verwundert fragte: "Wie konnte er mit der Verletzung noch herumlaufen?"

"Ist er das?" Selebist wirkte ebenfalls verblüfft. "Dann muß es sich um eine innere Schwellung handeln … Das Rennen hat sie vielleicht noch verschlimmert." Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er entschied: "Ich muß ihm etwas zur Verdünnung des Blutes geben, sonst gerinnt es über dem verletzten Nerv." Sofort gab er einer Schwester die entsprechende Anweisung, und sie eilte nickend davon.

Nicht viel später sank Thranduil nach einigen wortreichen Flüchen müde auf den nächsten Stuhl. Selebist nahm neben ihm Platz, während sich der Raum zunehmend leerte, da die übrigen Patienten in ihren jeweiligen Räumen ruhten, und andere Notfälle gab es zur Zeit nicht. Die Schwestern nahmen ihre routinemäßigen Kontrollen wieder auf.

"Darf ich nun endlich erfahren, was los war?" forderte Selebist mit seiner üblichen Unverblümtheit.

Thranduil nickte. "Es ging so schnell, daß ich ihn nicht greifen konnte. Kaum hab ich erkannt, was los war, fiel er auch schon." Mit tiefer Stimme befahl er: "Du wirst ihm nie mehr diese Mixtur geben, klar? Was immer es war, es hat ihn so verstört, daß er nicht einmal merkte, wie er sich in dem verfluchten Vorhang verhedderte. Geschweige denn, den Stoff abwarf."

"Was", begann Selebist unerwartet zu kichern, "willst du damit sagen? Er ist mit einem Sack über dem Kopf durch die Halle gehechtet?"

Ernst wiegte der König den Kopf angesichts des drohenden, völlig unangebrachten Lachanfalls. "Daran kann ich überhaupt nichts Lustiges finden", warnte er scharf.

Selebist hielt inne, als er den Ton richtig deutete: _Halte dich zurück, mein Freund. Das hier geht unter die Gürtellinie._ Nickend deutete er auf das entferntere Bett: "Was ist mit dem da?"

Eine Weile studierte Thranduil den schwach atmenden Elben. "Da bin ich mir nicht sicher. Aber als er Legolas beim Namen rief, hat er reagiert. Anders als bei mir … Und nicht nur das, er ist auch noch direkt zu ihm abgebogen, obgleich er nichts sah."

"So", leitete der Älteste im Raum ein kleines Schweigen ein. Und brach es auch zuerst wieder: "Dann kennt er den Jungen."

"Nein, es ist mehr als das." Thranduil legte den Kopf in den Nacken und studierte die hohe Decke. "Auch mich _kennt_ er. Aber dem Jungen _vertraut_ er anscheinend."

Nach einem Moment mischte sich Alachel in das Gespräch: "Das stimmt, Majestät. Hier, sehen Sie." Ruhig trat er an die Seite des Prinzen und hob dessen linke, zur Faust geballte Hand an, um den beiden Männern deren Inhalt zu zeigen. Die verkrampften Finger krallten sich um einen dunklen, rauhen Stoffetzen, welcher kurz vor dem Handgelenk sauber von seinem Ursprung abgetrennt worden war.

"Was ist das, Alachel?"

Per Daumen deutete der Wächter über seinen Rücken: "Fetzen von dem da. Majestät", begann er in beunruhigtem Tonfall, "zuerst konnte ich den Prinz nicht hochheben, weil der Kleine so stark zupackte. Nichts zu machen, als wären sie irgendwo zusammengewachsen." Er strich sich nervös durch die Haare. "Dann verlor er das Bewußtsein, und ich dachte: Prima, jetzt! Trotzdem mußten wir noch zu dritt seinen Arm aufbiegen. Ach ja", wandte er sich an den Heiler, "wir haben ihm vielleicht die Schulter ausgekugelt."

Murrend erhob sich Selebist und schaute nach. "Nein, die ist in Ordnung. Was ist mit dem Stoff?"

"Nun, nachdem wir den Prinzen endlich frei hatten, wollte ich ihn hochheben, aber sie waren immer noch wie festgewachsen. Nur war es nicht der Junge, sondern Prinz Legolas hat sich verzweifelt an sein Hemd gekrallt. Ich mußte es schließlich durchschneiden, um ihn davon zu trennen."

Drei nachdenkliche Augenpaare wandten sich dem kurzhaarigen Elben zu.

"Ich kenne den Kerl nicht", gab Alachel zu. "Hat der Prinz ihn in den Hügeln aufgegabelt?"

"Hm …" machte Thranduil versonnen.

Selebist fuhr herum bei dem Ton: "Ich weiß, was du denkst", behauptete er, als er das verräterische Funkeln in den hellen Augen sah.

"Osuldar …"

"Aber dafür ist er zu alt", stellte der Heiler mit niederschmetternder Beweiskraft fest.

Thranduil ließ die Schultern sinken. "Ja, du hast recht."

"Nichtsdestotrotz", tröstete Selebist seinen Freund, "scheint er auf Legolas einen guten Einfluß zu haben, wenn ich dir glauben kann. Vielleicht wäre es keine schlechte Idee, ihn eine Weile hierzubehalten."

Erneut stahl sich ein Hoffnungsschimmer in den Blick des Königs. "Ja, das machen wir. Er soll die ganze Zeit bei meinem Sohn bleiben."

"Aber Majestät!" protestierte Alachel entschieden.

"Er bleibt! Du wirst ein Auge auf ihn haben, aber niemand außer mir, Legolas oder er selbst darf entscheiden, wann er geht. Ist das klar?"

Widerwillig salutierte der Wachmann. "Jawohl, Majestät."

Kurz darauf entschied der Heiler, daß er sich noch ein wenig Nachtruhe gönnen wollte. Auch Thranduil begab sich in sein Gemach, durch seinen Freund überzeugt davon, daß der Prinz noch lange schlafen würde. Gähnend überließ er seinen Sohn und dessen neuen Freund dem sicheren Schutz Alachels und versprach, als erstes am neuen Morgen hereinzuschauen, ehe er ging.

Alachel postierte sich zwischen den beiden Betten, zur Abwechslung mal hellwach. Allerdings galt seine Vorsicht nicht der Gewährleistung des Schutzes für beide vor eventuellen Angreifern, sondern einzig dem Schutz des Prinzen vor dem unberechenbaren Jungen.

Mißmutig lauschte er den zunehmend gurgelnden Atemzügen. Selebist hatte ihm erklärt, der Schnitt hätte die Luftröhre des Jungen angeritzt, wodurch vielleicht etwas Blut in den Atemweg geriet, nun da es nicht mehr aus der Wunde konnte. Das sei aber ungefährlich, würde höchstens den einen oder anderen Hustenanfall auslösen, wenn sich der Kleine verschluckte. Und nach einer Stunde oder zweien müßte sich auch das geben, wenn die Heilung einsetzte.

__

So tief … dachte Alachel. Aber er spürte keine Reue. Immerhin hatte er den Jungen gewarnt; was konnte er denn dazu, daß der Bengel sich so unvorsichtig gegen die Klinge warf? Überhaupt konnte er von Glück reden, daß Alachel ihn bei dem Anblick des bewußtlosen Prinzen in den Armen des lumpigen Strolches nicht sofort geköpft hatte.

Wie konnte nur Thranduil diesen Umgang genehmigen? Bekanntschaft hin oder her, von einem _guten_ Einfluß konnte bei einem Ausgestoßenen ja wohl keine Rede sein! Selbst wenn Legolas die Anwesenheit des Jungen wünschenswert fand, so war doch diese Art von Gesellschaft eindeutig schädlich für ihn. Der König erwies sich bezüglich der Wünsche seines Sohnes manchmal als ein verblendeter Narr …

Alachel seufzte leise. Trotzdem handelte es sich noch immer um den König, und gerade weil er sich so gut mit ihm verstand, würde er seinen Befehlen gehorchen, selbst wider besseren Wissens. Natürlich konnte ihm niemand verbieten, zweifelhafte Entscheidungen zu hinterfragen.

Zu seiner Rechten verstärkte sich das Gurgeln bis zu einem Punkt, an dem der Wachmann um ein Haar eine Schwester suchen wollte. Doch ehe er sich erhob, brach es ab. Alachel lauschte, benötigte aber eine Weile, um erstaunt festzustellen, daß der Junge nicht mehr atmete. Er stand auf und trat ans Bett. Starr wie eine Steinsäule blickte der Wachmann auf den leichenblassen Jungen nieder.

__

Ist er tot?

Die Worte des Königs hallten in seinem Kopf nach: _… er selbst darf entscheiden …_

Verstohlen sah sich der Wachmann im großen Saal um. Niemand war zu sehen in der tiefsten Stunde der Nacht. _Ich könnte eine Schwester aus den Zimmern holen,_ überlegte er kühl. Doch statt dessen setzte er sich gemächlich auf den Stuhl an der Wand. _Oder ihn wiederbeleben; dafür kenne ich die nötigsten Griffe._ Alachel lehnte sich zurück und schloß die Augen. _Aber am besten lasse ich einfach ihn entscheiden … ja._ Dankbar genoß er die Ruhe. _Wer hätte gedacht, daß es so einfach wird?_

*******

Schritt für Schritt kämpfte sich Legolas aus der breiartigen Substanz, die seinen Verstand gefangen zu halten schien. Wieso fiel es ihm bloß so schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen? Er fühlte sich hilflos und haßte den Zustand. Und dann war da noch eine nagende Ahnung, daß er irgend etwas Wichtiges zu tun hätte … doch wie er auch nachdachte, worum es sich handelte fiel ihm einfach nicht ein.

Sein Körper protestierte hartnäckig allein schon gegen den Wunsch, es zu versuchen. Er weigerte sich, auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren, Legolas' fordernden Befehlen zum Trotz. Erschöpft durch die Anstrengung, gab der Prinz schließlich auf und wollte sich zurück in die Ruhe des Schlafes sinken lassen. In dem Moment hörte er in der Nähe ein vertrautes Geräusch. Oder, genauer gesagt: Er hörte es nicht.

__

Uh … nicht schon wieder, dachte er träge. "Atme, Dummkopf", befahl er mit heiserer Stimme.

Mühsam schlug Legolas die Augen auf und versuchte, ein klares Bild zu erkennen. Als nach und nach die breite Eingangstür der Halle ins Visier rückte, suchte er vergeblich nach einem passenden Fluch. Sein Freund lag auf der anderen Seite. Vorsichtig rollte er auf den Rücken. Zuerst spürte er nichts, da seine Beine sich taub anfühlten, doch langsam begannen sie zu kribbeln. Das Gefühl arbeitete sich aufwärts bis zu seinem Rücken, wo es unerwartet in einem weißen Schmerz explodierte.

Legolas sog zischend die Luft ein, während sich kalter Schweiß auf seiner Stirn bildete. Dann warf er entschlossen den linken Arm über seine Brust, packte die Bettkante und zog sich auf die andere Seite. Der Schmerz ließ nach.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er Alachel, welcher zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl zwischen seinem und einem anderen Bett saß und anscheinend mal wieder eingeschlafen war. Daraufhin wanderte sein Blick zu jenem anderen Bett und der bleichen Gestalt darauf. Anders als ihn selbst hatte man Inuel nicht umgezogen und zugedeckt, sondern einfach achtlos auf die Decke gelegt, und sein Kopf lag an der Kante des dicken, steifen Kissens gegen die Brust geknickt. Legolas entdeckte auch einen Verband am Hals des Jungen, doch darüber würde er sich später wundern. Zuerst …

__

Zuerst muß ich mal hochkommen. Ächzend stützte er sich auf den Ellbogen und schob ihn aufwärts, wodurch er Kopf sowie Oberkörper anhob. Als er die Nackenmuskeln spannte, rechnete er mit neuerlichen Rückenschmerzen, doch sie blieben erträglich. Allerdings erfaßte ihn augenblicklich Schwindel, dem Legolas verbissen widerstand, als er sich aufsetzte. _Was haben die mir bloß gegeben?_ fragte er sich, mit einer Hand seinen schmerzenden Kopf haltend.

"Alachel?" sprach er den Hauptmann an. Ein halbherziges Schnarchen antwortete ihm. "Alachel!"

Mit dem heiseren Flüstern hatte er keine Chance, aber der Prinz weigerte sich stolz, lauter zu rufen und womöglich andere auf seine peinliche Misere aufmerksam zu machen. Na gut, er konnte seine Beine kaum fühlen; das hieß noch lange nicht, daß sie nicht trotzdem funktionierten! Mit der Linken schob er die Knie über die Kante und rollte sich unvorsichtig vom Bett.

Später war er sich nie sicher, was ihm stärker zusetzte – der zweite, wirbelnde Schwindel oder die erneute, eisige Explosion? Welches davon raubte ihm beinahe das Bewußtsein, so daß er sich nur knapp an Inuels Bettkante abfangen konnte und dort eine halbe Ewigkeit gegen die blendende Schwärze ankämpfte? Seine Beine trugen ihn nicht, und seine Sinne spielten verrückt.

Außerdem knurrte sein Magen.

Legolas starrte den Jungen vorwurfsvoll an, ehe er registrierte, daß sein eigener Körper das Geräusch verursachte. Endlich kehrten klare Gedanken zurück: _Ach ja … ich hab seit Tagen nicht richtig gegessen. Komm schon, Inuel, wach auf – ich hab Hunger!_

Während er sich mit einem Ellbogen auf die Matratze stützte und versuchte, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, holte der Prinz mit der anderen Hand aus und schlug seinen Freund ins Gesicht. Es ruckte zur Seite, schnappte zurück, färbte sich rot und dann noch viel röter, als ein schwacher Hustenanfall eine Menge Blut zutage förderte. Legolas legte dem Jungen seine Hand auf die Schulter, während er sich umschaute. Keine Schwester war zu sehen, aber er wollte nicht rufen und konnte nicht gehen, um eine zu finden. _Vielleicht sollte ich Alachel …_

"Oh, es geht dir gut", unterbrach ihn ein erleichtertes Flüstern.

Legolas drehte den Kopf zu den matten Augen seines Freundes und – ungeachtet der betäubenden Stiche zwischen seinen Wirbeln – nickte lächelnd. "Aber dir offensichtlich nicht", bemerkte er trocken. Vorsichtig betastete er die Bandage, zog aber die Finger zurück, als Inuel zusammenzuckte. "Was ist passiert?"

Beim Nachdenken fielen Inuel die Augen wieder zu, aber er antwortete rauh: "Ich … hätte mich nicht bewegen sollen. Bestimmt hab ich", seine Stimme wurde leiser, so daß Legolas sich etwas näher beugte, "den Wachmann erschreckt. Ich muß mich … später … entschuldigen."

"Du den Wachmann?" fragte der Prinz. Umsonst; der Junge schlief wieder. Aber Legolas kannte Inuel, ebenso wie die so gut trainierten wie furchtlosen Mitglieder der Palastwache, und konnte sich die Szene jetzt ganz gut vorstellen. "Ich will gar nicht wissen, wer hier wen erschreckt hat", murmelte er. Umsichtig entfernte er das stabile Kissen vom Kopfende, damit sein Freund gerade auf dem Bett lag. "So, das sollte besser sein."

Halb hing, halb kniete Legolas da und betrachtete den schlafenden, normal und leise atmenden Jungen eine Weile. "Ich bin froh, daß du zurück bist, Inuel", gestand er leise, während er mit den Fingerknöcheln über Inuels Wange strich._ Es war einfach so langweilig ohne dich. Hoffentlich kannst du mich hören, weil ich nämlich nicht denke, daß ich das laut sagen kann. Ich hab dich vermißt. Du bist so … anders._

Seine Finger fuhren durch die kurzen, schwarzen Haarwellen, welche in Inuels Stirn hingen. Als er sie sanft zur Seite wischte, erkannte er erst, _wie_ anders Inuel war – und was wahrscheinlich sowohl Alachel als auch die anderen Wachmänner, Heiler und Diener von ihm dachten. Womöglich sogar sein Vater.

"Das …" Legolas unterbrach sich und zupfte verlegen an den Haarsträhnen, ehe er tapfer zugab: "Das ist nur meine Schuld. Es tut mir leid."

Legolas schloß die Augen, sammelte seine Kraft und zog sich nach oben, flach auf die Unterarme gestützt. Wann immer er versuchte, das Gewicht auf die Beine zu verteilen, fühlte sich sein Rücken an, als würde er mit dicken Eiszapfen gespickt. Aber solange er sich lediglich auf seine Arme verließ … Plötzlich gewahrte er, wie nahe die Anstrengung ihn an das Gesicht seines Freundes gebracht hatte. Seine letzte Überlegung beherrschte ihn noch, und er führte sie ohne nachzudenken fort: Zaghaft beugte er sich über Inuels Stirn und preßte für einen winzigen Moment seine Lippen auf die warme Haut. "Verzeih mir", wisperte er.

Dann bereitete er sich auf die nächste Explosion vor. Denn er konnte nun einmal nicht im Handstand zurück; also atmete er tief ein, stieß sich mit unterschiedlicher Kraft nach hinten ab und hoffte, daß er sich auf das Bett ziehen könnte, ehe er das Bewußtsein verlor – falls die Drehung ihn in Reichweite seines eigenen Bettes brachte.

Sie tat es nicht.

Aber das erfuhr der Prinz nie.

Sobald sein Gewicht sich verlagerte, brannte das eisige Stechen durch sein Körper. Diesmal war es nicht nur stärker, sondern anders: Direkt auf den Stich folgte ein ziehendes Reißen, welches sich an seinem Rückgrat entlang gleich schnell nach unten und oben bohrte, bis es in roten Punkten vor seinen Augen tanzte. Legolas hatte für einen winzigen Augenblick den faszinierenden Eindruck, entzwei gerissen zu werden. Als schließlich der gepeinigte Aufschrei seiner Kehle entwich, spürte er schon keinen Schmerz mehr.

Er spürte gar nichts mehr.

___________________

A/N: Falls sich unter den Lesern jemand mit mediznischen Kenntnissen befindet oder gerade dabei ist, solche zu erwerben, möchte ich mit bei jenen in aller Form entschuldigen. Alle Übrigen bitte ich, mir nicht blindlings zu glauben, wenn meine Erklärung hier und da etwas zu gelehrt anmuten mag. Ich bin kein Medizinstudent und habe auch dahingehend keinerlei Ambitionen. Alle meine Gedanken beziehen sich auf eigene Erfahrung, etwas Allgemeinbildung und einen großen Anteil Logik. Hinter dem, was ich schreibe, stehe ich, aber ich ihr würdet es nicht in Fachbüchern finden. ^.~

So, dieses Kapitel war zwar nicht sehr lang, aber ich verspreche, das nächste wird euch in der Hinsicht bestimmt erschlagen. ^^" Für beide Fälle, bitte verzeiht! 

Eure Mel


	4. über Seelen und Juwelen

A/N: Okay, hiermit das letzte Kapitel.

Quatsch, reingelegt. *fies grins* Es ist nur das letzte, welches bis jetzt schon fertig geschrieben war. Am nächsten arbeite ich noch, und da auch die Uni morgen wieder losgeht, kann ich vermutlich erst in einer Woche updaten. Dafür ist aber dieses Kapitel in meinen Augen mächtig lang, also bitte verzeiht mir. Außerdem begeben wir uns heute – endlich ^^" – auf den langen Pfad zur Offenlegung von Inuels Vergangenheit. Vielleicht *räusper* … könntet ihr einfach … _langsamer_ lesen? ^.~ 

@ Eileen: Letztes Mal haben wir uns knapp verpaßt, aber ich bin froh, daß du dabei bist. ^^ Warum Legolas immer sowas passiert? Allgemein würde ich sagen, damit die Storys vorankommen. *grins* In meinem Fall mußte das passieren, damit Inuel ihn findet, denn sein Gemach hätte er *nie* ungesehen erreicht. ^^"

@ Leahna: *aufatme* Da bin ich aber froh, daß du ihn trotzdem magst. Und daß Thranduil auch kein Heiliger ist, wird heute klargestellt. ^.~ Hoffentlich magst du ihn dann immer noch. (Es ist immerhin WIRKLICH lange her. *lach*)

@ nudel: Ja, da ist er wieder, und heute lüften wir sogar ein paar Geheimnisse, obwohl du vielleicht sehr aufmerksam lesen mußt, um es zu sehen. ^^

@ Sally: *gemein* trifft Alachel nicht wirklich, aber lies selbst und finde heraus, was ich damit meine. *grins* Und trotz der Mail noch einmal für alle: Ob Inuel *wirklich* ein Ausgestoßener ist, kann ich nur durch die Geschichte selbst beantworten.

@ amlugwen: Wie versprochen, eine Frage beantworte ich hier: _Was soll Inuel mit Osuldar zu tun haben und wieso ist er "zu alt"?_ – Obwohl Tolkien später entschieden hat, die Elben blieben nach ihrem Tod für alle Zeit in Mandos' Hallen, hatte er zu Beginn seines Schreibens schon im Sinn, daß sie wiedergeboren würden, wenn sie dazu bereit wären. In meiner Geschichte folge ich dieser ersten Fassung, und daher nimmt Thranduil kurz an, Osuldar wäre vielleicht in Inuel wiedergeboren. Da aber der Junge zu alt ist (Osuldar starb erst lange nach dessen Geburt), kann diese Vermutung nicht stimmen.

@ Khair: Toll, daß sich hier auch jemand um die Klamotten sorgt! *lol* Und was Legolas angeht … nah, das tun wir ihm doch (oder sollte ich sagen "noch"?) nicht an! ^.^

Disclaimer: *denk* Könnte es sein, daß wiedergeborene Elben mir gehören? (siehe oben) Was glaubt ihr, wurde Legolas auch schon mal wiedergeboren??? Nicht? *seufz* Tolkien hat ihn direkt erfunden, huh? Dann gehört er wohl immer noch ihm, und ich muß mich mit allen anderen begnügen. ^^"

Rating: PG-13 (wieder mal für Blut und 'detailliertere' Beschreibungen)

____________________

**__**

Der Name der Macht

Kapitel Vier

"Prinz Legolas!"

Alachel sprang aus seinem Stuhl und fing den bewußtlosen Prinzen auf, ehe der den Boden berührte. _Dummkopf,_ schalt er beide. Den Prinzen, weil er sich trotz der schmerzenden Verletzung aus dem Bett wagte – und sich selbst, da er damit hätte rechnen und eher eingreifen sollen. Doch nachdem er das erste zischende Einatmen vernommen hatte, war er der festen Überzeugung gewesen, daß Legolas sich nicht weiter rühren würde. Danach war alles viel zu schnell gegangen. Plötzlich hatte der Prinz am anderen Bett gehangen, und der Hauptmann hatte ihn fasziniert beobachtet und sich gehütet, den Jüngeren vorzeitig auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hob der Hauptmann seinen Herrn auf dessen Lager, und ehe er zum ersten Schritt ansetzte, kam auch schon ein dürrer Arzt in den Saal gelaufen.

"Wer hat geschrien?" rief er aufgeregt. "Was ist passiert?"

"Prinz Legolas ist aus dem Bett gesprungen und hat beim Auftreten durch die Schmerzen sofort wieder das Bewußtsein verloren", erklärte Alachel knapp. Mehr oder weniger entsprach das ja der Wahrheit.

Auf seinem Weg packte der Arzt das halb leere Glas mit dem inzwischen abgekühlten Schmerzmittel. "Er sollte sich doch nicht rühren!" protestierte er. Dann flößte er dem Prinzen den restlichen Tee nach und nach ein, drehte ihn vorsichtig auf eine Seite und zerrte das leichte Hemd aus der Hose, um den Rücken zu betrachten. "Hm …" machte er schließlich.

"'Hm'?" wiederholte Alachel alarmiert. "Was soll das heißen; ist es schlimmer geworden?"

Ohne zu antworten rollte der Arzt den Prinzen ganz herum, legte aber das Kissen so unter seinen Bauch, daß die Verletzung am Rücken nach außen gedrückt wurde. Beunruhigt schaute Alachel zu, wie eine zuvor nicht vorhandene Beule auftauchte und plötzlich von innen orange anlief.

"Was ist das?" fragte er unsicher und drehte sich zum Ausgang. "Ich hole Selebist."

"Solch eine Handlung erwiese sich als unnötig", erklärte der Arzt nun, leicht gereizt aber lächelnd. "Meister Selebist fragte sich bereits, wie er es hierzu brächte. Seine Stimmung wird sich heben, da der Prinz diese Aufgabe selbst löste." Mit einem schnell herbeigeholten, winzigen Messer stach der Arzt dicht neben der Wirbelsäule in die verfärbte Stelle und legte ein feuchtes Tuch auf die Wunde, aus der sofort viel zu helles Blut sickerte. Aber nicht lange. Als es nachließ, war keine Beule mehr zu sehen.

Alachel verfolgte verständnislos und daher um so wachsamer jede Bewegung des Arztes. Anscheinend spürte der den Blick, denn er begann nach einer Weile zu erläutern: "Sehen Sie, hier? Diese Flüssigkeit war in einer Tasche gefangen, die von innen gegen den Nerv drückte und sich stetig vergrößerte. Aber Selebist konnte sie nicht entfernen, da er nicht genau wußte wo sie saß und vielleicht des Prinzen Rückgrat dabei verletzt hätte."

"Und jetzt …?"

Ein Schulterzucken begleitete den Kommentar: "Wir müssen uns wohl bei seiner Sturheit bedanken. Durch die Bewegung wurde die Tasche nach außen gedrückt und geöffnet. Den Schmerz wage ich mir gar nicht vorzustellen. Doch nun, da der Nerv befreit ist, sollte sich Prinz Legolas bald erholen. Bis dahin wäre es besser", hier blickte er Alachel scharf an, "ihn von weiteren Ausflügen abzuhalten."

Schluckend bestätigte Alachel die Aufforderung. Kurz darauf verschwand der Arzt, versprach aber eine Schwester in den Saal zu schicken, die Alachel beim Aufpassen helfen und notfalls sicher besser reagieren könnte. Im Palast waren die häufigen Schlafattacken des gelangweilten Hauptmanns allgemein bekannt. Das machte nichts, solange er beim kleinsten Geräusch eines Angreifers erwachte. Für stille Patienten aber war er allein eine Gefahr.

Neugierig trat Alachel an die Stelle, welche der Prinz erst vor Minuten verlassen hatte, und musterte den bleichen Jungen seinerseits, diesmal mit objektiveren Augen. Abgesehen von seinem Vorurteile geradezu herausforderndem Aufzug und den abgeschnittenen Haaren (für welche es anscheinend eine andere Erklärung gab als die offenkundige), wirkte der schmächtige Kerl plötzlich gar nicht mehr bedrohlich, geschweige denn gefährlich.

Zumindest nicht körperlich.

Zugegeben, seit Prinz Osuldars Tod hatte Alachel von Legolas keine aufrichtigen Gefühlsregungen mehr erlebt, wie dieser Junge sie augenscheinlich hervorbrachte. Aber der ältere Wachmann hatte gesehen, wie der Verlust seines Bruders die Persönlichkeit des Prinzen zerstörte, und erkannte die volle Bedeutung der Macht, welche der Kleine über Legolas' Seele besaß: Eine Gefahr ganz anderer Art.

"So", murmelte er vor sich hin und hob sachte das nun harmlos auf Inuels Schienbeinen ruhende Kissen an.

*******

"Was noch?"

"Die frischen Knospen der Birken."

"Hm … wundervoll. An was noch? Sag schon, bitte."

"Ganz neues Gras, wenn gerade erst der Schnee verschwunden ist."

"Ah … wie herrlich! Ich liebe Gras und Knospen."

"Ich weiß."

"Was noch? Mal was ganz neues, ja?"

"Na gut … mal sehen. An ein tanzendes, junges Mädchen …"

"Vorsicht, mein Lieber!"

"Kaum an die achthundert Jahre alt … mit einem Kranz aus Gänseblümchen im Haar …"

"Ah, da willst du hin …"

"Und zwei leuchtend grünen Sternen im Gesicht, die niemals erlöschen."

"Schmeichler."

"Nur die Wahrheit, Liebste."

"Und du wirst es auch nie müde, mir Komplimente zu machen?"

"Nein, nie. Ich habe doch die Ewigkeit, mir neue Vergleiche auszudenken."

"Aber gibt es auch genug Dinge in der Welt, sie zu sehen?"

"Kein einziges, welches je die tatsächliche Farbe deiner Augen treffen würde."

"Nein … Nie wieder …"

"Weine nicht."

"Ich werde nicht weinen. Ich vermisse sie, aber ich habe keine Tränen mehr."

"Das allein genügt mir als Rachegrund. – Sieh nur, Tinu erwacht."

"Dann verschiebe die Rache auf später. Zeit zu arbeiten, Selebist."

*******

"Wie viel Zeit wird die Reparatur in Anspruch nehmen?"

Tinu verfärbte sich gerade in ein goldenes Gelb, als König Thranduil mit den beiden entgeisterten Handwerkern die Trümmer vor Legolas' Zimmer begutachtete. Hauptsächlich bestanden sie aus einem beachtlichen Scherbenhaufen zu seinen Füßen, vereinzelten Holzbröckchen und enormen Splittern, den Resten des Rahmens und der Scheibe in der Felswand und dem zu Fetzen zerrissenen Vorhang dahinter.

"Bei … bei allen … was …" stammelte einer verstört vor sich hin, während er sich auf das Chaos einen Reim zu machen versuchte.

Thranduil seufzte ergeben. "Fragen … Sie … nicht", ordnete er an. "Wie lange?"

Fachmännisch prüften die Handwerker den Schaden, berechneten die Zeit für die Herstellung der neuen Scheibe und des Rahmens, bedachten den Auftragsherren und antworteten einstimmig: "Zwei Tage!"

"Genehmigt", bestätigte Thranduil. "Der Prinz wird für mindestens diese Zeit abwesend sein. Bewahren Sie Stillschweigen, soweit möglich. Ich möchte nicht, daß morgen die ganze Stadt weiß –" Plötzlich unterbrach er sich nachdenklich, als er in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter schaute. Was immer er nun sagen würde, erkannte der König jäh, würde am nächsten Tag die ganze Stadt wissen.

__

Also, was lasse ich sie wissen? Daß mein Sohn Alpträume hatte und aus dem Fenster sprang? Sollte ich etwas über einen Angreifer erfinden? Einen gewaltigen Wutausbruch? Oder … Nein, gar nichts zu sagen wäre ein schlechter Plan. Aber bald werden alle darüber reden, wo er sich jetzt befindet, also … Ah ja! Ich werde ihnen die Schuld geben, damit sie ruhig bleiben.

"Hört zu", begann Thranduil leise und erhielt – wenn er sie nicht schon inne hatte – ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. "Der Prinz wendet gelegentlich … äußerst direkte Methoden an, um seine Ansicht zu bestätigen." _Was für eine Wortwahl,_ seufzte der edle Elb im Stillen, als er die leuchtenden Handwerksgesichter betrachtete. _Bestimmt denken sie jetzt, er hat mit einer Vase geworfen oder sonst was._

Vertraulich beugte er sich näher zu den gespannten Männern. "Legolas bestand darauf, daß", er senkte die Stimme, "die Fenster viel zu instabil wären," wandte den Blick von den geschockten Gesichtern, "um einem stolpernden Elben Widerstand zu bieten", und ließ ihn erneut über die Trümmer gleiten.

"Instabil?" rief der Glaser.

Der Schreiner stotterte: "Ma-Ma-Majestät!"

Thranduil blitzte sie vielsagend an. "Da alle Fenster hier derselben Art sind und bisher hielten, trifft Sie nur wenig Schuld. Sicherlich stolperte mein Sohn", schmunzelnd suchte er nach dem passenden Ausdruck, "etwas zu heftig."

Dadurch erntete er eine ganze Reihe von bodentiefen Verbeugungen – _Wundert mich immer wieder, wie die Leute es schaffen, ihre Körper so in der Mitte zu falten_. – und Dankesreden und schließlich, vom Glaser, das Versprechen, dieses Fenster besonders gegen weitere Beweisführungen durch Prinz Legolas zu wappnen. Daraufhin verschwanden sie eiligst, um ihr Werk zu beginnen.

__

In Ordnung. Die werden still sein, lachte Thranduil heimlich. _Und Legolas mindestens zwei Jahrhunderte aus dem Weg gehen, wenn ich das richtig sehe. Also brauche ich mich bei ihm auch nicht zu entschuldigen._

Viel besserer Laune begab sich der Elbenkönig auf den Weg zum Notfallsaal.

*******

Linkisch balancierte Ivanneth mit einer Hand das bereits überladene Tablett, während er mit der anderen immer noch mehr Wurst- und Käsesorten darauf stapelte. Die beiden Gläser versteckten sich unter großen Salatblättern; zwischen ihnen sorgten dicke Brotscheiben halbwegs für Stabilität und Ruhe. Halbwegs. Das Tablett befand sich in ständiger Absturzgefahr.

Ivanneth war sich dieser Gefahr nicht bewußt. Müßig summte er eine schräge Melodie und ignorierte die gereizten Blicke der übrigen Morgengäste am großen Buffet im öffentlichen Speisesaal. Immerhin ging es hier um die Gesundheit eines Patienten; obendrein des Prinzen höchstpersönlich – da durfte man sich Bescheidenheit nicht erlauben.

Nachdem er wirklich _jeden_ freien Platz des Tabletts irgendwie ausgefüllt hatte, beschloß er, sich auf den Weg zum Notfallsaal zu begeben. Noch immer trug er die ohnehin schon schwere und nun auch noch überfüllte Silberplatte auf einer Hand, während er in der Linken drei volle Krüge hielt. Milch, Saft und Tee … was immer Legolas bevorzugte. Seufzend bedachte Ivanneth, wie wenig er seinen einstigen Freund inzwischen noch kannte.

Die kurze Unaufmerksamkeit hätte ihm beinahe seine Mühen vereitelt, weil er die eiligen Schritte aus dem Nebengang überhörte. Schon stand der Zusammenprall kurz bevor, wobei Ivanneth, der nun nicht mehr rechtzeitig bremsen konnte, ein bedrückendes Déjà-Vu-Gefühl erlebte. Doch auch diesmal rettete ihn das flinke, geschickte Handeln des anderen.

Thranduil schnappte mit einer Hand das wacklige Tablett und drückte die andere gegen die Brust des Lehrlings, um seinen Sturz zu verhindern.

"Eru sei Dank!" rief der junge Mann überrascht aus.

Grinsend klopfte der König ihm auf die Schulter, bis Ivanneth aufblickte.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte, daß keineswegs Eru ihn gerettet hatte. Ein "Ah!" war alles, was er zustande brachte. Die Krüge, die er nun mit beiden Händen umklammerte, klapperten bedrohlich gegeneinander. Vor ihm balancierte der stärkere Elb das Tablett problemlos auf dem linken Unterarm, während er kritisch den Nahrungshaufen untersuchte. Im Stillen dankte Ivanneth jeder Sekunde, in welcher er nicht angesprochen wurde.

"Ist das hier alles für meinen Sohn?" erkundigte sich der König schließlich.

Ivanneth nickte.

Thranduil hob die Salatblätter ein wenig an. "Und den Jungen?"

Ivanneth stockte. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht – nein, er hatte selbst mit Legolas frühstücken wollen.

Doch ehe er antworten konnte, unterbrach der König seine Gedanken: "Diese Handlungsweise ist überaus umsichtig und verdient Lob."

__

Lob? Da der Lehrling seine Gedanken erst einmal um das neue Konzept wickeln mußte, überhörte er völlig den angeschlossenen Tadel.

"Dennoch solltest du dich nicht so überanstrengen; dafür gibt es schließlich Diener."

__

Lob? Dafür konnte er gerne auf das Frühstück mit dem Prinzen verzichten.

"Allerdings", fuhr Thranduil mit einem Seitenblick auf die nahe Saaltür fort, "lohnt es sich hier nicht mehr, einen zu rufen. Komm mit, ich helfe dir."

__

Lob? Endlich fand eine passende Antwort den Weg auf Ivanneths Lippen: "D-da-danke."

Wie in Trance trottete er hinter dem Elbenkönig her, durch die hohe Tür in den Saal und beinahe gegen den Rücken des Älteren, als dieser unerwartet stehen blieb. Zaghaft schielte Ivanneth über die hohe Schulter, um die Ursache ausfindig zu machen. Bei der Szene, die sich ihm zeigte, konnte er nicht entscheiden, ob er lachen oder wütend werden sollte.

Zwischen den beiden Betten gab sich Prinz Legolas gerade alle Mühe, unbemerkt am schnarchenden Alachel vorüber zu schleichen. Beide Arme leicht ausgestreckt versuchte er, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Offenbar beanspruchte die Unterdrückung der Schmerzen viel mentale Kraft, welche er deswegen nicht für das leichte Gehen aufbringen konnte. Nun trat er mit nackten Füßen oh so vorsichtig auf, denn das kleinste Geräusch hätte Alachel aufgeschreckt und den Prinzen somit augenblicklich wieder in sein Bett befördert.

"LEGOLAS!"

Thranduils erfreuter Ausbruch kam so heftig, daß Ivanneth nur mit Mühe die Krüge in der Hand behielt. Auch der erschrockene Prinz hielt sich nur knapp aufrecht, indem er sich an das Bett seines Freundes krallte, welches ohnehin gerade in Reichweite kam. Alachel hatte nicht so viel Geistesgegenwart; er rutschte geschockt vom Stuhl, welcher dadurch über ihn kippte und das Kissen, das er als Nackenstütze verwendet hatte, auf seinem verdutzten Gesicht deponierte.

Eine Minute lang herrschte Stille, als sich vier Paar mehr oder minder wache Augen auf die sanft hin und her schwankende weiße Wolke hefteten. Niemand wagte zu lachen.

Plötzlich flog das Kissen in hohem Bogen aufwärts. Legolas fing es ebenso belustigt auf wie den ärgerlichen Blick des Hauptmannes, der sich nun so würdevoll wie möglich erhob. "Mir scheint, das Stühle-Schlafen _liegt_ euch nicht", stellte er mit einem Funkeln fest. "Ihr gehört ins Bett, Herr Hauptmann."

"Hoheit, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht", widersprach Alachel energisch, "gehört _Ihr_ ins Bett."

Legolas legte das Kissen auf Inuels Bauch, drehte sich um und stemmte sich mit beiden Armen auf das Bett seines Freundes. "Wie Ihr wünscht", schmunzelte er, als er die Beine vom Fußende her unter die Bettdecke schob. Dann wandte er sich zu Inuel: "Kannst du dich aufsetzen?"

"Ja", bestätigte der Junge und schob sich langsam rückwärts, bis er mit dem Kopf gegen das Bettende stieß. Ehe er erkannte, warum es von da aus nicht weiterging, wurde sein Oberkörper angehoben und hochgezogen, das feste Kissen hinter seinen Rücken gepackt und der Junge wie eine Puppe dagegen gelehnt. Erstaunt lächelte Inuel den Wächter an. "Danke", murmelte er.

Alachel winkte mit einer Bemerkung, die sehr nach "Fliegengewicht." klang, ab und rief seinen Sohn näher: "Was läßt du den König das schwere Tablett schleppen, Iv?" schalt er ihn, während er Thranduil besagte Platte aus den Händen riß und auf den ausgestreckten Beinen der Patienten plazierte. Anschließend überblickte er die Situation und entschied, daß Legolas es nicht bequem genug hatte, rollte also dessen Decke und Kissen zusammen und packte alles in den Rücken des Prinzen. "Prima", bemerkte er dann. "Eßt!"

"Du lieber Himmel", entfuhr es Legolas, als er kritisch das Tablett beäugte. "Das sieht ja aus, als hätte Iv mal wieder das Buffet geplündert …"

Ein betretenes Räuspern in der Nähe ließ Inuel vorsichtig aufblicken. In der weißen Tunika, das hüftlange, kastanienbraune Haar zu einem zweckmäßigen Zopf geflochten und mit den verärgert funkelnden Augen kam ihm der junge Mann seltsam bekannt vor. Beinahe hätte Inuel nachdenklich den Kopf zur Seite gelegt, doch das Ziehen an seinem Hals stoppte ihn rechtzeitig. Statt dessen kniff er die Augen leicht zusammen.

Legolas schaute den Lehrling vorwurfsvoll an. "Was soll denn das, Ivanneth? Du weißt selbst am besten, daß die Patienten angemessen gefüttert werden."

"Ach, von der Diät werdet Ihr doch nicht satt, Prinz", winkte Ivanneth ab.

"Ich bin doch kein Vielfraß!" beschwerte sich der blonde Elb, ungeachtet des Gelächters der beiden Väter angesichts der dick belegten Schnitte in seiner Hand. Eilig reichte er sie Inuel.

Als der Lehrling das sah, fuhr er seinen Freund tadelnd an: "Aber du Tölpel hast doch selbst seit Tagen nicht richtig gegessen!"

Plötzlich brach das Lachen ab, und drei entrüstete Augenpaare warteten darauf, daß Ivanneth seinen Fehler korrigierte. Das vierte Paar weitete sich, als Inuel die freie Hand ausstreckte und überrascht auf den jungen Heiler zeigte.

"Dich kenn ich!"

"Äh … was?" Das verlegene Rot wich von Ivanneths Wangen und ließ ein entsetztes Weiß zurück. "Ganz sicher nicht", widersprach er fest. "Ich habe nichts zu schaffen mit Ausgestoßenen."

Instinktiv krallte Legolas seine Hand stärker um das dünne Messer und setzte zu einer scharfen Erwiderung an. Er nahm gern selbst eine freundschaftliche Beschimpfung hin, doch auf seinem Freund wollte er ernst gemeinte Beleidigungen nicht sitzen lassen. Wie auch immer, Inuel schien sich daran nicht zu stören. Kauend kam er ihm zuvor.

"Doch, wirklich. Du warst der im Gang; du hast Tölpel gesagt", berichtete er wirr. "Du hast mir die große Halle gezeigt und wolltest zu Legolas!"

Verständnislos blickte der Lehrling den Jungen an. Seines Wissens war er ihm nie zuvor begegnet. Mit Sicherheit hatte er ihm nie irgend etwas gezeigt, geschweige denn einen Ausgestoßenen in die große Halle geführt. Was für ein Gang überhaupt?

"Danke! Ohne dich hätte ich nie dahin gefunden."

Ivanneth starrte ihn noch immer verwirrt an. "Ich … ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest", wehrte er ab. "Bestimmt verwechselst du mich."

Ebenso wenig konnte sich der Prinz vorstellen, daß Ivanneth, der seine Abneigung für Inuel mehr als deutlich zu erkennen gab, so etwas getan hätte. Andererseits sah er nun ehrliche Ratlosigkeit auch auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes, und das verwunderte Schweigen ringsum empfand er als äußerst belastend. Beim Schmieren und Belegen grübelte er, was er tun sollte, es zu brechen.

"Ah", erinnerte sich Legolas schließlich an die Höflichkeit, "darf ich vorstellen?" Eifrig nickten ihn drei Köpfe an, einzig Inuel begnügte sich mit einem neugierigen Blick. Nach einem Räuspern fuhr er fort: "Vater, das ist mein Freund Inuel. Ich habe ihn unterwegs kennen gelernt." Zufrieden biß er in seine Scheibe.

Als er bemerkte, wie Inuels Kinnlade langsam hinunter klappte, während er den König anstarrte, dämmerte ihm, daß sein Freund vermutlich erst in diesem Augenblick Legolas, seinen Titel, den edlen Elben und das Wort 'Vater' zusammensetzte. "Ja", bestätigte er dem Jungen mit einem sanften Lächeln. "Vor dir steht Thranduil, Elbenkönig von Düsterwald. Mein Vater."

Inuel schloß den Mund, schluckte und musterte den vornehmen Elben sprachlos. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, daß Augen einer sehr bekannten Färbung zu ihm herab schauten, auch wenn sie von altem Kummer leicht verdunkelt waren. Das Haar mußte einst so golden wie das seines Sohnes geleuchtet haben, doch nun hatte ein leichtes Ergrauen eingesetzt. Irgendwie erinnerte das den Jungen ein wenig an Ankulan, und er wunderte sich kurz, ob die Ursache womöglich im gleichen Kummer lag, welcher die Augen trübte. Der König wirkte etwas kleiner, als er wirklich war, da seine Schultern leicht nach vorn fielen. Auch das kam Inuel bekannt vor.

"Du warst an der Brüstung, nicht wahr?"

In dem geflüsterten Satz schwang ein leicht vorwurfsvoller Ton, welcher Thranduil nicht entging. Er vernahm auch die unausgesprochene Frage: _Warum hast du ihn nicht festgehalten?_ Für einen Moment lähmte ihn die Suche nach der passenden Antwort. Seinem Sohn erging es ähnlich, nur suchte der nach der richtigen Frage. Ivanneth verharrte geschockt aufgrund der mangelnden Höflichkeit.

Alachel als einziger reagierte direkt darauf: "Sprich nicht so unverfroren!"

Ehe Inuels Kopf zu einer ruckartigen Bewegung ansetzte, fing Legolas dessen Kinn in einem festen Griff: "Nicht." Verwirrt versuchte der Junge zu entscheiden, ob er seinen Freund anschauen oder den Blick des Hauptmannes suchen sollte. Zuletzt entschied er sich für den Prinzen. Der grinste. "Nicht so schnell bewegen. Denk an die Wunde", ermahnte er.

Wie auf Kommando setzte das Ziehen wieder ein. Inuel schloß die Augen und nickte leicht.

"Alachel, komm hierher", befahl Legolas, woraufhin der Ältere seinen Stuhl verließ und sich neben den Prinzen stellte. Dadurch konnte der Junge ihn ansehen, ohne seinen Hals zu verrenken. "Alachel ist der Hauptmann der Palastwache", erklärte der Prinz seinem Freund. "Früher war er Offizier, ein sehr guter Krieger. Deswegen ist er manchmal etwas ruppig."

Zwar konnte Legolas selbst es nicht sehen, doch an Inuels Grinsen erkannte er, daß Alachel gerade errötete. Er hatte vor, es schlimmer zu machen. "Aber er ist ein sehr guter Freund, und eigentlich hat er einen ganz weichen Kern." Das Funkeln in den grünen Augen verriet ihm, daß sein Vorhaben aufging. "Was vermutlich auch der Grund dafür ist, daß er der Quengelei seines Sohnes nachgegeben und den Heeresdienst quittiert hat", fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu.

Prompt kam der empörte Einwurf von Ivanneth: "Hey! Ich hab nicht gequengelt." Nach einer Pause fügte er hinzu: "Oder?"

Legolas lachte. "Dieses Sohnes", deutete er über seine Schulter. "Ivanneth und ich –" Mit einem Schlucken korrigierte sich der Prinz: "Wir. Wir alle … sind praktisch im gleichen Kinderzimmer aufgewachsen."

Aus den plötzlich mitleidigen Ausdrücken auf den Gesichtern der drei stehenden Elben und der Wolke von Trauer und Einsamkeit, welche Legolas verströmte, schloß Inuel, daß der Prinz sich auf seinen toten Bruder bezog. In unsicherer Verlegenheit formulierten die Älteren die eine oder andere Floskel, ehe sie sich nacheinander verabschiedeten, um erst einmal selbst zu frühstücken. Da die beiden Patienten schweigend weiter aßen, war es ein glaubhafter Vorwand für die Flucht.

Erfolglos wie die anderen suchte der Junge nach tröstenden Worten, bis er einsah, daß er gegen die Traurigkeit nicht ankam. Doch indem er zaghaft nach der größeren Hand griff und sie sanft gegen seine Wange legte, nahm er Legolas jeden Grund, sich einsam zu fühlen. Durch seine Augen versuchte er die Botschaft zu übermitteln, bis der Prinz seinen Blick abwandte und sein Gefühl zu ersticken versuchte, um die Tränen zu bremsen. In dem Moment schloß Inuel die Augen und sandte bewußt ein warmes Leuchten aus seiner Seele, welches sachte an die geschlossenen Pforten der Eistür gegenüber pochte.

Legolas spürte die Wärme, die nicht von ihm selbst kam, und schaute überrascht auf. Ein abwesendes Lächeln lag auf dem Gesicht des Jungen, der für einen Augenblick der Wirklichkeit zu entfliehen schien. Doch der Prinz spürte die Präsenz seines Freundes in seinem Innersten, und das vereiste Schloß begann langsam zu schmelzen. Ängstlich stemmte er seinen Verstand gegen das Tor.

__

Ich kann dich hier nicht reinlassen, Inuel. Geh weg. Das Pochen verstärkte sich. So sehr, daß sein Herz dafür den Takt änderte und sich zufrieden auf die ruhigeren Schläge einstellte. _Es ist düster und kalt hier, damit keiner herkommt. Laß mir meinen Schutz!_ Das Eis tropfte davon und ließ ein rostiges Schloß zurück, seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr geöffnet. Im Geiste standen sich ihre Seelen gegenüber, getrennt durch die dicken Eisenstäbe.

In der Wirklichkeit öffnete Legolas die Augen und blickte verloren in die seines Freundes. _Es tut mir leid,_ dachte er zitternd. _Ich habe den Schlüssel verloren. Bitte geh weg, bevor du erfrierst._

Aber Inuels Blick wurde weicher, sein Lächeln tiefer, als er einen Teil seines Lichtes abtrennte und durch die Stäbe schob. _Gib lieber acht, daß du nicht erfrierst._ Er legte den warmen Schein direkt in Legolas' Hände.

__

Was soll ich damit? wunderte sich sein Freund.

__

Den Schlüssel suchen.

*******

Am Eingang zogen drei neugierige Elben ihre Köpfe aus dem Türspalt, als sie den Prinzen lächeln sahen. Verwundert kreuzten sich ihre Blicke. Thranduil äußerte zuerst, was alle dachten: "Ich wüßte ja zu gerne, was da drinnen gerade passiert ist."

"Ist doch klar", zischte Ivanneth ungehalten. "Der Wurm hat Legolas um den kleinen Finger gewickelt!"

"Würmer haben keine Finger", erinnerte der König. "Ungeachtet dessen hat die Analogie etwas für sich. Irgendwie hat der Junge meinem Sohn den Kummer vertrieben."

Alachel räusperte sich nachdenklich: "Aber zu welchem Preis?"

Schweigend begaben sie sich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal. Zwar hatte Thranduil bereits privat gefrühstückt, doch seine Begleiter hatten die Ausrede zu Recht genutzt und gedachten sie wahr zu machen. "Wie meinst du das, Alachel?"

Zögernd erwog der Hauptmann seine Worte, ehe er sie äußerte: "Im Moment mag es günstig scheinen, daß der Kleine solchen Zugang zu den Gefühlen des Prinzen hat. Er bringt ihn zum Lachen. Es ist, als hauche er ihm neues Leben ein. Allerdings sollten wir nicht übersehen, daß diese Art Nähe auch einmal das Gegenteil bewirken kann."

"Niemand weiß, wer er ist und was er plant", stimmte Ivanneth zu. "Wenn er nun mit dem Prinzen nur spielt?"

Alachel nickte: "Mit dieser Macht kann er Legolas jederzeit zerbrechen. Und wenn es zu spät ist, können wir nichts mehr dagegen tun."

Stumm überdachte der König die Argumente und verglich die dargestellten Möglichkeiten mit dem Bild des Jungen, welches sein Herz ihm präsentierte. Sie wollten nicht zueinander passen. "Ich glaube nicht, daß er Böses plant", merkte er schließlich an.

"Majestät …"

"Nein, Alachel", unterbrach Thranduil geduldig. "Ich glaube nicht einmal, daß er _irgend etwas_ plant. Wenn ich meine Augen auf ihn lege, sehe ich weiter nichts als ein einsames Kind, das sich von meinem Sohn kaum unterscheidet."

Nach einem kurzen Schweigen bestätigte Ivanneth leise: "Das mag stimmen. Bisher."

"Um so schlimmer", fügte sein Vater hinzu. "Denn wer ist leichter zu beeinflussen als ein einsames Kind?"

Thranduil lächelte. "Da hast du recht. Dann müssen wir eben dafür sorgen, daß ihn die richtigen Leute beeinflussen. Mit einem Wort: wir." Damit machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt. "Und ich werde sofort damit beginnen; ich bin sowieso nicht hungrig."

Lange sahen Vater und Sohn dem verschwindenden König hinterher. Als er außer Hörweite geriet, meinte der Jüngere: "Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht." Beim Aufsehen bemerkte er, daß sein Vater entgegen aller Erwartungen über das ganze Gesicht grinste. "Dir etwa?" fragte er überrascht.

"Oh ja", kam die fröhliche Antwort. "Eine gute Idee. Ja, wirklich. Ich werde den Kleinen ein wenig beeinflussen. In der Tat, eine geniale Idee. Sie gefällt mir außerordentlich!"

*******

"Wann hast du eigentlich das letzte Mal gegessen?" hörte Thranduil seinen Sohn fragen, als er den Saal zum zweiten Mal betrat. Da der Junge schwieg, fuhr Legolas fort: "Sag schon, ich kann ja deine Rippen fast durch den Stoff zählen!" Mit der Bemerkung stieß er seinen Freund an besagte Körperstelle und erntete ein zischendes Keuchen. Welches er jedoch überhörte, da er gerade tatsächlich nur Knochen fühlte. "Wann?" fragte er besorgter.

"Ähm … so … ich bin nicht sicher", kam die kleinlaute Antwort. "Vier, fünf Morgen nach dem Dorf?"

"Vorgestern?" hakte der Prinz nach. "Das glaub ich dir nicht. Was war es denn?"

Inuel wand sich unbehaglich unter dem strengen Blick und leckte die letzten Reste des Frühstücks von seinen Fingern. "Ein bißchen Brot", gab er zu. Ein alter Rest, und die Suche danach war ihm nicht gut bekommen. Seufzend verdrängte er die Erinnerung, ebenso wie den Schmerz.

Nach drei Wochen gemeinsamer Reise erkannte Legolas die widerstrebende Haltung und wußte, daß sein Freund auf jede weitere Frage verstockter reagieren würde, also gab er sich mit der Antwort zufrieden. Allerdings … "Und vorher?"

Fast eine Ewigkeit später brach Inuels Sturheit unter der Geduld des Prinzen. "Mit dir."

"Was?" fuhr Legolas auf. Er wußte, daß es keine Lüge war. Lügen erkannte er sofort. Trotzdem fiel es ihm schwer, seinem Freund zu glauben. "Inuel, das ist sieben Tage her! Das mickrige Frühstück damals war deine letzte richtige Mahlzeit?" Sie hatten nicht viel zubereitet, da der Prinz mit einem baldigen Festmahl zu Hause gerechnet hatte. Welches er letztendlich allein nicht genießen konnte.

"Das ist nicht so schlimm", begann der Junge beschwichtigend, fuhr aber nicht fort.

Thranduil aber, der die Szene bisher schweigend betrachtet hatte, fing die ungesagte Bedeutung auf: _Ich bin das gewohnt._ In den Augen seines Sohnes sah er ebenfalls eine Reaktion auf die uneingestandene Wahrheit, und er rechnete es ihm hoch an, daß er sich zügelte und nicht die Beherrschung verlor. "Ich werde lieber noch etwas zu essen bestellen", meinte der König zu den jungen Elben, die sich gerade ein Augenduell lieferten.

Abrupt wandten sich beide ihm zu, wobei der Junge mit einem Zischen an seinen Hals fuhr.

"Ich hab dich doch gewarnt", meinte Legolas sofort.

Inuel warf ihm einen frostigen Blick zu, dann stoppte er Thranduil: "Nicht nötig, danke sehr. Ich bin wirklich satt. Und müde." Ein leichtes Gähnen verlieh den Worten Nachdruck. Augenblicklich wurde es von Legolas gespiegelt, der daraufhin schelmisch zu seinem Vater aufschaute.

Schmunzelnd verkniff sich Thranduil einen passenden Kommentar, deutete allerdings entschieden auf das zweite Bett. Interessiert beobachtete er den inneren Kampf seines Sohnes, welcher sich auf dessen Zügen widerspiegelte: Er wollte Inuels Bett nicht verlassen, nicht in die Kälte seines eigenen zurückkehren. Andererseits war das Krankenbett zu klein für zwei Personen, und der Junge schien von derartigen Überlegungen gänzlich verschont zu bleiben.

Schließlich unterlag Legolas' Herz dem Druck des Verstandes, und er begab sich auf den mühsamen, fast zwei Meter langen Weg. Sein Rücken beschwerte sich, ein heißes Bohren über und unter der Verletzung. In nichts so extrem wie in der letzten Nacht, aber immer noch ein qualvolles Ziehen bei jedem Schritt. Gekonnt verwandelte Legolas die unwillkürliche Schmerzgrimasse in ein Grinsen, als er seinem Vater ins Gesicht sah. Die Besorgnis darin ließ sich nicht täuschen, doch Thranduil schwieg respektvoll.

Nachdem sein Sohn sich auf seine eigene Matratze gehievt hatte, brachte der König ihm auch das Bettzeug zurück und starrte Legolas so lange an, bis der gehorsam unter der Bettdecke verschwand. "So", begann Thranduil schließlich mit aufgesetzter Fröhlichkeit, während er Alachels Stuhl an die Fußenden der Betten zog. Anschließend nahm er Platz und sah die jungen Elben neugierig an. "Wir waren beim Vorstellen stehen geblieben?"

Inuel rutschte an seinem Kissen vorsichtig abwärts. Müde wie er war, wollte er gern die Augen schließen und sich dem Schlaf ergeben, doch der ältere Elb hielt seinen Blick und damit den Jungen wach. "Ich weiß schon, wer du bist", murmelte er verständnislos.

"Das ist mir klar", erwiderte Thranduil lächelnd. "Aber ich weiß noch immer nicht, wer du bist. Obwohl du mir bekannt vorkommst."

"Ich heiße Inuel."

"Auch diesen Namen habe ich schon einmal vernommen."

Fragend hob der Junge den Blick zu Legolas, der darauf nur mit einem verwirrten Achselzucken antwortete. "Woher kennst du ihn, Vater?"

Thranduil neigte den Kopf in einer sehr vertrauten Geste seitwärts. "Darüber bin ich mir nicht sicher. Sag, Junge, wo wohnst du?"

"In Düsterwald."

"Ja, aber wo genau?"

Neugierig wartete auch Legolas die Antwort ab. Sie fiel leider genauso aus, wie all die Male, da er selbst die Frage gestellt hatte. Begleitet vom immer gleichen, verständnislosen Stirnrunzeln: "In Düsterwald."

Seufzend versuchte Thranduil es anders: "Warst du schon einmal hier im Palast, in der Stadt?"

"Nein."

"Also lebst du in einem der Dörfer."

Da es keine Frage war, schwieg Inuel.

"In welchem?"

Nach einem winzigen Zögern antwortete der Junge: "Ich kann mir die Namen nicht merken."

"Und wo liegt es?"

An diesem Punkt mischte sich Legolas ein: "Orientierungssinn hat er auch keinen." Er rieb sich leicht über die Augen, als er erklärte: "Vater, das hat keinen Zweck, glaube mir. Du kennst ihn nicht, aber ich weiß, warum du so denkst." Mühelos fing er den erstaunten Blick des Königs auf. "Inuel ist Ankulans Sohn."

"Ank–?" Ungläubig flogen Thranduils Augen von seinem Sohn zu dem Jungen und zurück. Er wollte ein Dutzend Fragen stellen, doch auf dem Weg zu seinem Mund überrannten sie einander, so daß keine seine Lippen erreichte. Statt dessen entwich ein ungedachtes "oh".

Irgendwann blieb er an Inuels grasgrünen Augen hängen. "Grüne Augen!" rief er in einem Ton weltverändernder Entdeckung. "Deshalb! Ankulan, natürl– aber dann …" Thranduil stockte und sprang erregt auf: "Dann bist du ja Ba-Ba… Ba… Du bist Bal…" Keuchend rang er nach Luft und brachte endlich heraus: "Baladias Kind!"

Die jungen Elben beeindruckte die Offenbarung weniger als die Wirkung, welche sie auf den bisher gefaßten König ausübte. Mit großen Augen starrte Inuel den fast greifbare Energie verströmenden König an, dessen vorwurfsvoller Blick plötzlich auf Legolas fiel, der seinerseits verwirrt seinen Freund musterte, um herauszufinden, was seinen Vater an dem Jungen so in Aufruhr versetzte.

Schließlich übernahm Neugier die Kontrolle der Situation. "So hieß meine Mutter", bestätigte Inuel leise. "Hast du sie gekannt?"

"Äh, wie … ich?" Tatsächlich wandte sich Thranduil dem Jungen zu, und fast zeitgleich schien er die Energie in sich selbst aufzusaugen, denn mit einem Male verfärbten sich seine Wangen deutlich dunkelrot. "Nun ja", beim Zeitschinden fuhr er sich durch die Haare und schubste unbemerkt seine Blattkrone vom Haupt. Nach einem Seitenblick auf seinen Sohn, welchen dieser schmunzelnd _nicht_ übersah, gab er zu: "Ich kannte sie einst." Und dann, wie um sich zu rechtfertigen: "Das war vor sehr langer Zeit!"

In Legolas' Augen stahl sich ein Funkeln, welches Thranduil nicht erkannte, da er es seit Jahrhunderten nicht gesehen hatte. "Wieviel Zeit?" fragte der Prinz seidenweich.

"Lange vor dir!" versicherte der König eilig. "Sogar lange vor deiner Mutter!"

"Oh?" Legolas ließ den Schimmer wachsen. "Sagtest du nicht, Mutter wäre die einzige Frau in deinem Leben gewesen?"

Und endlich ging Thranduil ein Licht auf: "Du machst einen Spaß mit mir", hauchte er. Allein die Möglichkeit erstaunte ihn so sehr, daß er das Thema der Neckerei glatt vergaß. Erst, als sein Sohn spöttisch die Augenbraue hob, nahm sich der König zusammen. "Hör zu, junger Mann", erwiderte er gespielt streng. "Es gibt nun einmal nicht nur eine Elbe in unserem Volk, und natürlich kannte ich auch andere –"

"Erzählst du mir von Mutter?" unterbrach Inuel das Wortgefecht sehnsüchtig.

Thranduil drehte sich zu dem Jungen um, der inzwischen flach auf der Matratze lag und das Kissen mit beiden Armen leicht an seine Brust drückte, als bräuchte er an der Herzgegend gerade mehr Wärme, als die Decke spenden konnte. _Vielleicht ist der Eindruck gar nicht so falsch,_ überlegte der König. Mitfühlend schaute er dem jungen Elben in die Augen, diese unendlich vertrauten Augen. _Seine Mutter starb kurz nach seiner Geburt,_ sinnierte er mit einem Blick auf Legolas, dessen Züge die Schwermut Inuels noch übertrafen. _Ja … wie oft habe ich von meinen Söhnen genau die gleiche Frage vernommen?_

"Hat dir denn Ankulan nichts über sie berichtet?" fragte Thranduil müde, während er den Stuhl etwas näher zog und sich zwischen die Jungen setzte, ohne ihnen die Sicht aufeinander zu versperren. "Ich erinnere mich, er war ein großartiger Geschichtenerzähler." Beide rollten leicht auf die Seite.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann: "Erzählst du mir von Vater auch, bitte?"

Ein Wispern in das dicke Kissen, doch Thranduil vernahm es klar. Fragend sah der König zu seinem Sohn, dessen Miene ihn wortlos bat, das Verhör später fortzusetzen. Daraufhin lehnte er sich zurück und massierte nachdenklich sein Kinn. "Baladia", begann er schließlich, indem er erneut in Inuels Gesicht starrte. "Baladia hatte eine Augenfarbe, mit der sich nichts auf der Welt vergleichen ließ. Oh, es war grün; alle sahen das. Doch genau diese Färbung schien niemand außerhalb ihres Gesichtes entdecken zu können. Es sei denn natürlich im Antlitz ihrer Mutter." Schmunzelnd hielt er inne und zwinkerte dem Jungen zu. "Und nun in deinem."

Das erwähnte Gesicht verschwamm zaghaft zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Dadurch zogen sich die Augenwinkel ein wenig aufwärts, während die Haut auf der Stupsnase sich leicht kräuselte. Dicht neben den Mundwinkeln wurden winzige Grübchen geformt, wodurch das jugendliche Gesicht überaus mädchenhaft wirkte.

"Genau so hat sie auch gelächelt", bemerkte Thranduil fasziniert. "Wirklich erstaunlich. Zwar hast du eindeutig das Antlitz deines Vaters, doch dein Ausdruck spiegelt mit jeder Bewegung die Züge deiner Mutter wider."

"Wirklich?" hauchte Inuel.

Der König nickte und flog weiter über seine Erinnerung: "Und das ist nicht alles. Selbst in deinem Haar lebt das Andenken, denn mag es auch nachtschwarz sein wie das deines Vaters – seines fiel immer glatt. Baladia aber hatte welliges Haar, und da es in manchem Licht rötlich schimmerte, floß es oft wie feuriges Wasser um ihre Gestalt. Es war sehr lang; ja, es reichte ihr bis zu den Kniekehlen."

"Vater", unterbrach Legolas erstaunt. "So hast du nie über Mutter gesprochen. Gabst du Baladia dein Herz?"

Lange hielt Thranduil den Blick seines Sohnes, ehe er seufzend eingestand: "In der Tat, so geschah es. Wie viele junge Männer verfiel auch ich ihrem Charme. Alle liebten sie, für ihre Schönheit weniger als für ihre beständige Fröhlichkeit. Immer lachende Baladia; anders kannte ich sie gar nicht. In allem sah sie Gutes, als seien ihre Augen geblendet für die Schrecken dieser Welt. Sie liebte das Leben, und die Elben liebten sie."

"Wenn du damals schon König warst …" überlegte sein Sohn laut.

Thranduil lachte kurz und bitter: "Oh ja, das war ich – jung und dumm, verwöhnt und plötzlich König dieser Elben, die zu führen ich nicht bereit war. Baladia wußte das; sie sagte es mir ins Gesicht, als ich um ihre Hand anhielt. Doch mich beherrschte der Stolz, und ich glaubte, als König hätte ich ein Recht … ein Recht, sie zu besitzen."

Traurig verbarg der König seinen Kopf in den Händen. "Ich zerstörte ihr Lachen durch meine Werbung", flüsterte er. Nach einer ganzen Weile fuhr er räuspernd fort: "Als Ankulan eines Tages ankündigte, er wolle weiter westlich eine Siedlung aufbauen, sicherer und fruchtbarer, entschied sie sich eilends, mit ihm zu gehen. Vielleicht liebte sie ihn, aber ich hatte immer den Verdacht, sie wolle mir entfliehen. Mein Verstand verschloß sich gegen beides."

Jetzt sah er Legolas direkt an: "Erst deine Mutter lehrte mich Vernunft und so manch andere Tugend." Thranduil grinste schief. "Ich sah ein, daß was ich für Liebe hielt, bloße Gier war. Eine Gier, die ich bis heute nicht ganz abschütteln kann."

"Die Edelsteine, nach denen du dich verzehrst", erkannte der Prinz schlagartig. "Sie sind fast alle grün!"

Schweigend nickte der König, und auch sein Sohn blieb still, versunken in die eigenen Gedanken.

"Nana …" brach unerwartet ein schwaches Murmeln in die Ruhe.

Sowohl Legolas als auch sein Vater hoben den Blick zu Inuel. Beinahe gleichzeitig begannen sie zu kichern, als sie den sicher schon vor Minuten eingeschlafenen Jungen sahen. Er lag jetzt auf dem Rücken, den rechten Arm fest um das Kissen gewickelt und die linke Hand dicht vor den lächelnden Lippen, als versuche er im Schlaf seinen Fingern ein Geheimnis zu verraten.

"Wieviel er wohl mitbekommen hat?" wisperte Legolas.

Thranduil fiel etwas anderes auf: "Seine Augen sind geschlossen. Hat er Schmerzen?"

"Nein", schüttelte sein Sohn leicht den Kopf. "Er schläft immer so."

"Das ist doch Unsinn, dafür ist er schon zu alt. Nur kleine Kinder schlafen mit geschlossenen Augen."

Seufzend sank auch der Prinz tiefer in sein Bett. "Ich fürchte, er kennt keine Elbenträume. Niemand lehrte ihn, welche Pfade dorthin führen. Er schläft immer so."

Leise erhob sich der König, stellte den Stuhl wieder an die Wand und beugte sich über seinen Sohn. "Wirst du es ihm beibringen?" fragte er ernst.

"Ich werde es versuchen", lächelte Legolas. "Alles, was ich weiß."

"Nein, nein – bitte nicht, wie man die eigenen Schmerzen ignoriert." Das Grinsen nahm den Worten die Schärfe. "Laß deinen Körper heilen, Legolas. Soll ich Ivann–"

"Bitte keine seltsamen Kräuter mehr!" hielt der Prinz seinen Vater auf. "Die Meditation wirkt da besser."

Thranduil nickte. "Wie du meinst. Gibt es noch etwas, das ich tun kann?"

"Ja." Ernste Augen richteten sich auf Inuel. "Sorgst du dafür, daß ihm jemand saubere Kleidung gibt? Der Dreck kann der Wunde bloß schaden."

"Ich sorge dafür. Seltsam, wieso hat das denn bisher niemand getan?" wunderte sich Thranduil laut.

Legolas liebte ihn für jedes einzelne Wort.

*******

Die Stimmen zerrten ihn langsam aus der Meditation. Noch konnte er die Worte nicht ausmachen, aber der Lärm störte ihn in der Konzentration, und er beschloß, sich zu beschweren. Leider mußte er dazu erst wieder zu Bewußtsein kommen. Nach und nach entschlüsselte sein Gehirn die Satzfetzen, welche die Ohren übermittelten.

Ein Zischen: "Nicht so laut!"

Eine Frau: "… vorsichtig … erschreckt … Kind …"

Ein Fluch, den er lieber nicht genauer deuten wollte.

Eine Anweisung, die er nicht richtig verstand.

Eine Frage: "… kocht? … würden … verbrühen?"

Ein sanfter Zuspruch: "… Angst, tun … nichts, Junge."

__

Junge. Legolas beschleunigte seinen Herzschlag und damit das Erwachen, während er nach der einen Stimme lauschte, die in dem halben Dutzend nicht vertreten war. Sie drang nicht an sein Ohr, dafür wurden die übrigen deutlicher. Er unterschied zumindest zwei Schwestern, eine unbekannte Wache, einen jungen Arzt, dazu Ivanneth und Alachel, dessen Vater.

"Ist mir egal wie heiß!" rief der Arzt. "Wir müssen ihn ruhig stellen!"

Alachel übertönte die letzte Hälfte fast: "Komm schon, Junge, nun sträube dich nicht so! … Ah, verdammt! Kann nicht mal jemand ein Seil herschaffen?"

"Aber er ist doch bloß ein Patient, kein Verbrecher!" Das war die ältere Schwester.

Ivanneth widersprach: "Führt sich aber wie einer auf."

Der andere Wachmann mischte sich ein: "Ich kriege ihn unter dem Stuhl nicht vor. Wo bleibt denn der Arzt?"

"Ich bin schon hier. Wie sollen wir ihm das einflößen?"

"Geben Sie her", schnappte Alachel. Kurz darauf ein deutliches Schwappen und Zischen: "Mist! Was soll das, wollen Sie ihn in Flammen setzen?"

Ein leichtes Rangeln, dann der Arzt wieder: "Blödsinn, so heiß ist es nicht. Laßt mich mrgh–"

Er kam kein Wort weiter, da ein eiserner Griff ihm die Luft abdrückte. Als er versuchte, die Hand zu lösen, packte Legolas nur fester zu. Sein Arm arbeitete von allein, und sein Verstand hielt nur mühsam Schritt. Ganz langsam fanden seine Augen Fokus. Inzwischen färbten sich die Lippen des immer noch widerspenstigen Elben deutlich blau, während auch Alachel und der Wachmann verzweifelt versuchten, den Griff zu lösen.

"Finger weg von meinem Freund."

Gehorsam nickte der verängstigte Arzt und ließ den Becher mit der brodelnden Flüssigkeit achtlos zu Boden fallen. Legolas entspannte seine Finger. Durch seine Handlung hatte er unerwartet genau das erreicht, was er wünschte: Absolute Stille.

"Danke."

Augenblicklich redeten alle auf einmal auf ihn ein. Vereinzelt nahm der Prinz Worte wie "sträubt", "verletzt", "behandeln" und immer wieder "Junge" auf, aber im Großen und Ganzen entging ihm der Sinn völlig. Anscheinend mußte er sich doch beschweren …

"RUHE!"

Es funktionierte. Leiser setzte er dann hinzu: "Wer soll denn bei dem Krach gesund werden?" Besorgt dreht er den Kopf zu Inuels Bett.

Beim Anblick der zerwühlten, blutbespritzten Laken, zwischen denen sich kein Elb fand, setzte sich Legolas abrupt auf. Doch ehe er die Frage stellen konnte, vernahm er ein geseufztes Wimmern, welches ihn den Blick senken ließ. An die Wand gepreßt, direkt in der Ecke zu seinem Bett, kauerte zusammengekrümmt sein Freund, mehr liegend als sitzend und den halb zerbrochenen Stuhl wie einen Schutzschild über sich haltend. Darunter sah Legolas nur Schwarz, Weiß und Rot.

Haar, Haut – und Blut.

Ivanneth und die ältere Schwester hatten die Bemühungen Alachels und der anderen Wache übernommen und versuchten, dem Jungen den Stuhl zu entreißen. Ohne viel Erfolg. Wie Inuel sich in seiner Position verteidigte, blieb dem Prinzen ein Rätsel, doch der Lehrling war von Kratzern übersät, ähnlich den drei übrigen Männern. Umsichtig wagten sich die Schwestern offenbar nicht so dicht an den widerspenstigen Patienten.

Keine Sekunde brauchte Legolas, um die Situation zu überblicken, auf den kühlen Boden zu springen und die beiden Elben zu verscheuchen. Fast zeitgleich nahm er Ivanneths Platz ein, so daß die Luft kaum Gelegenheit hatte, den leeren Raum zu füllen. Sofort ergriff er das zerbrochene Holz, doch Inuels Finger krallten sich daran, als ginge es um sein Leben.

Der Stuhl war am Winkel von Lehne und Sitz auseinander gebrochen; ersteres verdeckte völlig die Brust des Jungen, von beiden Armen dort gehalten. Seine Fingerspitzen waren blutig und wiesen darauf hin, auf welche Weise er die Elben abgewehrt hatte. Vermutlich hatte er sich anfangs eingerollt, um die Sitzfläche als Beinschutz zu nutzen, welche diese bis zum Knie verdeckten. Da also Inuel auf zwei der Stuhlbeine lag, wunderte es nicht, daß man das Holz nicht so recht losbekam, ohne den störrischen Jungen weiter zu verletzen.

Im Stillen bedankte sich Legolas bei Alachel dafür, daß er darauf geachtet hatte. Laut fragte er: "Alachel, was ist denn hier los?"

Augenblicklich kam der Angesprochene näher; gleichzeitig drückte sich Inuel – falls das noch möglich war – weiter in die Ecke, zog die Knie höher, bis Holz gegen Holz stieß und jede Bewegung stoppte. Seine Augen blieben geschlossen.

"Inuel!" Als sich der blonde Elb dichter zu seinem Freund beugte und eine Hand auf seinen Rücken legen konnte, ohne daß der Junge zurück schreckte, dankte er unhörbar den Valar für das immer noch vorhandene Vertrauen in ihn. Dann hob er anklagend den Kopf zu Alachel.

"Hoheit, ich weiß nicht, warum er sich so sträubt", verteidigte sich der Wachmann trotzig.

"Sträubt?" Das Wort begann ihn allmählich zu ärgern. "Wogegen?"

Der Arzt antwortete darauf: "Gegen die Behandlung seiner Wunden."

Legolas betrachtete den durchaus gut verbundenen Schnitt an Inuels Hals und schaute anschließend fragend zum Arzt auf.

"Nicht diese Wunde", schüttelte der ungeduldige Mann den Kopf, "die auf seiner Brust."

"Ach, die", winkte der Prinz ab. "Die sind doch alle längst vernarbt, da kann man nichts mehr machen." Aber der Arzt, die Schwestern und sogar Alachel starrten ihn nur verwirrt an. "Was ist?" fragte Legolas unwirsch.

Alachel räusperte sich: "Sie sind nicht alle vernarbt. Eine ist ganz frisch, sie blutet sogar noch. Deswegen ist er wohl auch aufgewacht, als die Schwestern ihn von den Lumpen befreiten: Sie haben festgeklebt. Plötzlich ergriff er die Flucht nach da unten, und seitdem läßt er keinen an sich heran, geschweige denn die Wunde behandeln."

__

Frisch. Das war alles, was der Prinz noch mitbekam. _Frische Wunden._ Sachte hob er Inuels Kinn, doch der Junge ließ die Augen geschlossen und verweigerte den Blickkontakt. Dafür ließ er jetzt von seinem Freund widerstandslos den hölzernen Schutzschild entfernen, so daß Legolas einen guten Blick auf das dahinter verborgene rote Geschmier bekam, was einmal saubere, wenngleich vernarbte Haut war.

"Eru", entfuhr ihm ein Stöhnen. "Was ist das? Das war in der Höhle noch nicht da. Inuel, woher hast du das?" Zwei lange, tiefe Schnitte, von der Delle zwischen den Schlüsselbeinen bis unter den Nabel. Sie umfaßten beinahe künstlerisch die übrigen 'Schnitzereien' auf Inuels Bauch und bildeten das Symbol eines gespannten Bogens. "Ist das die Wette?" flüsterte Legolas entsetzt. "Wer war das?"

"Du lieber Himmel, was stellt ihr mit meinen Patienten an?!" erscholl plötzlich Selebists Dröhnen vom Eingang her. Anscheinend erfaßte er beim Anblick des ratlosen Haufens auf Anhieb die Tragweite, denn nur Sekunden später drängte er den Arzt zur Seite und bückte sich näher. Jeglicher Humor wich aus seiner Stimme, als er die Anweisung gab: "Auf das Bett, sofort, wenn wir das jetzt nähen und behandeln, wird man in vier Tagen schon nichts mehr davon sehen." Keine Fragen nach der Ursache. Das überließ er besser dem König.

"Komm hoch, Kleiner", versuchte Legolas, dem Jungen aufzuhelfen.

Aber der Junge weigerte sich. "Nein", bat er wimmernd und klammerte sich an seinen Freund. "Wenn er es wegmacht, kommen sie wieder und schneiden es noch mal!"

"Nein!" widersprach der Prinz entschieden und schob vorsichtig seine Arme unter Inuels Schultern und Knie.

Selebist erkannte die Absicht, stellte aber dennoch die rhetorische Frage: "Was hast du vor, Prinz? Hör auf mit dem Unfug; das tut deinem Rücken nichts Gutes!"

"Nicht … Rücken?" fragte der Junge verwirrt.

Legolas ignorierte beide, als er die Armmuskeln anspannte und seinen Freund langsam anhob. _Das tut gar nicht weh_. "Sie werden dich nie wieder schneiden, Inuel. Nie wieder, das schwöre ich. Und wenn ich jedem einzelnen den Kopf abschlagen muß!" Dann stand er auf. _Das tut verflucht weh._ Aber Legolas erhob sich dennoch, Schmerz und Heiler und Inuel zum Trotz.

Sachte legte er seinen Freund auf das ohnehin blutige Laken, wobei er ziemlich froh war, daß Inuel ihn weiter festhielt, da seine eigenen Beine sein Gewicht nicht länger tragen wollten. Zögernd sank der Prinz auf die Knie und tat so, als wolle er lediglich Inuel auf gleicher Höhe in die Augen schauen. "Warum bloß bist du nicht bei mir geblieben?" fragte er bedauernd. Und dann, leiser: "Warum hast du nicht wenigstens den Bogen behalten?"

Inzwischen prüfte der Heiler Tiefe und Gefährlichkeit des langen Schnitt, während er die Haut daneben säuberte. Dabei versuchte er, möglichst nicht auf das Gespräch zu hören. Vermutlich führte der Prinz es sowieso nur, um den Jungen abzulenken – was im Übrigen grandios funktionierte. Dennoch scheiterte sein Versuch kläglich, und er wartete gespannt auf die Antwort.

"Dann … dann hättest du mir Schießen beibringen wollen." Inuel öffnete die Lider und schaute dem Prinzen direkt in die Augen.

Selebist spürte deutlich, daß in diesem Satz mehr lag als nur Kriegsablehnung. Etwas Tieferes, das bei Legolas ankam, über ihn selbst allerdings einfach hinwegfloß. Er erkannte es an dem Beben unter seinen Fingern ebenso deutlich wie an den feuchten Augen des Prinzen. Ein Verständnis, welches Worte nicht benötigte.

Er seufzte gereizt, als er den Druck des feuchten Tuches verstärken mußte, um das bereits verkrustete Blut von der Haut zu rubbeln. Als der Junge die Augen zusammen kniff und schmerzvoll aufstöhnte, schoß ein eisblauer, tödlicher Blick in Selebists Richtung. "Hab dich nicht so", fuhr er den Prinzen trotzig an, das bißchen Waschen wird ihm nicht schaden."

Ehe er fortfahren konnte, legte sich ein schonungsloser Griff um sein Handgelenk und drückte entschlossen zu.

"Was soll das?" beschwerte er sich empört. "Ich kann ihn nicht behandeln, wenn ich die Wunde nicht richtig erkenne!" Wütend hob er den Blick, um sich der vermeintlichen Herausforderung zu stellen, doch in Legolas' Ausdruck lag plötzlich eine Weichheit, ein Bedauern, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Und eine sanfte Bitte um Verständnis. Dann wandten die Augen sich ab.

"Alle raus, die nicht für die Behandlung gebraucht werden", befahl der Prinz. Daraufhin verließen die Diener und alle bis auf den zweiten Arzt und Ivanneth den Saal; vermutlich, um die Neuigkeiten in der Stadt zu verteilen. Die kleine Wachmannschaft tauschte einen Blick mit Alachel aus und verschwand ebenfalls. "Alle", wiederholte Legolas, wobei er dem Hauptmann der Wache direkt in die Augen sah.

Alachel weigerte sich. "Bei allem Respekt, Hoheit, die Befehle Eures Vaters wiegen schwerer, und er befahl mir, auf Euch zu achten und zu bleiben."

"Na schön", winkte Legolas grollend ab, "aber geh da rüber bitte; hier zu gaffen ist unnötig."

Beleidigt durch den schroffen Ton, nichtsdestotrotz aber gehorsam wandte sich der Hauptmann um und suchte einen neuen Stuhl. Er fand einen am anderen Ende des Saales, brachte ihn näher und setzte sich gerade weit genug entfernt, um nicht zu stören. Diesmal hielt er die Augen offen und spitzte die Ohren. Über die geringe Entfernung konnte er das Gesprochene hören, auch wenn Selebist, sein zweiter Arzt und Ivanneth das Bild verstellten.

Der Lehrling wurde als nächstes von Legolas' Blick erfaßt und erhielt den Auftrag: "Warmes Wasser, oder besser heiß, eine große Schüssel." Eilig folgte er der Anweisung, indem er von dem großen, stets vorbereiteten Kessel über der Feuerstelle dampfendes, aber nicht brodelndes Wasser abgoß und zu einem hohen Tisch nahe des Bettes beförderte.

"Ah, ich verstehe!" Selebist legte sein großes Tuch in das warme Wasser, ließ es völlig einweichen und plazierte es anschließend passend über Inuels Bauch und Brust. Dann wartete er ab, bis es sich rot färbte, löste es mit einem leichten Wischen von der Haut und wiederholte das Ganze. Beim vierten Mal hatte sich auch die schlimmste Verkrustung aufgelöst, und er wischte das nun wieder schmierige Blut beinahe ohne aufzudrücken fort. Was darunter zum Vorschein kam, ließ ihm den Atem stocken.

Auch der jüngere Arzt murmelte entsetzt: "Was … bei allen … wer … was ist das?"

Bei seinen Worten riskierte Ivanneth einen Blick, woraufhin ihm beinahe die Wasserschüssel entglitt. Eilig brachte er sie weg.

Selbst Legolas schluckte schwer. Zwar hatte er die unzähligen Narben bereits in dem Loch in der Höhle bemerkt, doch dort war es zu schattig gewesen, um solche Einzelheiten zu erkennen wie jetzt. Und er hatte Inuel in die weiße Robe gewickelt, ehe sie in die Höhle zurückkehrten, wo der Junge ihm jede weitere Erklärung verwehrt hatte.

Abgesehen davon, daß die Seiten des schmächtigen Elben wie Nadelkissen aussahen, als wäre er bei Jagden mehrmals das Beutetier gewesen, hatten ihn in lange auseinander liegenden Zeiträumen mindestens drei Lanzen durchbohrt. Legolas sah genauer hin und korrigierte die letzte Feststellung: Keine Lanzen, denn die gezackten Ränder der runden Punkte deuteten auf Dornen oder Widerhaken hin. _Orks?_ überlegte er schaudernd.

Und hatten die auch die Muster 'geschnitzt'? Doch sein Inneres sträubte sich gegen diese Antwort, weil es längst die wahrscheinlichere vermutete: Das Symbol eines Bogens für die 'verlorene' Wette legte nahe, daß auch andere Ereignisse derart 'festgehalten' worden waren. Mindestens einen Fisch und einen Stern, eine Art Vogel und irgend eine Frucht konnte er erkennen, und weitere Formen blieben ihm ein Rätsel.

Legolas schäumte vor Wut und Scham. Elben. Elben hatten ihm das angetan. Elben aus seinem eigenen Volk.

"Ist schon gut." Inuel versuchte, die plötzlich zitternde Hand des Heilers an seiner Seite zu tätscheln, um ihn zu beruhigen. "Tut nur weh beim Rubbeln und Kratzen", murmelte er kaum hörbar.

Erstmals seit Jahrhunderten fand sich Selebist einer Situation wieder sprachlos gegenüber. Er starrte auf die Narben, unsicher, was er von den seltsamen Bildern halten sollte: Für Vorlieben für Sterne und Vögel waren die Anhänger der dunklen Macht nicht unbedingt bekannt, aber wer …? Schließlich setzte ungeachtet seiner Verwirrung das Heilertraining wieder ein, und er versicherte dem Patienten ebenso wie dem Prinzen, dessen Hand der Junge umklammerte wie eine Sicherheitsleine, daß die Heilung bereits eingesetzt hatte und die Wunde nur deshalb wieder blutete, weil die verklebte Kleidung etwas zu heftig gelöst worden war.

"Es wird auch eine Narbe geben, nicht wahr?" fragte Legolas.

Selebist schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, das kann ich noch verhindern." Nickend gab er dem Arzt ein Zeichen, der daraufhin anderes Arbeitsgerät herbeiholte.

"Warte", unterbrach der Prinz ihn erneut. "Bevor du anfängst, solltest du noch etwas sehen."

"Noch mehr?" schluckte der alte Heiler.

Legolas nickte. "Dreh dich auf die Seite, Inuel." Vorsichtig half er seinem Freund und stützte ihn so, daß er zwar nicht auf der frischen Wunde lag, Selebist aber einen guten Blick auf seinen Rücken werfen konnte. "Kannst du dagegen was machen?"

"Bei Eru", hauchte der Heiler, während er die knorrigen Narben betastete. "Das ist ja alles uralt!"

"Kannst du was machen?" wiederholte Legolas ungeduldig, da er spürte, daß Inuel die Sache langsam unheimlich wurde. Solche Erinnerungen, wußte der Prinz, verdrängte der Junge für gewöhnlich, und nun so intensiv darauf gestoßen zu werden mußte schmerzvoller sein als der tägliche Anblick der Narben an sich.

"Legolas …"

Ein trauriges Seufzen unterbrach die Ausflüchte: "Sag mir einfach die Wahrheit, Selebist."

Nach einem langen, abwägenden Schweigen gab der Heiler zu: "Ja. Ich kann nicht gegen alle was tun, aber das Schlimmste kann ich in Ordnung bringen. Aber die Operation wird lange dauern. Und ganz gleich, was du willst, wenn der Junge dagegen ist, rühre ich keinen Finger."

Inuel schaute ihn ängstlich an. "Was ist mit den Strafen?" fragte er leise und fühlte, wie die Hand des Prinzen bei dem Ausdruck fester zudrückte.

Die Verwirrung auf Selebists Gesicht entging Legolas nicht, und er erklärte kurz: "Die Muster."

"Es tut mir leid, aber die sind zu weitflächig und zu eng geschnitten. Ich kann sie nicht entfernen, Junge, weil ich deine Haut dann nicht mehr zusammen ziehen könnte."

Inuel verstand nur einen Bruchteil der Rede: "Sie bleiben?"

Verdutzt über die beinahe erleichterte Reaktion, nickte der Heiler bloß. "Nur gegen die großen, langen Narben kann ich was tun, und vielleicht gegen die Verbrennungen, aber da bin ich nicht sicher."

"Na gut", entschied der Junge tapfer. "Dann … dann bin ich einverstanden."

Sanft strich Legolas über die kurzen, schwarzen Haare. "Und du brauchst keine Angst haben; ich weiche keinen Schritt von deiner Seite."

"Aber …" versuchte Selebist zu protestieren.

Er erntete lediglich ein frostiges Starren und nicht viel wärmer die Antwort: "Keinen Schritt." _Nicht, daß ich könnte …_

In Windeseile wurden die Werkzeuge vorbereitet, Thranduil benachrichtigt, Schwestern herbeigerufen, mehr Fackeln entzündet, neues Wasser aufgesetzt und verschiedenste Salben, Pasten und sogar Tee gemixt. Alachel hatte man vergessen, und der ehemalige Offizier beobachtete fasziniert das geordnete Chaos, welches ihn an ähnliche Szenen nach einer schlecht gelaufenen Schlacht erinnerten. Nur eines hatte er in Feldlagern niemals gesehen.

Legolas und Inuel bildeten in den hastigen und aufgeregten Wirren eine Insel der Ruhe, die eine Wärme ausstrahlte, wie keine Flamme sie je erzeugte. Worte wechselten sie kaum, und wenn, dann scherzten und lachten sie trotz der seltsamen Situation. Die meiste Zeit aber waren sie einfach nur … anwesend. Auch sie bestaunten die Hektik, Inuel so gut er es im Liegen eben vermochte; und Legolas in seiner vor dem Bett knienden Stellung, mit den Ellbogen auf der Kante und dem Kinn auf einem Unterarm, sah auch nicht viel mehr.

Gelegentlich trafen sich ihre Blicke und blieben aneinander hängen, unter dem Lachen zaghaft nach Trost suchend und beruhigend Trost spendend, unter den Scherzen Schutz erbittend und gewährend und unter dem gewahrten, sicheren Abstand gleichzeitig Nähe verlangend und verweigernd.

Alachel seufzte lautlos vor sich hin. So etwas hatte er tatsächlich in einem Feldlager niemals gesehen.

Nur gefühlt.

____________________

A/N: Ich weiß, bei einigen von euch hat Alachel im letzten Kapitel Minuspunkte gemacht. Und so war es auch gedacht, aber ich hoffe, daß ihr die Sache jetzt ein wenig anders seht. Er ist in meiner Story nicht der Bösewicht und eigentlich kein schlechter Kerl, aber er hat weder die Erfahrung Selebists noch die Weitsicht Thranduils.

Im nächsten Kapitel erscheint *noch* eine neue Person, und damit gehen die echten Probleme erst los. *fies grins* Es tut mir ja sooooo furchtbar leid, daß ihr jetzt warten müßt. *duck* Nicht doch, wer wird denn gleich was nach mir werfen? *mit Finger wedel* Wenn ihr mich ausknockt, erfahrt ihr nie, wie's weitergeht. *^.^* Also, etwas Geduld bitte, und es wird sich bestimmt lohnen. Vertraut mir. ^^"

Eure Mel


	5. über gefrorene Herzen

A/N: Ähm ... hi. *ängstlich hinter Inuel versteck* Da bin ich wieder. *zaghaft an bibberndem Ellbogen vorbeilug* Ihr seid mir doch nicht böse, oder? Ich schwöre, es war ehrlich nicht vorgesehen, euch *so* lange warten zu lassen. ^^" An Ausreden versuch ich mich erst gar nicht, aber bitte glaubt mir, daß diese unheimliche Verspätung mir wahnsinnig leid tut. ~.~ Außerdem kann es sein, daß euch dieses Kapitel ein wenig konfus erscheint, weil ich es über einen so langen Zeitraum geschrieben habe. Doch da warte ich lieber auf eure Meinung, okay? ^.^

@ Leahna: So, eine Vermutung? Nun, dann bin ich mal gespannt, ob die heute noch vertieft werden kann. ^^ Die Auflösung folgt leider erst im nächsten Kapitel. Und was die neue Figur angeht … für wie böse hältst du sie?

@ Sally: Heute gibt es einen weiteren Blick auf Ivanneth. Er ist nämlich nicht ganz so dumm, wie er daherkommt … er setzt aber seine Raffinesse auf fragwürdige Weise ein. Oh, und wegen Inuel – ich behalte deine Rachewarnung im Hinterkopf, versprochen. ^^"

@ amlugwen: Gerade ist mir aufgefallen, daß ich dir auf dein Review damals gar nicht geantwortet habe. ~_~ Sorry, ich hol das schnell mal nach: "wer liebt Gras und Knospen?" Ich glaube, im nächsten Kapitel wird das endlich geklärt; ehrlich gesagt hätte ich gar nicht gedacht, daß diese kurze Szene so viel Verwirrung stiften würde. Kam mir so eindeutig vor. ^^" Thranduil erscheint darin definitiv nicht. Die übrigen Fragen werden mit der Zeit im Text selbst beantwortet. Danke übrigens für das Kompliment, das spornt an. ^^ Ich werde mir Mühe geben, auch weiterhin 'findig' zu bleiben! *^.^*

@ Khair: Ja, Thranduil hat sich schon bei mir beschwert, ich würde ihn *zu* nett gestalten. Was ihm deswegen alles angetragen wird … am Ende des Kapitels wirst du wissen, was ich meine. ^^ Zu der Wunde (ich gehe mal davon aus, daß du "Hals" und nicht "Hand" schreiben wolltest), die hatte er da schon tagelang. Weil Inuels Klamotten aus mehreren dicken Stofflagen gemacht sind, die vor Dreck schon fast stehen, sickerte das Blut anfangs nichts durch. Dafür verklebte die Kleidung mit dem Körper, weswegen beim Ausziehen (= Abreißen) die Wunde wieder geöffnet wurde. Die Kleidung schließt dicht am Hals ab; überdies war er den Ärzten ja auch ziemlich gleichgültig, deshalb fiel es niemandem auf.

@ Eileen: Jetzt geht es endlich weiter. ^^ Und nein, in diesem Kapitel muß der arme Inuel zur Abwechslung mal nicht leiden. Na ja … jedenfalls nicht sehr. ^^"

@ nudel: Vielleicht ist es gut, daß du erst so spät reingeschaut hast … dann mußtest du nicht ganz so lange warten wie die anderen, hm? ^.~ Aber ich fürchte, sonderlich informativ ist dieses Kapitel nicht. ~.~

Disclaimer: Die neue Person gehört ausschließlich mir. Alles andere haben wir ja früher schon geklärt. *^.^*

Rating: PG-13 (Rein theoretisch könnte ich drunter gehen, aber ich mag die Routine. ^.~)

___________________

**__**

Der Name der Macht

Kapitel Fünf

Es war nicht das Lied, was ihn schließlich weckte. Die sanfte, fröhlich schwingende Melodie vernahm er erst, nachdem sein Verstand sich aus den Träumen zurückzog. Dabei waren sie gerade so schön gewesen … Warum wachte er nun auf?

Nach Luft ringend fuhr Ivanneth in die Höhe, schleuderte das erstickende Kissen von seinem Gesicht und warf noch im Husten seiner kleinen Schwester einen tödlichen Blick zu.

Das Mädchen unterbrach ihr Singen und lachte: "Bist du endlich wach, Schlafmütze? Du bist echt schlimmer als Ada manchmal."

Ohne die Bemerkung einer Antwort zu würdigen, schaute der junge Mann aus seinem Fenster, sah die immer noch orangene Tinu zaghaft heller werden und ließ sich murrend wieder auf das Bett fallen. "Es ist noch nicht mal richtig Tag, Ala. Laß mich gefälligst in Ruhe. Ich bin doch gerade erst ins Bett."

"Spinnst du?" prustete die Jugendliche und deutete auf einen mechanischen Kalender. Als ihr älterer Bruder erneut aufschreckte, diesmal aber deutlich munterer als beim ersten Versuch, fuhr sie fort: "Gestern hat Ada mir verboten, dich zu wecken, weil diese Operation so lange ging. Aber heute hast du nicht noch mal frei!"

Ivanneth starrte bestürzt auf den Kalender. "Einen ganzen Tag … verschlafen?"

Daß er tatsächlich derart müde gewesen war, hätte er nicht gedacht. So müde, daß er nach einer Operation ohne Pause noch drei Mahlzeiten verschlief? Stöhnend wegen seiner zitternden Knie, stieg er aus dem Bett und in die Hosen, sobald seine Schwester das Zimmer verließ, um ihm Frühstück zu holen. _Nächstes Mal lehne ich dankend ab,_ nahm sich Ivanneth gähnend vor.

Natürlich war er Selebist und vor allem Prinz Legolas, dessen Urteil in diesem Fall wohl mehr Gewicht besaß, zutiefst dankbar, daß er der langwierigen Behandlung nicht nur beiwohnen, sondern Selebist sogar assistieren durfte. Hauptsächlich aus dem Grund, weil für den Patienten keine Lebensgefahr bestand. Was so nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, da der Junge – wie Legolas vorgewarnt hatte – mehrmals das Atmen einstellte, während er auf dem Bauch lag.

Solch eine seltsame Angewohnheit war dem ältesten Heiler noch nie untergekommen, und er fluchte den ganzen Tag hindurch in den hellsten Tönen, denn wann immer Inuel durch die vom Prinzen ausgelösten, störenden aber notwendigen Hustenanfälle geschüttelt wurde, liefen die gerade genähten Wunden Gefahr, wieder aufzuplatzen. Deshalb behandelten sie den Rücken zuerst, damit der Junge während dem zweiten Teil still lag.

Ivanneth seufzte. Nie zuvor hatte er so viel über die richtige Behandlung von alten Narben und tiefen Wunden erfahren wie an diesem Tag. Im Gegenzug aber mußte er alles, was er bisher über Legolas zu wissen meinte, verwerfen und neu überdenken.

Die Furcht in seinen Augen, wann immer das zischende Geräusch stoppte, war dem Lehrling nicht entgangen. Sicher, der Prinz versuchte, sie mit Humor oder Ärger zu überspielen, aber sie hing dennoch wie eine Wolke um ihn. Und sie erschöpfte ihn, so daß Legolas schließlich noch vor dem Ende der Operation einschlief, auf den Knien neben dem Bett, seine Hand fest um die des Jungen geklammert. Niemandem außer Alachel war das aufgefallen, und selbst der wagte erst nach dem allerletzten Verband, den Prinzen von dem Jungen zu trennen und in sein eigenes Bett zu packen.

"Was ziehst du denn so ein Gesicht?" erkundigte sich Ivanneths Schwester besorgt. In einer Hand hielt sie eine dicke Scheibe Brot mit Wurst, in der anderen ein Glas mit hellgrünem Fruchtsaft. "Gut, wenigstens hast du's fertiggebracht, dich anzuziehen. Hier; du hast keine Zeit für ein richtiges Frühstück."

"Alagwelyth."

Eingefroren wie eine Eissäule stand das Mädchen mitten im Zimmer, die Augen weit aufgerissen: "Oh oh."

"Bitte, setz dich. Wir müssen reden."

Amüsiert beobachtete Ivanneth, wie seine Schwester mit eingezogenem Kopf am Schreibtisch Platz nahm und ihn furchtsam anstarrte. "Ich hab in letzter Zeit nichts ausgefressen", behauptete sie unsicher. "Oder?"

Den Kopf schüttelnd, nahm der junge Mann ihr gegenüber Platz. "Du hast doch sicher die Gerüchte gehört?"

"Welche Gerüchte?"

"Ala, ich habe gestern geschlafen, und ich weiß trotzdem, daß sie durch alle Gänge hallten, also tu bitte nicht so unschuldig. Ich weiß, offiziell gehört sich Tratschen nicht, aber daran hält sich hier sowieso kaum jemand. Also?"

Neugierig beugte seine Schwester sich näher: "Hat Legolas echt einen Ausgestoßenen angeschleppt?"

Angesichts dieser Bezeichnung wand sich der Lehrling kurz, da er wußte, daß der Prinz keinesfalls dieser Ansicht war. Dennoch antwortete er leise: "Ja, es sieht so aus."

"Was will er denn mit dem?" platzte es aus der jungen Elbe empört hervor.

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Nachdenkens erklärte Ivanneth: "Ja, darüber wollte ich eigentlich reden. Anscheinend betrachtet er ihn als seinen Freund."

"Freund?" Alagwelyth lehnte sich zurück und entspannte sich. "Du meinst, so wie uns? Nun, das ist nicht so schlimm."

Aber ihr Bruder schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht so wie uns. Wie Osuldar."

Nachdenklich betrachtete das Mädchen den Kommentar von allen Seiten. Schließlich runzelte sie die Stirn und gab zu: "Ich verstehe dich nicht, Bruder. Osu war doch sehr lieb." Bei seinem Tod war sie noch sehr jung gewesen, vielleicht so an die zweihundertfünzig Jahre. Dennoch erinnerte sie sich deutlich, wie spaßig der andere Zwilling gewesen war, und daß sie viel lieber mit ihm gespielt hatte als mit dem immer lesenden Legolas.

"Du erinnerst dich vielleicht nicht", bemerkte Ivanneth traurig, "aber Legolas war früher viel lebendiger. Osuldars Verlust hat ihn sehr verändert."

"So?" Für Ala war der Prinz immer so gewesen wie jetzt. "Was hat das mit seinem neuen Freund zu tun?"

Ivanneth erhob sich und trat an das kleine Fenster. "Ich sorge mich, daß er den Prinzen verletzt."

"Wie meinst du das?" Eine solche Sorge ließ das Mädchen nicht kalt, denn wie merkwürdig und zurückgezogen Legolas sich auch verhielt, sie betrachtete ihn als sehr guten Freund, und dementsprechend wollte sie auch auf ihn achten.

Ein leichtes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ihres Bruders verriet ihr, daß er die Haltung richtig deutete. "Nicht mit Waffen", fuhr er fort. "Aber der Junge ist in einer Position, Legolas … das Herz zu brechen."

Damit fing er Alagwelyth immer ein. Sie war noch nicht viel über sechshundert Jahre alt und trug ein ausgesprochen romantisches Herz mit sich herum. Geschichten über Tod durch ein gebrochenes Herz rührten sie jedesmal zu Tränen und versetzten sie in der Realität in Schrecken, da sie ein so qualvolles Ableben für das schlimmste Schicksal überhaupt hielt. Und bei den Gefühlen, welche sie heimlich für Legolas hegte, könnte Ivanneth seine Schwester sicher in seine Pläne einspannen.

Eine Weile herrschte Ruhe, dann lachte Ala laut: "Erst mal müßte er es finden!"

Ihr Bruder zuckte zusammen. Ah, er hatte vergessen, wie dicht Liebe und Haß beieinander lagen. Daß Legolas ihre Zuneigung nie auch nur anerkannte, hatte sie am Ende womöglich verbittert. _Hm, wie würde sie dann reagieren, wenn …?_

"Das hat er schon!" rief Ivanneth gespielt ärgerlich, wodurch seine Schwester augenblicklich verstummte.

Dann, zaghaft: "Ehrlich?" _Ein Ausgestoßener hat geschafft, was wir … was ich … niemals …_ "Niemals", wiederholte sie laut. Plötzlich schob sie ihre Ärmel hoch und raffte die langen Röcke auf. "Das werden wir ja sehen!" rief sie im Hinauslaufen. "Den knöpfe ich mir erst einmal persönlich vor!"

"Den Prinzen?" stürzte Ivanneth ihr beunruhigt nach.

Über die Schulter warf sie zurück: "Den Jungen! Keine Sorge, überlaß das nur mir!"

Mit den Augen verfolgte Ivanneth ihre Gestalt bis zur Treppe in der Ecke, ehe er den Kopf zurück warf und sein tiefes Lachen ausbrechen ließ. Keinen Moment länger hätte er es zurück halten können. Wenn Ala sich der Sache annahm, würden von dem Kleinen nur Fetzen übrig bleiben. Das lief ja alles wie geschmiert.

Außerdem konnte er nun in Ruhe frühstücken.

*******

"Bist du wach, Legolas?"

"Ja", antwortete der Prinz mechanisch, obgleich es noch nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Wie dem auch sei, er war auf dem besten Weg dahin, also warum nicht ein wenig vorgreifen?

"Das ist gut", antwortete Selebists Stimme. "Dann darfst du heute spazieren gehen, wenn dir der Sinn danach steht."

"Ja?"

Eine Pause, als wüde der Heiler nicken, doch das konnte sich Legolas nur vorstellen. Kurz darauf fuhr Selebist fort: "Da du von selbst aus dem Heilschlaf erwachst, ist deine Verletzung offenbar weit genug verheilt, um Bewegung zu erlauben."

__

Bewegung … gut …Ich bin hungrig … Inuel sicherlich auch … "Darf ich Dinge tragen?"

Ein Lachen begleitete die Antwort: "Solange es nicht gerade Elben sind, ja."

Inzwischen erinnerte sich Legolas an seine letzten wachen Eindrücke und brachte genügend Humor auf, um über die Anspielung zu schmunzeln. Dann öffnete er die Augen und sah sich um. Es war ihm gleich zu ruhig vorgekommen, und nun sah er auch weswegen: Er befand sich nicht länger im Notfallsaal, sondern in einem Krankenzimmer.

Sein erster Gedanke formte sich nicht einmal deutlich genug, ihm Sorgen zu bereiten. Man hatte Inuel in einem Bett gleich neben ihm untergebracht. Er lag auf der rechten Seite, mit dem Gesicht zum Prinzen, und schlief tief. Hinter ihm stand der Heiler und zog beim Fackelschein vorsichtig die Fäden aus der Halswunde, welche bis auf einen hellen Strich bereits verheilt war. Zwei weitere Tage würden die Spur der Klinge gänzlich verwischen.

"Keine Sorge wegen der Lage", meinte Selebist sofort. "Ich hatte rund um die Uhr eine Schwester hier, nur für den Fall."

"Danke." Es kam von Herzen.

"Schon gut", winkte Selebist schroff ab. "Schließlich solltest du endlich mal durchschlafen, von ihm hier gar nicht zu reden."

"Wie gut, daß man den Heilschlaf nicht erst erlernen muß." Vorsichtig richtete der Prinz sich auf. Bis auf sie drei war der Raum im Moment leer. "Und Alachel?"

"Den habe ich auch ins Bett geschickt, sobald ihr beiden weggetreten wart. Danach hat er nur ab und zu vorbeigeschaut; wahrscheinlich ging es selbst in seinen Dickschädel, daß so tief schlafende Elben ungefährlich sind. So, das hätten wir." Mit diesen Worten wischte Selebist ein letztes Mal über die dunklen Spuren der Fäden, legte allerdings keinen neuen Verband an.

"Selebist", kam Legolas endlich ein Gedanke, "wie lange schlafen wir schon?"

Der Heiler blickte zufrieden von einem Patienten zum anderen. "Die Operation fand vorgestern statt."

"Und …" Vielsagend betrachtete Legolas seinen Freund.

"Darüber wage ich gar nicht zu spekulieren", fiel ihm der Heiler schnell ins Wort. "Der Junge ist sowieso nicht normal."

"Was wäre denn normal?" hakte der Prinz leise nach.

"Morgen. Mittag, vielleicht Abend."

Grinsend traf Legolas den Blick des Alten: "Inuel wacht heute noch auf."

"Ach ja?" Seine Stimme triefte von Unglauben, doch die Augenbraue hob sich in Neugier. "Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Ich kann seinen Magen knurren hören", lachte Legolas.

Dann sprang er vom Bett, genoß einen Moment das schmerzfreie Stehen und schlüpfte anschließend in Schuhe und Morgenmantel, um die Erlaubnis zur Bewegung voll auzunutzen. Gemütlich trottete er durch den langen Gang, in der noch leeren großen Halle alle sechs Ebenen hinauf und zuletzt die Galerie entlang auf sein Zimmer zu. Vor dem Fenster hielt er verwirrt inne. Es sah … anders aus. Neu.

In diesem Moment platzte sein Vater aus dem nahen Tor zur Wendeltreppe und kam im Laufschritt auf ihn zu. "Du bist wach!" begrüßte er seinen Sohn mit einer Tatsache. "Keine Schmerzen?"

"Vater", begann Legolas verunsichert, "was ist mit meinem Fenster passiert?" Dann schaute er sich verstohlen um und senkte die Stimme: "Das ist doch _mein_ Fenster, nicht wahr?"

Thranduil beäugte ihn aufmerksam, während er erklärte: "Das ist es in der Tat, obgleich ich es komplett austauschen lassen mußte, nachdem du das alte Fenster in tausend Scherben sprengtest. Erinnerst du dich nicht?"

Zögernd bewegte Legolas den Kopf, als könne er sich nicht zwischen einem bestätigenden Nicken oder verwirrten Schütteln entscheiden. "Ich? Bevor ich im Notfallsaal erwachte, ist mir nur Tee in Erinnerung geblieben, sonst nichts." Erst jetzt begann der Prinz, über die Umstände nachzudenken. "Wieso war ich eigentlich im Notfallsaal? Was ist hier passiert? Hab ich etwa jemanden durch das Fenster geworfen?" In Gedanken fügte er die besorgte Frage hinzu: _Inuel?_

"Nein, das kann man so nicht sagen", beruhigte sein Vater schnell. Einen Moment später begann er erneut: "Nun ja, schon irgendwie. Aber du warfst niemand anderen als dich selbst hindurch, und anschließend auch gleich noch von der Galerie."

Ungläubig trat Legolas an die Brüstung, was seinen Vater dazu veranlaßte, vorsichtshalber seinen Oberarm in einen Todesgriff zu zwängen, und schätzte die Entfernung zum Boden ein. "Das erklärt dann wohl die Rückenschmerzen", stellte er nüchtern fest. "Seltsam, jetzt wo sie abgeklungen sind, fühle ich mich gar nicht, als hätte ich so einen Sturz hinter mir."

"Sicher?" fragte Thranduil nach, ließ aber los. "Selebist sagte etwas von Prellungen und –"

"Ganz sicher. Ich fühle mich", ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, "wohl."

Das Lächeln kam dem König unheimlich vor. "Schön", antwortete er trotzdem, während er seinem Sohn zur Tür und durch das Vorzimmer in sein Schlafgemach folgte. "Da die Ausbesserungen bereits abgeschlossen sind, kannst du deine Gemächer jederzeit wieder beziehen."

"Nein", widersprach Legolas entschieden, als er die Einsamkeit seines Zimmers mit Inuels tröstender Anwesenheit verglich. "Nein", fügte er dann noch einmal ruhiger hinzu und wählte ebenfalls angemessenere Worte. "Ich würde es vorziehen, einige Nächte in meinem Krankenzimmer zu verbringen."

"Um auf deinen Freund zu achten? Selebist berichtete mir über seine – nun – Atemprobleme." Ein Schmunzeln ließ sich nicht unterdrücken.

Legolas sah es und antwortete heftig: "Das ist kein bißchen amüsant!" Auffallend aggressiv durchwühlte er seinen Kleiderschrank. "Wie er siebenhundert Jahre überlebt hat, ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel." Triumphierend zog er eine tiefblaue Tunika vom hintersten Stapel, dazu eine leichte Hose, verschwand damit im Badezimmer und platzte nur fünf Minuten später frisch gewaschen, ordentlich gekämmt und in würdevollerer Kleidung zurück in sein Schlafgemach. Den Pyjama warf er achtlos auf das zerwühlte Bett.

Voller väterlichem Stolz betrachtete Thranduil den Prinzen von Kopf bis Fuß. Legolas hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, seine Haare zu flechten. Vom gerade gezogenen Mittelscheitel fielen sie leicht über die Ohren, einzig an den Schläfen von zwei unauffälligen Spangen daran gehindert, ihm bei jeder Drehung vor die Augen zu wehen. Einige lange Strähnen hingen vorn über die Schultern und schimmerten vor dem an den Nachthimmel erinnernden Blau der Tunika um so goldener. Am dünnen, schwarzen Gürtel fing eine Schnalle die Farbe erneut auf. Die zierlichen, seidenschwarzen Stickereien paßten perfekt zum dunklen Ton der eng anliegenden Hose, welche trotz des leichten Stoffes bestens wärmte. An den Knöcheln verschwand sie in dunklen Mokassins.

Als der König den Blick wieder hob, lächelte Legolas ihn entspannt an. "Du siehst gut aus", bemerkte Thranduil leise.

Der Prinz lachte fröhlich. "So sehe ich doch immer aus, Vater."

"Mag sein", gab der Ältere zu. "Jedoch strahlst du stets so viel heller, wenn du lächelst, mein Sohn. Und das hast du schon sehr lange nicht mehr getan."

"Vater …"

"Du solltest auch deinem Freund neue Sachen besorgen", wechselte Thranduil das Thema, um einer peinlichen Stille vorzubeugen. "Oder möchtest du, daß ich einen Schneider bestelle? Ich meine, da wir nicht wissen, wo er wohnt …"

Legolas dachte kurz nach, dann atmete er tief ein. "Das ist nicht nötig", behauptete er mit düsterer Stimme. Eine erneute Suche in einem viel tieferen Fach des Kleiderschranks beförderte eine zweite, dunkelgrüne Tunika zutage. Versuchsweise faltete der Prinz sie auseinander und hielt sie an seinen eigenen Körper. Sie war ihm um einiges zu klein, aber Inuel würde sie perfekt passen.

Wirklich perfekt. Als wäre sie für ihn gemacht …

"Bist du dir sicher, mein Sohn?"

"Osuldar war sie viel zu groß", murmelte Legolas traurig.

*******

__

In ein Krankenzimmer verlegt. Toll, aber welches?!

Alagwelyth schäumte vor Wut. Darüber hatte ihr Bruder natürlich nichts erwähnt, und nun war sie ganz umsonst den langen Weg zum Notfallsaal marschiert! Überdies hatten die Diener dort keine Ahnung, und eine Schwester wollte dem Mädchen einfach nicht über den Weg laufen. _Sehr vernünftig._

Daran trug ganz allein dieser blöde Junge Schuld! Nur seinetwegen befand sie sich überhaupt hier unten. Daß nur Stolz sie daran hinderte, aufzugeben und umzukehren, gestand sich das Mädchen nicht ein. Sie mußte diesen Kerl mit eigenen Augen sehen, der das versteinerte Herz des Prinzen nicht nur entdeckt, sondern erobert hatte. Und jederzeit zerstören konnte.

Vor langer Zeit hatte sich die junge Elbe damit abgefunden, daß Legolas sich nie für sie erwärmen würde, weil er es für niemanden tat. Ja, sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, weil sie sich sagte, daß es für ihn so sicherer sei. Doch wenn ihr Freund jetzt entschied, diese Sicherheit aufzugeben, konnte sie unmöglich zulassen, daß ausgerechnet ein Ausgestoßener darüber verfügen sollte.

Nicht, daß sie dem Kerl nicht dankbar wäre. Aber von hier an würde sie lieber selbst übernehmen …

Zum x-ten Mal öffnete sie vorsichtig eine Tür, wobei sie mehr oder weniger erneut einen leeren Raum erwartete. Überrascht unterbrach sie ihre Gedanken, als ihr Blick auf den in einem bequemen Sessel sitzenden Selebist fiel. Gleichzeitig hob er den Kopf und lächelte sie erleichtert an.

"Verzeihung", bat das Mädchen schnell und trat rückwärts aus der Tür.

Der Heiler erhob sich eilig. "Bitte tretet ein, junge Dame. Ich benötige einen Gefallen von Euch."

Über die aufgesetzte Sprache die Augen verdrehend, gehorchte die Elbe und ging auf Selebist zu. "Kannst du nicht normal mit mir sprechen, Doktor Sel?"

Selebist runzelte die Stirn. "Alagwelyth, Euer Verhalten widerspricht den Sitten, welche Eure Mutter Euch seit Jahren zu lehren versucht, und keinesfalls werde ich ihre Wünsche ignorieren und Euch darin bekräftigen."

"Ich weiß aber genau, daß du das gestelzte Gelaber auch nicht leiden kannst!" zwinkerte das Mädchen keck.

Einzig ein kleines Lächeln deutete an, wie richtig die Elbe lag, doch Selebist unterdrückte die Zustimmung in einem kleinen Seufzen und schwieg.

"Also, wie kann ich dir helfen?" erkundigte sich das Mädchen.

Nicht, daß sie Lust oder Zeit dafür hätte, denn immerhin befand sie sich auf einer Mission. Doch ihre Manieren waren nicht so schlecht, daß sie den Wünschen Älterer aus Eigennutz absagte, schon gar nicht, wenn sie die Personen mochte. Neugierig sah sie sich in dem Zimmer um.

Zwei Betten standen darin, offensichtlich beide benutzt, obgleich der Inhaber des leicht zerwühlten hinteren gerade abwesend war. Näher an der Tür lag ein junges Mädchen, welches sich augenscheinlich im Heilschlaf befand. Alagwelyth schenkte ihr keinen zweiten Blick, statt dessen schaute sie fragend zu Selebist auf.

Gerade beendetete der Heiler das Verschnüren einer kleinen Tasche, in welcher er alles Nötige für seine Visiten beförderte. "Ich muß mich noch um einige andere Patienten kümmern", erklärte er vielsagend.

"Und?"

Selebist überhörte den ungeduldigen Ton geflissentlich. "Bald sollte eine Schwester zurückkehren; mir ist nicht klar, was sie aufhielt, doch kann ich unmöglich länger an diesem Ort verharren. Daher bitte ich Euch, an meiner Statt eine Weile hier zu wachen."

"Ah", machte Alagwelyth halb entsetzt und halb genervt. Kranke konnte sie nicht leiden, und länger in deren Nähe zu bleiben verunsicherte sie enorm. "Wie lange?"

"Bis die Schwester erscheint", antwortete Selebist im Gehen. "Nichts sollte sich ereignen in solch kurzer Zeit." An der Tür drehte er sich vorsichtshalber noch einmal um. "Obgleich, man weiß ja nie – sollte der Atem sich verändern, schlagt ihn." Damit verschwand er und schloß die Tür leise.

Alagwelyth starrte eine Weile auf den nun leeren Fleck.

"Ihn?"

Schließlich wanderte ihr Blick erneut zum Bett, diesmal aufmerksamer. Der Patient lag auf der Seite, die dünne Decke bis zu seinem Hals hinaufgezogen. Jemand hatte sich viel Mühe gegeben, seinen Kopf so gerade wie möglich auf dem stabilen Kissen zu plazieren, und seither schien er sich keinen Millimeter gerührt zu haben. Im Nähertreten betrachtete Alagwelyth die rabenschwarzen Wellen dichten Haares, dessen Kürze die Decke zuvor vor ihr verborgen hatte. Ihre Augenbrauen schossen nach oben, als sie den glücklichen Zufall erkannte.

Dann ließ sie ihren Blick weiter über das völlig entspannte Gesicht schweifen. Obwohl es viel zu mager wirkte, traten die Wangenknochen kaum hervor, und wegen der kleinen Stupsnase über den geschwungenen Lippen und dem für Männer außergewöhnlich spitzen Kinn mußte die Elbe unwillkürlich schmunzeln.

Kein Wunder, daß sie den Kerl für ein Mädchen gehalten hatte; obwohl er doch etwas älter war als sie und seine erwachsenen Züge bereits feststanden, wirkten sie viel zu unausgeprägt, zu sanft und zu weich für einen Mann. Selbst nach elbischen Maßstäben.

Alagwelyth kicherte leise.

__

Der soll Legolas' Herz erwärmt haben? Allerhöchstens einen Funken Mitleid entzündet.

Während sie ihn noch belustigt anstarrte, öffnete der Junge langsam, fast zaghaft die Augen. Deren Farbe erkannte Alagwelyth nicht sicher, da das schwache Licht der einzelnen Fackel alles mit einem täuschenden Rotschein überzog und das helle Braun daher nicht viel zu sagen hatte. Allmählich richtete sich der Blick des Patienten auf ein Objekt, blinzelte, blinzelte stärker und starrte dann weiter.

Ala direkt ins Gesicht.

Endlos dehnte sich der Augenblick, in welchem beide wortlos schauten, doch schließlich bewegte der Junge die Lippen. Zuerst kam kein Laut, doch als er zu sprechen begann, zuckte das Mädchen zusammen.

"Ala…?"

"Woher kennst du meinen Namen?" platzte sie flüsternd heraus.

"Alachel?"

"Was?!"

Der Junge blinzelte bei dem hohen Aufschrei. "Klingst … komisch, Alachel", murmelte er verschlafen.

"Ich bin nicht Alachel! Idiot! Ich bin eine Frau, sieht man das nicht?" In der Tat besaß die Jugendliche bereits beachtliche Rundungen dafür, daß sie ihre Pubertät noch lange nicht beendet hatte. Sie glaubte heimlich, daß das wilde Gemüt ihres Vaters in ihr durch die geerbte Schönheit Lalaiths ausgeglichen würde, und war darauf überaus stolz.

"Wie kannst du mich mit Ada verwechseln?" fuhr sie empört auf. "Diesem … diesem – Bär!"

Ihr letztes Wort bekräftigte sie durch eine schallende Ohrfeige, ehe sie sich wegdrehte und wütend zur Tür schritt. Sollte der Lümmel doch von ihr aus verrecken, wieso sollte denn ausgerechnet sie sich mit ihm abgeben? Doch ehe sie die Tür erreichte, wurde sie mit unerwarteter Heftigkeit aufgestoßen, und Ala wich instinktiv einen Schritt zurück.

Legolas erkannte das Mädchen nicht sofort. Sein eigener stürmischer Auftritt war ihm plötzlich peinlich, da es sich für einen Elbenprinzen nicht gehörte, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Mit einer bewußten Willensanstrengung beruhigte er seine Atmung und schloß sachte die Tür, während er die Fremde musterte. Dann erinnerte er sich.

"Alagwelyth", begann er, verbesserte sich aber schnell, als sie das Gesicht verzog. "Ala, was machst du hier?"

Nichtssagend zuckte das Mädchen die Schultern. "Selebist wollte, daß ich kurz aufpasse. Ich habe –"

"Legolas?"

Die leise Frage lenkte den Prinzen augenblicklich ab.

"Ich wußte es!" rief er erfreut und lief in drei langen Schritten an Inuels Bett. Das verknotete Bündel, welches er unter einem Arm trug, plazierte er am Fußende, dann kniete er sich in Höhe von Inuels Kopf nieder. Ala beobachtete das mit geballten Fäusten und unterdrückte nur mühsam ein Knurren angesichts der nicht sehr hoheitlichen Handlung.

"Du hast Hunger, richtig? Ich wußte, du wachst heute noch auf. Hier, mach den Mund auf."

"Mag nicht", antwortete der Jüngere schwach.

Legolas runzelte die Stirn und zog das kleine Plätzchen von Inuels Lippen zurück. "Nicht? Aber dein Magen knurrt doch."

"Müde."

"Ach so. Mach den Mund auf, komm. Du brauchst nicht zu kauen, das hier ist extra für Patienten." Endlich tat Inuel wie ihm geheißen, und der Prinz schob das Plätzchen hinter die Zähne. "Zu. Gut. Das löst sich von alleine auf und macht dich ganz bestimmt satt." Legolas wartete still, bis sein Freund schluckte, ehe er fragte: "Wie fühlst du dich?"

Inuel blinzelte. Und blinzelte stärker. "Seh schlecht", seufzte er anschließend.

"Ehrlich?" Augenblicklich verließ die Fröhlichkeit das Gesicht des Prinzen. _Dann hatte Selebist wohl wieder mal Recht,_ dachte er. "Du brauchst dich nicht sorgen, das ist normal. Weil dein Heilschlaf unvollendet ist, funktionieren deine Sinne noch nicht richtig. Also los, schlaf weiter, damit du bald ganz gesund bist, ja?"

In der Ecke nahe der Tür blickte Alagwelyth ein wenig reuig auf ihre rechte Hand. Vielleicht war sie zu voreilig gewesen. Daß der Junge sie gar nicht richtig erkennen konnte, hatte sie nicht bedacht. _Nein,_ verteidigte sie sich schmollend. _Nicht _gewußt_. Woher auch? Mein Bruder ist der zukünftige Heiler, nicht ich. Und der Junge hätte ja mal einen Ton sagen können!_

Als sie sah, wie Legolas sanft die Decke enger um seinen Freund steckte, kehrte ihr Ärger so plötzlich zurück, daß sie beinahe aus der Haut fuhr. Wie konnte der herzlose Elb nur hier, direkt vor ihren Augen, so zärtlich mit einem Fremden umspringen? Einem Außenseiter! Da drehte sich einem ja der Magen um! (Oder war es ihr Herz, welches verkrampfte?) Und dann diese Blicke zwischen ihnen!

Besonders der innige Blick von Legolas. Der Blick … welcher gerade … auf die Wange des Jungen fiel … Alagwelyth schrumpfte fast merklich.

"Wo hast du das denn her, Inuel?" fragte der Prinz verwundert.

Die Antwort kam undeutlich: "Alachel … gehauen …"

"Alachel?" wiederholte Legolas verwirrt. "Aber der war doch gar nicht hier, laut Sel– oh!" Seine scharfen Augen richteten sich auf das verschämte Mädchen. Doch statt Wut zog sich ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht, welches Ala sichtlich aufatmen ließ. "Ach so ist das, du hast wohl Bekanntschaft mit Alagwelyth gemacht." Amüsiert wandte er sich wieder Inuel zu: "Sie mag ja das Temperament ihres Vaters haben, aber sie ist trotzdem ein Mädchen."

"Ich bin eine Frau!" rief das Mädchen sauer dazwischen.

"Kein Mädchen …" begann Inuel, der sich schon nahe am Einschlafen befand.

Ala stampfte empört auf: "Ich bin eine Frau!!" Nicht zu fassen, der ignorierte sie einfach!

"Keine Frau", berichtigte Inuel schwach. Seine Augen fielen zu.

Während Ala überlegte, daß "Kein Mädchen" so gesehen eigentlich ein Kompliment hätte sein können, und zu entscheiden versuchte, ob sie sich nun über ihn oder sich selbst ärgern sollte, ergriff Legolas das Wort, ehe sein Freund ganz einschlief.

"Warum denn nicht, Inuel?"

"Keine Frau", wisperte der Junge bestimmt, "haut so."

*******

Kaum ein Blinzeln nach dem energischen Klopfen sprang die schwere Tür nach innen, woraufhin der Heiler schnaubend in das geräumige Arbeitszimmer stapfte und das dicke Holz hinter sich nicht weniger geräuschvoll wieder ins Schloß warf. Zwei lange Schritte, eine elegante Drehung und kaum merkliche Gewichtsverlagerung beförderten ihn in den bequemen Besuchersessel, von wo aus er Thranduil gelassen anlächelte: "Was gibt es?"

Thranduil beobachtete das Energiebündel fasziniert und wunderte sich angesichts der offensichtlichen Zufriedenheit kurz, was wohl geschehen würde, wenn sein Freund einmal in Rage geriet. Doch zur eigenen Sicherheit entschied er, das vorerst nicht zu auszutesten. Immerhin war es gut möglich, daß er die Antwort früher erfuhr, als ihm lieb war.

"Ich möchte mit dir über Inuel sprechen", begann der Jüngere ohne Umschweife.

"Ah, der –" Selebist fing den kurzen, warnenden Blick auf und entschied sich für gewähltere Worte: "… Patient." Da Thranduil lediglich zufrieden nickte, fuhr der Heiler sachgemäß fort: "Nun, er erholt sich gut. Wie ich höre, hat die Schwester den Prinzen aus dem Krankenzimmer verbannt, und –"

"Wozu denn das? Seit wann? Selebist, ich kenne meinen Sohn – er reagiert nur wieder mürrisch und gereizt, wenn er sich langweilt."

Der Heiler hob unschuldig die Schultern. "Ich nehme an, deswegen hat sie ihn fortgeschickt. Laut ihrem Bericht war er so unruhig, daß der Junge immerzu aufwachte. Das war so gegen Mittag, denke ich."

Noch schien Tinu in nachmittaglich hellem Gelb, doch Legolas mußte mindestens schon seit vier Stunden von seinem Freund getrennt sein. Thranduil begann sich zu fragen, was sein Sohn in der Zwischenzeit anstellte. In seiner allgemeinen Hochstimmung und der momentanen Gereiztheit standen sicherlich verschiedene einschneidende Handlungen zu befürchten.

Seufzend schüttelte der König den Kopf und fuhr sich erschöpft über die Augen. Dann grinste er. "Unberechenbar", murmelte er.

"Wie bitte?"

"Ich dachte nur gerade", erwiderte Thranduil immer noch lächelnd, "wie unberechenbar er zur Zeit ist. Fast so wie früher; man weiß nie, was sie anstellen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß ich Sorgen so vermissen könnte."

Eindringlich betrachteten Selebists weise Augen seinen Freund und kamen zu dem Schluß, daß dem König der Versprecher völlig entgangen war. Sollte er ihn darauf hinweisen? Aber wozu eine schöne Erinnerung und eine schönere Vorstellung herzlos zerstören? Aufmunternd lächelte er zurück, doch Thranduil starrte blicklos an ihm vorbei.

Schließlich räusperte sich der Heiler, um seine Erklärung fortzusetzen: "Trotz all der Störungen gehe ich davon aus, daß der Patient noch heute abend aufwacht. Die Einzelverbände können wir dann schon abnehmen, aber er braucht für zwei, drei Tage einen weichen Schutz unter seiner rauhen Kleidung. Ansonsten spricht von meiner Seite nichts gegen eine Verlegung, falls du darauf hinaus wolltest."

Thranduil neigte den Kopf. "Das sind zwar erfreuliche Neuigkeiten, doch der Grund für unser Gespräch ist ein anderer. Es geht um … seine Herkunft." Jede Muskelbewegung Selebists verfolgte der König mit gewichtigem Interesse. Beruhigt, gleichzeitig aber enttäuscht, stellte er fest, daß sich weder an Körperhaltung noch Atmung seines Freundes etwas änderte.

Nur Neugier blitzte in seinen Augen, als er fragte: "Du hast herausgefunden, woher er kommt?"

__

Die Wahrheit sagen? Das könnte gefährlich werden. _Lügen?_ Selebist würde ihn sofort durchschauen. Da blieb nur noch ausweichen: "Er kommt mir bekannt vor. Kannst du dir vorstellen, woher?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung", erwiderte der Heiler bedächtig. Ganz leicht kniff er die Augen zusammen und musterte den Jüngeren. "Was verheimlichst du mir?"

"Er sieht jemandem so ähnlich", antwortete Thranduil prompt. "Das jagt mir Schauer über den Rücken", fügte er geheimnisvoll hinzu. "Hast du ihn dir mal genau angesehen?" _Tu es, tu es, tu es bitte möglichst bald!_

Scheinbar befriedigt durch die Ausrede, zuckte Selebist mit den Schultern: "Nein, wieso sollte ich? Er wird heilen, verschwinden, Ende der Geschichte." Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er Thranduils steinernen Blick bemerkte. "Oder nicht?"

Der König deutete ein Kopfschütteln an, während er erwiderte: "Legolas wird ihn nicht wegschicken. Noch würde ich es tun. Und da der Junge sicherlich dicht bei meinem Sohn bleiben wird, kannst du ihn wohl bald zur Familie rechnen."

"Das ist ein Witz." Selebists Stimme klang weder belustigt noch verärgert. Man hätte sie monoton nennen können, schwänge nicht ein bedeutender Anteil Hoffnung in ihr mit. "Du meinst das nicht ernst."

"Vielleicht solltest du Inuel näher kennen lernen, mein Freund", riet Thranduil sanft. "Nach meiner Beobachtung ist Legolas' Band zu ihm sehr stark, und wenn ich auch selbst kein Heiler bin, so weiß ich doch –"

"… daß manchmal die Heilung von der Kraft des Partners abhängt", zitierte Selebist seine eigene alte Weisheit. "Hältst du die beiden dafür? Partner?"

Nachdenklich lehnte sich der König zurück. "Das bleibt abzuwarten. Fest steht, daß er keine auch nur annähernd starke Bindung zu irgend jemand anderem hat. Also", unbewußt verfiel er in einen autoritären Ton, "lerne ihn kennen. Sieh ihn dir genau an. In der Tat, sieh ihm _tief_ in die Augen und überlege gründlich, was du darin siehst, alter Freund."

Selebist erhob sich langsam, wobei er unentwegt den plötzlich sehr müde wirkenden König musterte. "Was bedrückt dich, das du mir nicht sagen willst?"

"Etwas, das ich dir nicht sagen will", kam die leise Antwort. "Weil deine Augen sicher tiefere Wahrheit sehen als deine Ohren vernehmen würden."

Mit einem angedeuteten Nicken drehte der Heiler sich um und verließ eilig den Raum. Nachdem die Tür sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, verweilte er noch einen verwirrten Moment, und so vernahm er gerade, als er gehen wollte: "Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm raten, auf sein Herz zu hören."

*******

Vor Jahrhunderten hatte der große eicherne Bücherschrank seine respektable Zimmerecke besetzt und die enormen Eindruck schindende Position seither mittels gewichtiger Behäbigkeit erfolgreich verteidigt. Das mochte der Grund sein, warum ihm die momentane Aktion des Prinzen so mißfiel, denn das Möbelstück zeigte sich störrisch und kämpfte um jeden Millimeter.

Konzentriert versuchte Legolas, diese Widerspenstigkeit durch eine Kombination aus Kraft, Schubtechnik und beeindruckender Ausdauer auszugleichen: In einem Winkel von fast perfekten fünfundvierzig Grad projizierte er seine gesamte Körperkraft in die Handflächen, welche er daraufhin gute drei Minuten lang gegen die Schrankseite preßte. Mit anderen Worten, er drückte stärker.

Unter seiner Haut erbebte das alte Holz.

Kurz darauf erklang ein mißbilligendes Knarren.

Eine kaum merkliche Neigung begleitete das Geräusch.

Der Schrank ruckte.

Holz protestierte.

Teppichstoff schrie verletzt auf.

Schließlich widerstand das Holz erneut, setzte sich zufrieden in seine senkrechte Position, knarrte noch einmal zur Beschwerde und seufzte erleichtert, als der Prinz von ihm abließ.

Legolas betrachtete sein Werk. Ein halber Zentimeter. So ging das seit zwei Stunden, und inzwischen hatte er das aufsässige Möbelstück immerhin ganze sechs Zentimeter von der Stelle bewegt. Mit einem Verbündeten hatte er allerdings nicht gerechnet – tadelnd starrte er auf die störende Teppichfalte. Im gleichen Augenblick knirschte der Schrank in hohem Ton, und Legolas fühlte sich in irrationaler Weise ausgelacht. Er entschied, daß solcher Hohn zu viel Frechheit für einen Untergebenen darstellte.

Zur Strafe trat er dem Möbelstück in die Seite.

Das Holz zeigte sich bis auf ein weiteres Knirschen unbeeindruckt, während der Fuß des Prinzen sich vehement über die grobe Behandlung beschwerte. Verärgert über die Auflehnung, war Legolas nahe daran, dem verräterischen Körperteil unter kräftigen Flüchen eine ähnliche Strafe zuzugedenken, doch mangelnde Balance und die Gnade des Schicksals vereitelten den Versuch.

Thranduil betrat den Raum.

"Legolas", begrüßte er seinen Sohn mit einem Schmunzeln, welches einzig die Stimme verriet, "wozu die Gymnastik?"

Ertappt unterbrach der Prinz sein einbeiniges Gehopse und stellte den pochenden Fuß würdevoll auf den Boden, ohne ihn wirklich zu belasten. "Verschriebener Heilungssport", erwiderte er ohne zu blinzeln.

Die Mundwinkel des Königs zuckten, doch er hielt sie im Zaum: "Gesund sah das nicht aus. Warum kämpfst du gegen den Bücherschrank, Junge? Es gibt Krieger hier, weißt du."

"Keiner von ihnen ist ein so fordernder Gegner wie der hier."

Wie zur Bestätigung knackte etwas in dem Schrank.

Legolas beäugte das tote Holz mißtrauisch und trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zur Seite, ehe er das Spielchen aufgab: "Oh, Vater, wie hast du dieses Monster nur hierher bekommen?"

"Nun, soweit ich mich erinnere, erledigten das Handwerker."

"Wieviele?"

"Zwei."

"Hilfst du mir mal?"

Ungläubig starrte Thranduil seinen Sohn an. "Wie bitte?" erkundigte er sich unsicher.

"Wenn zwei es damals schafften, können wir das auch", erklärte Legolas und krempelte die rutschenden Ärmel wieder zu seinen Schultern hoch. "Komm."

"Ähm, ich glaube …" Verzweifelt suchte der König nach einer Ausrede, mit der er sein Gesicht wahren könnte. "Ich glaube, sie hatten ihn damals auseinander genommen."

Legolas stutzte, überlegte kurz und strahlte dann eine ergreifende Aura kindlicher Freude an der eigenen, brillianten, hinterlistigen und überaus gemeinen Idee aus. "Ach ja?" Mit langen Schritten begab er sich zur Tür.

"Wohin gehst du denn?" fragte sein Vater besorgt, als er ihn passierte.

"Eine Axt holen."

"Warte!" Thranduil packte den Prinz am Ellbogen. "Ich bezweifle, daß sie ihn auf _diese_ Weise auseinander nahmen!" Nach einem tiefen Seufzen entschied er resignierend: "Ich helfe dir. Hauptsache, ich muß nicht noch mehr Zerstörung erklären." Die aufwärts schnellende Braue ignorierte er standhaft. "Warum hast _du_ denn keine Handwerker gerufen?" fragte er neugierig.

Schmollend verschränkte der Prinz die Arme. "Sie hätten sicher Fragen gestellt."

"Ah", grinste der König verständnisvoll. "So in der Art: 'Warum wollt ihr das antike Möbelstück versetzen? Es hat Jahrhunderte seinen Zweck erfüllt, oder nicht?' Diese Art von Fragen?"

Legolas beäugte seinen Vater, der für seinen Geschmack die Neugier der Handwerker viel zu realistisch nachahmte. Sogar in diesem Moment blinzelte er ihn mit genau jenem stets wißbegierigen Blick an und erwartete offensichtlich auch selbst eine Antwort. Störrisch wandte der Prinz das Gesicht ab und studierte eine Weile die Decke.

"Nun?" fragte sein Vater unnachgiebig.

Nichts als Schweigen antwortete ihm.

"Hm, wenn du keinen triftigen Grund für die Aktion hast, Legolas, _meine_ Zeit ist gut verplant." Betont gleichgültig hielt der König auf den Ausgang zu.

"Ich will umräumen!" gestand Legolas zerknirscht.

"Soweit war ich auch schon", erwiderte sein Vater ohne anzuhalten. "Muskeltraining habe ich nicht nötig."

"Der Schrank steht im Weg."

Jetzt hielt Thranduil inne und begutachtete demonstrativ das Zimmer. Es war etwas größer, als Legolas' Schlafgemach, dafür aber nur spärlich eingerichtet. Von der Tür aus, wo der König nun stand, blickte man als erstes auf den protzigen Kaffeetisch in der linken hinteren Ecke. Eigentlich handelte es sich dabei um einen ausgedienten Dinertisch, dessen Beine Legolas vor Jahrhunderten soweit gekürzt hatte, daß man die Oberfläche von einer Couch aus bequem erreichen konnte. Auch ausgebessert und poliert hatte er in mit viel Mühe, so daß er nun so gut wie neu aussah.

Umrahmt wurde das zweckentfremdete Möbelstück von einer Eckcouch, deren Schenkel an seiner Längsseite nicht lang genug war. Ein Sessel ergänzte den freien Platz, und sein Zwilling zierte das Kopfende zur Tür hin. Rechts vom Tisch stand eine weitere Couch. Insgesamt bot diese Ecke Platz für acht bis zehn Personen zu einem gemütlichen Nachmittagsplausch.

So etwas veranstaltete Legolas nie. Statt dessen nutze er den Ort für Beratungsgespräche und Diskussionsrunden, sowie als Versammlungsstelle für verschiedene Projektgruppen, welche er gelegentlich anstiftete. 'Wenn ich schon Leute einlade, um zu denken', erinnerte sich der König an die Philosophie seines Sohnes, 'dann sollen sie nicht pausenlos daran denken, wie unbequem sie sitzen!'

Dieses Motto erstreckte sich auch auf die Getränke, weshalb sich in der rechten Ecke, oberhalb der Tür zum Schlafgemach des Prinzen, eine beeindruckende Bar mit dreieckiger Anrichte breitmachte. Sie war mit den meisten bekannten alkoholischen und nichtalkoholischen Getränken ausgestattet, und Thranduil hatte einst mit Erstaunen herausgefunden, daß sein Sohn sich vor jeder Zusammenarbeit mit neuen Elben bei deren Freunden nach dem Lieblingsgetränk erkundigte. Soweit er wußte, fragte er bei den Treffen niemals nach.

Über solche Umstände schüttelte der König nur den Kopf. Dennoch mußte er zugeben, daß keine anderen Projekte auch nur halb so schnell Form annahmen und Ergebnisse erzielten wie die seines Sohnes, weswegen er gelegentlich sehr brisante Forderungen an ihn delegierte. Als König mußte man eben wissen, welchem Spezialisten man welche Aufgaben übertrug, und Thranduils Spezialist Nummer Eins war nun einmal in vielen Belangen Legolas.

Zuletzt fiel sein Blick auf den massiven Bücherschrank selbst. Abgesehen von den beiden Karten an der Wand zwischen Tisch und Bar gab es ja auch weiter keine anderen Gegenstände. Den Schrank hatte man vor so langer Zeit hergestellt, daß seine Kanten noch eckig gehalten waren, nicht abgerundet wie sonst alle Möbelstücke, welche der natürlichen Form der Felszimmer angepaßt wurden. Deshalb hatte man ihn nicht direkt an eine Wand stellen können; statt dessen stand er schräg vor der Ecke und ließ dahinter einen etwa dreieckigen Hohlraum verstauben.

'Der Schrank steht im Weg', hatte Legolas behauptet. Doch selbst wenn man in einer absolut geraden Linie von seiner Zimmertür zur Eingangstür marschierte, lief man in gut einem Meter Abstand (oder mehr) parallel am behäbigen Möbelstück vorbei.

"Wem?", erkundigte sich Thranduil deshalb.

Unerwartet zog ein fast unmerklicher Rotschimmer auf die Wangen seines Sohnes, welchen der König nur deshalb bemerkte, weil er durch die Schweigsamkeit des Prinzen gelernt hatte, genauer auf seine Reaktionen zu achten als auf Worte zu warten. Da er sich momentan jedoch nicht die kleinste Ursache ausmalen konnte, verwirrten ihn die beschämt niedergeschlagenen Augen.

"Dem", begann Legolas leise, "dem Bett, das da hin soll."

"Dem B–?" echote Thranduil halbwegs. _Warum sollte Legolas ein … oh._ Jetzt erblaßte der König ein wenig, stark im Kontrast zu seinem Sohn. "Oh", wiederholte er nur, diesmal hörbar.

Legolas bemerkte die Reaktion ebenso überrascht wie zuvor der König die seine. "Was hast du denn?" fragte er verunsichert. "Es ist nicht … es ist doch nicht _so_ anrüchig, oder? Immerhin stelle ich es nicht in _mein_ Zimmer."

"Willst du es, na ja, wie damals …?"

"Nein!" Schon verstand der Prinz die Sorge Thranduils. "Nein, Vater, Inuel ist kein zweiter Osuldar. Ich mache ihn auch sicher nicht dazu, und ich werde dieses Zimmer nicht wieder so einrichten wie früher, als noch mein Bruder darin lebte. Ich will überhaupt nichts groß verändern, lediglich ein Bett hinzufügen. Und das paßt nun einmal nur an diese Stelle, das ist alles."

Ein wenig beruhigt schaute der König sich um. "Aber dies ist ein Empfangszimmer, Legolas. Wir können dem Jungen gern einen eigenen Raum zuweisen."

"Nein, ich … ich will nicht … ich meine, ich kann … er würde vielleicht … ich …"

Als sein Sohn unsicher abbrach, nickte Thranduil langsam. "Verstehe. Wo wirst du von jetzt an deine Treffen abhalten?"

Ein verdutzter Ausdruck legte sich auf die Züge des Prinzen, als er wie zur Antwort den Blick auf die Sitzecke richtete.

"Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder? Wie würden die Elben reagieren, wenn sie hier ständig ein Bett vor der Nase hätten, oder womöglich noch dessen Inhaber?"

"Verstört", sah Legolas ein.

"Neugierig."

"Abgelenkt."

"Unkonzentriert."

"Ist mir gleichgültig."

Thranduil stutzte. Dann gab er zu bedenken: "Aber dann kommst du nicht weit mit deinen Projekten."

"Ist mir gleichgültig", wiederholte Legolas.

"Aber die Aufga–"

"Sind mir völlig gleichgültig, verstehst du nicht?" Legolas verschränkte erneut die Arme: "Das waren sie schon immer. Ich hatte nur nichts Besseres zu tun."

"Das glaube ich dir nicht." Aber die Pose seines Sohnes widersprach seiner Hoffnung. Als der Jüngere ungerührt die Schultern zuckte, fragte der König: "Ist Inuel etwas 'Besseres'?"

Augenblicklich erhellte ein leichtes Strahlen Legolas' Gesicht. Er nickte nur einmal, aber mit solcher Intensität, daß die Antwort keinen Zweifel zuließ. Verwundert studierte Thranduil den Prinzen.

Es gab Zeiten, in denen sich zukünftige Verantwortungsträger einfach aus ihrer Rolle zu stehlen versuchten, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. In solchen Zeiten mußte man sie besonders häufig zur Arbeit antreiben, gelegentlich sogar bewachen lassen, ihre Studien ab und zu durch angedrohte Strafen vorantreiben und sich häufig auch tatsächliche Strafen für irgendwelche Eskapaden ausdenken. Lebhaft erinnerte sich Thranduil an seine eigene Zeit als Prinz, und ebenso nostalgisch gedachte er Osuldars, der ein Musterexemplar gewitzter Raffinesse war.

Wie auch immer, Legolas hatte keine solche Zeit gehabt.

Selbst unter ungerechter Strafe, die er zusammen mit seinem Bruder absitzen mußte, ob er nun beteiligt gewesen war oder nicht (Thranduil wußte das oft nicht mit Sicherheit, hoffte jedoch, Osuldar würde sich seines Zwillings erbarmen und besser benehmen – was nicht geschah), verhielt er sich so brav und verständig, daß Thranduil manchmal Angst bekam. Er hatte sogar schon am Geisteszustand seines Sohnes gezweifelt. Auf der anderen Seite zeigte der Junge bald eine überragende Intelligenz, woraufhin der König sich schmunzelnd wunderte, wann sein Sohn das Amt fordern oder übernehmen würde.

Auch das tat er nie.

Im Nachhinein erkannte Thranduil, daß Legolas ihm bei jeder Aufgabe, bei jedem neuen Problem stets zur Seite stand, doch ohne wirkliches Interesse zu zeigen. Er tauchte einfach auf, wenn es kritisch wurde, schlug eine Lösung vor oder übernahm die scheinbar unmögliche Realisierung anderer Vorschläge, sorgte früher oder später für ein angebrachtes Ergebnis und verschwand bis zur nächsten Krise.

Wie ein mechanischer Apparat. Ohne Interesse, ohne Eifer oder Hingabe. Er erledigte eine Aufgabe, weil sie eben erledigt werden mußte, im Hintergrund, ungeachtet der fortschreitenden Abnutzung, die auch sonst nur wenige bemerkten. Und plötzlich gab es jemanden, dem an diesem gefühlskalten Apparat etwas lag und der sich um ihn kümmern wollte. Jemanden mit der Möglichkeit, ihn zu reparieren. Wie es aussah, hatte der Junge das Räderwerk angehalten, um ein wichtiges, fehlendes Teil zu ersetzen.

"Na schön", murmelte Thranduil mehr zu sich selbst als zu Legolas. "Du hast lange genug ununterbrochen gearbeitet." Lächelnd blickte er seinem Sohn in die Augen: "Nimm dir frei, solange du möchtest. Erhol dich."

"Wovon?" fragte Legolas erstaunt. Er hatte mit einer Standpauke im Mindesten gerechnet.

"Von deinem Sturz." _Von deinem Leben._ "Meinetwegen brauchst du dich um nichts zu kümmern, bis du wieder Tatendrang verspürst."

Ein ehrliches, durch und durch dankbares Lächeln wurde von einem Gefühl erzeugt, das viel zu lange nichts zu melden gehabt hatte. Freude.

___________________

A/N: Für alle, die es interessiert: Alagwelyth ist ein zusammengesetztes Wort und bedeutet "Wildblüten". Die Ähnlichkeit mit Alachel ist beabsichtigt und, wie ihr vielleicht zustimmen werdet, angemessen. ^.~

Und, was glaubt ihr? Wird Thranduil seinem Sohn gegen den Monsterschrank doch noch beistehen, oder findet er eine Ausrede, um sich zu verdrücken? Haben sich Inuel betreffend alte Vermutungen bestätigt oder neue sich aufgetan? Und was haltet ihr bisher von Ala? Denn noch ist alles offen. *^.^*

Ich freue mich auf eure Kommentare und Fragen,

Eure Mel


	6. über Ansichten und Aussichten

A/N: So, das hier gehörte ursprünglich noch zum letzten Kapitel, doch als ich dann irgendwann erschrocken feststellte, daß ich schon über fünfzehn Seiten hatte und kein Ende in Sicht war, beschloß ich, es doch lieber etwa in der Mitte zu trennen. ^^" Die beiden letzten Akteure werden hier eingeführt (ja, ich weiß – schon wieder jemand Neues? *stöhn*) und das Rätsel um die kleine Dialogszene wird auch gelüftet. Wenn ich das anmerken darf, die Szene hier versteht man vielleicht besser, wenn man den Dialog noch im Kopf hat. *Sally zuzwinker* Oder noch mal schnell durchliest, ihr findet ihn zu Beginn von Kapitel Vier. ^^

@ Leahna: Thranduil wird Möbelpacker, bitte sehr. *^.^* Wie könnte ich denn eine so sichere Überzeugung enttäuschen? ^.~ Leider durfte ich nicht zuschauen, denn er bestand darauf, vor den Augen der Allgemeinheit seine Würde zu wahren. *seufz*

@ amlugwen: Nein, Ala schläft nicht so viel. Sie ist noch das Energiebündel, welches Alachel *früher* einmal war. (Woher die Veränderung? Nun, das wirst du gleich lesen. ^^) "Heftig" ist eine echt gute Beschreibung für sie. *grins* Ja, von Natur aus. ^^

@ Sally: Die Atemstillstände sind eine körperliche Reaktion auf das Eindringen von Wasser in die Lunge. Ausgelöst wurden sie durch seinen langen "Transport" den Fluß hinunter in seiner Kindheit, damals eine pure Schutzreaktion. Was das Wecken angeht, *räusper*, Legolas ist einfach furchtbar überfürsorglich. Nach einer gewissen Zeit würde Inuel von selbst husten und wieder atmen, aber der Prinz kann ja _so lange_ nicht warten. ^.~ Für das zerwühlte Bett habe ich, zugegeben, keine Lösung gefunden und das Wort in meiner Version jetzt gestrichen. Danke für den Hinweis! *^.^*

@ Eileen: Es geht weiter mit einigen Meinungsverschiedenheiten. ^^ Und Inuel hat für dieses Kapitel erst mal Ruhe vor Ala. ^.~

Disclaimer: Auch die beiden neuen Figuren gehören nur mir. *freu* Aber Tolkien würde sie ja sowieso nicht haben wollen, also was soll's …

Rating: PG 13 (für die gemeinste Folter, die es überhaupt gibt ^^")

___________________

**__**

Der Name der Macht

Kapitel Sechs

"Alachel?"

Seit Stunden stand ihr Ehemann am Fenster und starrte Tinu an, während er unentwegt seinen Gedanken nachhing. Unerfreulichen Gedanken. Seufzend trat Lalaith hinter ihn und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen sein Schulterblatt. "Alachel."

Es dauerte länger als sonst, bis ihr Gatte sich umdrehte und seine Frau umarmte. Dafür fiel die Umarmung etwas heftiger aus als gewöhnlich. Eine Weile ließ Lalaith sich in dieser sicheren Wärme schwelgen, ehe sie ihren Kopf weit genug in den Nacken legte, um Alachel in die Augen zu schauen.

Mit dem satten Dunkelgrün der Sümpfe blickten sie verloren zurück.

Bekümmert strich Lalaith über die tiefen Falten auf Alachels Stirn, bis sie sich zaghaft glätteten. "Woran denkst du, Alachel?"

"Ich denke daran, wie froh ich bin, daß ich dich liebe."

Reflexartig begann ihr Mund, die Freude über das Kompliment in einem strahlenden Lächeln auszudrücken, doch Lalaiths Gedanken blieben ernst: "Es ist ewig her, seit du es so formuliert hast."

Ein trauriges Nicken antwortete ihr.

"Warum verweilen deine Gedanken in jener Zeit?" Unbewußt strich sie mit dem Daumen am Winkel seines Kiefers über das fast unsichtbare Ende einer alten Narbe, deren Länge sich unter seinem Kinn fast bis zum Kehlkopf fortsetzte. Durch eine leichte Drehung entwand sich ihr Mann der Berührung, was der liebevollen Elbe einen Stich der Enttäuschung versetzte. Doch als Alachel sie erneut an sich drückte und sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergrub, wich diese Empfindung einer beinahe vergessenen Befürchtung anderer Art: "Ist es wegen Andagor?"

Die Ewigkeit der folgenden Stille enthielt ihre eigene Antwort, doch der ehemalige Krieger ließ nicht gern andere für sich sprechen. "Ja", gab er leise zu.

"Wodurch erwachen plötzlich die Erinnerungen an ihn?" Seit dem Tod seines besten Freundes auf dem Schlachtfeld hatte Alachel nur selten über ihn gesprochen, und auch jetzt schien ihm das zu widerstreben, denn er löste sich von seiner Frau und drehte sich weg, um wieder aus dem Fenster zu starren.

"Sie schliefen nie", behauptete Alachel nach einem schweigsamen Moment still.

Lalaith lehnte sich gegen seinen breiten Rücken und schlang beide Arme um die starke Brust. "Ja, ich weiß." Die Benennung ihres zweiten Sohnes nach jenem alten Freund sorgte dafür, daß Andagors Andenken niemals verblaßte. "Und doch bekümmern sie dich selten so stark wie in den letzten Tagen."

"Mir wird nur selten so deutlich bewußt", erklärte Alachel nachdenklich, "wie sehr sein Tod mich veränderte."

In Lalaiths Brust übersprang ihr Herz zwei oder drei Schläge, doch sie bemühte sich, ihre Atmung gleichmäßig zu halten. Sie hatte immer gewußt, daß Alachel nicht nur seiner Familie zuliebe den Dienst quittiert hatte. Nur wenige Wochen nach dem Tod seines besten Freundes war er aus dem Heer ausgetreten, doch er hatte niemals offen über den wahren Grund für seine Entscheidung gesprochen. Und Lalaith war so froh, ihn hier in ihrer Nähe und relativer Sicherheit zu wissen, daß sie seine Motive nicht hinterfragte. Doch vielleicht war nun die Zeit der Wahrheit gekommen.

"Bist du … seinetwegen …?"

Die Frage kam als ein heiseres Flüstern, doch Alachel hörte sie deutlich und bestätigte mit einem knappen Nicken. "Es war, als hätte er einen Teil von mir mitgenommen. Nicht meine Stärke, oder meine Fähigkeiten. Eher … meinen Kampfgeist. Seither erschien mir alles so – ich weiß nicht recht … unwichtig, vielleicht. Nicht wert, dafür zu kämpfen." Alachel wandte sich in den Armen seiner Frau um, wider Erwarten mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Außer euch. Meine Familie war alles, was ich noch hatte. Deshalb bin ich so froh, daß ich dich liebe."

Dieses Mal lächelte Lalaith nicht; statt dessen schimmerten ihre Augen feucht, als sie zum ersten Mal wirklich verstand, was ihr Mann mit diesem Satz immer hatte ausdrücken wollen. Sie war dankbar für die Erklärung, auch wenn sie sich nach wie vor über den Zeitpunkt wunderte.

Anscheinend erkannte Alachel ihre Verwirrung, denn nach kurzem Grübeln sprach er weiter: "Als mir das widerfuhr, war ich bereits ein erwachsener Mann mit gefestigtem Charakter. Deshalb erlebte ich die Veränderung bewußt. Aber Legolas …" Etwas unsicher, wie er es formulieren sollte, unterbrach sich Alachel.

Lalaith verstand ihn trotzdem: "Er war noch ein Junge, als sein Bruder starb. Unvollkommen."

Nickend führte ihr Mann den Gedanken fort: "Wir haben seine Veränderung gesehen, aber ich glaube nicht, daß er selbst es bemerkte. Als Jugendlicher befand er sich ohnehin im Wandel und wußte noch nicht, als was er sich selbst betrachten sollte. Sein Potential war – und ist – in so vieler Hinsicht enorm. Manchmal denke ich daran, wieviel Glück wir hatten, daß er sich zum Vorteil unseres Volkes entwickelte. Es hätte auch anders kommen können."

"Ich verstehe", murmelte Lalaith. "Und nun befürchtest du, daß es in einem weiteren, ähnlichen Fall 'anders' käme?"

Alachel zuckte leicht mit den Schultern: "Ich glaube nicht an Glück. Es ist mir zu wechselhaft. Damals hat er sich in sich zurück gezogen; was spricht dagegen, daß er seine Gefühle beim nächsten Mal nach außen projiziert? Das Ergebnis wäre verheerend."

"Beim nächsten Mal?" wiederholte seine Frau ungläubig. "Du warst schon immer ein Schwarzseher. Warum sagst du das, als stünde solch ein Schicksal schon fest? Alachel, ich habe ihn gesehen – er lächelt!" Ein Ton verzweifelter Hoffnung schlich sich in Lalaiths Stimme: "Kannst du dich nicht einfach freuen, daß er jetzt glücklich ist?"

"Nein, je größer die Freude jetzt, um so –"

"Sag sowas nicht."

Schweigen senkte sich über das Ehepaar, als Lalaith sich von ihrem Gatten löste und einen Schritt zurück trat. Schließlich ergriff Alachel das Wort, und seine Stimme klang belegt: "Der Prinz hilft uns am besten so, wie er sich in den letzten Jahrhunderten verhielt. Ich kann nicht die Zukunft unseres Volkes riskieren für Legolas' Lächeln."

Doch Lalaith war nicht nur eine Frau, sondern außerdem die Amme der Prinzen gewesen, und sie liebte Legolas nicht weniger als ihre eigenen Kinder. Daher kam ihre Antwort entschlossen und aus tiefster Überzeugung: "Ich schon."

*******

"Bist du endlich zufrieden?"

"Ähm … noch zwei Millimeter wären …"

"Legolas!"

Mühsam verkniff sich der Prinz ein schelmisches Lachen. "Ja, schon gut, Vater, er steht perfekt."

Mit vereinten Kräften hatten sie in der letzten Stunde den schweren Schrank an die freie Wand direkt hinter der Tür geschoben, gedrückt, gezerrt und getreten. Endlich hatte sich das Möbelstück mehr oder weniger bereitwillig an seinem neuen Platz niedergelassen und schien sich auch halbwegs wohl zu fühlen. Zumindest drohte es nicht mehr pausenlos umzukippen.

Auf der Stirn des Königs hatte sich lange zuvor Schweiß gebildet, und Legolas beobachtete amüsiert, wie sein Vater zur Bar schritt, einen hochprozentigen Drink mixte und sich dann schwer auf die nächste Couchecke fallen ließ. Die Anstrengung hatte ihn offensichtlich deutlich erschöpft, doch anerkennend erinnerte sich der Prinz, daß Thranduil sich nicht ein einziges Mal beschwert hatte. Er hatte sogar hin und wieder gelächelt, obwohl er es jedesmal zu verstecken versuchte, wenn er den Blick seines Sohnes auf sich spürte.

Ebenfalls ein wenig müde, setzte sich Legolas auf den Sessel zwischen Bücherschrank und Eckcouch. Es war sein Stammplatz; als ausgebildeter Krieger saß er nicht gerne mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Nun saß ihm sein Vater gegenüber und studierte zwischen einzelnen Schlucken abwechselnd die neue Position des Schrankes, die deutlichen Spuren im Teppich, die fünf Zentimeter dicke Staubschicht in der Zimmerecke und das gerade erst freigeräumte dritte Fenster (vorher vom Schrank verstellt), durch welches inzwischen orangenes Licht einfiel.

"Es ist spät geworden", meinte er entspannt.

Legolas faßte den Kommentar falsch auf. "Entschuldige, daß ich dich so lange von deiner Arbeit abhielt."

"Ist schon gut, mein Sohn. Ich verbringe die Zeit lieber mit dir, wann immer du es wünschst."

Traurig erinnerte sich Legolas, daß er das seit sehr langer Zeit nicht getan hatte. Jetzt schämte er sich, denn er erkannte, daß ungeachtet seiner selbst auferlegten Isolation Thranduil jederzeit für ihn da gewesen wäre.

"Ich danke dir, Vater." Er hätte unmöglich bestimmen können, wofür genau.

"Gern geschehen", antwortete Thranduil leichthin. "Darf ich dich mal was fragen?" Seine Augen starrten erneut auf den zerschundenen Teppich.

"Natürlich."

"Wie weit hast du diese Sache eigentlich vorausgeplant?"

__

Kein Stück. Wohlweislich hütete der Prinz seine Zunge, als er dem Blick seines Vaters folgte. Die Tragweite von dessen Frage stellte sich offensichtlich dar: Nicht nur mußte das dick verstaubte Dreieck gesäubert werden; auch der übrige Teppich benötigte nach ihrer Aktion einiges an Pflege. Mit Teppichen kannte sich Legolas allerdings nicht aus, also müßte er notgedrungen doch noch einen Diener beauftragen, sich um das Zimmer zu kümmern.

Seufzend sah er außerdem ein, daß er ein ganzes Bett unmöglich allein hier herauf schleppen könnte. Zwar könnte er es erst im Zimmer zusammen bauen, doch was er dem Teppich _damit_ antun würde, wollte er sich gar nicht vorstellen. Vermutlich müßte der Stoff dann völlig ausgetauscht werden. Und es würde viel zu lange dauern …

"Du könntest natürlich", schlug Thranduil vor, ohne den Blick zu heben, "Lalaith fragen."

Automatisch setzte der Prinz zu seiner üblichen Erwiderung an, als ihm plötzlich bewußt wurde, daß sich in seinem Inneren gar nichts gegen den Vorschlag sträubte. Für gewöhnlich erregte die bloße Aussicht, seiner ehemaligen Amme gegenüberzutreten, einen beinahe panischen Widerwillen. Heute jedoch empfand er nur Erleichterung.

Dennoch versteckte er das neue Gefühl vorerst hinter einem leidenschaftslosen Widerspruch: "Lalaith ist Amme, keine Stoffhändlerin."

"Pff, du bist in mancher Hinsicht so ungebildet. Lalaiths Mutter hat die meisten Teppiche in diesem Palast eigenhändig hergestellt; ganz sicher versteht sich auch Lalaith auf das Handwerk. Schließlich war sie nicht immer Amme. Und du könntest dir ihrer Verschwiegenheit gewiß sein."

Das letzte Argument enthielt gerade genug Wahrheit und Vernunft, um Legolas' halbherzige Ablehnung zu untergraben. "Na gut, ich frage sie", gab er nach. "Und vielleicht könnte ich Alachel überreden …" Sich selbst zunickend, führte er diesen Gedanken lieber stumm zu Ende.

Fasziniert beobachtete Thranduil, wie der Verstand seines Sohnes wieder das Steuer übernahm und verschiedene Pläne ausarbeitete, verwarf, überdachte und korrigierte. Dabei handelte es sich nur um den Transport eines Bettes! Schmunzelnd überließ er seinen Sohn dessen Gedanken und drehte den Kopf weit genug nach rechts, um die beiden nahen Karten zu studieren.

Die kleinere auf der Barseite zeigte hauptsächlich Thranduils momentanes Einflußgebiet sowie die angrenzenden östlichen Lande bis zum Einsamen Berg. Es war eine Handelskarte, mit deren Hilfe Legolas vermutlich die Transportwege verbesserte, indem er die kürzesten oder einfachsten Pfade zwischen den Siedlungen untereinander und dem Palast aufspürte und ausbesserte. Seit sich die verschiedensten Kreaturen in Düsterwald herumtrieben, war es nicht mehr sicher, mit seinen Waren querfeldein zu gehen. Außerdem erwiesen sich die Wildpfade als mühsam und umwegig. Also hatte der Prinz die am häufigsten benutzten Wege zu Straßen ausbauen lassen, und den wichtigsten Transporten wurden Wachen zugeteilt.

Außerdem hielt er auf der Karte Neugründungen von Siedlungen fest und sorgte dafür, daß diese schnellstmöglich an das Transportnetz angeschlossen wurden. Die Unterstützung und der Schutz, welchen er dadurch für den Notfall gewährte, ermutigten in letzter Zeit viele Elben, sich aus der Stadt hinaus zu trauen und tatsächlich wieder unter den Bäumen zu leben und zu arbeiten, wie es ihrer Natur entsprach.

Die linke Karte umfaßte das ganze Gebiet vom Anduin bis zu den Eisenbergen sowie von den Graubergen bis knapp unter die Alte Waldstraße. Es war eine militärische Karte. In physischer Hinsicht nicht so detailliert wie die Handelskarte, dafür waren darauf die verschiedensten Standorte inklusive aller Siedlungen genauestens verzeichnet.

Normalerweise verfolgte man mit solchen Karten Truppenbewegungen. Thranduil verfügte über eine Kopie von dieser in seinem Arbeitszimmer, eine dritte hing im Beratungsraum und wurde dort auch am häufigsten mit Nadeln gespickt. Legolas' Karte allerdings hing inzwischen nur noch zur Zierde an der Wand, denn seit er aus dem Felddienst ausgetreten war, hatte er keinerlei Interesse mehr gezeigt. Höchstens hier und da die größeren Bewegungen notiert, um den Nachschub für die Heere zu regulieren. Ansonsten …

Thranduil blinzelte überrascht.

Bei genauerer Betrachtung fiel ihm auf, daß er das sich bietende Bild durchaus kannte. Keineswegs veraltet, stellte es im Gegenteil genau die Information dar, welche Thranduil seit dem frühen Morgen selbst besaß. Besorgt wanderte sein Blick nordwärts und starrte dort entgeistert auf eine auffällig große blaue Nadel an der östlichen der Waldgrenze.

Schuldbewußt musterte er aus den Augenwinkeln seinen Sohn, welcher den Blick mit einem vorwurfsvollen Schmunzeln auffing und dadurch jene herablassende Nachsicht ausstrahlte, welche Eltern zuweilen aufmüpfigen Kindern entgegen brachten. "Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde es nicht bemerken?"

"Ich weiß, du hast überall deine …"

"Spione?"

"Informanten", korrigierte Thranduil gutmütig. "Aber ich hielt dich für, nun ja, sichtlich abgelenkt."

Legolas' Augenbrauen schossen ungläubig aufwärts: "Schon einen Tag nach meiner Rückkehr?"

Nachdem der Prinz so allein eingetroffen wie losgezogen war, was die Elben als völlige Normalität betrachteten, hatte Thranduil noch für den selben Abend eine Versammlung einberufen. Vor dem Rat gab Legolas zum ersten Mal detailgetreu jene Fassung des Reiseberichts wider, welche er für sich als die 'offizielle Version' bezeichnete. Seiner Ansicht nach gingen private Erlebnisse die Ratsmitglieder einfach nichts an.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ihm noch vor dem Frühstück zugetragen, daß während der ganzen Nacht in den unteren Gewölben emsig Vorbereitungen getroffen worden waren und bereits vor Sonnenaufgang ein großer Trupp mit drei oder vier Dutzend leeren Transportgespannen die Stadt verlassen hatte. Das allein gereichte zur Verwunderung, denn eigenhändiges Abholen war unüblich, und überhaupt erwarteten sie zur Zeit von nirgendwo eine so enorme Lieferung.

Der Winter näherte sich, und selbst die gierigsten Tauschpartner wußten, daß alle Edelsteine der Welt ihnen nicht halfen, wenn sie die harsche Jahreszeit nicht überstanden. Daher sparten sie ihre Vorräte und lagerten ihre Produkte ein; verkauft wurden nunmehr nur wenige, teils sogar minderwertige Waren zu überhöhten Preisen. Legolas rechnete immer genau durch, was die Elben dringend benötigten, ehe er eine Bestellung aufgab. Die nächste Lieferung aus dem Osten war erst für den nächsten Monat geplant, und sie würde von Esgaroth aus den Waldfluß heraufgeflößt werden. Pferde und Karren wären nur hinderlich.

Wenig später erfuhr der Prinz, daß der Trupp sich in einem Gewaltritt entlang des Flußweges nach Nordwesten bewegte, und die Rätsel lösten sich schlagartig auf. Doch die Erklärung enttäuschte Legolas in mehrfacher Hinsicht: Zum einen, weil Thranduil offensichtlich mal wieder seiner Gier nach Schätzen erlegen war. Zum zweiten, weil er seinen Sohn über diese Aktion im Unklaren ließ, obwohl er doch wissen mußte, daß Legolas früher oder später ohnehin davon erfahren würde.

Und dann war da noch ein ganz eigennütziger Schmerz über den Verlust der Vorräte in Celabons Höhle, wie Inuel sie so passend benannt hatte. Legolas hatte die Zeit in den Hügeln sehr genossen und sich bereits mehr oder weniger unterschwellig eine baldige Rückkehr dorthin gewünscht. Daß für solch ein Vorhaben mehr als genügend Proviant und Arbeitsgeräte vorhanden sein würden, spornte seine Pläne nur zusätzlich an, denn dadurch hätte er einen Aufenthalt beim nächsten Mal nicht zeitlich begrenzen müssen. Selbst im Winter.

Jetzt aber hinderte Thranduils Handeln all diese Vorstellungen von vornherein an ihrer Realisierung, und Legolas konnte ihn schlecht umstimmen, wenigstens Lebensmittel, Kochgerät und andere Werkzeuge dort zu lassen, denn dafür hätte er zuerst seine eigene Geschichte offenlegen müssen. Außerdem … Inuel war verschwunden. Und Legolas hatte sich in keiner seiner Pläne allein gesehen.

So verfolgte er fortan das Vorwärtskommen des auffälligen Trupps mit ebensoviel Enttäuschung wie Anspannung. In nur drei Tagen erreichten die Soldaten die Hügel, zu denen Legolas hinwärts zwei Wochen benötigt hatte. Sie hatten es wirklich eilig. Rückwärts allerdings bewegten sie sich mit den schwer beladenen Karren am Waldrand entlang durch offenes Gelände, wo einerseits die Wege geebneter waren und andererseits der Zug gegen eventuelle Angreifer besser verteidigt werden konnte. Solche gab es, jedoch nur vereinzelt. Außerdem kamen sie mit der enormen Ladung jetzt langsamer vorwärts.

Dennoch würde der Trupp im Laufe des nächsten Tages eintreffen.

"Wann hattest du vor, es mir zu sagen?" fragte Legolas in das bedrückte Schweigen, mit welchem sein Vater die Karte studierte.

Thranduil beäugte die genaue Position der blauen Nadel ungläubig. Sie steckte um einiges südlicher, als sie sein sollte. "Du hast bessere Informanten als ich", versuchte er schmollend abzulenken.

"Meine wie deine Information stammt von heute morgen", wies Legolas abfällig auf eine Tatsache hin. "Du hast lediglich versäumt, nachzurechnen und sie regelmäßig zu berichtigen. Wann hattest du vor, es mir zu sagen, Vater?"

Seufzend erhob sich der König und trat um das Couchende herum hinter die Lehne, wie um einen zusätzlichen Schutz zwischen sich und seinen aufgebrachten Sohn zu bringen. "Eigentlich dachte ich nicht, daß das überhaupt notwendig wäre", gab er geschlagen zu.

Legolas fixierte seinen Vater mit einem eisigen Blick. Sein Instinkt drängte darauf, aufzuspringen und durch seinen Größenvorteil eine stärkere Dominanz zu erreichen, während sein Wille standhaft wartete, bis das Echo der beleidigenden Aussage aus seinen Gedanken verklang. Denn er hatte es nicht nötig, Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren: Beide wußten, wer hier mit kindischem Unbedacht gehandelt hatte und wem nun die erwachsene Verantwortung der Rüge zufiel.

Mit gespielter Lässigkeit lehnte sich der Prinz vorwärts, stützte die Ellbogen auf seine Knie und blickte zu seinem Vater auf, was diesen zwang, seinen Blick sogar noch tiefer zu senken. Die äußere Situation widersprach völlig der Rollenverteilung, und Thranduil wand sich sichtlich verunsichert. Legolas entschied sich nachsichtig für Gnade.

"Wie weit hast du diese Sache eigentlich vorausgeplant?", erkundigte er sich todernst.

__

Kein Stück. Wohlweislich hütete der König seine Zunge, als er versuchte, die Überlegung seines Sohnes nachzuvollziehen. Tatsächlich hatte er an die Möglichkeit der Entdeckung nicht einen Gedanken verschwendet, da Legolas durch seine Teilnahmslosigkeit in letzter Zeit einen solchen Fall praktisch ausschloß. Diese Annahme war zwar beleidigend und offensichtlich unzutreffend, aber bequem, weswegen Thranduil sie nicht hinterfragt hatte. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, diesen Fehler zu korrigieren.

Legolas unterbrach Thranduils stille Erwägung mit der leicht beschämten Frage: "Ich habe meine Pflichten nicht _derart_ vernachlässigt, oder?"

Nein, das hatte er in der Tat nicht, erkannte der König kopfschüttelnd. Abgesehen von dem Aufruhr, welcher vermutlich bei der Ankunft des voll beladenen Trupps entstehen und somit _jedermanns_ Aufmerksamkeit erhalten würde, wäre Legolas sicherlich auf das stundenlange Abladen aufmerksam geworden; allerspätestens aber hätte er als der Lagerverwalter den enormen Zuwachs an Waren bemerkt.

"Was hattest du vor, Vater? Wolltest du die Nahrung auf die Dörfer verteilen, die Kräuter Selebist untermischen? Wolltest du die Geräte unter deinem Bett verstecken? Die Kleidung als Gardinen tarnen? Was?"

Plötzlich schämte sich Thranduil außerordentlich für seine mangelnde Weitsicht. Niedergeschlagen trat er erneut um die Couch und ließ sich schwerfällig darauf nieder. "Es tut mir leid, Junge", murmelte er reuevoll. "Ich dachte einfach nicht … Legolas, was stört dich so daran? Was willst du eigentlich?" verfiel er trotzig in eine verteidigende Haltung. "Soll ich die Truppe vielleicht wieder zurückschicken?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht", entgegnete sein Sohn prompt, als hätte er mit der Frage bereits gerechnet. "Ein Dutzend feindliche Spione oder mehr folgen dem Zug, wenngleich weniger verborgen, als sie hoffen. Wenn die Wagen jetzt umkehren, würden wir nur die anderen zu der Höhle führen und zum Plündern einladen."

Thranduil erlaubte sich ein hoffnungsvolles Grinsen: "Na also, dann –"

"Was mich stört", unterbrach Legolas ihn barsch, "ist, daß du mich nicht eingeweiht hast."

Mit verschränkten Armen polterte der Ältere: "Warum sollte ich auch? Ich bin der König!"

"In der Tat", räumte Legolas ein. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort: "Aus diesem Grund habe ich dich nicht darauf angesprochen." Sein winziges, selbstkritisches Schmunzeln verschwand so schnell, wie es erschienen war. "Es hat mich nicht als Prinz geärgert, wenn du verstehst."

Thranduil verstand nicht sofort, doch ihm entging nicht das kurze Aufflackern der vorher gut verborgenen Verletzung in den Augen seines Sohnes. Seines Sohnes … Für ihn mußte das Verschweigen, die heimliche Aktion an sich wie ein Beweis für mangelndes Vertrauen wirken. _Aber das war es doch nicht!_ rebellierte Thranduils stolzer Geist. _Ich vertraue Legolas._

"Ich vertraue dir", versuchte er seinem Sohn zu versichern. "Nach wie vor." Da der gewünschte Effekt ausblieb – Legolas rührte keinen Muskel, weder zur Annahme noch zur Ablehnung des Zuspruchs – und die Stille sich bedrohlich ausdehnte, entschied Thranduil, seine peinliche Furcht zu erläutern. "Ich weiß, daß ich mich auf dich verlassen kann, in jeder Hinsicht. Vielleicht vertraue ich dir zu sehr."

"Ich verstehe nicht", gab Legolas stirnrunzelnd zu.

Thranduil atmete tief durch, ehe er fortfuhr: "Ich wußte, du würdest mich aufhalten, wenn ich es dir sage. Oder zumindest … zumindest hättest du das 'Richtige' getan, nicht wahr?"

"Natürlich", nickte der Prinz. "Sobald ich mir überlegt hätte, was es ist."

"Die … Edelsteine …"

Endlich sah Legolas den Hafen, welchen sein Vater so verworren ansteuerte. "Hattest du Angst, ich nehme sie dir weg?"

"Das würdest du doch, nicht wahr? Dem Allgemeinwohl zuliebe und so …"

"Also _das_ ist deine Sorge!" Nun sprang der Prinz doch auf, als ihm klarwurde, daß die restlichen Waren seinen Vater überhaupt nicht interessierten. Gereizt lief er die Breite des Zimmers auf und ab. Wenn Thranduil so scharf auf den Schatz war, warum hatte er den Rest nicht einfach in der Höhle lassen können?! Natürlich, bot sich Legolas sofort die passende Antwort, er brauchte die übrigen Gegenstände, um seine Gier zu decken. Seufzend hielt der Jüngere hinter der Couch inne und stützte die Unterarme schwer auf deren Rückenlehne.

"Vater …"

Thranduil unterbrach ihn, als er die Aufregung des Jüngeren schwinden sah: "Es ist nicht nur das. Denk doch mal nach, Legolas! Nach dem, was meine Informanten berichten, reicht die Nahrung mindestens ein Jahr für unser ganzes Volk. Mit den Geräten hattest du Recht, wir können sie verteilen – was wir nicht neu kaufen müssen, spart Geld. Die Kleider auch, und –"

"Vergißt du nicht etwas?" fragte Legolas mit beherrschter Vernunft dazwischen.

Verwirrt schüttelte sein Vater den Kopf: "Was meinst du?"

"Ich meine, daß es uns gar nicht zusteht, über die Waren zu verfügen."

In Thranduils Stirn gruben sich tiefe Furchen, als er den Sinn in den Worten seines Sohnes zu ergründen suchte. Warum, bei Morgoth, sollte er das nicht dürfen? Wenn nicht er, wer …? Als er im ernsten Gesicht vor ihm die scheinbare Antwort las, kräuselte sich die Haut über seiner Nasenwurzel in gefährlicher Wut.

"Nein, Vater, auch mir steht das nicht zu", beschwichtigte der Prinz schnell. "Denn auch mir gehört nichts davon."

"Ankulan gehörte zu meinem Volk. Wenn sein Nachlaß nicht uns Elben, und somit mir als Verwalter gehört, gehört er niemandem", behauptete der König.

Legolas starrte seinem Vater eindringlich in die Augen. "Das ist nicht ganz korrekt." Da er noch immer keine Einsicht darin las, fuhr er fort: "Laut Erbrecht geht …"

"Das kannst du nicht machen!" fuhr der König in plötzlichem Verständnis auf.

"Es ist sein Recht", widersprach Legolas unbeugsam. "Inuel ist –"

"– noch ein Kind!"

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille nickte der Prinz. "Das stimmt, aber es ist nicht von Belang. Er ist Ankulans Sohn."

Fieberhaft suchte Thranduil nach einem Ausweg, seine Gier nach dem Schatz glühte so deutlich hinter seinen Augen, daß sie seinen Verstand zu versengen drohte. "Dafür gibt es keinen Beweis", stellte er triumphierend fest.

"Du selbst hast seine Ähnlichkeit sowohl zu Baladia als auch zu Ankulan bestätigt", erinnerte Legolas sachlich. "In meinem Beisein, muß ich hinzufügen. Darüber hinaus gibt es einen Zeugen für Inuels Identität."

Die Hand des Königs ballte sich unkontrolliert zur Faust. "Tatsächlich? Wen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, wo er sich im Moment aufhält", gab Legolas zu. Gleichermaßen beruhigend wie warnend legte er seine eigene Hand auf die zitternde Faust seines Vaters. "Aber wenn deine unvernünftige Gier mich dazu zwingt, werde ich ihn eigenhändig herschaffen, und wenn ich dafür jede Höhle Mittelerdes aufsuchen müßte."

Mühsam bezwang der König den wilden Drang zu schützen, was er bereits als sein Eigentum betrachtete. Er wußte, er würde in einem Kampf unterliegen, ebenso auch vor dem Recht, welches schon viel länger existierte als er selbst. Es mußte einen anderen Weg geben …

"Das wird nicht nötig sein", preßte er durch schmale Lippen hindurch. "Ich erkenne den Anspruch an, sobald er ihn erhebt."

Legolas ließ von seinem Vater ab. "Ich erhebe in seinem Namen Anspruch."

"Dazu hast du kein Recht."

"Ich bin sein Fürsprecher. Wir können ihn gern fragen, ob er zustimmt … ich bin zuversichtlich, daß er nichts dagegen hat."

Einen Fürsprecher brauchten Elben nur, solange sie unter achthundert Jahren waren. Danach durften sie für sich selbst sprechen, erhielten allerdings erst mit eintausend die vollen Rechte eines Erwachsenen. Fürsprecher … und schon bot sich ein anderer Winkel für Thranduil.

"Du kannst nicht sein Fürsprecher sein, und das weißt du sehr gut. Du bist selbst nicht alt genug, Junge. Warum gewinne ich den Eindruck, daß du nur Zeit schinden willst?"

Seufzend schwang sich der Jüngere über die Lehne und setzte sich zum König. "Wie ich sehe, denkst du wieder klar. Na schön, du hast Recht."

"Ich dachte schon, du meinst das ernst", schmunzelte Thranduil überrascht. "Wie alt ist er eigentlich wirklich?"

"So um die siebenhundert. Alt genug jedenfalls, seinen Fürsprecher selbst zu wählen."

Thranduil musterte seinen Sohn mißtrauisch: "Ich wäre die logische Wahl, oder nicht? Würdest du ihm davon abraten?"

"Nein", schüttelte Legolas langsam den Kopf. "Selbst wenn er dich direkt als Verwalter wünscht, erlangst du dadurch keine freie Verfügung, das ist dir doch klar, oder? Alles, was in deiner Macht steht, ist die Güter zu horten und sicher zu verwahren, bis er alt genug ist."

"Mit seiner Einwilligung …"

Der Prinz lächelte gutmütig. "Ich weiß, wenn er zustimmt, kannst du verfügen. Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, daß er sich erst mit mir berät, ehe er zustimmt. Rechtlich mag ich zu jung sein, aber du weißt so gut wie ich, daß du in so einem Kampf keine Chance hättest. Akzeptiere die Situation und passe dich ihr an, oder ich verspreche, daß ich dich ablöse, sobald mein nächster Geburtstag kommt."

"Ablöse?" erblaßte Thranduil.

"Als Inuels Fürsprecher", konkretisierte der Prinz arglos. Dann erkannte er, was sein Vater fürchtete. Berechnend grinsend fügte er hinzu: "Aber wenn du mich bekämpfst – in jeder Beziehung."

*******

Besorgt beobachtete Selebist, wie sich die wunde Haut unter seinen vorsichtigen Fingerspitzen kräuselte, ein sichtbarer Schauer den schmalen Rücken hinaufwanderte und die Muskeln in Schultern und Armen sich verkrampften, als der Junge gegen den Instinkt ankämpfte, vor der Berührung zurückzuschrecken.

"Tut es sehr weh?" fragte der Heiler, fuhr aber mit der gleichen langsamen Sorgfalt fort, die beruhigende Salbe aufzutragen.

Der Junge schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Gleichzeitig mißglückte ihm ein Versuch der Unterdrückung, so daß er ruckhaft nach vorn wich.

Selebist seufzte, als er kurz darauf die Behandlung wiederaufnahm. "Ein Patient sollte niemals seinem Arzt etwas verheimlichen", ermahnte er streng. "Das verschlimmert die Schmerzen nur."

"Es tut nicht weh", behauptete Inuel und drehte den Kopf so weit wie möglich nach hinten, um den in seinen Augen uralten Elben anzusehen. Verschmitzt lächelte er ihm ins Gesicht, als er klarstellte: "Es kitzelt."

Unvermutet rührte etwas in diesem Lächeln an Selebists Erinnerung. Obwohl ihm das Antlitz des Jungen völlig fremd erschien, kamen ihm die kleinen Grübchen und die leicht gekräuselte Nase seltsam vertraut vor. Doch ehe er die richtige Verbindung fand, drehte Inuel sich wieder weg, und mit seinem Anblick verschwand auch das flüchtig aufblitzende Bild in Selebists Hinterkopf, bevor er es zu fassen bekam.

Verwirrt den Kopf schüttelnd, rieb er auch auf die letzten frischen, empfindlichen Narben die Heilsalbe, während er in Gedanken noch einmal Thranduils Worte hörte: '_Er sieht jemandem so ähnlich … Hast du ihn dir mal genau angesehen?'_ Noch hatte Selebist den Rat seines Freundes nicht beherzigt, da eine eingehendere Betrachtung des fremden Jungen ihm nach wie vor überflüssig erschien. Zumindest bis gerade eben … Der alte Elb zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte angestrengt, die normalerweise zu der Geste gehörende Gleichgültigkeit zu verspüren.

Sie kam nicht auf. Statt dessen drängte sich nun mit jedem Erschauern der weichen Haut das Gefühl der Vertrautheit weiter in den Vordergrund. Und je mehr Energie Selebist darauf verwandte, es als ungerechtfertigt abzustempeln, um so stärker wurde die Empfindung. "So … fertig", gab er in Gedanken versunken bekannt und, aus Gewohnheit, kitzelte den Jungen spielerisch hinter dem rechten Ohr.

Inuel lachte überrascht auf und floh instinktiv auf das andere Bett, eine Handlung, zu welcher das fortgesetzte Kichern nicht recht passen wollte. Einmal in Sicherheit, rieb er beruhigend die empfindliche Stelle und grinste den Heiler triumphierend an. "Das war aber gemein", warf er dem Älteren vor.

Selebist hörte ihn nicht. In seinen Ohren echote noch immer das helle Lachen und wurde ganz allmählich von einem fröhlicheren, weiblicheren Ton überlagert. "Baladia", hauchte er unhörbar. Plötzlich kam sich der weißhaarige Elb unglaublich alt vor, als die Vergangenheit mit hellen Farben seine triste Gegenwart überstrahlte.

Langsam fühlte er den tröstenden Laut verklingen, und aus Angst, diese lebendige Erinnerung zu verlieren, sprang er ohne große Mühe über das hüfthohe Bett, griff das Handgelenk des erstaunten Jungen und kitzelte das hilflose Opfer noch einmal. Augenblicklich erfüllte vergnügtes Gelächter den kleinen Raum. Die richtigen Stellen erwischte Selebist nicht zufällig, sondern aus verschütteter Erfahrung. _Genau die gleichen,_ informierte wie aus weiter Ferne der noch nüchterne Teil seines Verstandes.

__

Genau die gleichen. Die leise Stimme näherte sich und übertönte nach und nach alle anderen Gedanken. _Die gleichen Stellen …_ Schließlich unterbrach der Heiler die entspannende Folter und packte den sich windenden Jungen grob an den Schultern. Eine einzige Frage beherrschte sein Denken.

"Wer bist du?"

"I-Ich … ich … ich bin …" keuchte Inuel erheblich außer Atem.

Ungeduldig schüttelte der Heiler ihn. "Wer bist du?!" forderte er ungehalten. "Sag's schon!"

"Ich bin", begann der Jüngere nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen erneut, "Ich bin I–" Plötzlich hob er den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen in Richtung Tür. "Oh!" endete er erfreut.

"Was ist?" fragte Selebist verwirrt, da niemand den Raum betreten hatte. Vorsichtshalber ließ er den Jungen los und lauschte auf die Geräusche im Gang. Nichts war zu hören.

"Legolas kommt", behauptete Inuel trotzdem. Lächelnd setzte er sich auf, die Frage des Heilers offenbar völlig vergessen, und starrte erwartungsvoll auf die schwere Tür.

Stirnrunzelnd lauschte der alte Elb fast eine ganze Minute, ehe er mit finsterer Miene Inuels Ohrspitze packte. "Da ist niemand auf dem Gang", stellte er überzeugt fest. "Machst du dich etwa über mich lustig?"

"Au au … au, nein! Loslassen! Au!" Unter Selebists Druck hatte sich Inuel flach auf die Matratze pressen lassen. Dann ließ das Kneifen etwas nach. "Vielleicht ist er noch nicht im Gang", räumte der Junge ein.

"Dachte ich's mir doch", nickte Selebist, gab das gerötete Ohr frei und setzte erneut zu seiner Frage an.

Doch er kam nicht dazu, denn noch im Aufsetzen beharrte Inuel: "Aber Legolas kommt näher, ich kann es fühlen." Abwesend führte er die rechte Hand zu seiner Brust und legte sie auf eine Stelle knapp über dem Herzen. "Ganz warm hier", murmelte er zerstreut. "Legolas …"

Sprachlos studierte der Ältere die Position der dünnen Finger, welche zwar zielsicher auf ihrem Bestimmungsort gelandet waren, diese Tatsache aber anscheinend anzweifelten, denn gelegentlich zuckten sie auf- oder abwärts, ballten sich leicht und entspannten sich wieder. Begleitet wurden die Bewegungen von einem freudigen Aufleuchten in den Augen, dessen Ursache selbst unter Elben eher selten auftrat. So selten in der Tat, daß die Wenigsten es richtig hätten deuten können.

Selebist war einer dieser Wenigen.

Und da er nun einmal fasziniert Inuels Augen betrachtete, bemerkte er trotz des rötliches Lichtes eine leichte Tönung, welche verriet, daß es sich bei der Farbe der Iris keineswegs um Hellbraun handelte. Eilig schritt der Heiler zur Wand, zog eine neue Fackel aus ihrer Halterung, entzündete sie an der bereits brennenden und kramte mit der linken Hand ein graues Pulver aus einem der unzähligen mitgeschleppten Beutel. Dann hielt er die Fackel dicht neben das Gesicht des Jungen und warf das Pulver in die Flamme.

Als die grellweiße Stichflamme so dicht vor ihm aufloderte, schrak Inuel mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zurück. Eine bessere Reaktion hätte sich Selebist nicht wünschen können: Zum ersten Mal seit seiner kurzen Bekanntschaft mit dem 'Außenseiter' nahm er bewußt dessen Augenfarbe wahr. Auf die Herkunft des Jungen zu schließen, war nun kein Kunststück mehr, und plötzlich ergaben auch die seltsamen Worte des Königs einen Sinn.

__

Endlich.

*******

Legolas hastete aufgeregt die Treppen hinunter. Schon eine ganze Weile verspürte er den Drang, zu Inuel zu gehen, doch das Gefühl kam mitten in seiner Unterredung mit Lalaith auf, und weil er seine ehemalige Amme nach langer Zeit zum ersten Mal aufgesucht hatte – und dazu auch gleich noch mit einer Bitte zu ihr kam, hatte er sie auch nicht zu eilig wieder verlassen wollen.

Dennoch … der Prinz schmunzelte. Irgend etwas mußte ihr wohl aufgefallen sein, denn auf einmal hatte sie ihn praktisch vor die Tür gesetzt mit dem Kommentar, wenn sie nicht sofort beginne, würde es heute nichts mehr werden. Gut, es konnte die Wahrheit sein. Aber Legolas kannte die gute Frau besser und ahnte, daß er Grund zum Danken hatte.

__

Es wird stärker.

Beunruhigt schlug der Prinz eine Hand auf seine Brust. Nicht viel über dem Herzen. Denn dort hatte er es zuerst gespürt, schwach am Anfang, doch die Wärme hatte sich schnell ausgebreitet. Er erkannte die Empfindung. Nicht, weil er sie schon oft gespürt hatte, sondern im Gegenteil – weil Legolas erst einmal zuvor so etwas gefühlt hatte. Das war vor wenigen Tagen, als Inuel ihm in der Gedankenwelt einen Teil seines Lichtes durch die alten Eisenstäbe gereicht hatte.

Der Prinz schlängelte sich durch die noch belebten Gänge, ohne wirklich auf seine Umgebung zu achten. Daß er mit niemandem zusammen stieß, verdankte das Volk hauptsächlich seinen perfekten Reflexen. Heute erwiderte er keine Grüße, um nicht womöglich nochmals aufgehalten zu werden. Manche wunderten sich darüber, aber die meisten erinnerten sich wohl, daß er sich schon seit Tagen rar machte und ohnehin seit seiner Rückkehr ein eher ungewöhnliches Verhalten an den Tag legte. Schließlich drang Legolas in die wesentlich ruhigere Gegend der Krankenzimmer vor und näherte sich bald darauf der Tür zu Inuels Raum.

Das Gefühl setzte aus.

Ohne Vorwarnung wurde die Wärme von einem eisigen Stich blanken Entsetzens durchdrungen, welcher Legolas derart unerwartet erwischte, daß sein Herz und sein Gang aus dem Takt gerieten. Die letzten Schritte zur Tür stolperte er, bis er sich verwirrt am Holz abstützen konnte. Noch ehe er begriff, was geschah, verschwand die momentane Panik so schnell, wie sie aufgetaucht war. Als er die Tür argwöhnisch öffnete, begrüßte ihn körperlich wie seelisch eine herzliche Wärme.

"Legolas!" fiel ihm sein Freund um den Hals. "Da bist du ja!"

"Ja", antwortete der Prinz. Er legte seine Arme über Inuels Schultern und zog den Kleineren vorsichtig näher, während er sich achtsam in dem kleinen Raum umsah. Einzig Selebist befand sich noch darin, in der Hand eine gleißende Fackel.

"Ich hatte so ein Gefühl …" Legolas unterbrach sich, als der Heiler überrascht herumwirbelte. Seine Miene wirkte irgendwie frostig, passend zu dem kalten Licht. Schützend drückte der Prinz den Jungen enger an sich. In dem Moment erlosch die Fackel und überließ das Zimmer wieder dem gemütlichen Halbdunkel seiner einsamen, wärmenden Lichtquelle. Über das Gesicht des Heilers zogen tiefe Schatten.

"Ah, endlich", meinte Inuel. "Ich war so erschrocken! Was denn für ein Gefühl?"

__

'Erschrocken?' So nennt er das? Legolas überging die erste Äußerung kopfschüttelnd und beantwortete lächelnd die Frage: "Ach, nur so ein Gefühl, daß du wach wärst."

Inuel strahlte förmlich vor Stolz. "Das bin ich schon lange!"

"Das sehe ich", schmunzelte der Prinz neckisch. "Und munter obendrein, hm?"

Nickend erkundigte sich der Junge: "Können wir spazieren gehen? Es ist so düster hier."

__

Meint er das Licht? Legolas fragte nicht erst nach. Persönlich gewann er immer stärker den Eindruck, daß Selebist sich gerade in sehr schlechter Laune befand; die Luft um ihn herum knisterte regelrecht vor Spannung. Sicher hatte Inuel in seiner freimütigen Unwissenheit wieder irgend etwas Dummes gesagt oder getan. Den alten Heiler aus der Fassung zu bringen, gelang zwar nicht vielen, aber diesem Jungen traute Legolas das durchaus zu. Besser, er brachte ihn für eine Weile hier weg.

"Natürlich. Ah, warte." Bestimmt, wenngleich ungern, löste sich der Prinz aus der Umarmung und ging zu Inuels Bett, wo er am Fußende das Stoffbündel fand, genauso, wie er es am Morgen dort plaziert hatte. Mit fließenden Bewegungen faltete er die Tunika auseinander und hielt sie vor Inuels nackten Oberkörper. "So solltest du nicht herum laufen. Hier, zieh das über."

Inuel betastete den dicken Stoff und starrte seinen Freund zweifelnd an. "Das soll ich anziehen? Ist das nicht viel zu …?" Ja, was eigentlich? Zu wertvoll für ihn? Zu protzig? Zu heuchlerisch?

"Viel zu rauh", ergänzte plötzlich Selebist direkt neben ihnen. Dann wandte er sich an Legolas: "Du kannst ihm das nicht über die neuen Narben streifen, das würde sie aufreiben."

Der Prinz beäugte den Heiler ungläubig. "Selebist, es ist doch aus Samt!"

"Aber der ist innen viel gröber, Dummkopf." Als Beweis packte der Ältere einen Zipfel und strich mit der Innenseite über Legolas' Wange, welche beim ersten Kontakt zurück wich. "Siehst du? – Hier." Unfreundlich reichte er seinem Patienten dessen Schlafhemd. "Zieh das darunter an. Wenigstens noch zwei oder drei Tage mußt du darauf achten, deine Haut zu schonen." Zuletzt übergab Selebist die Salbe an Legolas: "Das kannst du auch machen."

"Ich? Aber …"

Der weißhaarige Elb umrundete sie schnell und war schon halb aus der Tür, als er unterbrach: "Bring ihn woanders unter! Hier unten braucht er nicht mehr rumzuliegen."

Verdutzt schauten ihm die Jüngeren nach.

"Hab ich was falsch gemacht?" wunderte sich Inuel laut, während er das leichte Hemd überstreifte und sich anschließend von Legolas mit der Tunika helfen ließ. An ein passendes Beinkleid hatte der Prinz zwar nicht gedacht, aber für den Anfang genügte wohl auch die Schlafhose. Unruhig zappelte der Junge herum, während sein Freund zum x-ten Mal die Tunika richtete. Als er endlich zufrieden schien, ergriff Inuel die Flucht, ehe der Ältere es sich noch anders überlegte.

Legolas benötigte natürlich keine drei Schritte zum Aufholen, doch er gewährte dem Jungen den Spaß und ließ ihn weiterlaufen, ohne ihn aufzuhalten. Ebensowenig wie Inuel schenkte er der ausweichenden Elbe auf dem Gang Beachtung, noch bemerkte er Selebist, welcher die jüngeren Elben von der nächsten Tür aus beobachtete.

Als der alte Heiler ruhig zu der ebenfalls deutlich erfahrenen Elbe trat, waren Schritte und Lachen längst verklungen. "Collaich", begrüßte er seine Frau. "Was führt dich hierher, Liebste?"

Noch immer blickte Collaich verwundert den Gang hinauf, den die Jungen genommen hatten. "Vorhin bin ich kurz Legolas begegnet", erklärte sie. "Für einen Moment glaubte ich, er hätte das Feuer in den Augen. Es weckte meine Neugier."

Selebist verkniff sich das Seufzen, obwohl er wußte, daß seine Gemahlin es durch ihr tiefes Band selbst spüren konnte. "Du hast dich nicht getäuscht", gab er dann zu.

"Dann wird es erwidert?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. "Von wem?"

Nur Schweigen antwortete ihr, doch als Collaich zu ihrem Gatten aufblickte, erschrak sie über die steinerne Miene, welche er den beiden jungen Elben unbemerkt nachschickte. "Ist es der Junge? Selebist, was verbittert dich so? Du erdrückst ja mein Herz!"

"Das tut mir leid, Liebste." Traurig schaute der Heiler ihr in ihre – nun nicht mehr ganz so einzigartig – grün schimmernden Augen, ehe er sie sanft in seine Arme schloß. "Bei manchen Gelegenheiten verfluche ich das Band, welches unsere Herzen vereint."

"Sprich nicht solch beängstigende Worte", bat Collaich besorgt. "Erzähle mir lieber, was es auf sich hat mit dem fremden Jungen."

Beide standen still im Gang, als Einheit wiegend, atmend, fühlend. Es dauerte lange, bis Selebist jenen Gedanken aussprach, welcher nunmehr zwei Herzen zerriß.

"Dieser … 'fremde Junge' … Dieser Elb hat unsere Tochter getötet."

___________________

A/N: Ich bin ja schon außerordentlich gespannt, ob ihr jetzt alle die richtige Verbindung zieht oder ich mehr von euren spannenden Theorien zu hören bekomme. *grins* 

Jetzt habt ihr ja erst mal wieder etwas Zeit, solche aufzustellen, da ich noch nicht weiß, wann ich das nächste Kapitel fertig bekomme. Darin werden wir uns an einen Blick in Inuels Vergangenheit wagen. Es sind ja nun endlich alle Leute da, die ich dafür brauche. ^^ Und ich mache dem Jungen obendrein ein kleines Geschenk, welches euch hoffentlich auch gefällt. *freu*

Eure Mel


	7. über die Saat der Zweifel

A/N: Sorry für den langen Winterschlaf, aber ich brauchte wohl die Energie der Frühlingssonne, um langsam wieder auf Trab zu kommen, tja. Dafür gibt es am Ende dieses Kapitels einen kleinen Bonus für die Interessierten, dessentwegen ich mir unheimlich Kopfzerbrechen bereitet habe. Ach ja, und falls jemand glaubt, das siebte Kapitel schon gelesen zu haben: Stimmt, aber ich habe es komplett überarbeitet, zwar nur minimale Änderungen in den ersten beiden Szenen, aber alles danach ist komplett neu. Endlich kann ich die Fassung online stellen, mit der ich auch zufrieden bin! :-)

So, die Reviews … ist zwar schon eine ganze Weile her, aber da ich auch per Mail nicht geantwortet habe (was mir furchtbar leid tut), will ich das noch schnell nachholen. Ach übrigens, seid ihr eigentlich alle noch da? [räusper] Also …

amlugwen: Nein, Selebist weiß nicht alles. Niemand weiß ALLES, deswegen verdächtigen sie ja Inuel. Und du hast nichts vergessen; ich habe es absichtlich noch nicht erwähnt. :-D Wie, ob Thranduil die Edelsteine kriegt? Wir werden sehen …

Sally: Dir habe ich das meiste schon beantwortet, oder? Jetzt tut sich was. Trotzdem entschuldige ich mich schon einmal im Voraus. Tja … Du kennst ja meine sadistische Ader … [duck]

Leahna: [grins] Das war wohl die abenteuerlichste Theorie, die ich bisher vernommen habe. Vielleicht nutze ich sie irgendwann als eigene Story. [freu] Aber, da du um Aufklärung batest: Collaich hat grüne Augen, weil das ein genetisch vererbtes dominantes Familienmerkmal ist, daher hatte sie auch Baladia als Collaichs Tochter, und Inuel, da er Baladias Sohn ist. Was Selebist zu seinem Großvater macht. :-) – Übrigens, Inuel ist WIRKLICH ein Junge. Legolas kann das gerne bezeugen, schließlich hat er ihn schon nackt gesehen. ;-)

Eileen: Hat zwar lange gedauert, und sicher bist du inzwischen zu Hause, aber endlich geht es weiter. Und ich gebe dir Recht, es wird langsam Zeit, daß Inuel ein paar neue Freunde gewinnt. :-)

Disclaimer: Ich hab inzwischen so viele Details eingeführt, daß ich höchstens noch anmerken kann: "Basiert auf Tolkien." ;-)

Rating: PG-13 (bin ein Gewohnheitstier, tja)

–––––––––––––––––––

**__**

Der Name der Macht

Kapitel Sieben

"Na, Inuel?"

Seit einer halben Ewigkeit stand der Junge neben ihm an der Brüstung und starrte geistesabwesend auf den Boden der großen Halle, welche sich inzwischen merklich geleert hatte. Auch Tinu erstrahlte längst in einem satten Orange, und wenn Inuel den Kopf ein wenig bewegte, erzeugte das Licht feurige Reflexionen in seinem tiefschwarzen Haar. Allerdings bewegte er sich kaum.

Nicht einmal, als Legolas ihn ansprach. Leicht verärgert suchte der Prinz nach einem Grund für die mangelnde Reaktion, und als sich ihm der offensichtlichste präsentierte, versuchte er es mitfühlend noch einmal.

"Bist du müde, Inuel?" Dem verträumten Ausdruck in seinen Augen nach zu urteilen …

"Nein …"

Legolas wartete auf die weitere Erklärung, doch mehr schien sein Freund nicht vorbringen zu wollen. Nun ja, es war zumindest eine Antwort, wie kurz auch immer. Seufzend lehnte sich der Prinz mit beiden Armen auf die Brüstung und beugte sich weit vor, wobei er unabsichtlich Inuels Haltung spiegelte. Was gab es da unten so Interessantes zu sehen?

"Es ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?"

Die unerwartete Anrede ließ Legolas aufblicken, direkt auf das nahe Profil seines Freundes. Aus diesem Winkel wirkte sein kurzes, wild abstehendes Haar wie ein zeitloses Feuer, in seiner blutroten Färbung ein beängstigender Kontrast zu den lebendigen, grünen Augen – und doch in völliger Übereinstimmung mit der Wärme, welche sie vermittelten.

Für einen kurzen Moment richteten sie sich auf Legolas, und nur den Bruchteil dieses Augenblicks dauerte das freudige, helle Aufblitzen in ihren Tiefen, doch der blonde Elb bemerkte es und antwortete beinahe unbewußt mit einem kleinen Lächeln darauf.

"Nicht, Legolas?"

Erschrocken stellte der Prinz fest, daß auch er gerade seine Umgebung aus den Augen verloren hatte, oder genau genommen auch aus allen anderen Sinnen. War sein Freund vielleicht ansteckend? Und was hatte er gefragt? Verwirrt suchte Legolas nach dem letzten Satz, aber Inuels Augen wirkten äußerst ablenkend. Was hatte er gesagt? _Ach ja … diese Augen … es war … aber das kann ich nicht sagen … wunderschön …_

Legolas schloß die Lider mit ungewohnter Anstrengung, dann drehte er den Kopf, bis er beim Öffnen nur noch das Bild am Boden erblickte. "Ja", murmelte er verlegen, während er Tinu dafür dankte, daß ihr Licht die spürbare Röte auf seinen Wangen verbarg. "Sieht gut aus."

"So wie ich jetzt."

Entsetzt fuhr der Prinz herum. Hatte Inuel womöglich seine Gedanken gelesen? Doch sein Freund stand nun aufrecht, die Augen geschlossen und beide Arme zur Seite ausgestreckt.

"So wie ich jetzt … glaubst du, daß sich so ein Vogel fühlt?"

Legolas atmete erleichtert aus und ließ seinen Kopf schwer auf die verschränkten Arme fallen. _Das ist es nur … Verdammt, wieso zittern meine Knie?_ Um die Schwäche zu verbergen, richtete auch er sich auf und hoffte inständig, daß seine Beine ihn nicht betrügen würden. Sie hielten stand.

"Ich weiß nicht, Inuel. Wie fühlst du dich denn?" Nachdenklich stellte er sich vor, was er empfinden würde, wenn er fliegen könnte. Ruhe? Frieden? Sie konnten ja fliegen, fliehen wohin auch immer sie wollten, weit weg zu stilleren Orten. Freiheit? Ja, vielleicht war es das, was Vögel fühlten.

"Sicher."

"Hm?" Hatte er laut gedacht?

Inuel lehnte sich erneut auf die Brüstung und betrachtete die winzigen, unendlich fern erscheinenden Baumwipfel. "Ich fühle mich sicher."

__

Sicher? Irgendwie bezweifelte Legolas, daß Vögel _das_ empfanden. Und überhaupt … _Wovor würdest du dich so weit oben sicher fühlen?_ Ratlos betrachtete der Prinz den jüngeren Elben. Wie Inuel sich auf die Brüstung stützte mit dem herzlichen Wunsch, fliegen zu können, um irgend etwas (oder jemandem?) zu entkommen, wirkte er plötzlich sehr, sehr einsam. Und verloren. Verloren durch das Wissen, daß Elben nun einmal nicht fliegen konnten.

Legolas seufzte. Was sollte er tun? Sein ganzes Wesen schrie danach, seinen Freund in die Arme zu schließen. _Aber das wäre doch …_ Unschlüssig schaute der Prinz sich um. _Was würde das schon bringen?_ Niemand war zu sehen. _Na ja, vielleicht …_ Er wußte, daß für Inuel Berührungen sehr wichtig waren, vielleicht sogar eine tiefere Bedeutung hatten, die Legolas einfach nicht nachvollziehen konnte. _Soll ich?_

Ein Schritt. Nur ein Schritt trennte ihn von Inuel … Zögernd brachte der Prinz ihn hinter sich. In solcher Nähe reagierte sein Körper wie von selbst, und Legolas beobachtete mit faszinierter Losgelöstheit, wie seine linke Hand sacht auf Inuels Schulter landete und den Jüngeren mit leichtem Druck zu ihm herumdrehte. Große grüne Augen schauten zu ihm auf, in deren Wasservorhang aus unvergossenen Tränen die Bitte und der Dank bereits ineinander verschwammen. Als wäre die Handlung schon geschehen …

Kein Zurück. Legolas legte seine andere Hand auf Inuels linke Schulter und brachte den Jungen mit der gleichen Bewegung an seine Brust. Hinter dem schmalen Rücken verschränkte er die Arme. Es fühlte sich richtig an.

Die Zeit lief erst weiter, als Inuel den Kopf leicht in den Nacken legte. Beruhigt bemerkte Legolas, daß der Tränenschleier verschwunden war, obwohl der Junge nicht geweint hatte. Vielleicht hatte die Umarmung tatsächlich eine geheimnisvolle Wirkung auf seinen Freund. Er würde das im Hinterkopf behalten müssen.

"Besser jetzt?" fragte er leise.

"Ja, danke. Ich glaube …" Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln legte Inuel seinen Kopf wieder an die starke Brust seines Freundes. "Vielleicht …"

Seltsam, jetzt wo alles in Ordnung war, kam Legolas die Situation außergewöhnlich peinlich vor. "Hm?" fragte er ungeduldig und grübelte, wie er Inuel möglichst friedfertig von sich trennen könnte. "Was, vielleicht?"

"Vielleicht ist es gar nicht die Höhe", murmelte der Junge in den Stoff der Tunika, "wegen der ich mich so sicher fühle."

-------

"Ala!" Das Wort erklang in jenem vorwurfsvollen Ton, welchen in einen Namen nur Mütter legen konnten, die ihre langen Bemühungen um gute Erziehung enttäuscht sahen. "Träumst du wieder?"

Ertappt schielte das Mädchen auf ihre rechte Hand und den dicken Schwamm, den ihre Faust gegen die Fensterscheibe drückte. Er war schon fast trocken. Wie lange hatte sie den beiden Elben auf der anderen Seite der Galerie nun zugesehen? Kopfschüttelnd nahm sie ihre Wischversuche wieder auf. Sie sollte sich solche Szenen lieber ersparen … Andererseits, was zeigten die beiden sich auch ausgerechnet vor ihren Augen derart vertraut? Mußten sie es ihr noch unter die Nase reiben?!

"Ala! Wirst du wohl erst den Schwamm nässen! Sieh doch nur, was du anrichtest."

Genervt fokussierte Alagwelyth den Blick erneut auf das Glas. Viel anderes blieb ihr auch nicht übrig, denn durchschauen konnte sie nicht länger: Mit dem halbtrockenen Schwamm hatte sie lediglich schlammige Kreise über den bereits gewischten Teil gezogen. Mit einem kehligen Knurren kletterte sie von der Leiter und tauchte den Brocken etwas zu heftig in das inzwischen nur noch lauwarme Wasser, so daß ein Teil der braunen Brühe auf ihre Mutter spritzte.

Lalaith blinzelte verdutzt die Spritzer aus ihren Augen und starrte von den feuchten Flecken vor ihren Knien zu ihrer Tochter, betrachtete dann die dunklen Punkte auf dem gerade gereinigten Teppichteil und blickte zuletzt wieder Alagwelyth an.

"Ups …" Angesichts des zornigen Funkelns trat das Mädchen vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück. "Tut mir leid, Nana", nuschelte sie reuevoll. "Ich dachte nicht, daß es _so_ dreckig ist." Die zusammengezogenen Brauen ihrer Mutter sagten alles, und Ala gehorchte eilig: "Ja, dann werd ich mal weiterwischen …"

Vorsichtig angelte sie den Schwamm aus der Schüssel, wrang ihn gerade genug aus, damit er nicht tropfte und kletterte wieder auf die Leiter. Die Höhe erschien ihr wie ein Zufluchtsort; dennoch erzeugte das brütende Schweigen in ihrem Rücken beachtliche Geschwindigkeit in ihren Händen. Als die Scheibe sauber genug war, um hindurch zu sehen, waren Legolas und sein Freund verschwunden. Ala atmete auf und begann den Abstieg, um ein Trockentuch zu holen.

Sie hatte erst eine Stufe genommen, als sie sich umwandte und zu ihrem Entsetzen in der Tür gerade jene beiden Elben erblickte, welche sie vor wenigen Sekunden herzlichst nach Mordor gewünscht hatte. "L-L-Le…"

Bis auf ein höfliches Nicken ignorierte sie der Prinz und wandte sich statt dessen an ihre Mutter. "Bitte verzeih die Störung, Lalaith, wir werden nicht lange verharren."

"Es ist keine Störung, Prinz Legolas." Die ältere Elbe richtete sich aus ihrer knienden Stellung auf und nahm eine stolze Haltung an. "Bitte, bleibt ruhig. Anders als Ala kann ich gleichzeitig arbeiten und reden."

"Nana!" rief das Mädchen, das sich von ihrer eigenen Familie verraten sah.

Einzig der Junge reagierte auf den empörten Ausruf durch ein erschrockenes Zurückzucken, welches ihn halb hinter den Rücken des Prinzen beförderte; darin fand Alagwelyth besondere Genugtuung, denn die Erwachsenen ignorierten sie weiterhin. Oder – spielten sie ihr nur was vor? Kurz glaubte Ala, in den Augen des Prinzen einen schelmischen Funken aufblitzen zu sehen.

Doch sein weiterhin nüchterner Tonfall schürte starke Zweifel an der Vermutung: "Ich verstehe, dann ist diese Übung ebenfalls Teil ihrer Ausbildung?"

"Natürlich, Hoheit, es wird höchste Zeit, ihr elbische Manieren beizubringen. Und wo könnte sie die besser erlangen?" Das Gesicht ihrer Mutter sah Ala nicht, aber sie wünschte sich von Herzen ein nachsichtiges Lächeln darauf.

"Was sind elbische Manieren?" fragte der Junge neugierig dazwischen. "Ist das schwer? Legolas", mit einem Ärmelzupfen lenkte er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes auf sich, "bringst du mir auch sowas bei?"

Offensichtlich aus der Bahn geworfen, betrachtete Legolas den Jungen abschätzend. "Einfach ist es nicht", warnte er zurückhaltend. "Möchtest du das wirklich lernen?"

Ein begeistertes Nicken blieb die einzige Antwort.

__

Was für ein Witz, dachte Ala belustigt. So einem Trampel von Außenseiter elbische Manieren beizubringen wäre ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, selbst für Legolas. Weder das höhnische Lachen noch ihre Ansicht ließen sich unterdrücken: "Das ist _wahnsinnig_ schwer, und jemand wie du kapiert das sowieso nie!"

"Warum nicht?" wollte der beleidigte Elb wissen.

"Ja, warum nicht?" erkundigten sich auch Legolas und Lalaith im Duett.

Verunsichert blickte das Mädchen in die plötzlich sehr strengen Gesichter. "Na, weil", begann sie vorsichtig, "er ist doch … nur …" Mit jedem Wort verfinsterten sich die Mienen zunehmend, bis die dunklen Wolken in den beiden Augenpaaren Ala vor Angst erstarren ließen. Ein verlegenes Abwinken verkündete ihren Rückzug. "Ach, vergeßt es."

"Dies, Inuel", erklärte der Prinz in belehrendem Ton, während er seinem Freund einen Arm um die Schultern legte, "ist deine erste Lektion: Niemals jemanden beleidigen, wenn du nicht in jeder Hinsicht dahinter stehst."

Sichtlich erfreut gewährte der Junge dieser Regel den gebührenden Bedacht, ehe er stirnrunzelnd fragte: "Warum sollte ich jemanden beleidigen?"

Ob dieser deutlich übertrieben gespielten Naivität verdrehte Ala nur die Augen. Aber Legolas schmunzelte, einen Seitenblick zu ihrer Mutter werfend, welche daraufhin in offenes Gelächter ausbrach. "Ich habe den Eindruck, daß Inuel ein viel leichterer Schüler wäre. Lalaith?"

"Ich stimme zu", lachte die ältere Elbe.

Unvermittelt wurde der Prinz ernster: "Lalaith?"

"Ja, Hoheit?" Augenblicklich klang sie beunruhigt, ein Tonfall, den Alagwelyth gar nicht gern hörte.

"Darf ich für den Unterricht um deine Unterstützung bitten?"

"Oh", hauchte die Elbe überrascht, dann räusperte sie sich und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. "Es wäre mir eine Ehre." Mit einem ironischen Schmunzeln fügte sie hinzu: "Ich kann meine Tochter als abschreckendes Beispiel verwenden, wenn nötig."

__

Ich hör wohl nicht richtig! "Nana!" _Sie erwartet doch nicht etwa, daß ich mit dem zusammen lerne???_

Zu allem Überfluß fand Legolas das auch noch komisch, seinem Lachen zufolge. "In dem Fall sollte ich die beiden vielleicht offiziell vorstellen. Obwohl, ich glaube, ihr kennt euch bereits."

"Wirklich?" fragte sein Freund verwirrt.

"Alagwelyth war in deinem Krankenzimmer; erinnerst du dich?"

Für einen Moment war Alagwelyth sicher, daß er die Szene vergessen hatte. Gerade wollte sie aufatmen, als die grünen – _Grün? Seit wann denn das?_ – Augen in jäher Erkenntnis aufleuchteten. "Du bist ja doch ein Mädchen", stellte er verdutzt fest.

Der Schwamm verließ ihre Hand so schnell, daß Ala kaum Zeit hatte auszuholen. Schneller, als sich die Augen ihrer Mutter weiteten. Sogar schneller, als der Arm des Prinzen nach oben fuhr. Definitiv schneller, als der Junge sich ducken konnte. Mit einem triefenden Platschen landete das schmutzgetränkte Objekt mitten in Inuels Gesicht – und Inuel überrascht auf dem Hosenboden.

Man hätte die Zeit für eingefroren halten können, hätte der langsam zu Boden rutschende Schwamm nicht ihr widerwilliges Fortfahren verraten. Alle starrten auf Inuel, unsicher ob sie sich sorgen oder lachen sollten, während der Junge sprachlos in Alas allgemeine Richtung stierte. Die braune Flüssigkeit lief ihm von der Stirn in die Augen, tropfte von der Nase auf die Lippen und in den halb geöffneten Mund.

"Bäh", sagte er schließlich. Endlich wagten sich auch die anderen wieder zu bewegen, und Inuel ließ sich widerstandslos von seinem Freund auf die Füße stellen. "Ist das normal?" hörte Ala die geflüsterte Frage.

Neben dem Mädchen begann ihre Mutter eine vorwurfsvolle Schimpftirade über 'zu weit gegangen' und Strafen irgend einer Art, doch Ala blendete die harschen Worte aus, um die Antwort des Prinzen auf die Frage des Jungen zu verstehen.

"Nein, ist es nicht", beruhigte er gerade. "Ala ist … ein ziemlich temperamentvolles Mädchen."

"Frechheit!" rief sie und stampfte empört mit einem Fuß auf. "Ich bin eine –"

Plötzlich spürte sie sich fallen. Im gleichen Moment erkannte sie, daß sie in ihrer Wut beim 'Auftreten' die Leiterstufe verfehlt hatte und nun ungebremst dem nahen Boden entgegen rauschte. Normalerweise wäre der Sprung keine Aufregung wert gewesen, doch ihr zweiter Fuß verhakte sich zwischen den Stufen, so daß sich ihr Kopf bald unter dem Hals befand. Von da an lief alles wie in Zeitlupe ab. Die Entfernung zum Boden war zu gering, um darüber zu pendeln. Sie wußte, daß sie hart mit dem Kopf aufschlagen würde, und verschloß vor dem kommenden Schmerz resignierend die Augen.

Seltsamerweise fand der Kontakt nicht an ihrem Kopf statt, sondern um ihre Schultern und Oberschenkel. Die Abwärtsbewegung verlangsamte sich, dann schwebte sie für einen Augenblick, und kurz darauf spürte sie mit einem Sinn, den sie nicht recht benennen konnte, daß ihr Körper nach oben bewegt wurde. Der verdrehte Fuß wurde enthakt und anschließend vorsichtig auf dem Boden plaziert.

Ala brauchte ihn nicht sofort zu belasten. Der Arm um ihre Oberschenkel verschwand und tauchte mit einem sicheren Griff an ihrer rechten Schulter wieder auf, um den Halt der anderen Hand um ihre linke Schulter auszugleichen. Verwirrt öffnete sie die Augen, nicht ganz sicher, was gerade geschehen war.

"Alles in Ordnung, Kleine?" erkundigten sich deutlicher die besorgten blauen Augen als die Worte, welche Legolas verwendete.

__

'Kleine'? war Alas erster Gedanke. Leider stand sie im Moment zu sehr unter Schock, um darauf zu reagieren, aber das würde sie ihm irgendwann zurückzahlen … _garantiert …_ Nickend bestätigte sie: "B-bestens."

Als Lalaith einen stützenden Arm um den Rücken ihrer Tochter schlang, ließ der Prinz Ala vorsichtig los – was sie beiden übel nahm, doch sie senkte nur beschämt den Kopf. Jetzt, wo sie ihr Gewicht teilweise auf den Fuß stellen mußte, wurde ihr erst klar, wie stark sie ihn verstaucht hatte. Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen, beschwerte sich aber nicht. _Selbst Schuld, _sagte sie sich. _Du wirst hier nicht vor aller Augen die Nerven verlieren!_

"Bei Eru, du hast mir vielleicht einen Schrecken eingejagt", seufzte ihre Mutter. Die Tatsache, daß sie nicht schimpfte, und die leicht zitternde Hand an ihrer Seite wiesen Ala darauf hin, daß wohl nicht nur der Anblick erschreckend, sondern die Situation wirklich gefährlich gewesen war. "Danke, Hoheit."

Erst jetzt trat Inuel zu den anderen und blinzelte den Prinzen bewundernd an. "Wie hast du das gemacht, Legolas? Ich hab dich nicht mal bewegen sehen!" staunte er offen. "Erst warst du neben mir, und plötzlich stand sie wieder sicher … Wie hast du das gemacht?"

"Wenn du ganz fleißig übst, Kleiner", schmunzelte der Ältere zuversichtlich, "kriegst du das auch eines Tages hin."

__

'Kleiner' schon wieder, dachte Ala verstört. _Er merkt es wohl nicht mal … Aber den Jungen scheint es nicht zu stören._ Seufzend sah sie ein, daß sie sich wirklich etwas unreif verhielt. Am liebsten würde sie …

"Tja, Ala", meinte Legolas neckisch, "für's erste wird dein Fuß dich wohl vom Aufstampfen abhalten. Vielleicht gerade lange genug, diese kindische Eigenart zu verlernen."

__

'Kindisch'!? Sollte sie lieber zuschlagen, wie es meistens ihr erster Impuls war? Mühsam zügelte sie diesen Impuls gerade jetzt und zwang ihn als ein beleidigtes Knurren aus ihrem Körper. _Manchmal ist Adas Erbe echt eine Last. Wieso wurde ich mit seiner überschwenglichen Leidenschaft geschlagen und nicht mit der Sanftmut meiner Mutter gesegnet? _"Mach dich nicht lustig über mich."

"Das tue ich nicht", behauptete Legolas aufrichtig. "Ich hoffe wirklich, daß du es schaffst." Dann sprang das Grinsen wieder auf seine Lippen: "Ich glaube bloß nicht daran."

Gekränkt drehte Ala ihm den Rücken zu und humpelte zur Couch. "Du wirst dich noch wundern!" erklärte sie. "Ich werde von jetzt an die perfekte Dame sein! So!" Demonstrativ warf sie sich mit verschränkten Armen in den nächsten Sessel, ohne dem Gelächter die geringste Beachtung zu schenken.

Schließlich erbarmte sich Lalaith ihrer Tochter und versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit von dem verlegen zusammengekauerten Mädchen abzulenken, dem anzusehen war, daß lediglich ihr verletzter Fuß sie an einer sofortigen Flucht hinderte.

"Hoheit, ich denke, ich werde in einer halben Stunde die Bearbeitung dieses Teppichs abschließen können."

"Tatsächlich?" Vorsichtig betastete Legolas die kurz zuvor gesäuberten Stellen. "Sie scheinen mir nicht sehr feucht", bemerkte er. "Kann ich das Bett heute noch darauf stellen?"

Die Elbe nickte bestätigend. "Spätestens in einer Stunde wird alles wieder völlig trocken sein."

Lächelnd erhob sich der Prinz und ging eilig zur Tür. "Wenn das so ist, werde ich es sofort heraufbringen lassen."

"Ich komme mit!" rief Inuel, der seinem Freund und Beschützer bereits so dicht auf dem Fuße folgte, daß er beinahe gegen ihn stieß, als Legolas sich abrupt umdrehte. "Was ist los?"

Der Größere blickte forschend auf das Gesicht seines Freundes hinab und erkannte in den großen Augen, vom Glanz des Eifers nur dünn verdeckt, deutliche Anzeichen von Müdigkeit. Noch war der Junge nicht völlig genesen, und den größten Teil seiner Energie hatte er während ihres kleinen Spazierganges bereits verbraucht. Nach über zwei Wochen, in welchen Legolas ihre Strecken und Rastpausen stets nach dem Grad der Erschöpfung seines untrainierten Begleiters abgesteckt hatte, ließ er sich von der aufgesetzten Lebhaftigkeit nicht täuschen.

"Nein, Inuel", befand er deshalb. "Es ist besser, wenn du hierbleibst."

Unsicher trat der Junge einen Schritt zurück und wagte einen Seitenblick auf die schmollende Elbe, deren Behandlung ihm sicherlich gewalttätig vorkam. "Allein?" fragte er bekümmert.

Indes sagte sich der Prinz, daß es für den angehenden Schüler der Etikette kein besseres Heilmittel gegen Scheu gab, denn mit der jungen Alagwelyth auskommen zu lernen. "Schau, du bist doch nicht allein. Warum … Warum nicht …" Ermutigend legte er seinem Freund die Hände auf die Schultern und drückte sie flüchtig. "Könntest du nicht eine Weile mit Ala spielen?"

"Spielen?!" antworteten die Jugendlichen in einem von Widerwillen triefenden Duett.

Während jedoch bei dem Mädchen beleidigte Empörung herausklang, schwang in Inuels Ausruf ein Ton grausigen Entsetzens, welches einzig Legolas als solches erkannte. Verdutzt blinzelte er und war versucht, den Vorschlag zu widerrufen und seinen Freund einfach mitzunehmen. Doch gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkte er den verwirrten Blick, den die beiden sich zuwarfen, und kam zu dem Schluß, daß Inuel wohl nie zuvor mit Mädchen gespielt hatte.

"Nun ja", meinte er scherzhaft und tätschelte die Wange des Kleineren, "sie könnte dich zumindest das Ducken lehren, weißt du? Das kann zuweilen recht nützlich sein." Mit einem Grinsen wandte er sich ab und wollte gehen, doch der Junge trabte ihm weiter hinterher. Resigniert seufzend, setzte der Prinz eine härtere Miene auf, als er über seine Schulter blickte und befahl: "Beib hier!"

Augenblicklich verharrte Inuel im Schritt. Auf seinem kindlichen Gesicht lag ein solch herzzerreißender Ausdruck von Enttäuschung, daß Legolas unwillkürlich ebenfalls inne hielt. "Inuel. Du kannst mir wirklich nicht helfen bei meinem Vorhaben. Du bist zu schwach! Warte einfach hier auf mich, ich bin ja in spätestens einer Stunde zurück."

Schon hatte er sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt, und das letzte Wort klang nur noch schwach durch die zugefallene Tür. Inuel stand mit dem Rücken zu den beiden Frauen, so daß niemand seine bestürzte Miene bemerkte.

Er wäre zu schwach, hatte Legolas erklärt, um zu helfen. Sicherlich befürchtete der Prinz, ein schwacher Junge könne ihn bei den prinzlichen Arbeiten im Weg sein, oder so. Die schroffe Zurückweisung versetzte ihm einen scharfen Stich im Herzen, einen winzigen kalten Punkt, welcher unangenehm pochte. _Natürlich,_ sagte sich Inuel traurig. _Wir sind jetzt zurück im Königreich, und Legolas hat sicher viel zu tun. _Und Inuel hatte keine Ahnung von irgendwas, ehe er nicht alles mögliche gelernt hatte. _Ich werde alles ganz schnell lernen,_ nahm er sich vor. _Bis dahin muß ich ihn in Ruhe lassen …_ Mehr und mehr Mäntel warmer Zuneigung warf Inuels Verstand über den eisigen Stachel, bis er kaum noch sichtbar war.

__

Wenn ich ihm nur helfen kann, indem ich nicht helfe, so sei es!

Doch unter den Schichten schützender Deckmantel des Verstandes begann der kleine Stachel, seines Eises entledigt, unbemerkt, sich im weichen Boden des Herzens festzusetzen.

"Hey, Inuel!" riß eine fröhliche Stimme ihn aus den Grübeleien. "Steh nicht so bekümmert in der Ecke herum; komm hierher ins Licht."

Folgsam gehorchte Inuel, schlich in einem weiten Bogen um Alagwelyth herum und setzte sich in der Nähe der älteren Frau auf den Teppich. Eine Weile beobachtete er müßig ihr Schäumen, Bürsten und Trocknen und versuchte, den Sinn der jeweiligen Tätigkeit von allein zu erfassen. Eines jedoch schien mit Saubermachen nicht viel zu tun zu haben, und als Lalaith zum wiederholten Male nach dem Trockenreiben die flauschigen Borsten aufrichtete, erkundigte sich der Junge unvermittelt: "Warum kämmst du den Teppich?"

Die ehemalige Amme freute sich über die Neugier und die Offenheit, mit welcher der Junge Kontakt suchte, und wollte ihm die Antwort nicht schuldig bleiben. "Weil ich mit diesem Saugschwamm und dem Trockentuch nicht alle Feuchtigkeit herausbekomme. Wenn ich es aufrichte, so", sie deutete auf die gerade derart behandelte Stelle, "dann trocknen sie schneller. Außerdem verknoten sie nicht, sie fallen weicher wieder zurück und sie weisen alle ordentlich in die gleiche Richtung."

Ala ließ es sich nicht nehmen, den Jungen in bissigem Ton darauf hinzuweisen, daß auch seine Haare eine solche Behandlung dringend nötig hätten. Als Inuel sich daraufhin prüfend mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr und prompt darin hängenblieb, unterdrückte das Mädchen ob seines panischen Ausdruckes nur mühsam einen Lachanfall. Amüsiert sah sie zu, wie er ihrer Mutter den Kamm zu entreißen versuchte.

"Damit bürstet man keine Haare, Inuel", wehrte sie ihn mit strenger Miene ab.

"Ich hab aber keine Bürste!"

"Dann gedulde dich, der Prinz wird dir sicher nachher eine geben."

Blanke Furcht spiegelte sich auf Inuels Zügen: "Nein! Ihr versteht das nicht! Wenn Legolas das mitbekommt, dann …" Noch einmal unternahm er einen Diebesversuch, wieder erfolglos.

"Was dann?" hakte Ala neugierig nach.

Mißmutig starrte der Junge sie über die Schulter an. Schließlich nuschelte er beinahe unverständlich: "Dann schneidet er sie womöglich noch kürzer."

Plötzlich hatte er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit inne. "Der Prinz hat deine Haare abgeschnitten?" erkundigte sich Lalaith ungläubig. Inuel schwieg, doch seine Wangen verloren für einen Moment alle Farbe, ehe sie feuerrot aufglühten und seine Augen sich abwandten, um die Scham so gut es ging zu verbergen. Der älteren Elbe war das Antwort genug. "Warum?" wollte sie jedoch wissen.

"Sie haben gestört", wisperte er.

Es war eindeutig, daß der Elb nicht mehr zu sagen gedachte. Seufzend kramte Ala einen zierlichen Kamm aus einer ihrer versteckten Taschen. "Komm her." Da der Junge sich nur widerstrebend und lediglich bis auf Armeslänge näherte, lächelte sie verächtlich. "Du denkst doch nicht, daß ich dir so ein Schmuckstück überlasse? Komm hierher; dann kämme ich dich."

Argwöhnisch schlich Inuel näher, hockte sich – jederzeit sprungbereit – neben Alas Sessel und starrte trotzig zu ihr auf. Das Mädchen schnaubte kurz, beugte sich vor und begann ohne viel Schonung, schnell und grob durch das struppige Chaos zu fahren. Sie riß dabei mehr Büschel aus, als sie entwirrte, doch sie genoß den jammernden Protest aus vollen Zügen. Leider währte es nicht lange.

"Ala!" fuhr ihre Mutter sie an.

Im gleichen Moment schnappte der Elb den leichten, beinenen Kamm aus Alas Hand, sprang ein paar Schritte zurück und ließ sich ein zweites Mal im Schutz der Amme nieder.

"Gib das zurück!" forderte das Mädchen scharf. "Nach allem, was ich bis jetzt von dir gesehen hab, bezweifle ich, daß du dich überhaupt kämmen kannst!"

"Legolas hat mir schon gezeigt, wie das geht", verkündete Inuel mit dem stolzen Ton eines Großmeisters, während er die linke Hand auf seinen Kopf legte und die Prozedur begann. "Sogar ganz ohne daß es weh tut!" Jedoch bemerkte er bald, daß an seiner Methode etwas nicht stimmte, denn er kam nicht nur nicht durch das Gewühl, jeder Versuch schmerzte auch noch beträchtlich! Er probierte mehrere Handstellungen, doch das Ergebnis blieb das gleiche, und so gab er nach einer Weile mit feuchten Augen auf.

In der Zwischenzeit war Ala an seine Seite gehumpelt, was der in seine Tätigkeit versunkene Junge nicht bemerkt hatte, und entriß ihm das Instrument. "Wußt' ich's doch", meinte sie nur.

Diesmal begehrte der Junge nicht auf, obgleich sie nicht weniger zart vorging als beim ersten Mal. Zwar heulte er nicht, doch die Enttäuschung und Resignation waren seinen hängenden Schultern und dem stoischen Schweigen deutlich genug anzusehen. Ala vermochte nicht, sich darüber zu freuen, und der Umstand ärgerte sie.

"War mir klar, das Le sich nicht mit solchem Kleinkram abgibt. Er hat Wichtigeres zu tun, als einem Lausebengel das Kämmen beizubringen!"

"Aber er hat es mir wirklich gezeigt!" behauptete Inuel fest. Dann fügte er leiser hinzu: "Ich hab es mir bloß nicht gemerkt." Und Ala mußte sich näher beugen, um das letzte Murmeln noch zu deuten: "… nie mehr nötig."

Obgleich sie sich auf die Worte keinen Reim machen konnte, veranlaßte der Ton in seiner Stimme das Mädchen zum innehalten, woraufhin sie einer unbekannten Regung folgte und sich nach Inuels linker Hand bückte. Er zuckte zusammen, doch sie hielt ihn fest und preßte seine Finger auf den dunklen Haaransatz. Dann drückte sie ihm den Kamm in die Rechte und führte diese zur Stirn.

"Es war nicht ganz verkehrt", gab sie widerstrebend zu. "Aber du mußt die Haare an der Wurzel halten und mit dem Trennen an der Spitze beginnen. So."

Mit erzwungener Geduld führte sie die nur wenig größere Hand mit dem Kamm sachte über die obersten Haarspitzen, dann weiter unten und gleicherweise langsam über den ganzen Kopf, wobei sie Inuel von all den Tricks und Kniffen erzählte, derer sie sich erinnerte – und das waren nicht wenige. Nach einer Weile fand sie sogar ein wenig Gefallen an der Sache, und als der Junge das Verfahren gut genug begriffen hatte, um ohne ihre Hilfe zurechtzukommen, trat sie zurück mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Zufriedenheit und Enttäuschung, welche sie sich nicht recht erklären konnte.

-------

"Ich danke dir, Filigod."

Der ältere Elb rieb seine leicht überanstrengten Finger und musterte aus den Augenwinkel verdutzt den Prinzen, dessen wenige Worte in einem beinahe ehrfürchtigen Ton gesprochen waren. Eine Ahnung sagte ihm, daß der Dank in Wahrheit weniger der Mühe des Tragens galt als vielmehr dem Objekt selbst.

"Es erschien mir richtig, Hoheit", antwortete er bescheiden. "Damals habe ich beim Hinuntertragen geholfen, deshalb wollte ich es auch gern wieder an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz schaffen."

Mit einem Anflug gemeinsamer Nostalgie betrachteten fast alle Augenpaare das enorme Bett im Vorzimmer der Prinzengemächer. Zusammen mit fünf Gehilfen, welche sich unlängst verabschiedet hatten und vermutlich zu einer Erfrischung unterwegs waren, hatte Filigod das Möbelstück aus dem hintersten Winkel eines kleineren Lagers geborgen und die sechs ebenen der Galerie hinauf befördert.

Nun schmiegte sich das kniehohe hölzerne Bettgestell behaglich an die Wand unter dem Fenster und – dank einer Abrundung der tragenden Holzplatte – übergangslos in die ovale Ecke. Uneingeweihte wunderten sich vielleicht, warum dieses uralte Bett gerade in jene Ecke wie eigens dafür geschaffen paßte. Doch die meisten der Anwesenden erinnerten sich, daß das Möbelstück in der Tat eigens für dieses Zimmer angefertigt worden war. Hier war seine Heimat. Bewiesen wurde das auf sehr eigenwillige Weise, nämlich durch die stolz präsentierte, angenagelte Holzplatte an der Längsseite, welche über und über mit kleinen und größeren, groben, schlicht eingeritzten sowie sehr feinen, geschickt ausgeführten Reliefs bedeckt war. Allesamt mit dem Zeichen des jungen Legolas versehen.

"Ich wußte nicht, daß man es aufbewahrt hatte – erst recht nicht, wo."

Filigod grinste verschwörerisch: "In diesem Fall, Hoheit, war es doch überaus praktisch, daß Ihr heute gerade mich im Lager angetroffen habt, nicht wahr? Gut, wenn Ihr mit dem Resultat zufrieden seid, würde auch ich mich nun gern empfehlen." Ein Nicken und verstehendes Augenzwinkern entließ ihn, woraufhin Filigod sich zur Tür begab und dort noch einmal vor allen Anwesenden kurz verbeugte: "Ich wünsche eine angenehme Nachtruhe."

Nachdem der ältere Elb mit vierfachen Gegenwünschen verabschiedet worden war, runzelte Alagwelyth verwirrt die Stirn und wandte sich an ihre Mutter. Flüsternd erkundigte sie sich, was denn Filigod mit seiner seltsamen Bemerkung gemeint habe. Doch Lalaith warf einen kurzen Blick in Richtung des Prinzen und zuckte nur abwehrend mit den Schultern.

"Er meinte damit, Ala", erklärte daraufhin Legolas – obgleich er mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand und die Bewegung der Amme unmöglich gesehen haben konnte – "daß trotz all meiner Versuche zur Heimlichkeit die Gerüchte sich längst selbst bis zu seinen eher isolierten Ohren durchgewunden haben. Er ahnte, wohin ich kommen würde, und hat dort absichtlich auf mich gewartet." Mit einem leichten Lachen fügte der Prinz hinzu: "Er hatte sogar schon Männer bereit. Dafür wird ihm dein Vater sicher lange dankbar sein."

__

Vater? Alagwelyth mochte dieser Bemerkung lieber nicht nachforschen; dennoch erwog sie neugierig die Andeutung, während sie ihre Mutter dabei beobachtete, wie sie das Bett vorbereitete. Laken und Bezüge hatte sie vorerst aus Legolas' Schrank entnommen, und Matratze, Kissen sowie eine leichte Decke hatte sie vorsorglich schon vor dem Bett herbringen lassen.

Obgleich sie die wenigen Handgriffe wie im Schlaf beherrschte, ging Lalaith heute extrem langsam zu Werke und erklärte nebenbei dem interessierten Jungen, warum es besser war, das Laken da umzuschlagen oder die Ecken so festzustecken und wie man am leichtesten die große Decke bezog. Inuel ahmte die Griffe erfolgreich am Kissen nach. Stolz grinste er daraufhin Legolas an.

Der Prinz wölbte sanft eine Augenbraue. "Wenn du daran solchen Gefallen findest, kann ich ja das Zimmermädchen entlassen, oder?"

Die Freude über eine neu gelernte Fertigkeit ließ sich Inuel durch die Stichelei nicht nehmen, sondern wandte er sich an Lalaith für Lob und Beantwortung seiner stummen Frage: _Zimmermädchen?_

Ehe die Amme zu einer Erläuterung ansetzen konnte, winkte Legolas lachend ab und schritt an dem Trio vorbei in sein eigenes Gemach. Hinter sich schloß er die Tür und damit das warme Fackellicht aus, ehe sein Lachen abrupt in einem langen Seufzer ausklang und die Maske der Fröhlichkeit einem verunsicherten Stirnrunzeln wich. Was war gerade geschehen?

Er hatte sich einen kleinen Scherz mit seinem Freund erlaubt, und die Rechnung war nicht aufgegangen. Schön, das kam nicht zum ersten Mal vor, und es würden sich noch viele Gelegenheiten zu neuen Versuchen ergeben. Dennoch hatte er heute aus einem unerfindlichen Grund einen kleinen Stich verspürt, als der Junge nicht nur gelassen blieb, sondern sich um Auskunft auch noch an Lalaith wandte.

__

An Lalaith wandte! wiederholte Legolas innerlich. Die Einsicht kam einem kleinen Schock gleich. "An Lalaith … und nicht an mich", murmelte er bedrückt. _Bin ich etwa eifersüchtig? _Aber das war doch grober Unfug, dafür gab es überhaupt keinen Anlaß! War es nicht logisch, daß das Opfer eines unverständlichen Scherzes an Dritte, an neutrale Personen wandte, um die Situation gedeutet zu bekommen? Es war lediglich nie zuvor geschehen, daß der Junge passende Dritte zur Hand hatte …

Legolas stöhnte auf, ärgerlich auf sich selbst. _Ab jetzt werden ständig viele Leute um ihn sein. Ich habe Inuel nicht mehr für mich allein – daran muß ich mich eben gewöhnen! _Ja, er würde sich daran gewöhnen. Dennoch erschien ihm diese neue Situation als eine unbehagliche Angelegenheit, und er schämte sich für seine übermäßig geizige Reaktion. Nervös marschierte er in seinem schattigen Raum auf und ab, dank des silbrigen Leuchtens Tinus sämtliche Hindernisse vermeidend.

__

Was würde Inuel sagen, wenn er davon wüßte? Zwar hätte er den Jungen liebend gern weiter für sich allein, doch auf der anderen Seite mißfiel ihm der Gedanke, seinen Freund bei der Erforschung seines neuen Lebens in irgend einer Weise einzuschränken, und sei es durch beständiges Zusammensein. Vielleicht wäre es besser für Inuel, einiges auf eigene Faust kennenzulernen, und selbst … Zähneknirschend zwang sich Legolas, den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen: _… und neue Freundschaften zu schließen._

Tief durchatmend, wie nach einer beträchtlichen Anstrengung, sank Legolas auf sein Bett und lehnte sich erschöpft zurück. Zum ersten Mal wurde sich der Elb darüber klar, wie wenig er sich selbst kannte. Bisher hatte er seine Emotionen immer gut im Griff gehabt, doch plötzlich stellte dieser immer noch halb fremde Junge, dessen Vergangenheit er nicht kannte und der buchstäblich vom Himmel gefallen war, sein Leben auf den Kopf. Oder, genauer gesagt, sein Herz.

"Vielleicht ist es wirklich besser, ich bin nicht dabei, wenn er sich mit anderen befreundet", grummelte Legolas mißmutig. "Meine Elben wären ja sonst in Lebensgefahr …"

__

Na ja, so schlimm ist es vielleicht auch wieder nicht … Ich kann mich beherrschen … Doch da blieb noch eine weitere Gefahr: Selbst wenn der Prinz seine Reaktionen beherrschte, würden seine Gefühle im Inneren dennoch aufwallen. Und er wußte, daß Inuel ein geradezu unheimliches Gespür in diesen Dingen besaß. _Er würde es merken … und sich zurückhalten, auch wenn ich gar nichts sage._ Auch das wäre eine Art von Einschränkung.

__

Nein, es ist schon besser, ich versuche erst einmal, mich aus der Ferne daran zu gewöhnen, daß er sich hier Freunde sucht. Vielleicht gibt sich diese dumme Eifersucht ja schnell – und dann kann ich an seinen Freundschaften teilhaben.

Diese Vorstellung breitete eine angenehme Zuversicht über Legolas. Obwohl er fast alle Elben persönlich kannte, nannte er doch nur wenige seine Freunde. Inuel aber würde sich mit derartigen Halbherzigkeiten niemals zufrieden geben. Er war jemand, der gute Dinge gern teilte. Inuel, ja – er würde darauf bestehen, daß seine Freunde auch Legolas' Freunde wären.

__

Er wird mich wieder etwas Neues lehren, sinnierte der Prinz frohen Mutes und erhob sich mit neuer Energie.

Als er aus seinem Schlafgemach trat, um sich für die Hilfe der Frauen zu bedanken und sie zu verabschieden, lächelte er.

-------

"Wie gefällt es dir?" fragte Legolas, nachdem er die letzten Besucher endlich durch die Tür geleitet hatte.

Anstatt zu antworten, starrte Inuel nur mit weiten Augen auf das Bett. Die Matratze über der Tragplatte war so dick, daß sie bis zu seinen Oberschenkeln reichte, und das Bett selbst schon so breit, wie Inuel groß war und fast doppelt so lang. Darüber breitete sich eine etwa vier Finger dicke, feste und doch dank des Bezuges flauschige Decke sowie fünf oder sechs Kissen verschiedenster Größe und Festigkeit. Vermutlich sollte er beim Schlafen einfach das Bequemste auswählen.

Nach einer Weile des Beobachtens entschied der Prinz, daß sein Freund _nicht_ überglücklich wirkte, und runzelte die Stirn. "Inuel?"

"Äh …" Langsam drehte der Junge den Kopf, als könne er die Augen nicht recht von dem Anblick des Bettes lösen. "Legolas …"

"Ja? Du magst es nicht?"

"Doch, schon, aber …" Inuel schluckte und wandte sein Gesicht wieder dem Bett zu. Zögernd drückte er einen Finger in die weiche Matratze und verfolgte entgeistert, wie seine Hand bis zum Gelenk darin versank.

Lächelnd beruhigte ihn der Prinz: "Keine Sorge, darin wirst du bestimmt nicht untergehen."

"Vielleicht nicht", gab der Junge zu. "Aber ich könnte mich im Traum darin verlaufen!"

Seine Besorgnis quittierte der Prinz mit einem herzlichen Lachen. Als er sich beruhigt hatte, schlug er gütig vor: "Dann lasse ich meine Tür heute Nacht angelehnt, ja?"

"Wozu?"

"Damit du um Hilfe rufen kannst, wenn du nicht weiter weißt." Legolas zuckte die Schultern, als hielte er das für die selbstverständlichste Sache der Welt. "So. Und nun, mein Freund, wird es Zeit für dein Bad."

Müde blinzelte Inuel ihn an. "Mein was? Und woher nimmst du den Fluß?"

Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben antwortete der Prinz: "Wir sind hier nicht mehr in freier Wildbahn, Kleiner. In der Stadt baden Elben zivilisierter – in warmem Wasser."

"Ich bin viel zu müde, um zu warten, bis so viel Wasser warm wird." Umgehend unterstrich Inuel seine Behauptung mit einem weiten Gähnen, während er sich träge auf das hohe Bett sinken ließ. "Außerdem bin ich nicht schmutzig, weil mich schon im Krankenzimmer jemand gewaschen hat."

"So?" Natürlich hatten ihn die Pfleger mit jedem Verbandwechsel einer schnellen Waschung mit dem Schwamm und lauwarmen Wasser unterzogen, doch es erstaunte Legolas ein wenig, daß Inuel die Prozedur offenbar wenigstens einmal mitbekommen hatte. War er schon vorher wach gewesen? "Wann denn?"

Während er sich zurücklehnte und die Beine baumeln ließ, versuchte Inuel, die Zeit in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen. Anscheinend gelang es ihm nicht. "Das weiß ich nicht. Aber ich habe es gemerkt."

Da der Ton seines Freundes leicht trotzig klang, ließ Legolas das Thema fallen und klärte den Jüngeren statt dessen darüber auf, daß diese Waschungen keinesfalls mit einem Bad zu vergleichen wären und außerdem seine Haare nicht mitgewaschen worden waren. "Und die haben es nötig, auch wenn du sie schon heimlich gekämmt hast, wie ich sehe."

Neckend zupfte er an zwei oder drei Strähnen, ehe er sie mit einer unwillkürlichen Geste aus Inuels Stirn strich, da ihm die längeren in die Augen hingen. Der Junge schaute vertrauensselig zu ihm auf, und in seinen leicht getrübten Augen flackerte der Widerschein der beiden Fackeln, ohne an die Leuchtkraft zu reichen, welche aus den Tiefen dieses Blickes emporstieg. Für einen Moment gewann Legolas den Eindruck, den Puls der Welt selbst zu betrachten.

Dann verbarg Inuel das Geheimnis wieder unter seinen Lidern, während er mit einem weiteren Gähnen eine andere Tatsache sehr eindeutig mitteilte.

Verständnisvoll lächelnd legte Legolas seine Hand auf Inuels Schulter. "Außerdem brauchst du überhaupt nicht warten, das Wasser ist schon warm. Und", fügte er mit einem leichten Druck seiner Finger hinzu, "du wirst dich danach besser fühlen." Als ihn diesmal der Blick seines Freundes traf, las er Skepsis darin. "Glaube mir. Komm." Einladend hielt Legolas dem Jungen seine andere Hand vor die Brust.

Inuel senkte den Kopf, stieß einen resignierten Seufzer zwischen den Lippen hervor und rieb mit den Handballen über seine Augen, ehe er sich nickend erhob und die gereichte Hand ergriff. "Wohin?"

"Nur ins Badezimmer."

Vorsorglich nahm Legolas eine der beiden Fackeln mit. Zwar schien Tinu silbriggrün in sein Gemach und leuchtete ihm somit genug zum Sehen, doch das Badezimmer besaß keine Fenster. Dort herrschte Finsternis. Nachdem der Prinz den Jungen in sein Schlafgemach geführt und die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, hielt er einen Augenblick inne, um Inuel die Gelegenheit zu geben, seinen Privatraum zu bestaunen. Als jedoch nach über zwei Minuten noch immer kein Laut der Bewunderung an sein Ohr drang und sein Freund trotz der hilfreichen Hand zu wanken begann, setzte sich Legolas murrend wieder in Bewegung.

Er schob Inuel durch die kleine Tür in der Ecke neben seinem Bett, trat dann selbst hindurch und steckte die Fackel in ihre Halterung direkt hinter der Tür. Das Zimmer war nicht groß, aber gerade eben ausreichend, damit sich zwei Leute nicht gegenseitig auf die Zehen traten. An der rechten Wand stand ein hüfthoher Schrank sowie ein Spiegel direkt darüber; der Tür gegenüber befand sich die Toilettennische und daneben einige Haken für Handtücher, und die Wanne, das Wichtigste, war links.

Allerdings handelte es sich um keinen jener Gegenstände, welche die Menschen gemeinhin als 'Wanne' bezeichneten. Statt in jede Ebene aus Holz oder Stein gefertigte Bottiche schleppen zu müssen, deren Lebensdauer der eines Elben ohnehin nicht gerecht wurde, hatten die Elben ihre Badegelegenheiten direkt aus dem Felsgestein ausgehoben. Zwei Stufen, ihre Kanten weich abgerundet, um die Verletzungsgefahr im Falle des Ausrutschens zu vermindern, führten zum oberen rand der Wanne. Ihr Boden jedoch lag zwei oder drei Handbreit tiefer als der Fußboden im Rest des Raumes. Das Innere war mit einer dünnen Schicht glatten Porzellans ausgekleidet. Eine weniger aufwendige, dauerhafte und leicht instand zu haltende Lösung.

Ein simpel zu verschließender Abfluß führte zu den Wasserrohren, welche in einem niedrigen Gang direkt hinter jener Wand verliefen. Eilig setzte Legolas den Pfropfen auf das Loch und entfernte dann eine der Schraubkappen, welche die beiden dünnen Rohre über dem Wannenrand verschlossen. Sofort floß ein starker Strahl heißen Wassers aus dem Rohr, pulsierend wie das Blut im Körper. Es war nicht verbrühend, aber doch heiß genug, um den Spiegel bald beschlagen zu lassen. Nur widerwillig entwich der Dunst durch den schmalen Abzug in der Decke über der Toilette.

Inuel beobachtete seine Handgriffe gefesselt von seinem Sitzplatz auf dem groben Fell neben ihm. "Wo kommt das heiße Wasser her?" wollte er wissen.

"Es kommt aus der Erde, aus dem Fels, von ganz tief unten", erklärte der Prinz abgelenkt, während er sich umdrehte und in dem kleinen Schrank nach einem neuen Stück Seife suchte.

"Wie in Celabons Höhle?"

Einen Moment hielt Legolas inne, um zu überlegen, dann antwortete er: "Na ja, solche unterirdischen Flüsse und Seen gibt es zwar auch, aber das warme Wasser hier kommt aus anderen, aus Seen, die immer heiß sind."

"Wie kommt das?"

"Schwer zu erklären," seufzte der blonde Elb. "Ah, hier ist sie ja … Vielleicht kannst du es dir so vorstellen, daß tief in der Erde, tiefer als du jemals gehen könntest, ein gigantischer Feuerkessel ist, der diese Quellen immer warm hält."

Inuel verfiel in brütendes Schweigen, offensichtlich völlig darin absorbiert, sich diese Erläuterung zu verbildlichen. Nach und nach allerdings wurden seine Augenlider immer schwerer, was Legolas befürchten ließ, sein Freund würde womöglich noch im Sitzen einschlafen.

"Zieh dich aus, Inuel. Du kannst nicht mit den Sachen baden." Aufgeschreckt fingerte der Junge an seiner Kleidung herum, kam jedoch mit den Verschlüssen der geborgten Tunika nicht zurecht. "Hier", griff Legolas ein, "laß mich das machen. So …" Kurz darauf hatte er seinen Freund von Tunika und Schlafhemd befreit.

Inzwischen war die Wanne vollgelaufen, so daß der Prinz das Rohr wieder verkappte. Anschließend legte er Seife und Badetuch auf die obere Stufe und stellte eine große Flasche Haarwaschmittel daneben. Dann schaute er seinen Freund ernst an.

"Inuel? Hör zu, kommst du allein klar, Inuel? Oder soll ich … dir helfen?"

"Ich bin so müde", murmelte der Junge kaum verständlich.

"Ach ja? Stell dir vor, das ist mir glatt entgangen!"

Legolas zuckte zusammen. Seine Worte hatten nicht halb so scherzhaft geklungen, wie sie gemeint gewesen waren. Warum fühlte er sich plötzlich verärgert? Es kam ihm seltsam vor, denn einerseits wollte er dem Jungen wirklich gern helfen, aber andererseits … Andererseits … wirkten seine Gedanken hier fehl am Platz, oder fehl in der Zeit – und Inuel hatte kein Recht, ihn zu solchen Gedanken zu veranlassen!

__

Noch nicht.

"Entschuldige", seufzte Legolas, obwohl der Junge von seinen Worten nicht im Geringsten berührt schien. "Na los, zieh dich aus und steig schon in die Wanne, sonst wird das Wasser kalt, und du sitzt morgen früh noch hier."

Inuel befolgte die Anweisung und versank schließlich im heißen Wasser. Selbst wenn er aufrecht saß, reichte es ihm bis zu den Achselhöhlen, und wann immer er sich entspannte, kam sein Mund der Oberfläche gefährlich nahe.

"Wir können etwas Wasser ablassen, wenn du möchtest", schlug Legolas vor, doch Inuel schüttelte stumm den Kopf. "Fühlst du dich besser?"

"Ja", antwortete der Junge leise. Dann hob er leicht den Kopf, um den Prinzen in die Augen zu sehen. "Aber irgendwie noch müder als vorher."

Leise lachend bestätigte Legolas: "Ich habe nie behauptet, daß es dich munter macht. Jetzt lehn dich zurück, ja? Keine Angst, ich halte dich sicher … so ist gut."

Er stützte Inuels Nacken mit dem Vorderarm, während er mit der anderen Hand das kurze, dichte Haar im Wasser löste und einige Handvoll davon schöpfte, die er behutsam über die hohe Stirn rieseln ließ. Aus Rücksicht auf seine Angst verzichtete Legolas darauf, seinen Freund zum Untertauchen zu bewegen, und gab sich auch viel Mühe, dessen Augen über der Oberfläche zu halten, denn Inuel hielt sie beharrlich geöffnet und auf Legolas gerichtet, als wäre der ältere Elb seine Rettungsleine.

Wie hätte Legolas auch ahnen können, was in jenem Moment aus seinem Blick sprach?

-------

Hell und lebensfroh drangen Tinus Morgenstrahlen in den großen Raum, als wollten sie die Möbel selbst wachrütteln, welche auch schon vor einer ganzen Weile rein und schimmernd zu glänzen begonnen hatten. Nur jenes Individuum, das als einziges wirklich auf das Licht hätte reagieren können, schlief völlig unbeeindruckt davon weiter. Da das Bett unter dem Fenster stand, wurde der Elb darauf von den unmittelbaren, blendenden Strahlen verschont und weigerte sich daher beharrlich, die zunehmende Helligkeit mit Aktivität zu belohnen.

Das Bett erweckte den Anschein, als hätte der Junge die Nacht hindurch tatsächlich einige Schwimmversuche darin unternommen: Verkehrt herum hing die dünne Decke halb auf den Boden, während die zweite Hälfte sich wie Fesseln um die Beine des Jungen gewickelt hatten, vielleicht um die nervige Wälzerei auf kreative Weise zu unterbinden. Inuel jedoch ließ sich davon kaum behindern; selbst unter dieser Einschränkung spannten sich seine Muskeln, als liefe er eine lange, anstrengende Strecke.

Auch seine Hände zuckten gelegentlich, und manchmal warf er den Kopf scharf zur Seite wie ein junges Reh, das von irgend einem unbekannten Geräusch erschreckt wird. Er lag rücklings auf zwei der dicksten Kissen, welche er unter seinen Rücken geklemmt hatte, so daß sein Kopf leicht zurückgebogen lag, was ihm die Atmung erleichterte.

"Was für ein seltsamer Kerl du doch bist", murmelte der blonde Beobachter, nachdem er seinen Freund lange betrachtet hatte. Jenes Arrangement erklärte natürlich, warum Legolas in der Nacht nicht einmal besorgt aufgeschreckt war. "Wo hast du dir bloß so einen Schlafstil angeeignet?"

Als er aus den Augenwinkeln einen Schatten bemerkte, sah Legolas neugierig auf und erwischte gerade noch einen kurzen Anblick des Heilerlehrlings, ehe der auch schon an die Tür klopfte. Nicht sonderlich enthusiatisch, aber doch deutlich vernehmbar. Legolas beäugte den ungestört weiterschlummernden Jungen, während er zur Tür schritt und leise öffnete.

"Guten Morgen, Ivanneth", grüßte er halblaut. "Welchem Umstand verdanke ich die Ehre eines Besuches zu solch früher Stunde?"

"Gu… Früh?" erwiderte Ivanneth, zu erstaunt über die Frage, um seinen eigenen Gruß zu vollenden. Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter zur leuchtend gelben, ja beinahe grellweißen Tinu, ehe er sich vorwagte: "Ihr habt wohl verschlafen, Hoheit?"

Jetzt schaute der Prinz überrascht zur künstlichen Sonne. "Nein," erwiderte er eher zu sich selbst als zum Lehrling, "ich war vor dem Morgenblitz wach – wie immer." _Wie lange habe ich hier herumgestanden und Inuel beim Schlafen zugeschaut? Ist wirklich schon über eine Stunde vergangen?_ "Ich war wohl etwas abgelenkt", verkündete er eine nicht besonders vielsagende Entschuldigung.

"Scheint mir auch so", stimmte Ivanneth sarkastisch zu, während er ein Tablett vor Legolas' Nase hob. "Kann ich jetzt reinkommen, oder soll ich das hier lieber erst zum Abendessen bringen?"

"Hm?" Mühsam schob der Prinz seine Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf die momentane Situation. "Ah! Ja, bitte! Tritt ein … verzeih meine Unachtsamkeit." Als der Lehrling an ihm vorüber ging und Legolas die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, inspizierte er das eilig auf dem Tisch abgestellte Tablett etwas genauer. Es handelte sich wahrhaftig um eine doppelte Portion Frühstück, und der Prinz hob amüsiert die Brauen. "Hat Selebist dich entlassen, daß du dich nun unter die Diener mischst?"

Ivanneth richtete sich mit verschränkten Armen zu voller Größe auf, und wäre er nicht mit so kantigen Zügen ausgestattet gewesen, hätte er sicherlich ein hübsches Schmollen aufgesetzt. Doch durch die schmalen Lippen wirkte sein Gesicht fast verkniffen.

"Im Gegenteil", erwiderte er nachdrücklich. "Selebist hat mich dazu verdonnert, die Heilung zu überprüfen." Wenn möglich, straffte er die Schultern noch stärker. "Vermutlich hält er es für unter seiner Würde, selbst nach dem Jungen zu sehen." Es schien ihm unnötig, zu erwähnen, daß er diese Ansicht durchaus teilte.

Tatsächlich las der Prinz die unausgesprochenen Worte in der Haltung seines Jugendfreundes, doch sie kümmerte ihn wenig. Solange er Ivanneth kannte, hatte dieser seine Unsicherheiten immer hinter Arroganz und Zurückhaltung verborgen, und Legolas spürte, daß diese mutwillig aufrecht erhaltene Distanz weniger auf herzlicher Feindschaft denn vorsichtiger Ablehnung basierte. Zeit und Gelegenheit war alles, was der junge Mann benötigte, um sich an die neuen Umstände zu gewöhnen. Fast empfand Legolas etwas wie verständnisvolle Verbundenheit zu ihm, da er erst am vorigen Abend zu einem ähnlichen Schluß für sich selbst gelangt war.

"Also", drehte sich Ivanneth abrupt um, "wecken wir ihn auf." Ehe er drei Schritte getan hatte, vertrat der Prinz ihm den Weg. "Was ist, Hoheit?"

"Inuel soll schlafen, solange er braucht."

In einem Augenblick der Unbeherrschtheit flackerte Ivanneths Temperament auf und verwandelte widerwillige Resignation in gereizte Aggressivität. "Ich habe aber nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, um auf diesen Faulpelz zu warten!" Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen fügte er hinzu: "Habt Ihr das etwa … Hoheit?"

"Wenn es sein muß, dann nehme ich sie mir", antwortete Legolas gelassen und ohne die Stimme zu erheben.

Ivanneth trat leicht zurück wie unter einem unerwarteten Schlag. "Aber … Eure Aufgaben …"

"… wurden auch während meiner Reise ohne meine Anwesenheit problemlos ausgeführt."

"Prinz Legolas", begann Ivanneth schwer atmend, "gerade Ihr habt kein Recht, Euer Volk sich selbst zu überlassen. Es bedarf Eurer Aufmerksamkeit, hier alles im Lot zu halten!"

Legolas neigte verwirrt den Kopf. "Ich lasse mein Volk nicht im Stich …"

"Dann weckt diesen Jungen auf, schickt ihn fort und kümmert Euch wieder um die Waldelben."

__

Wählen? War es das, was Ivanneth ihm sagte? Daß es unmöglich sei, sich um sein Volk und seinen Freund gleichzeitig zu kümmern? _Nein. Ich glaube daran, daß ich beides schaffe. Und wenn nicht … werde ich mich niemals von Inuel trennen!_ Sein Entschluß wurde von Ärger gegen die bloße Andeutung begleitet, so daß Legolas einen Blick voll kalter Wut auf den Lehrling richtete. Ivanneth erwiderte ihn in gleichem Maße, dann wandte er einen haßerfüllten Blick zu dem schlafenden Jungen, was Legolas' Zorn zum Brodeln brachte.

"Ah … aufhören", mischte sich da eine schwache Stimme in das schweigende Duell. "… weh … Legolas … nicht …"

Beide Erwachsenen wandten sich zum Bett, einig diesmal in ihrer verdutzten Miene. Inuel hielt seine linke Hand hart gegen die Schläfe gepreßt, die rechte verkrampfte sich über seiner Brust weiß in den Stoff des Schlafhemdes. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck, welcher augenblicklich Ivanneths Heilerinstinkte aktivierten.

"Hat er gesagt, es tut weh?" Er wollte zum Bett gehen, doch Legolas hielt ihn am Arm zurück. "Hoheit …"

"Ist schon gut, Ivanneth", murmelte der Prinz mit abgewandtem Gesicht. "Es sind nicht die Wunden."

Der Ton seines Freundes beunruhigte ihn fast so sehr wie dessen plötzliche Blässe, und als er ihn aus dem Augenwinkel musterte, bemerkte er überrascht, daß sich Legolas' eigene Hand nicht unähnlich der seines Freundes in seine Tunika krampfte.

Resigniert atmete er aus. "Verstehe. Willst du ihn nicht trösten, Legolas?" Der vertraute Ton ihrer Kindheit kam ihm so natürlich über die Lippen, daß er sich dessen kaum bewußt wurde.

Auch der Prinz schien es nicht zu bemerken. "Was kann ich schon tun?" flüsterte er. "Er träumt nur." _Und wovon? Nicht einmal das weiß ich. Doch auch ich habe den Schmerz gespürt und ebenso die plötzliche Leere, die ihn geboren hatte. Woher kam sie?_

Beinahe automatisch ging er zum Bett und kniete sich auf den weichen Teppich. Noch immer murmelte der Junge Bitten aufzuhören, durchsetzt mit Legolas' Namen. _Ruft er mich um Hilfe … oder will er, daß _ich_ aufhöre? Womit?_ Sanft tasteten seine Finger nach Inuels Hand, dann bedeckte er sie ganz und lächelte beruhigt, als sein Freund sich unter der Berührung sofort beruhigte.

Auch seine Worte änderten sich nach und nach. "Erklär mir", vernahm Legolas nach einer Weile deutlicher. "Erklär mir …"

__

Das klingt schon mehr nach Inuel, freute sich der Prinz und fragte amüsiert: "Und was möchtest du jetzt wieder wissen?"

Er mußte sich sehr dicht zu ihm beugen, um die gewisperte Frage zu verstehen.

"Wer warst du?"

-------

"Gu… huh …"

Als Ala durch die offen stehende Tür trat, die unter Elben jeglichen Besuch willkommen hieß, empfand sie die herrschende Atmosphäre sofort als unheimlich. Einander gegenüber saßen der Prinz und sein Freund an dem Kaffeetisch und frühstückten, doch beider Bewegungen schienen langsam, unkoordiniert; ihr Schweigen drückte jedwede Freude augenblicklich auf den Boden der Tatsachen, und die ausweichenden Blicke taten ihr Übriges, um Unheil anzukünden.

Leise klopfte das Mädchen an den Türrahmen, um sich bemerkbar zu machen. Legolas drehte den Kopf und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, doch unter diesen Umständen wirkte es unecht und gereizt. Vorsichtshalber trat Ala einen Schritt zurück.

"Ich grüße dich, Alagwelyth", erhob sich der Prinz steif. "Ist es inzwischen so spät geworden, daß dein Unterricht bereits beendet ist?"

"Hm? Ah!" Unwillkürlich errötete Ala, als ihr bewußt wurde, daß sie keine Sekunde lang damit gerechnet hatte, Legolas noch zu Hause anzutreffen. Normalerweise hatte der Prinz um diese Zeit schon die Hälfte seiner täglichen Aufgaben erledigt! Wieso mußte er gerade heute ihre Pläne durcheinander bringen?

"Nein, ich bin heute etwas eher gegangen," gab sie zu. Und als Legolas mißbilligend die Stirn runzelte, fügte sie hinzu: "Nana hat doch vorgeschlagen", sie hielt ihre Bücher hoch, "daß ich mit Inuel zusammen lernen soll."

Der Prinz neigte den Kopf. "Verstehe, und da dachtest du, da er nicht zur Schule kommt, …"

"Komme ich eben hierher." Ala strahlte ob der glaubhaften Halbwahrheit. "Ganz genau." Plötzlich fiel ihr wieder ein, was sie tatsächlich vorhatte, und sie ergänzte: "Natürlich nur, wenn … ah, wenn es ihm heute besser geht, versteht sich …"

Einladend wies Legolas auf den Sessel, welcher mit der Lehne zur Tür stand. "Natürlich", lächelte er. "Bitte, setz dich doch."

"Oh … danke." Ala tat wie ihr geheißen, musterte jedoch unentwegt den Jungen, der sie mit großen Augen anstarrte. _Wird er mir womöglich in die Quere kommen?_ fragte sie sich besorgt. _Bitte, Eru, laß den Dummkopf jetzt nicht noch alles vermasseln …_

Auch der Prinz nahm wieder Platz, während er berichtete: "Vorhin erst kam dein Bruder zur Visite. Er wirkte sehr zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis der Untersuchung, und solange Inuel die frischen Narben nicht überdehnt, soll er sich möglichst etwas Bewegung gönnen."

__

Die wird er auch kriegen, grinste Ala innerlich.

"Ich selbst bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich da zustimmen kann."

Ala zuckte zusammen. "Wieso nicht?" _Wehe du verbietest ihm, rauszugehen …_

"Weil die gestrige Anstrengung Inuel für meinen Geschmack etwas zu stark erschöpft hat."

Zum ersten Mal mischte sich der Junge ein: "Aber ich habe prima geschlafen!"

Legolas murmelte ein gelachtes "Allerdings", dann nickte er zustimmend. "Um ehrlich zu sein," begann er verlegen, "war ich schon besorgt, womit ich dich beschäftigen könnte, Inuel. Dich den ganzen Tag von einem Platz zum anderen zu scheuchen, schien mir verfrüht und zu riskant."

Innerlich seufzend senkte Ala den Blick. _Wird wohl doch nichts._

"Daher bin ich froh," wandte sich der Prinz nun an das Mädchen, "daß du mit ihm gemeinsam üben möchtest, Alagwelyth. Das wird ihn zwar auch ermüden, aber weniger erschöpfen, da er zumindest hier bleibt."

"Ich möchte nicht nur hierbleiben", warf Inuel ein.

Legolas betrachtete den Jungen lange mit undefinierbarem Blick, der Ala eine leichte Gänsehaut bescherte. Als er seine Entscheidung bekannt gab, klang sein Ton verändert, kälter und härter, was anscheinend auch Inuel bemerkte, der er zog sich trotz der positiven Worte leicht zurück.

"Meinetwegen, wenn dir so viel daran liegt. Aber zuerst kommt das Lernen, klar? Währenddessen kann sich dein Körper noch ausruhen. Danach, wenn Alagwelyth der Ansicht ist, ihr hättet genug geübt, kann sie dir ja ein wenig von der Stadt zeigen."

"Gerne!" konnte sich das Mädchen nicht zurückhalten. Unter dem mißtrauischen Blick des Prinzen räusperte sie sich. "Zum Beispiel die Schule, die ist nicht so weit. Und vielleicht möchte ja Inuel eines Tages mit dorthin kommen."

Offenbar überlegte sich der Prinz gerade, daß Ala seinen Freund bestimmt nicht während des Unterrichts zu einem so bevölkerten Ort bringen würde und der Junge daher mindestens bis zum Nachmittag sicher in diesem Quartier bleiben würde. Er nickte zufrieden, dann erhob er sich. "Das klingt nach einem guten Plan."

__

Ja, das finde ich auch, beglückwünschte sich Ala zu ihrem geschickten Manöver.

"Wenn es dir also recht ist, Inuel, überlasse ich dich nun Alagwelyths Obhut."

Der Junge sprang ebenfalls auf. "Es ist mir nicht recht. Ich möchte bei dir bleiben!"

Mit versteckt geballten Fäusten zischte das Mädchen sauer: "Ich dachte, du _wolltest_ lernen?"

"Du bist mir unheimlich", gab Inuel unumwunden zu. "Ich mag dich nicht."

__

Ho ho, wenn es nur das ist, kann ich ja vielleicht noch was retten … Damit die beiden nicht länger auf sie herabsahen, stand auch Ala auf und stellte sich direkt vor Inuel. Erstaunt bemerkte sie, daß er in Wirklichkeit fast einen halben Kopf größer war als sie, was so gar nicht zu seinem kindlichen Verhalten passen wollte. Sie trat wieder einen Schritt zurück, einerseits, um nicht so forsch seine Intimsphäre zu bedrohen, andererseits, damit sie nicht derart zu ihm aufzuschauen brauchte.

"Hör zu … Inuel." _Stimme weich klingen lassen, Lider senken, um demütig zu wirken … Danke für die praktisch wenigstens verwertbaren Lektionen, Nana._ "Ich entschuldige mich für unseren etwas … holprigen Start." _Objekt durch die Wimpern unter scharfer Beobachtung halten … Oh, er ist unsicher, das ist gut._ Besonders leise, so daß der Junge die Ohren spitzen mußte, murmelte Ala: "Deine Verwechslung hatte mich verletzt, deshalb …" _Bei allen Valar, wir er etwa rot?_ "… habe ich wohl etwas überreagiert. Verzeih mir … für beide Male."

"Uh, ich … also, ja, aber … ich, äh …"

__

Ich glaub's nicht, das klappt ja! "Danke", unterbrach Ala sein Stottern sanft, aber bestimmt.

Doch Inuel hatte noch etwas zu sagen, und er atmete tief durch, um es in einem Satz herauszubringen. "Ich wollte dich auch nicht verletzen! Ehrlich … Alagwelyth."

Ein lastendes Schweigen breitete sich aus, dann erkundigte sich Inuel zögernd: "Dann heißt das also, du … du bist nicht immer so? So …"

"Grob?" Ala lächelte einsichtig und hob ihren Blick, um die Antwort voll zur Geltung zu bringen. "Normalerweise beherrsche ich mich, aber gelegentlich – Wie soll ich sagen? – da gehen die Pferde ein wenig mit mir durch."

Obgleich der Ausdruck den Jungen verwirrte, schien er zu begreifen, was sie damit sagen wollte. "Nun, ich denke, jetzt wo ich vorgewarnt bin – geht das wohl in Ordnung." Ein Gedanke blitzte deutlich sichtbar in seinen Augen auf, fast wie eine kleine Hoffnung. "Wirst du mir auch das Ducken beibringen?"

Auch Alas Blick erhellte sich. "Klar, wenn du willst! Heißt das, du lernst doch mit mir?"

"Ja, ich möchte gerne lernen", nickte Inuel. "Legolas, dann …" Seine Augen beendeten ungläubig ihre Rundschau, während er den Satz mechanisch zu Ende führte: "… ist es mir recht …"

Sein Freund war verschwunden.

-------

__

Was denkst du? fragte ihr Blick. Laut erkundigte sich Collaich: "Du gewährst heute keine Sprechstunde?"

"Nein, ich fühle mich zu abgelenkt", antwortete Selebist, und seine Augen: _Du weißt es doch._

Müde betrachtete er seine Gemahlin, die zwischen ihm und der Verzweiflung stand wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Selebist war alt genug, um Felsen in der Brandung noch mit eigenen Augen gesehen zu haben, daher wählte er diesen Vergleich äußerst bedacht: Ganz wie die Wellen des Meeres brachen sich auch die Wellen der Traurigkeit an der robusten Oberfläche dieser Elbe, bis an den Strand von Selebists Herz nur noch ein vager Abklatsch der zerstörerischen Gewalt drang.

Doch dieser Abklatsch genügte, ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu werfen.

Außerdem wußte er, daß Felsen oft weniger beständig sind, als sie scheinen. Und ebenso wie die halb versunkenen Wellenbrecher hatte das hinterhältige, mächtige Wasser auch Collaich innerlich ausgehöhlt und hörte nicht auf damit, so daß es in Wahrheit nur eine Frage der Zeit blieb, wann sie zerbrechen würde. Durch die immer wieder unerbittlich andrängenden Wasser der Zeit … Ging es nicht allen Elben so? Allein in Valinor wurden sie dem Meer für alle Ewigkeit entrissen und in Sicherheit gebracht, sofern sie es zur rechten Zeit dorthin schafften …

Warum war diese Rettung seiner Tochter nicht vergönnt gewesen? Seiner zarten Baladia, deren Schönheit und naive Unschuld sie vor dem zermalmenden Druck nicht hatte bewahren können?

Collaich empfand die Gefühle, welche die Gedanken ihres Gatten begleiteten, stark und ebenso ausgeprägt wie ihre eigenen. Da ihre eigenen Gefühle überdies im Augenblick den seinen genau entsprachen, verdoppelte sich ihre Intensität in beider Herzen. _Ein solcher Effekt eignet sich überhaupt nicht als Trost,_ entschied die Elbe und trat leise an die Seite des Sessels, in welchem Selebist saß. Mit abgewandtem Kopf tat er so, als schaue er aus dem Fenster, doch seine Augen hielt er geschlossen.

"Es ist wahr", begann sie beruhigend lächelnd, obgleich ihr Gatte es nicht sah. Er würde es dennoch spüren. "Ich ahne, woran du denkst, Hälfte meiner Seele. Aber _was_ denkst du?"

Eine Weile blieb es still, doch schließlich bedachte Selebist seine Gemahlin mit einem Blick voller Zweifel und Unsicherheit. "Er wirkt so unschuldig. So unheimlich unschuldig, als hätte er nie im Leben etwas Schlimmes gesehen, geschweige denn erfahren." Erneut wandte er den Blick zum Fenster, der Rest seiner Gedanken ein bloßes Murmeln: "Und doch, jene Wunden …"

Collaich ging um die Lehne herum und kniete sich vor die Fensterseite des Sessels, eine Hand auf die Armlehne gestützt, die andere auf Selebists Oberschenkel. Noch immer schaute der silberhaarige Elb über ihren Kopf in eine Ferne, welche die gegenüberliegende Wand der großen Halle eigentlich nicht zuließ, doch Collaich störte sich nicht daran. Früher oder später würden seine Gedanken zurückkehren, seine Augen die ihren suchen, und es würde ihm leichter fallen, wenn er dafür nicht erst den Kopf zu drehen brauchte.

"Ihre Briefe", flüsterte er. Dann etwas lauter: "Durch ihre Briefe war uns immer klar, daß ihre Seele ein ganzes Jahr lang furchtbare Qualen gelitten hat, nur wegen dieses Kindes. Körperliche Beschwerden hat sie niemals erwähnt, oder?"

Da die rhetorische Frage nicht ihr galt, schwieg Collaich und drückte nur kurz sein Bein.

"Nein, keine Schmerzen. Nur diese Angst, eine beständige Furcht … wie sie sie nie zuvor empfunden hatte. Eine gerechtfertigte Angst, wie wir später erfuhren. Und dennoch, heute frage ich mich: Was ist schon ein Jahr? _Ein Jahr_ im Leben eines Elben? Ein einziges schmerzloses Jahr, Collaich. Sag mir, ist das viel?"

"Nein", antwortete Collaich, fügte jedoch mit gesenkter Stimme hinzu: "Nicht, wenn das Leben danach weitergeht."

Selebist blickte sie mit beängstigend feuchten Augen an. "Ja, du hast Recht, Liebste. Ich behaupte nicht, daß es nicht qualvoll für sie war … Die Valar wissen, es war mehr als nur qualvoll für uns, und nicht nur jenes eine Jahr lang. Aber ich verstehe nicht sehr viel von den Qualen der Seele – ich bin ein Heiler des Körpers. Baladia litt wegen dieses Kindes, doch wer kann sagen, was das Kind seither gelitten hat?"

Durch tiefes Durchatmen versuchte der weise Elb, seine Stimme zu beruhigen. Es gelang nicht vollständig; als er weitersprach, zitterte sie noch immer ein wenig. "Du hast seine Wunden nicht gesehen, Liebste. Es war Folter, ich bin ganz sicher. Trotzdem hatte ich den Eindruck, als verbände der Junge damit wichtige Erinnerungen, und ich kann nicht umhin, mich zu wundern: Hat er denn im Leben keine Erinnerungen gesammelt, die angenehmer sind als Folter?"

Überrascht von dieser Erklärung, sog Collaich die Luft ein. "Wie lange …?" hauchte sie.

"Ich kann es nicht genau sagen, weil sie ohne Behandlung schlecht verheilt waren, aber ich würde wetten, daß einige davon beinahe drei Jahrhunderte alt sind. Die neueste kaum eine Woche, und alle anderen rangieren zwischen damals und jetzt." Kurz unterbrach er sich, ehe er den Blick wieder zum Fenster hob und flüsternd seine Frage wiederholte: "Was ist ein Jahr, Collaich?"

Diesmal antwortete seine Gemahlin bestimmter: "Nichts."

Nach langem Schweigen begann Selebist erneut: "Der Körper des Jungen wurde vielfach verletzt und hat sichtbare Spuren zurückbehalten." Seine Stimme klang abwesend, als suche er etwas in weiter Ferne. "Ich verstehe nicht viel von den Qualen der Seele. Es war Folter", stellte er nochmals fest. Dann, wispernd: "Was für Spuren mögen in seiner Seele zurückgeblieben sein?"

"Er schien mir sehr fröhlich", bemerkte Collaich nach kurzem Überlegen. "Und unschuldig – du hast es selbst gesagt. Vielleicht ist seine Seele stärker, als wir ihm zutrauen. Schließlich ist er nicht Baladia, nur ihr Sohn."

"Ja, Baladia … Collaich, das ist es, was ich nicht … Ich kann nicht …" Eine einzelne Träne entfloh Selebists Augenwinkel wie ein heimtückischer Verräter. Sie hatte ein Loch in den Damm gerissen, und andere würden sicher bald folgen.

"Ein Jahr Terror und Panik im zerbrechlichen Herzen unserer Tochter – wegen des Ungeheuers, das darunter zu tragen sie so überzeugt war … gegen ein halbes Leben Folter und Einsamkeit für die scheinbar gut gewappnete Seele eben jenen 'Ungeheuers' – welches vor unseren Augen als ein unschuldiges Kind erscheint, nichtsahnend von den Gefühlen, die es in uns auslöst. Collaich …"

Seine Stimme brach, und ebenso der Damm. Innerlich zerrissen, lehnte Selebist seine Stirn auf die sichere Schulter seiner Gemahlin und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. "Collaich, ich … Ich wage nicht zu beurteilen, was schlimmer ist …"

Collaich teilte seinen Kummer. Ihre eigenen Tränen waren vor langer Zeit versiegt, doch ihr Gatte hatte nicht mehr geweint, seit er vom allzu plötzlichen Tod seiner geliebten Tochter erfahren hatte. Bisher war er stets so sicher gewesen, überzeugt von der Wahrheit in Baladias Furcht, gewiß in seiner Ansicht, daß letztlich jenes unheimliche Kind seine eigene Mutter ermordet hatte – zu allem fähig als das Monster, als welches es zu verfluchen er gelernt hatte.

Nun plötzlich wurde er mit einer anderen Möglichkeit konfrontiert, einer viel plausibleren Vorstellung, die als Wahrheit zu betrachten Collaich selbst schon kurz nach dem mysteriösen Tod Baladias begonnen hatte.

"Kann es sein, daß ich … sie mißverstanden habe …?"

Eine Vorstellung jedoch, die an den Wurzeln seines Glaubens rüttelte und damit sein Vertrauen in die Zukunft gefährdete, vielleicht auch in den Sinn des Lebens selbst, weswegen Collaich sich bisher tunlichst gehütet hatte, ihm diese Möglichkeit zu unterbreiten.

Doch da Selebist sich nun durch die unerwartete Gegenüberstellung selbst dazu durchgerungen hatte, sie in Betracht zu ziehen, war vielleicht die Zeit gekommen, gemeinsam der Wahrheit nachzuforschen – auch wenn sie dafür eine für beide gleichermaßen schmerzliche Vergangenheit wieder aufleben lassen mußten.

-------

Irgendwo in den Tiefen der Kellergewölbe, in einem elbenleeren, düsteren Tunnel, kollidierte eine unschuldige Faust mit einer noch viel unschuldigeren Felswand. Während die Mauer sich jedoch von dem Angriff unbeeindruckt zeigte, beschwerten sich die mißhandelten Knöchel mit einem hörbaren Knirschen. Die einzige, weit entfernte Fackel warf höhnisch tanzende Schatten den Gang entlang.

"Verdammt noch mal!" fluchte Legolas laut und zuckte zusammen, als das vielfache Echo mit unvermuteter Gewalt auf ihn einschlug. "Verdammt noch mal", wiederholte er leiser. "Wieso kann ich das nicht vergessen!?"

Schuldbewußt rieb er seine schmerzende Hand, dankbar, daß die Knöchel nicht gebrochen waren, allerhöchstens angeknackst. Nicht, daß es den Schmerz verringerte, aber wenigstens lenkte es ihn für eine Weile … ab … von …

"Argh! Ich denke ja schon wieder daran!"

Schmollend warf er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und ließ sich unwillig daran hinab sinken. Einmal sitzend, zog er beide Beine an, umschlang seine Knie mit den Armen und vergrub den Kopf in die entstandene Kuhle. Dann atmete er langsam und tief durch. Vielleicht war der Wunsch nach Vergessen ja die falsche Taktik … Offensichtlich führte sie zu nichts. _Jedenfalls zu nichts als Selbstverstümmelung …_

'Ich entschuldige mich,' hatte das Mädchen gesagt. Oh ja, und auch noch so unschuldig! Aber Legolas kannte die weibischen Techniken, und wie gut Alagwelyth sie beherrschte, war ihm auch nicht entgangen. _Entschuldigen, pah! Verführen, schon eher …_ Und die Kleine hatte seinen Freund auch wirklich geschickt um den Finger gewickelt, das mußte er zugeben. Wie konnte sie nur!?

__

Wie konnte er _nur?_

"Wieso hast du dich so einwickeln lassen, Inuel?" schimpfte Legolas in die Dunkelheit seines eigenen Schattens. _Ich weiß nicht einmal, auf wen ich wütender bin!_

'Ich wollte dich auch nicht verletzen!' Das verstand er ja noch, das war einfach nur die Wahrheit, weil es eben Inuels Art entsprach. Aber dann hatte er ihren Namen gesagt. Und in welchem Ton!

__

Raahhhh! Der Schrei in seinem Herzen kam ihm so laut vor, daß Legolas sich unwillkürlich gegen ein weiteres Echo wappnete. Doch es blieb still, und während sich der Elb nach und nach der belastenden Ruhe ergab, verflog auch sein Zorn und machte einem Anflug von Traurigkeit Platz.

__

Ich wußte, du würdest Freundschaften schließen, aber so schnell? Und auch noch ausgerechnet Ala!

"Noch niemals hast du _meinen_ Namen so gesagt … Inuel …" Er sprach das Wort in genau jener Betonung, die sein Freund erst vor einer knappen Stunde auf den Namen _Alagwelyth_ gelegt hatte. Wie schön müßte es klingen, wenn er ihn auf diese Weise _Legolas_ nannte …

Sehnsüchtig versuchte der Prinz in seiner Einsamkeit, sich diesen Klang vorzustellen. Und bemerkte überrascht, daß es ihm erstaunlich leicht fiel. Ja, er hörte das Wort ganz deutlich in seinem Inneren erklingen, und es kam auch nicht aus der Ecke der Phantasie, nein … es war … eine Erinnerung?

Etwas schob und drückte ihn in die Finsternis, obgleich er sich mit aller Kraft dagegen stemmte. Er wollte sich umdrehen, denn in seinem Rücken spürte er Wärme und Licht, doch eben dort befand sich auch die Quelle jener Kraft, die ihn beharrlich in die beängstigende Dunkelheit drängte, und ihm fehlte der Mut, diesem Feind ins Antlitz zu sehen. Er fühlte sich schwach … so entsetzlich schwach!

Und weil er zu schwach war, zu erschöpft zum Kämpfen, befand er sich kurz darauf in völliger Schwärze, mit nur einem einzigen, undeutlichen und dunstigen Lichtschimmer allzu fern am Firmament. Dies war das Ende. Er spürte es, und weil sein innerer Drang zum Widerstand sinnlos gegen die gelähmte Starre seiner Muskeln ankämpfte, durchfuhr ihn ein Beben, daß ihn zweifeln ließ, ob es nicht in Wahrheit die Erde selbst war, welche sich unter seinen Füßen in erschütternden Krämpfen auftat …

An seinem Ohr vernahm er eine Stimme unnatürlich laut. Ein Stück Verstand informierte ihn vergebens, das es kaum ein Flüstern war – für Legolas klang die Stimme wie das Heulen eines wütenden Windes, der ihn jeden Moment von den Füßen reißen konnte. Es klangen keine verständlichen Worte darin, nur ein bedrängendes Zischen und Brausen, und schon umklammerte der Sturm seine Arme – doch die Erde bebte noch immer, während vom Himmel der düstere Schein herabstürzte wie ein alles verzehrendes Feuer, das dennoch kein Licht spendete.

Würden doch die Elemente nur endlich aufhören, sich um ihn zu streiten! Wozu ihn mit dem Hinauszögern des Unvermeidlichen noch weiter quälen?

Und dann plötzlich vernahm er ein Wort.

"Legolas …"

Leise, unsicher, fragend, und doch mit einer klaren Botschaft: _Ich verstehe dich. Du bist nicht allein, ich werde dir immer zur Seite stehen. Es tut mir leid, daß du jetzt leidest, aber ich werde dich unterstützen und mich um dich kümmern, denn du bist mir wichtig … Vertrau mir._

Dieses Versprechen hörte Legolas in seinem Namen, deutlicher als das gesprochene Wort selbst, und so wagte er zögernd, den Blick vom einzigen, tröstenden Lichtschimmer abzuwenden, um nach der Quelle dieses Wortes zu suchen. Als er jenem tiefen Blick begegnete, welcher das Ungesagte zu bestätigen schien, wurde er für seinen Mut belohnt und zurück in die Nähe des Lichtes geführt. Er wurde auf den Boden gedrückt und von einem Gewicht festgehalten, das wegzuschleudern ihn drängte, doch dann hörte er wieder diese Stimme, dieses Wort, seinen Namen, der unablässig in seinen Gedanken nachklang …

"Legolas …"

… mit seinem Ton entschuldigenden, liebenden Versprechens.

Legolas schluckte. "Das hatte ich vergessen."

__

Ja, es stimmt, das war fast genau der gleiche Ton wie vorhin … nur … mit ein wenig mehr … Liebe? Hoffnungsvoll hob der Prinz den Kopf und drehte seine Wangen gegen den beruhigend kühlen Stein, um das ganze Licht der fernen Fackel zu erblicken. _Er hat es gesagt … Er hat es zu mir gesagt._

Ich habe es auch schon oft gesagt – aber nie zu ihm.

"Inuel …"

-------

"… und … wen …"

"'Wenn'." Ala tippte auf die Stelle im Buch dicht neben Inuels eigenem Zeigefinger. "Weil es zwei sind, schnell."

"Ah, gut. '… und wenn er … sich so … abq' … ab… Moment, ab-ku-u-ä-lt … ab-kuält … abquält?"

Nickend bestätigte das Mädchen. "Ich weiß, blöde Schreibung, aber du hast es ja erkannt." Genervt drehte sich Ala auf den Rücken und streckte sich ausgiebig. "Man," gähnte sie, "ich verstehe gar nicht, warum ihr beide so ein Theater um das Lesen macht, das funktioniert doch gar nicht schlecht."

"Meinst du das ehrlich?"

Das dankbare Leuchten in seinen Augen beunruhigte das Mädchen, aber sie zwang sich, nicht wegzusehen, damit er ihre Antwort nicht für eine Lüge hielt: "Natürlich. Es mag zwar nur langsam gehen, aber es geht."

"Aber manche Worte …"

"Na und?" unterbrach ihn Ala schroff. "Stell dir vor, es gibt sogar Worte, die ich selbst noch nicht verstehe, und einige, bei denen ich mir bei Lesen gar nicht sicher bin, wie man sie überhaupt ausspricht. Das ist eben so, und es ist auch nicht schlimm. Mann kann ja fragen, oder sie nachschlagen, und so lernt man sie. Ja, genau! Morgen bringe ich dir so ein Buch mit und zeige dir, wie du neue Worte nachschlägst, in Ordnung?"

"Ja", antwortete der Junge mit belegter Stimme. "Danke."

Da Ala seinen Ton seltsam fand, setzte sie sich auf und spähte nach Tinu. Noch war nicht viel Zeit vergangen, aber ihr war am Vorabend schnell klargeworden, daß Inuel kein gutes Zeitgefühl hatte, zumindest nicht im Palast. Vielleicht war er an die Wanderungen der Sonne gewöhnt und konnte daher mit den kaum zu unterscheidenden Farbnuancen der stillstehenden Tinu nichts anfangen. Ohne Legolas schien ihm jede Sekunde ewig zu dauern, besonders dann, wenn er eine schwierige oder unangenehme Aufgabe erledigte.

War genügend Zeit vergangen, daß es ihm lang erschien?

Abschätzend beäugte Ala den Jungen und verdammte sich sogleich dafür, ausgerechnet mit dem Lesen begonnen zu haben. Offensichtlich mochte er diese Übung und war so in seinen Text vertieft, daß er gar nicht daran dachte, wie die Zeit verging. Ala seufzte.

Eigentlich hatte sie ja vorgehabt, den Jungen mit auf einen Rundgang zu nehmen, einen … amüsanten … Rundgang. Dieser Plan jedoch wurde schnell untergraben durch die Tatsache, daß Inuel tatsächlich _lernen_ wollte – und seine Neugier nicht nur, wie sie in Wahrheit angenommen hatte, gespielt war –, und andererseits durch seine Loyalität zu Legolas. Da Ala einsah, daß Inuel den Prinzen nicht belügen würde, mußte sie ihm eine Chance geben zu behaupten, sie hätten vor dem Rundgang lange gelernt.

Entmutigt ließ sich das Mädchen zurückfallen, woraufhin Inuel besorgt den Kopf drehte. "Bist du müde, Alagwelyth?"

Ala sah in seine Augen, und im letzten Moment stoppte sie ihre schnippische Antwort, als sie erkannte, daß sich ihr eine Chance bot. Den Blick in weite Ferne gerichtet, ließ sie ihre Lider ein wenig sinken, um sie schwer wirken zu lassen.

"Ein wenig, ja. Um ehrlich zu sein, mein Unterricht heute ging viel länger als deiner, und ich bin etwas erschöpft. Aber es geht schon in Ordnung, mach weiter."

Wie erwartet, schlug Inuel das Buch zu. "Nein, lesen üben kann ich immer und alleine. Du hast selbst gesagt, wenn der Satz am Ende keinen Sinn ergibt, würde ich den Fehler auch selbst finden. Möchtest du nicht lieber nach Hause gehen und dich ausruhen?"

"Zu Hause kann ich mich nicht ausruhen", antwortete Ala niedergeschlagen, "aber ich würde schon gern ein wenig gehen … mir die Beine vertreten … mich bewegen, damit ich wieder munter werde, du verstehst?"

Langsam wechselte Inuel von seiner Bauchlage auf die Knie, dann in die Hocke, als traue er seinen verkrampften Muskeln nicht recht. Schließlich legte er das Lesebuch auf die Bettdecke und stand auf. "Ja, ich verstehe. Das möchte ich auch", gab er zu, ebenfalls seine Muskeln dehnend. "Mir tut schon alles weh."

"Genau." Grinsend streckte Ala ihm die Hand entgegen: "Hilfst du mir auf?"

Inuel blickte verdutzt auf das vor seinen Füßen sitzende Mädchen. "Tut dir etwa auch was weh?" fragte er verständnislos, griff jedoch nach der Hand.

Lachend erklärte Ala: "Nein, das ist Höflichkeit. Von Männern wird erwartet, daß sie gestürzten Frauen aufhelfen. Oder falls sie die Chance haben, den Sturz natürlich verhindern."

"So wie Legolas gestern? Aber du bist jetzt nicht gestürzt."

Als er leicht an ihrer Hand zog, überraschte ihn der Widerstand eindeutig, was Ala durchaus auffiel und sie verärgerte. _So schwer bin ich auch wieder nicht … Na warte!_ Sie stemmte sich leicht aufwärts, als Inuel noch einmal stärker zog, knickte dann aber ihre Knie ein, so daß sie sofort wieder zurückfiel. Buchstäblich umgehauen von dem Trick, stürzte Inuel nach einem vergeblichen Halteversuch mit einem scharfen Zischen neben ihr auf die Knie und – durch ihre noch verschränkten Hände aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht – mit dem Kopf gegen Alas Schulter.

Ala lachte ob der gelungenen Aktion, dann riß sie sich mühsam zusammen, um der sicher bald folgenden Schimpfrede zu begegnen. Doch Inuel schwieg. Er rührte sich auch nicht, sondern hielt sich mit sichtlicher Anstrengung in seiner merkwürdigen Haltung: der größte Teil seines Körpers auf Alas linker Seite, seine rechte Hand jedoch auf der anderen und sein Kopf daher an ihrer rechten Schulter. Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen.

Sein Schweigen beunruhigte sie. "Was ist?" fuhr sie ihn an. "Willst du da übernachten?"

Da sie auf eine Antwort lauschte, bemerkte sie sein stoßhaftes Atmen. "Man, du bist echt nicht der Stärkste, huh? Tut mir leid, daß ich dich reingelegt habe. Komm, steh schon auf, dafür wird's ja wohl noch reichen."

Plötzlich spürte sie ein leichtes Zittern in ihm, ausgehend von seinem rechten Arm, und da sie ahnte, daß der gleich nachgeben würde, packte sie Inuel eilig um Brust und Rücken, um ihn ganz nach links zu verfrachten. Ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen erinnerte sie daran, daß der Junge noch immer als Genesender galt, und beantwortete zugleich die momentane Situation.

"Ah, verdammt! Legolas tötet mich, wenn sie offen sind! Wo tut es weh?"

Vorsichtig schob sie Inuel weit genug von sich, daß er einigermaßen sicher kniete, dann hieß sie ihn die Tunika ausziehen – und entdeckte augenblicklich einen dünnen roten Streifen rücklings auf dem Unterhemd. "Du bist wirklich unmöglich", jammerte sie. "Wenn du noch so verletzt bist, wieso machst du dann sowas?"

Inuel bedachte sie mit einem irritierten Blick. "Aber du hast doch gesagt, von Männern …"

"Aber nicht von kranken Jungs! Blödmann. Komm mit", befahl sie, ergriff ohne Umschweife erneut seine Hand und zog ihn eilig ins Badezimmer.

Dort setzte sie Inuel auf den Wannenrand, die Füße auf die untere Stufe gestellt, suchte einen kleinen hölzernen Eimer aus dem Schrank und ließ ihn unter dem Warmwasserrohr voll laufen. Inzwischen hatte Inuel sich seines Hemdes entledigt und betrachtete traurig den Blutstreifen.

"Keine Sorge", beruhigte Ala, während sie ihm den Stoff rasch entwand, "das krieg ich wieder hin. Es ist ja nur wenig Blut." Sie warf einen Blick auf den Rücken des Jungen und ließ eine Handvoll Wasser über den dünnen Striemen rieseln. "Ah, den Valar sei Dank! Es ist kein tiefer Riß und schließt sich schon wieder. Hast du Schmerzen?"

Inuel schüttelte den Kopf. "Vorhin hat es gebrannt, aber jetzt ziept es nur noch ein bißchen."

"Glück gehabt", murmelte das Mädchen, dann warnte sie in aller Deutlichkeit: "Wenn du dem Prinzen auch nur einen Ton davon verrätst, wird dich meine Rache bis in den Tod verfolgen! Klar?"

Sein eingeschüchter Schlucken und heftige Nicken stellte Ala zufrieden, so daß sie sich konzentriert Eimer und Hemd zuwandte. Geschickt begann sie das Auswaschen, wohl wissend, daß Inuel jede ihrer Bewegungen genau beobachtete. Manchmal fand sie den Grad der Aufmerksamkeit, welche er winzigen Details widmete, geradezu lächerlich, gelegentlich unheimlich, doch in diesem Moment war sie stolz, weil sie mit ihrer Fähigkeit angeben konnte. Und nachher würde Inuel staunen, wie sauber sein Hemd wieder sei, und er würde sie bewundern, denn so war er eben … er konnte bewundern, ohne neidisch zu sein.

__

Genau das Gegenteil von mir, gab das Mädchen beschämt zu.

"Alagwelyth?"

"Nenn mich Ala."

Schweigen.

"Warum?"

"Das macht man so bei Freunden."

"Aha."

Schweigen.

"Du hältst mich nicht für eine Freundin, richtig?"

"Nein."

"Nein, der Satz ist falsch, oder nein, du tust es nicht?"

Schweigen.

"Ist Legolas dein Freund?"

"Ja."

"Wie nennst du ihn?"

"Hoheit, Prinz, Legolas."

"Und als Freund?"

"Früher nannten wir ihn Le."

"Und jetzt?"

Schweigen.

"Das ist was anderes, verstehst du?"

"Nein."

"Er ist jetzt erwachsen, da muß man Respekt zeigen."

"Aha."

"Er ist trotzdem mein Freund."

Schweigen.

"Gut, dann nein, der Satz ist falsch."

"Du betrachtest mich als Freundin?"

"Ja."

"Wirst du mich Ala nennen?"

"Nein."

"Wieso nicht?"

Schweigen.

Stille.

Verwirrt blickte Ala auf. Inuels Antwort war längst fällig, oder nicht? War er bewußtlos? Nein, er sah sie an.

"Früher oder später würdest du deswegen wütend werden", behauptete Inuel mit unanfechtbarer Gewißheit.

Ala blinzelte verwirrt. "Wieso sollte ich?"

Lächelnd erwiderte der Junge: "Weil du dir erwachsen vorkommen und es unangemessen finden wirst."

"Ich finde es auch unangemessen, wenn du mich Alagwelyth nennst wie diese stocksteifen Erwachsenen!"

"Dann habe ich ein Problem, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, dann mußt du lernen, wann welche Ansprache sicherer wäre", neckte das Mädchen.

Inuel fand den gleichen Ton: "Ich könnte dich immer 'Kleine' nennen …"

Der Inhalt des Eimerchens entlud sich in sein Gesicht.

Schweigen.

"Kapiert?"

"Wieso kriege ich bei jeder Begegnung von dir was ins Gesicht geschleudert?"

"Weil du dann die Klappe hältst!"

Schweigen.

"Kapiert."

–––––––––––––––––––

A/N: Für heute bis hierher. Das achte Kapitel ist, genaugenommen, das 7b-te, da es eigentlich noch zu dem hier gehört. Aber beim Prüfen der schon 25 Seiten wurde mir klar, daß ich den Text trennen muß. [seufz] Positiv daran ist, daß das nächste Kapitel auch schon bereit steht und wohl nächste Woche gepostet wird. Allerdings werden jene Leser, welche noch die erste Fassung von Kapitel 7 im Kopf haben, darin sicherlich einige bekannte Szenen wiederfinden – nur leicht umgeschrieben, um der hier veränderten Entwicklung zu entsprechen. :-)

So, ich habe was von Bonus erzählt, kommen wir also endlich dazu. :-) Vor kurzem habe ich mir nach langer Zeit wieder "Früchte der Furcht" durchgelesen, und als ich zu der Szene mit der Namengebung kam, stellten sich mir die Nackenhaare auf. [grusel] Wie vermutlich die meisten von Euch vor mir, stieß ich mich plötzlich an dem Umstand, daß ein so schöner Name wie ein Schimpfwort eingeführt wird. (Damals wußte ich noch nicht, daß es eine tatsächliche Bedeutung gibt, tja.) Solche Dinge erkennt man wohl erst mit einem gewissen Abstand … und mir fielen auch wieder all die Review-Fragen dahingehend ein, so daß ich beschloß, die Szene zum besseren Verständnis umzuschreiben, damit sie auch zum weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte paßt.

Allerdings möchte ich nicht, daß die erste Geschichte nur wegen dem Teil einer Szene noch einmal neu in der Update-Liste erscheint, deshalb hänge ich sie hier an. Zum Vergleich findet ihr das Original im zweiten Kapitel von "Früchte der Furcht", etwa in der Mitte, denke ich. :-) Es folgt die überarbeitete Fassung. :-D

---

"Du … du …"

"Was?!"

"Inuel!"

"Hä?"

Störrisch verfiel Legolas in ein eisiges Schweigen und versuchte, dem verunsicherten Starren des Jungen auszuweichen. Dies war ja wohl die denkbar schlechteste Lage, um so mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Warum war es ihm dennoch gerade jetzt rausgerutscht?

"Das …" unterbrach der Kleinere versuchsweise die Stille. "Das klingt viel zu nett …"

Seufzend strich sich der Prinz ein paar nasse Strähnen aus der Stirn. "Zu nett wofür?" fragte er müde.

"Für eine Beleidigung."

"Nun, möglicherweise liegt das daran, daß es keine ist!" Wie dämlich war der Kerl eigentlich? "Ich habe es satt, dich 'du' zu nennen. Also finde –"

"Mich … _nennen_?"

Für einen Moment schoß Legolas beim Anblick dieses von nassem Schleim bedeckten Jungen mit der geröteten Haut und den riesigen, verwunderten Augen das Bild eines Neugeborenen durch den Kopf. Sein Mund stand von der ehrfurchtsvoll gehauchten Frage noch halb offen und verstärkte den staunenden Ausdruck, welcher an den eines Kindes erinnerte, wenn es zum ersten Mal darauf aufmerksam gemacht wurde, daß selbst seine kleine Existenz in dieser großen Welt etwas bedeutete.

Legolas fand, daß diese Einsicht bei dem Jungen stark verspätet einsetzte, und wunderte sich unwillkürlich, ob dessen seltsame Geschichte womöglich einen Funken Wahrheit enthalten hatte. Während er darüber nachdachte, riß er einen großen Fetzen vom ohnehin zerlöcherten Umhang des Jungen völlig ab, tauchte ihn ins Wasser und wusch den Stoff gründlich aus. Dann wandte er sich erneut dem immer noch ungläubig drein schauenden Augenpaar zu und klatschte ihm den provisorischen Lappen ohne Warnung auf sein verklebtes Gesicht.

Er rubbelte die Haut nicht eben sanft, doch als er den Stoff zusammen mit dem Dreck entfernte, starrten ihn aus einem plötzlich glänzenden, rosigen Gesicht noch immer leuchtende Augen erwartungsvoll an.

"Siehst du", entschied sich der Prinz schließlich zu einer Erklärung, um dieser eigentümlichen Stimmung zu entkommen, "es stimmt nicht, daß du keine Eigenschaften hast. Du siehst aus wie ein Mädchen, und deine Augen funkeln wie zwei Sterne, wenn sonst nichts." Darüber hatte er schon seit ihrer ersten Begegnung gegrübelt, und der passende Name hatte sich wie von selbst eingestellt. "Du hast gesagt, jeder nennt dich, wie er will?"

Ein schwaches Nicken bestätigte Legolas, daß der Junge ihn hörte und verstand. Er lächelte flüchtig. "Gut, dann gewöhne dich besser daran", empfahl er brüsk, während er sich erhob. "Denn ich will dich von jetzt an Inuel nennen." Eilig untersuchte er den Hang nach dem einfachsten Weg aufwärts und nahm ihn.

Der Junge saß noch immer bewegungslos in den Überresten des Kokons. "Meinst du …" sprach er den Rücken des kletternden Elbenprinzen an. "Meinst du, für immer? In echt?"

Auf halber Höher hielt Legolas inne und warf einen mürrischen Blick über seine Schulter. Eine Weile erwog er, nicht zu antworten, doch dann stahl sich ohne sein Zutun ein winziges Grinsen auf seine Lippen und spiegelte sich in seinen klaren, blauen Augen wider.

"In echt", nickte er. "Jetzt komm schon, oder willst du hier noch einmal angefallen werden?"

---

Ich hoffe, daß auch Euch diese Fassung besser gefällt. Sagt mir Bescheid, wie immer, ja? :-)

Auf bald – dafür werde ich schon sorgen ;-)

Eure Mel


	8. über schmerzliche Entscheidungen

A/N: Es folgt Kapitel Acht. :-) Zwischen den doppelten Doppelpunkten [seufz] steht Geschriebenes; früher hatte ich da mal die Welle, aber jetzt geht das ja nicht mehr … Tut mir echt leid, Leute, aber mir ist heute einfach nicht nach schwätzen, also mach ich's kurz, damit ihr schnell zum Lesen kommt:

Disclaimer: wie immer

Rating: wie immer

–––––––––––––––––––

**__**

Der Name der Macht

Kapitel Acht

Mit bedrückendem Gleichmut umfing die ungewohnte Dunkelheit des geräumigen Hinterzimmers die Gestalten der beiden Eindringlinge, die sich soeben Hand in Hand durch die hohe Tür wagten. Über ihre Köpfe hinweg fiel ein Lichtschimmer aus dem Vorraum in das seit langem unbenutzte Schlafgemach und spendete gerade genug Helligkeit, um die Umrisse der spärlichen Möbel anzudeuten.

Da ruhte ein hohes Himmelbett traurig an der linken Ecke wie ein flaumiges Sommerwölkchen, das unversehens von der Nacht eingefangen worden war. Auf ewig verlassen nun von seiner einzigen Gesellschaft eines kleinen, lebensfroh zwitschernden Vögleins, das Abend für Abend liebevoll über den seidigen Bezug strich. In dem deckenhohen Regal an der Rückwand flirteten langstielige Gläser mit dickbäuchigen Krügen; edel geformte Vasen konkurrierten hochnäsig mit antiken, gesetzten Dosen. Zwischen ihnen erinnerten sich aus dickem Papier gebastelte Schachteln wehmütig der zarten Hände, die sie tagtäglich voll andächtiger Behutsamkeit aus ihrem hölzernen Heim hoben, um die Inhalte zu entnehmen, zu prüfen, zu verwenden und doch immer wieder rechtzeitig nachzufüllen.

Angesichts dieser Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich der Kleiderschrank rechts vom Regal sicherlich vernachlässigt gefühlt, obwohl auch er allmorgendlich sein Angebot präsentieren durfte. Nicht weniger als seine Nachbarn vermißte er jenen leuchtenden Blick, der ihm von einem besonders hübschen Sommertag berichtete und ihn ersuchte, ein passendes Kleid in den Vordergrund zu schieben.

Zwar gehörte zu der Einrichtung kein Schreibtisch, doch die nachdenkliche Atmosphäre sorgsamer Erwägung schien dem Zimmer nicht fremd zu sein. Halbhohe Schränkchen verbargen in ihren Bäuchen Unmengen an Papieren, einzelne, gebundene und gerollte; wenige noch unbeschrieben, der größte Teil übersät von Notizen, Skizzen, Beobachtungen und Träumen. Dazu gesellten sich sehr sorgsam aufbewahrte Zeichnungen verschiedenster Pflanzen, auch sie mit vielfachen Anmerkungen versehen.

Bearbeitet wurden all diese Papiere inmitten des Zimmers, auf dem dicken flauschigen Fell, das sich gemütlich auf dem Boden ausdehnte. Seit Jahr und Tag lagen darauf unangetastet zwei große, feste Sitzkissen neben einem niedrigen Holztischchen, das man sich bequem über die ausgestreckten Beine stellen oder gegen die angezogenen Knie lehnen konnte. Auf jeder freien Fläche reckten stolz hohe Kerzen empor, deren unablässig leuchtender, sanfter Glanz am stärksten dazu beigetragen hatte, daß es hier stets gemütlich wirkte.

Heute jedoch erfüllte nur einsame Düsternis den Raum.

Selebist seufzte ein Echo auf Collaichs Gedanken.

Seit mehreren Stunden hatten die Eltern in ausführlichen Gesprächen, wie sie ihnen bisher allzu schmerzlich erschienen waren, die Vergangenheit mitsamt ihrer geliebten Tochter vor ihren geistigen Augen neu auferstehen sehen. Dabei hatten sie festgestellt, daß die fröhlichen Erinnerungen jenen einen, unbefriedigten Schmerz allmählich linderten, je länger sie über ihr Kind sprachen. Bis zu einem Punkt, an dem sie ihn fast völlig vergaßen und zu der Überzeugung gelangten, sie träfen Baladia wie immer inmitten des goldenen Lichtes über ihre Studien gebeugt, sofern sie nur den Mut aufbrächten, durch die Tür zu treten.

So brachten sie ihn schließlich auf, und über alle Maßen unerwartet kehrte der Schmerz mit einem rachsüchtigen Hieb zurück, indem er ihnen die triste, mitleidlose Realität kühl und finster vor Augen hielt: Baladia war tot.

Zwar wöchentlich von einem jungen Diener gesäubert, lag ihr Zimmer doch brach und verlassen, gelegentlich noch von einer Fackel erhellt, doch den zarten Schein einer Kerze längst vergessen. Vor Jahrhunderten verstarb seine Bewohnerin weit entfernt von der Elbenstadt, ohne ihre sorgsam aufbewahrten und gepflegten Pflanzen, Kräuter und Gewürze, ohne jeglichen Halt und Trost durch sanftes Kerzenlicht – und ohne die liebevollen Hände ihrer Eltern.

"Ließen wir unser Kind im Stich, Collaich?"

Aus ihren eigenen Gedanken gerissen, hob die Elbe ihr Gesicht zu Selebist und starrte ihn aus weiten, schmerzerfüllten Augen an. "Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?" hauchte sie.

Wie unter einem schweren Gewicht zog der silberhaarige Heiler seine Schultern nach vorn und senkte den Kopf. "Wir befanden uns nicht in ihrer Nähe, als sie uns brauchte …"

"Nein. Nein", bekräftigte Collaich fester und griff nach der anderen Hand ihres Gatten. Beide legte sie zusammen und hielt sie zwischen ihren eigenen dicht vor ihr Herz, während sie von unten den Blick des Größeren suchte. "So darfst du nicht denken, Liebster. Wir mögen ihr nicht weltlich nahe gewesen sein, doch waren wir Baladia auch niemals geistig fern!"

Flehend sah Selebist ihr in die Augen, als erbete er hoffnungsvoll Erlösung durch seine einzige Stütze.

"Ja, es ist wahr", nickte die Elbe und versuchte ein beruhigendes Lächeln. Es gelang ihr nicht ganz. "Wenn auch nur durch unsere Briefe, so standen wir ihr doch immer zur Seite mit all unserer Liebe und Erfahrung."

Langsam entwich der angehaltene Atem aus Selebists Brust, wodurch sein Kopf sich noch ein wenig weiter nach vorn neigte, bis seine Stirn sanft an der seiner Gemahlin ruhte. Er schloß die Augen und nickte stumm.

"Außerdem …" In ihrem Herzen spürte Collaich, daß ihr Gatte nur ihr zuliebe Einsicht demonstrierte. Sie mußte ihn mit etwas überzeugen, an das er glauben konnte. "Ich bin ganz sicher, daß Baladia uns ebenso in ihrem Herzen bewahrte wie wir sie, als sie von hier fortzog. Was wir ihr schenkten, was wir sie lehrten, all unsere Gefühle und selbst die Wärme und Sicherheit des Bandes, in dem ihr Leben seinen Anfang nahm – all das begleitete sie auf ihrem Weg."

Sie spürte, wie er leicht zusammenzuckte; ob aus Überraschung, Verstehen oder Verleugnen, vermochte sie nicht sicher zu unterscheiden. Ruhig wartete Collaich darauf, daß Selebist die Lider öffnete. Als das Schweigen sich ausdehnte, gab er nach und blickte ihr aus nächster Nähe in die Augen.

Collaich lächelte, diesmal ehrlich, als sie in dem weisen Blick bereits Vertrauen und Erleichterung las. "Deshalb", versicherte sie dennoch erneut: "Nein, Liebster, wir ließen unser Kind nicht im Stich."

"Natürlich sagt mir mein Verstand, daß du recht sprichst", erwiderte Selebist leise. "Doch mein Gefühl beschert mir oft noch Zweifel, wenn sich mir allzu deutlich offenbart, was wir mit unserer Tochter verloren. Dann fürchte ich, unsere Liebe war nicht stark genug."

"Nun, unsere Liebe war immerhin so stark, daß sie uns für die Wahrheit blind werden ließ. Viel zu bequem teilten wir die Welt in 'Gut-' und 'Schlecht-für-Baladia'."

Collaichs mitleidlose Beurteilung ihrer Fehler veranlaßte den Heiler unwillkürlich zu einem leichten Lachen. Ja, es stimmte, sie hatten stets alles begrüßt, was ihrem Kind zugute kam und gefiel, jedoch von Herzen verabscheut, was ihr schadete oder was sie nicht mochte.

"Wir haben sie hoffnungslos verwöhnt, nicht wahr?"

"Allerdings", bestätigte Collaich mit einem Lächeln, welches kurz darauf fiel. "Darin allein besteht unsere Schuld. Die Härte des Lebens hielten wir immer von ihr fern. Sie war darauf schlecht vorbereitet, und sie konnte sich letzten Endes nicht wehren … Komm", sanft zog sie Selebist weiter in das dunkle Zimmer. "Heute ist es an der Zeit, zwischen ihren Worten nach der Wirklichkeit zu suchen, ohne Vorbehalte."

Gemeinsam entzündeten sie alle Kerzen, bis der Raum in goldenem Licht erstrahlte. Für einen Moment hielten sie inne und ließen die vertraute Stimmung auf sich wirken, ihre Gemüter dadurch beruhigen, dann öffnete Collaich mit leichtem Qietschen eine seit Jahrhunderten geschlossene Schranktür und entnahm den Fächern dahinter mehrere Schriftrollen.

Sie trug die Bündel zu dem niedrigen Tisch in der Zimmermitte, setzte sich auf einem der dicken Kissen zurecht und wartete, bis auch ihr Gatte eine bequeme Position gefunden hatte. Anschließend entnahm sie dem ersten Bündel die am frühesten datierte Schriftrolle, breitete den Brief auf der kleinen Holzfläche aus und setzte das Tischchen auf ihre Knie, um das Papier sicherer halten zu können.

Eine Weile starrte sie wortlos auf die Zeilen, welche vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen drohten. Als Selebist seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte und Collaich sanft an sich zog, durchdrang sie eine beruhigende Wärme. Aufgehend in der Geborgenheit seiner Umarmung, begann sie leise vorzulesen.

"Liebste Nana, teurer Ada,

obgleich mir das Schreiben nicht liegt wie meinem literarisch so begabten Gemahl, habe ich mir vorgenommen, mich nun so oft wie möglich dieses einzigen Mittels zu bedienen, durch das ich mit Euch in Kontakt bleiben kann.

Noch sind kaum vier Wochen vergangen, seit unsere kleine Gruppe in dieser fruchtbaren Gegend ankam und wohnlich einrichtete. Frei und fröhlich leben wir hier, doch unsere Arbeiten sind auch anstrengend und zeitraubend, so daß wir einander kaum zu Gesicht bekommen. Selbst Ankulan sehe ich nur wenige Minuten am Tag, und so beschleicht mich nach und nach ein Gefühl von Einsamkeit. Nana, Ada, ich vermisse Euch so sehr, daß ich es manchmal kaum aushalte!

Doch in den schwierigsten Stunden ist mir oft, als fühle ich Eure Liebe und höre den Klang Eurer Worte, die mich mit sanftem Tadel ermahnen, meinen Ängsten mit Ausdauer und Gleichmut zu begegnen. Wie Ihr es immer getan habt, sprecht Ihr mir selbst aus dieser Entfernung Mut zu.

Deshalb möchte ich mich nicht länger beklagen, sondern Euch von den erfreulicheren Ereignissen hier in der Fremde berichten …"

-------

Zu weite Räume, zu niedrige Decken und zu spärliches Licht verliehen den Lagerräumen eine feindliche Atmosphäre, die jedes elbische Gefühl für Ästhetik an den Rand der Verzweiflung trieb. Allerdings waren diese Gewölbe ja nicht zum Anschauen eingerichtet, sondern zu rein praktischen Zwecken; daher brauchten sie in der Tat nicht höher zu sein, als Elben greifen konnten. Dafür hatten die Erbauer sie so weitläufig angelegt, daß man selbst unter den günstigsten Umständen am anderen Ende nur mehr undeutlich die fernen Lichtpunkte der Fackeln erahnte.

Leider befand sich das Depot momentan in den denkbar ungünstigsten Umständen, da die neuen Güter schon nahe dem Eingang als hohe Türme an die Decke drängten und das spärliche Fackellicht von den Wänden fast völlig verschluckten. Zwischen ihnen lagen enge Gassen in tiefer Dunkelheit, obwohl selbst darin noch gelegentlich ein undeutlicher Schemen auf und ab tanzte, wenn eine der Fackeln zu flackern begann.

Erst vor wenig über einer Stunde waren die überladenen Wagen im Palast eingetroffen, und noch immer wurden die letzten von ihrer schweren Fracht befreit. Die Elben des Transporttrupps, so emsig sie sich auch ihrer mühseligen Aufgabe widmeten, hatten ohne Rat und Aufsicht durch den Verwalter anfangs nicht daran gedacht, die gesamte Arbeit durch eine systematische Lagerung zu erleichtern, sondern waren von Vornherein darauf aus gewesen, ihre Wege so kurz wie möglich zu halten. Im Endeffekt lief dieses Vorgehen jedoch lediglich darauf hinaus, daß sie nun, obwohl inzwischen viel erschöpfter als zu Anfang, die schweren Kisten weitere Strecken transportieren mußten, ehe sie sie abladen konnten.

Auf dem Weg zum Depot war Legolas mit seinem Vater zusammengestoßen, der von seinen Informanten erheblich verspätet von der Ankunft des Bergungstrupps in Kenntnis gesetzt worden war. Mißgelaunt beschuldigte der König Legolas, die Diener dahingehend bestochen zu haben, womit er sogar halbwegs richtig lag – allerdings hatte der Prinz es nicht nötig, Leute zu bestechen. Ein simpler Befehl, die Benachrichtigung zu verzögern, hatte genügt, auch wenn er dafür von dem Diener mit einem undeutbaren Blick belegt worden war.

Ihr Eintritt in die Lagerhalle war von einem abrupten Schweigen Thranduils begleitet worden, und seine im schwachen Fackelschein violett schimmernden Augen betrachteten die solide verpackten Güter, als lägen vor ihm die drei Silmaril leibhaftig in all ihrem Glanz. In jenem verräterischen Funkeln all die euphorischen Pläne abzulesen, welche einander in seines Vaters Verstand überstürzten, bereitete Legolas beim Anblick des Durcheinanders, das sich vor ihnen erstreckte, nicht die geringste Mühe: Ganz offensichtlich hatte sich Thranduil sofort ausgerechnet, daß eine mehr oder weniger unbedeutende Mauserei in diesem Chaos niemals entdeckt werden könnte.

Vor einigen Minuten war sein Vater plötzlich verschwunden, und Legolas hielt mit einer argwöhnischen Befürchtung nach dem gierigen Elbenkönig Ausschau, den er bisher vorsorglich dicht an seiner Seite behalten hatte. Die Gefahr, daß hier und da die eine oder andere Kleinigkeit verschwände, stieg von Minute zu Minute. Legolas mußte dem vorbeugen …

Ein verdächtiges, hölzernes Knirschen ließ ihn eilig die Richtung ändern. Beunruhigt zwängte sich Legolas durch die unordentlichen Stapel – nein, eher die chaotischen Haufen – von Kisten, Kästen und Truhen. Bei dem Gedanken, daß sie sie in der nächsten Woche alle noch einmal umräumen mußten, um Platz und wenigstens den Anschein von Ordnung zu schaffen, stöhnte Legolas innerlich auf. Und behielt diese Einsicht klugerweise vorerst für sich. Schon in Celabons Höhle hatte er erkannt, daß es sich um eine außerordentliche Menge von Gütern handelte, doch hier, ausgebreitet im größten Lager der Kellergewölbe des Palastes, mußte er einsehen, daß die pure Masse jegliche Versuche der Organisation vereiteln würde, zumindest für eine ganze Weile.

"Eine beachtliche Unordnung", hörte er Thranduil gerade mit geheuchelter Besorgnis murmeln, Sekunden bevor er ihn entdeckte: Er stand im direkten Lichtkreis einer Fackel nahe dem Eingang, in welchen nun auch Legolas erleichtert und neugierig eintrat, und strich beinahe liebevoll über den Inhalt einer geöffneten Truhe. Unter den Fingern seines Vaters erblickte der Prinz verschiedenfarbige, kostbare Juwelen, die dennoch allesamt mit dem gleichen inneren Feuer erstrahlten, erweckt durch die ehrfürchtig zitternde Fackel. Zwischen ihnen glänzten mehrere Edelmetalle, vorrangig Gold, so glühend wie gerade gegossen.

Legolas' Schultern sackten unmerklich abwärts, während er die Augen verdrehte: Zielsicher hatte sein Vater die Schatztruhe erschnüffelt.

Seufzend gab Legolas zu: "In der Tat, hier ist alles völlig unübersichtlich."

"Zweifelst du an deinen Talenten, mein Sohn?" erkundigte sich der König ein wenig überrascht.

"Wie sind die Inhalte zu prüfen und zu sortieren ohne jegliche Information dahingehend, um welche es sich handeln sollte?" gab der Prinz freimütig zu. Er wartete auf das verräterische Funkeln des Triumphes in den Augen seines Vaters, und als es erschien, verkniff er sich ein Lächeln, hob demonstrativ die Schultern und verkündete im Ton eines resignierten Besiegten: "Unter diesen Umständen scheint es unumgänglich, die weitere Organisation Inuel zu überlassen."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde entgleisten Thranduils Züge, doch er gewann seine Haltung schnell zurück. "Deinem jungen Freund?" fragte er mit vorsichtiger Zurückhaltung. "Warum gerade ihm?"

"Der Grund ist natürlich, daß Inuel den Inhalt des gesamten Depots kennt." Legolas gelang es, diese erfundene Behauptung wie ein allgemein bekanntes Naturgesetz auszusprechen, und er freute sich heimlich über seinen Erfolg. Die umstehenden Elben schauten ihn verdutzt an, ließen ihre Blicke über das Chaos wandern und sie dann respektvoll zum Prinzen zurückkehren, als hätte er gerade gestanden, er selbst hätte den vollständigen Überblick.

Allein Thranduil hatte Naturgesetze niemals auf ein bloßes Wort hin akzeptiert. "Woher stammt dieses Wissen", fragte er mißtrauisch, "da er doch ebenfalls im Düsterwald lebt?"

Legolas bedachte seinen Vater mit dem Ausdruck eines weisen Lehrmeisters, dessen unwissender Schüler es gewagt hatte, eine unumstößliche Tatsache anzuzweifeln. "Er verbrachte acht Tage in jenem Depot", setzte er dem König geduldig auseinander. "Bereits am zweiten gelang ihm das Auffinden verschiedener nützlicher Utensilien für unser Lager, wobei er schon zu dem Zeitpunkt die Hälfte der Güter durchstöbert hatte. Ganz bestimmt durchforschte er später auch die übrigen Behältnisse."

"Aber die Kisten und Truhen waren – sind – noch versiegelt", wandte ein anderer Elb zweifelnd ein, offenbar ermutigt durch die Skepsis seines Königs.

"Das muß nichts bedeuten; sicherlich versiegelte Inuel sie vor unserer Abreise wieder. Oder würdet Ihr, müßtet Ihr ein reiches Lager auf unbestimmte Zeit verlassen, etwa die Gegenstände allzu leicht zugänglich zurücklassen?"

"Aber davon sähe man doch Spuren", widersprach eine neue Stimme.

Mehr Elben hatten sich zu ihnen gesellt, und viele von ihnen nickten. Einer der Älteren ergriff mutig das Wort, um zu bekräftigen: "Sie wurden nicht geöffnet, Hoheit."

"Genau", erklang ein vielstimmiges Murmeln, durchsetzt von: "Keine."

Überrascht hob der Prinz eine Augenbraue. "Keine, sagt ihr? Unmöglich, ich selbst besorgte gelegentlich Materialien aus den geöffneten Truhen. Versagen eure Augen?"

Einige der Versammelten schmunzelten, doch den Jüngeren mangelte es an Erfahrung, den gutmütigen Spott aus der ernsten, strengen Stimme des Prinzen herauszuhören. Sie fühlten sich beleidigt und begingen den Fehler, es sich anmerken zu lassen.

Legolas verabschiedete sein leises Amüsement und streifte sich einen Mantel kühler Autorität über, was ihn ohne eine einzige Muskelbewegung mehrere Zentimeter größer erscheinen ließ. Die Veränderung entging keinem, und da die meisten der Elben nicht ausmachen konnten, wie sie Vonstatten gegangen war, überfiel sie ein deutliches Unbehagen.

"Ich sehe, ihr beharrt auf eurem Standpunkt", stellte der Prinz in überlegenem Tonfall fest, indem er erneut die Rolle eines Lehrmeisters übernahm. "Einverstanden, ich gehe darauf ein: Begebt euch also auf die Suche nach einer beliebigen Kiste, die ihr mit Sicherheit als fest verriegelt anerkennt, und führt mich hin. Ich werde dann euren Irrtum beweisen."

Niemand rührte sich.

"Warum zögert ihr?" fragte Legolas eisig.

Im Hintergrund räusperte sich jemand und behauptete verlegen: "Wir glauben Euch auch so, Hoheit."

Das Lächeln des Prinzen vermittelte kein Fünkchen Wärme. "Für dich mögen diese Worte als wahr gelten, Filigod, doch sprich nicht für deine Kameraden, ohne in ihren Gesichtern zu lesen. Denn darin steht ihr Zweifel an meinem Wort, ebenso wie ihre Feigheit, sich eines Besseren belehren zu lassen."

"Wenn es dir recht ist, Sohn", schnitt Thranduil geschickt das aufkommende Gemurmel ab, "werde ich eine Kiste für dich auswählen."

Legolas bedachte seinem Vater mit einem warnenden Blick, schluckte aber seine Erwiderung.

Zwinkernd setzte der König hinzu: "Auch ich zweifle, doch lasse ich mich gern belehren – und ich habe keinen Grund, dich zu fürchten, solltest du dazu nicht imstande sein."

Irgendwo fand der Prinz ein ermutigendes Lächeln, während er sich gelassen gegen die Schatztruhe lehnte. "Meinetwegen, Vater. Dann sorge bitte für eine eindrucksvolle Demonstration."

"Oh, keine Sorge", lachte Thranduil im Gehen, "ich werde dir eine würdige Aufgabe bieten!"

Nacheinander folgten ihm die Elben, selbst jene, welche angeblich auf das Wort des Prinzen vertrauten. Seufzend versuchte Legolas, seine verkrampften Muskeln zu entspannen.

__

Hoffentlich setze ich nicht zu Unrecht auf Inuels Neugier … dachte er bei sich. _Wenn sie sagen, 'keine' Kiste wurde geöffnet, kann es ihnen nur entgangen sein. Ich weiß definitiv, daß er wenigstens_ einige_ offen hatte. Vielleicht nicht gerade _alle_ …_ Ein beunruhigender Gedanke präsentierte sich: _Wenn sie mich nun gerade zu so einer führen? Oder ist Inuel neugierig genug, wirklich alles zu durchstöbern? – Und andererseits, ist er wirklich gut genug, die Kisten zu öffnen und wieder zu versiegeln, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen?_

Angestrengt versuchte Legolas, sich vorzustellen, was sein junger Freund während jener Tage getrieben hatte, die er ganz allein (Oder konnte man Celabons Geist als Gesellschaft betrachten?) verbrachte, verjagt von seinem grundlos verstimmten Begleiter. Mit einem bitteren Gefühl stellte der Elb fest, daß er es nicht vermochte.

__

Wie schlecht ich ihn kenne, sah er schlagartig ein. _Wird dies die Gelegenheit sein, bei der sich mein Vertrauen zu ihm als ungerechtfertigt erweist?_ Aber wer war er eigentlich, von Vertrauen zu reden? _Immerhin habe ich ihn niemals danach gefragt, womit er sich die Zeit vertrieben hat. Habe ich überhaupt ein Recht, mich enttäuscht zu fühlen, falls meine unbegründete Annahme nicht zutrifft?_

"Nein", wisperte der Prinz, wie um sicher zu stellen, daß er diese Erkenntnis auch begriff und behielt. Besonders, da seine Annahme nicht aus einer Überlegung bezüglich Inuels Charakter entstand, sondern aus einer unbedachten Notlüge, die durch einen Zeitaufschub seine Situation erleichtern sollte – und plötzlich alles komplizierte.

__

Wieso eigentlich?

Ach so. Weil man sie ihm nicht geglaubt hatte …

__

Wieso eigentlich?

"Ah, Hoheit?"

Durch die schüchterne Anrede aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, richtete der Prinz sich erwartungsvoll auf und folgte Filigod, dessen beunruhigtes Stirnrunzeln nicht unbedingt ermutigend wirkte. Nur kurze Zeit später fand es ein Spiegelbild auf Legolas' Gesicht.

Der ältere Elb hatte ihn durch die Gänge in den mittleren Teil der Lagerhalle geführt, wo unter normalen Umständen weder das Licht der einen noch der anderen Seite genügend Helligkeit spendete, um Details zu erkennen. Dennoch wurde der Prinz nahezu geblendet, sobald er um die letzte ecke bog: Thranduil ließ in gerade jenem Augenblick grelle Magnesiumfackeln entzünden, um auch nicht die winzigste Kleinigkeit zu übersehen. Und offensichtlich wiegte er sich in der absoluten Gewißheit, daß an dem ausgewählten Objekt nicht die Spur einer Manipulation zu entdecken sei.

Innerlich seufzend trat der herausgeforderte Prinz näher.

Vor ihm stand eine jener größeren Kisten, beinahe von den Ausmaßen eines Bettes und hoch bis zur Hüfte, welche gut einen der Transportwagen für sich allein hätte belegen können und mindestens sechs Elben zur Verladung erforderte. So einsam an die Wand gedrückt, erweckte die unschuldige Holzkiste einen trotzigen, mitleiderregenden Eindruck, als sei sie es leid, ständig von irgendwem von einem Ort zum anderen befördert zu werden, unwillig, sich auch nur einen einzigen weiteren Millimeter zu bewegen.

Warum bloß empfand Legolas auf einmal eine Art Verbundenheit zu dem leblosen Objekt?

"Laut dem Transporttrupp", teilte Thranduil seinem Sohn siegessicher mit, "befand sich diese Kiste weit im rückwärtigen Teil des Lagers, an einer fast unzugänglichen Stelle und unter mehreren anderen, ebenfalls gewichtigen Truhen verborgen. Daher bin ich zuversichtlich, daß dein junger Freund sich keinesfalls damit herumplagte; überdies entdeckte ich kein Zeichen der Öffnung."

Mit väterlicher Herablassung reichte er Legolas die gleißende Fackel. "Aber urteile selbst, Junge."

Plötzlich fühlte sich der Prinz in seine Schulzeit zurückversetzt, wurde erneut von einem Lehrer mit einem unlösbaren Problem konfrontiert und stand nun vor der heiklen Aufgabe, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen, ohne etwas von seinem Ansehen einzubüßen. Unwillkürlich dankte er im stillen seinem Vater für dessen allererste Lektion: _Was immer es sei, und wenn es dich noch so sehr aus der Bahn wirft, laß dir um der Valar Willen bloß nichts anmerken!_

Es war eine Lektion, die er schnell gelernt und stets beherrscht hatte. Legolas lächelte.

Als er die Kiste eingehender studierte, begann er sogar langsam zu grinsen, da er in ihr eben jene zu erkennen glaubte, welche verschiedene Nahkampfwaffen enthielt und der er damals eigenhändig ein Langschwert entnommen hatte. Es gab keine Scharniere an ihr, sondern der Deckel wurde von vier eisernen, leicht angerosteten Winkeln auf dem Kasten gehalten, deren vertikale Schenkel in die mehrere Finger breite Holzwand eingelassen waren. Zwei kleine Löcher nahe am oberen Kistenrand verrieten den Schließmechanismus, durch den die Schenkel voneinander zu trennen waren, so daß man den schweren Deckel abheben konnte.

Um die Kiste ohne die passenden Schlüssel zu öffnen, mußte man mit Hilfe eines schmalen Stemmeisens zwischen Kastenrand und Deckel dringen und die Winkel gewaltsam aufsprengen.

Wie Inuel in der Höhle an ein Stemmeisen gelangt war, blieb Legolas zwar verborgen, doch da die Kiste offen gewesen war, mußte der Junge wohl ein glückliches Händchen gehabt haben. Vor dem rechten Winkelschloß ging der Prinz in die Hocke und untersuchte das Holz. Bald darauf mußte er feststellen, daß es bis auf einige wenige Kratzer an der Ecke der Breitseite in der Tat völlig unversehrt schien, und jene Kratzer fühlten sich unter seinem tastenden Zeigefinger derart flach an, daß man sie unmöglich als Spuren gewaltsamer Öffnung bezeichnen durfte.

Verwirrt rief Legolas Filigod an seine Seite. "Sieh dir diese Kiste an", bat er ihn, als der Ältere herantrat, "und sage mir, ob viele ihrer Art gebracht wurden."

"Nein, Hoheit", antwortete der Lagerverwalter sofort. "Von diesen Ungetümen gab es nur drei, Eru sei Dank."

Nickend wies der Prinz Filigod an, ihn zu den übrigen beiden zu geleiten.

Thranduil, der seinen Sieg bereits sicher glaubte, las auf den Zügen seines Sohnes ehrliche Verwunderung und geriet plötzlich in Zweifel, ob Legolas nicht womöglich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Besorgt folgte er ihm, und die übrigen Elben trotteten neugierig murmelnd hinterher.

Erst als sich der Prinz von der Unversehrtheit der dritten Kiste überzeugt hatte und perplex innehielt, wagte sein Vater zu fragen: "Nun, willst du uns dein Ergebnis nicht mitteilen?"

"Ich gebe zu, auch ich entdecke keinerlei Spuren", nickte Legolas stirnrunzelnd, mit den Gedanken anscheinend leicht abwesend. Erneut wandte er sich an Filigod: "Du bist ganz sicher, drei, nicht mehr?"

"Ganz sicher, Hoheit."

"Warum interessierst du dich so für die Zahl dieser Kisten, Junge?"

Legolas erhob sich aus der Hocke und lehnte sich mit der Hüfte gegen den Kastenrand. "Weil keines dieser drei 'Ungetüme' Rückschlüsse auf kürzliche Öffnung zuläßt. Und dennoch sah ich wenigstens eine von ihnen nicht nur mit eigenen Augen offen, ich wählte sogar mit ein neues Schwert aus den darin enthaltenen Waffen."

Nach dieser Aussage entstand unruhiges Geflüster, das mit einem Schlag abbrach, als die Implikation der Behauptung bewußt wurde. "So ist es", nickte Legolas zustimmend. "Unsere Unfähigkeit, Spuren zu erkennen, verweist lediglich auf eine besonders umsichte Vorgehensweise Inuels oder auf eine Methode, an die wir momentan nicht denken. Er allein vermag das zu klären, und ich … aber … was …?"

Verdutzt blickte der Prinz plötzlich seinen linken Arm hinab zu den langen Fingern, welche er sachte über den oberen Rand der Breitseite führte. Unter ihnen spürte er schwache Unebenheiten, und als er sich stärker darauf konzentrierte, erinnerte er sich an ähnliche Kratzer an der ersten Kiste – und dort an derselben Stelle.

"Merkwürdig", murmelte er.

Noch einmal kniete er sich hin und hielt die Fackel dicht vor die Kante.

"Was erregt deine Aufmerksamkeit, Legolas?" Neugierig beugte sich Thranduil über seine Schulter. "An dieser Stelle ist nichts Auffälliges zu sehen."

"Nicht zu sehen, nein, jedoch zu fühlen." Vorsichtig strich der Prinz über die Stelle. "Ja, genau hier. Versuch es selbst, Vater."

Mit spöttischem Ausdruck kam der König der Aufforderung nach. "Schön, du hast ein paar Kratzer entdeckt – oder fabriziert, und?"

Legolas bedachte ihn mit einem vernichtenden Funkeln, ehe er sich wieder der Kiste zuwandte. Einer Eingebung folgend, hielt er die Fackel statt direkt davor nun in einem scharfen Winkel, so daß sie schon beinahe wieder Schatten auf die Breitseite warf. Jetzt wurden feinste Schattenlinien erkennbar, deren Muster eigenartig unzufällig wirkte, jedoch nicht recht zu definieren war.

"Ich spürte etwas Ähnliches bereits an der ersten Kiste", erklärte Legolas verwundert. Dann erhob er sich und trat an die nächstbeste Truhe, wo er an der gleichen Stelle ebenfalls Markierungen – denn als solche betrachtete er die Kratzer inzwischen – fand, jedoch in einem anderen Muster. Bei weiterer Untersuchung stellte er fest, daß tatsächlich jedes einzelne Objekt aus Celabons Höhle ähnliche, doch einzigartige Zeichen aufwies.

"Dieses Rätsel kann nur Inuel lösen."

"Wie das?" wollte Thranduil wissen.

"Die Logik legt die Vermutung nahe, daß er sie anbrachte. Er wird wissen, was es bedeutet; vielleicht handelt es sich um eine Art Inhaltscode."

"Du behauptest noch immer, er habe all diese Kisten durchstöbert?"

Der Prinz nickte nachdrücklich. "Ich bin mir überdies sicherer als je zuvor. Gleich morgen werde ich ihn herbringen. Mit seiner Hilfe sollten wir innerhalb weniger Tage Ordnung in dieses Durcheinander bringen …"

Niedergeschlagen betrachtete Thranduil seinen Sohn. Nicht nur, daß er selbst das Duell trotz mangelnder Beweise verloren hatte; Legolas schien außerdem bereits völlig vergessen zu haben, daß sein Vater Einwände erhob! Es kam ihm schlichtweg demütigend vor, wie grob sein Sohn ihn überging und schon die Aktionen der nächsten Tage plante, doch er mußte ebenfalls zugeben, daß er als Verlierer nichts anderes erwarten durfte.

"Vater."

"Hm?"

Als Thranduil gequält aufblickte, sah er ein Lächeln auf den Zügen seines Sohnes. Keine Überheblichkeit, nicht einmal Triumph lag darin, sondern anteilnehmende Ermutigung.

"Vater, es gibt keinen Grund für solche Bedrückung. Noch ist nichts verloren."

Überrascht blinzelte der König, als sei er sich seiner Wahrnehmung nicht sicher. "Wie meinst du das, Junge?"

"Nun, mich bewegt die Ahnung", meinte sein Sohn augenzwinkernd, "daß der morgige Tag für uns alle noch die eine oder andere Überraschung bereithält. Verzweifle nicht, bevor er endet."

Von den allmählich sich entfernenden Elben vernahm Legolas undeutlich gemurmelte Worte: "'Überraschung' nennt er das … na wenn … dabei bleibt … Katastrophe … eher …"

Schneidend antwortete Legolas gerade laut genug, um noch von allen deutlich gehört zu werden: "Der Zustand dieses Lagers bringt mich auf den Gedanken, Inuel verfüge über einen ausgeprägteren Ordnungssinn als alle hier Versammelten gemeinsam. Unterschätzt ihn nicht einzig aufgrund seiner leicht abweichenden Haartracht!"

Ein verärgerter Ton hatte sich in die Stimme des Prinzen geschlichen, und seine Untergebenen spürten, daß weitere Diskussionen sinnlos wären. Beflissen zogen sie sich zurück und beschlossen, erst einmal abzuwarten, ob der seltsame Neuling tatsächlich so viel wußte, wie Seine Hoheit angedeutet hatte.

Legolas indes mißfiel sein Ausbruch. Oder, genauer gesagt, dessen Notwendigkeit. Allein seinem Vater schuldete er Rechenschaft; was bildeten sich diese Leute ein, ihm Unglauben entgegen zu bringen?! Das war früher nie geschehen – immer wurden seine Anweisungen ohne Widerspruch ausgeführt. Etwas hatte sich verändert, und es verhieß nichts Gutes. Befehle diskutieren, Begründungen anzweifeln, Erklärungen ablehnen … Seine Autorität wurde untergraben! Aber von welcher Seite?

__

Inuel?

Sicher nicht bewußt, aber seine bloße Anwesenheit hatte offensichtlich eine Veränderung bewirkt, die den Elben nicht entgangen war. Eine Veränderung ihren Prinzen betreffend, auf den sie bisher ohne Zögern vertraut hatten. Sie wußten nicht, was die Situation bedeutete und wie sie darauf reagieren sollten, aber Legolas verhielt sich befremdlich und vernachlässigte allem Anschein nach seine Pflichten. War es nicht genau das, was Ivanneth ihm erst am Morgen an den Kopf geworfen hatte? Wenn der Prinz unzuverlässig wurde, wie sollte man dann seinem Urteil vertrauen?

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah Legolas sein Reich, sein Volk bedroht. Und das Schlimmste daran: Er selbst schien der Verursacher dieser Bedrohung zu sein. Seufzend ließ er sich auf den Rand der nächsten Truhe nieder. Die Elben hatten Recht, er veränderte sich langsam. Bisher war er stets geradlinig seinem Weg gefolgt, ohne sich umzuschauen, ohne auch nur nach einem Ziel zu suchen, die Augen unablässig auf seine Füße gerichtet, auf daß er nicht versehentlich stolpere.

Und weit hinter ihm trabte sein Volk in blindem Vertrauen.

Doch plötzlich war ein Fremder vom Himmel gefallen und hatte Legolas geradewegs den Abhang hinab gestürzt, ein anhänglicher Fremder, den der Prinz, widerwillig zu Beginn, dann mit wachsender Neugier mit hinauf auf seine Straße gezogen hatte. Doch dieser Fremde an seiner Seite erwies sich als permanente Ablenkung, denn pausenlos zeigte er hierhin und dorthin auf Dinge, denen Legolas nie zuvor sein Augenmerk gewidmet hatte.

Und der Elbenprinz geriet ins Stolpern.

War es da nicht gar verständlich, daß die Elben zögerten, ihm weiter zu folgen? Würden nicht auch sie straucheln und einen nach dem anderen umwerfen, bis das gesamte Volk am Boden lag?

Obwohl die Elben nicht als ein einziger Haufen hinter ihm gingen, war ihm doch keiner, nicht einmal sein Vater, nahe genug, einen schweren Sturz zu verhindern. Einzig Inuel ging neben ihm. Doch wie stand es um die Kraft seines Freundes, wie um seine Schnelligkeit? Vor allem – wie um seine Aufmerksamkeit? Würde er den Fall überhaupt bemerken, so wie er ständig in die Gegend schaute?

__

Nein, wohl kaum.

Als sicherer Pfad bot sich lediglich Abstand von den Ablenkungen. Nein, er würde Inuel nicht von der Straße schubsen, aber vielleicht konnte er ihn ja ein Stück hinter sich zurücklassen, nur so weit, daß er seine Stimme nicht mehr hören konnte, ohne ihn aus der Sicht zu verlieren …

So wie den Rest seines Volkes.

-------

In einem mißmutigen Stöhnen unterdrückte Ala all jene Vorwürfe und Beleidigungen, welche sie ihrem Begleiter jetzt gern an den Kopf geworfen hätte. Der Kerl war wirklich zu nichts zu gebrauchen, so daß das Mädchen inzwischen zu dem Schluß gelangt war, er sei entweder von Natur aus blöd oder ärgere sie mit gemeiner Absicht.

Sie tendierte zu letzterer Ansicht.

Wieso wollte Inuel auch ausgerechnet _diesen_ Ort zuerst sehen, kaum daß er sich wieder zu bewegen wagte, ohne einen erneuten Riß der dünnen Narben zu befürchten? Dabei hatte es sich Ala doch so amüsant ausgemalt, mit dem Neuling zusammen die Stadt unsicher zu machen! – Eine willkommene Gelegenheit, jede Menge Spaß zu haben, ohne selbst den Anpfiff auf sich nehmen zu müssen.

Aber nein, statt dessen hockte sie nun hier an dem einen Ort rum, den sie täglich durch neue Ausreden zu meiden suchte …

"Das ist eure Schule?" Das unterdrückte Kichern neben ihm veranlaßte Inuel, sich verwundert umzudrehen. "Warum lachst du?"

Ala winkte ab, vermochte jedoch durch die Bewegung ihr Grinsen nicht länger zu verbergen. Da der Junge die Brauen zusammenzog, erklärte sie leichthin: "Ach, es ist nur … Weißt du, so wie du das Wort betonst, klingt es fast noch verächtlicher als bei mir."

"Oh."

"Dabei dachte ich, du magst Unterricht."

"Hm."

Inuel wandte sich von ihr ab und ließ seinen Blick zum ungezählten Male durch den Raum gleiten. An der entfernten Wand befand sich die massive Eingangstür aus dunkler Eiche, daneben zwei große, in den Fels eingesetzte Fensterscheiben, durch welche rötlich-düsteres Fackellicht hereindrang, obgleich die einsame Lichtquelle weit den Gang hinab an der Wand hing. Im Dämmerlicht waren kaum die schweren Tische von den Sitzbänken zu unterscheiden, welche sich in einem offenen Viereck dicht an die Wände drängten und gerade genug Platz zum Durchgehen gewährten. Von ihnen eingerahmt warteten kleinere Tische und Stühle auf ihre offenbar jüngeren Benutzer, und eine Seite des Vierecks fehlte dort, wo die beiden Kanten an die Stufen zu einem halbhohen Podest stießen. Um in die Mitte zu gelangen, führte an der niedrigen Bühne also kein Weg vorbei.

Auf der obersten Stufe dieses Podestes saßen Inuel und Alagwelyth.

"Es ist nur … so klein", stellte der Junge fest. "Das soll die Schule der Elben sein? Gibt es hier nur so wenig Schüler?"

"Ah … nein." Aus unerfindlichen Gründen errötete das Mädchen leicht. "Es gibt natürlich noch viel mehr Schulen; das hier ist nur die, die ich besuche."

"Sind alle so wie hier?"

"Nein", antwortete Ala fast sehnsüchtig, "jede ist einzigartig." Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr sie fort: "Naja, bis auf die allgemeinen für die ganz Kleinen, aber das sind höchstens zehn in der ganzen Stadt."

"Allgemeine?"

Ala legte ihre Hände um die angezogenen Knie und lehnte sich zurück, so weit ihre Armlänge es gestattete. Nachdenklich erklärte sie ihrem neuen Freund: "Nun, das ist so … Wenn wir noch ganz jung sind, gibt es eigentlich keinen Unterricht, nur Aufsicht. Im Prinzip können alle Kinder machen, was sie mögen, während die Erwachsenen sie genau beobachten. Sobald ein besonderes Talent oder eine Vorliebe entdeckt wird, beginnen die Lehrer, die Schüler darin zu unterstützen und zu fördern. Später geht man dann in eine Schule, wo dieses spezielle Gebiet verstärkt unterrichtet wird."

"Und wenn man sein Talent nicht mag?"

"Zwickmühle", lachte Ala herzlich. "Sofern es nicht etwas gibt, was du magst, mußt du eben das lernen, was du kannst."

"Und darf ich lernen, was ich mag, auch wenn ich nicht gut darin bin?"

"Das weiß ich nicht", seufzte Ala. "Manche vielleicht … aber meistens eher nicht. Ich durfte es nicht …"

Überrascht schaute Inuel sie an. In ihren Augen sah er deutlich eine unbestimmte Traurigkeit, so daß er unwillkürlich fragte: "Was wolltest du denn lernen?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln schimmerte in Alas Augen, erreichte jedoch nicht ihre Lippen. "Ich wollte so gern Köchin werden", erzählte sie. "Nanas Essen hat mir so gut geschmeckt, daß ich es für Zauberei hielt, und ich dachte mir, jeder Elb hätte ein Recht auf diesen Genuß. Also nahm ich mir ganz fest vor, die allerbeste Köchin der Welt zu werden. Sie haben wirklich viel Geduld mit mir gehabt, glaube ich …"

"Wie meinst du das?"

Ala beugte sich vor und vergrub ihren Kopf zwischen den Armen, so daß Inuel ihr Murmeln nur schwer verstand: "Ist mir immer angebrannt, übergekocht; ich hab die falschen Zutaten erwischt oder einfach zu viel und zu wenig genommen … Es schmeckte gräßlich, selbst für mich. Nach hundert Jahren oder so gaben sie mich auf, nachdem ich versehentlich die Küche in Brand steckte und Talgpulver mit Mehl verwechselte. Sie entschieden, ich könne hier weniger Schaden anrichten und hätte ohnehin mehr Talent dafür."

"So?" Verstohlen versuchte der Junge, die Art der Schule zu bestimmen, wagte aber nicht, Ala danach zu fragen. Offensichtlich mochte sie den Ort nicht sonderlich. Doch das Mädchen antwortete ihm von selbst.

"Sie haben mich beim Kochen singen hören. Klar, nicht wahr? Auch wenn es immer schief ging, war es doch meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung, und ich hab mir vor Freude fast das Herz aus dem Leib gesungen. Anscheinend kam das besser an als meine Kochversuche … Sie steckten mich in die Musikschule. Die Musikschule!"

Mit einem leicht hysterischen Lachen quittierte Ala diese Entscheidung der Erwachsenen, doch nach und nach ging es in sanfte Schluchzer über und verebbte schließlich vollständig. Schließlich verharrten die Jugendlichen in der Stille des verlassenen, allzu spärlich erhellten Klassenzimmers, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft.

Traurig betrachtete Inuel das zusammengekauerte Mädchen neben ihm, dem das Schicksal zwar das gleiche Vergnügen, nicht aber dasselbe Talent zu kochen zugesprochen hatte wie ihm selbst. Oft hatte er sich gefragt, was er wohl täte ohne diese Gabe. Jedoch war ihm niemals in den Sinn gekommen, wie es wäre, würde er das Kochen verabscheuen. Wahrscheinlich täte er es dennoch; schließlich mußte man ja essen. Aber …

"Wozu sind Lieder schon gut?"

Unbeabsichtigt nahm Alagwelyth Inuels Gedanken vorweg, so daß er einen kleinen mentalen Sprung vollziehen mußte, um aufzuholen. Doch er konnte ihre Frage nicht beantworten. Inuel wußte nicht, wozu Lieder gut waren, denn er kannte nur wenige, und die …

"Sing mir ein Lied", forderte er Alagwelyth unvermittelt auf.

Verwirrt sah sie auf. "Wozu?"

"Ich möchte einmal ein richtiges Lied hören!"

"Wie?" Erstaunt setzte sich Ala gerade hin und wandte Inuel ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu. "Willst du damit sagen, du hast noch nie ein Lied gehört?"

"Ich habe …" Der Junge unterbrach sich unter dem prüfenden Blick und wandte sich verlegen ab. "Doch, schon … aber … Nein, nicht wirklich. Glaube ich."

Ala legte verständnislos ihre Stirn in Falten. "Was hast du gehört, von dem du nicht weißt, ob es ein Lied war?"

Drucksend bekannte Inuel nach einer Weile: "Ein paar Jungen haben es gesungen … im Wald … geschrien vielleicht eher. Es ging … 'Blutrote Amsel, grasgrünes Reh, Fisch in der Wüste, Spinne im Schnee – schnappt ojchhng…' Hng?"

"Hör auf, Inuel", flüsterte Ala mit undefinierbarem Blick. Zögernd löste sie ihre Hand vom Mund des Jungen, unsicher, ob sie ihn wirklich zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. Er starrte sie verwundert an, wortlos. "Nein, das ist tatsächlich kein Lied." Und als er die Schultern fallen ließ: "Kennst du keine anderen?"

Inuel sog heftig die Luft ein und öffnete den Mund wie zum Antworten, brachte jedoch keinen Ton heraus. Bedrückt wandte er sich ab und forschte an den dunklen Wänden nach einer Antwort. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sie fand: "Sie sind alle so."

Wieder senkte sich Schweigen über die beiden, bis Ala in die Stille wisperte: "Einverstanden, ich singe dir ein Lied. Aber dann darfst du auch kein trauriges Gesicht mehr machen, ja?"

"Nur", antworte Inuel mit dem flüchtigsten aller Lächeln, "wenn du dann auch fröhlicher bist."

"Abgemacht."

-------

"Jeder ihrer Briefe klingt düsterer", murmelte Collaich leicht verstört, während sie die Schriftrolle, die sie gerade zu Ende gelesen hatte, mit dem dazugehörenden Bändchen verschloß. Ihre Stimme klang heiser, nicht nur vom vielen Vorlesen, sondern auch durch die immer häufiger aufkeimenden Tränen, die ihr manchmal gar die Stimme ganz versagten.

Anstatt nach dem nächsten Brief zu greifen, lehnte sie sich schutzsuchend an Selebist. Ihr Gemahl zog sie fest an sich und spähte widerwillig nach dem inzwischen nur noch halbhohen Stapel. Seine Miene verriet Collaich, daß auch er die besondere Markierung der folgenden Schriftrolle bereits erkannt hatte. Doch im Moment fand keiner von ihnen den Mut, sie zu öffnen.

"Wie kommt es, daß wir diese Entwicklung damals nicht wahrnahmen?"

Zur Antwort zuckte die Elbe leicht mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht, weil ihre Briefe uns immer seltener erreichten …"

Selebist wandte seinen Blick von dem Stapel ab und Collaich zu. "Du glaubst, wir hätten uns jedesmal so darüber gefreut, daß wir an dem Inhalt nichts Merkwürdiges feststellten?"

Seine Frage bedurfte keiner Antwort; der Tonfall des Älteren verriet deutlich, für wie wahrscheinlich er ein 'ja' hielt. Ebenso klar wie sie selbst erinnerte sich Selebist ihrer entzückten Freude, wann immer Nachricht von der Kolonie eintraf, ihrer fast kindlichen Begeisterung, wenn ein Brief ihrer Tochter endlich in ihren Händen lag. Jedesmal hatten sich beide sofort zum Lesen zurückgezogen und den Text wieder und wieder verschlungen.

Natürlich waren ihnen der eine oder andere negative Aspekt aufgefallen, doch es gab immer auch gute Berichte, und als Eltern eines von Natur aus so lebensfrohen Geschöpfes waren es verständlicherweise jene Details, auf welche sie ihr Hauptaugenmerk richteten. Denn schließlich – wie konnte ihre allseits geliebte Baladia _nicht_ letztendlich über alles Schlechte triumphieren?

Nun aber, mit dem Wissen des Nachhineins, daß 'alles Schlechte' letztlich doch gesiegt hatte, gewannen erwähnte Streits, empfundene Einsamkeit, angedeutete Blicke und der zunehmend traurigere Unterton ihrer Worte stärkeres Gewicht. Selbst ihre Schrift hatte sich leicht verändert, erschien kratziger und ruckhafter, als fiele es der jungen Frau schwer, die Feder in leichtem Fluß zu ziehen. Welche Sorgen mochten ihre Hand derart bedrückt haben?

Eine Antwort fand sich in der nächsten Schriftrolle. Der einzigen mit besonderer Markierung, einem kleinen roten Punkt, den Collaich auf den Außenrand gemalt hatte. Denn dieser einzige Brief hatte das Ehepaar aus der Bahn geworfen, hatte sie erstmals am Glück ihrer Tochter zweifeln lassen, ohne daß sie den Inhalt wirklich verstanden.

Der Bericht einer Nacht, die für Baladia alles geändert hatte.

Zögernd zog Selebist die Rolle heran. Sie war etwas dicker als die übrigen, Zeugin des inneren Aufruhrs ihrer Tochter, denn Baladia schrieb nicht sehr gern und hielt ihre Berichte normalerweise möglichst kurz. Die Ausführlichkeit, mit der sie jenes eine Erlebnis schilderte, bewies deutlich ihre Aufregung. Ein Hilferuf.

"Wir müssen es lesen", flüsterte der silberhaarige Elb. "Hier beginnt es."

Vorsichtig entrollte er das lange Papier zur Hälfte und legte den Brief auf die kleine Tischfläche. Doch Collaich schwieg, und selbst er wagte nicht, die finsteren Worte laut auszusprechen, als befürchte er, dadurch ein weiteres Unheil heraufzubeschwören. Statt dessen drängte er sich dichter an seine Gattin, so daß beide, jeder im Schutz des anderen, die Worte zu entziffern vermochten.

::

__

Liebste Nana, liebster Ada,

wie oft habt Ihr mir doch erzählt von jener wundersamen Nacht, welche das Schicksal zu Ursache und Zeugin meiner Empfängnis bestimmt hatte. Von dem seltenen Gefühl völliger Einheit, Körper und Seele, das Lebewesen ohne die Gnade eines Bandes wie des Euren niemals werden ganz verstehen können. Und von Eurem sicheren Bewußtsein, daß durch diese Verbindung inmitten Eurer vereinten Wärme gerade ein neues Leben entstand – ich.

So gern habe ich Euren Geschichten gelauscht, wenn Ihr erzähltet, daß Ihr mich damals schon fühltet, kanntet und liebtet, denn in meinem Herzen lebte stets die Gewißheit, daß Eure Worte wahr seien, direkt neben der Hoffnung, in meiner Zukunft ein ähnliches Glück erfahren zu dürfen.

Heute weiß ich, meine Hoffnung, mein größter Wunsch hat sich nicht erfüllt.

Jedenfalls nicht in gleicher Weise wie bei Euch. Auch ich fühle und kenne mein Kind bereits, doch es zu lieben bleibt mir versagt. Denn die Gabe der Voraussicht, die das Leben mir mitgegeben, erweist sich nun als ein häßlicher Fluch, da ich ahne, daß keine Macht der Welt die Pläne des Schicksal abzuwenden vermag.

Gestern Nacht spürte ich in den Umarmungen meines Gatten ein Leben entstehen, und folgender Traum prophezeite dessen Bestimmung.

Ich wurde meiner selbst bewußt als Teil eines weiten Raumes, unermeßlich in seiner Ausdehnung, oder wenigstens für meine Augen grenzenlos nach allen Richtungen. Unter mir erblickte ich ein endloses Band, unfaßbar schmal im Vergleich zur Unendlichkeit, doch wie eine Mauer so hoch und weit, als teile es das Universum selbst – und doch vermochte ich, beide Seiten zu betrachten. Und ich sah, daß auf der einen Seite ein helles Licht herrschte, während die andere in schwärzester Finsternis lag.

Während ich schaute, sammelte sich das Licht um einen Punkt und nahm Gestalt an, bis ich in ihr einen Elben zu erkennen glaubte, und als ich geblendet und demütig den Blick abwandte, gewahrte ich eine zweite elbenähnliche Silhouette in der Dunkelheit. Da glaubte ich mich erblindet, denn sie erschien mir nicht deutlicher als ein Schatten in der Nacht.

Aus Furcht vor dem finsteren Nichts einerseits und Demut vor der blendenden Erscheinung andererseits richtete ich nun mein Augenmerk auf den einzig neutralen Punkt, jenes Band, welches Licht und Dunkel trennte, und ich begriff, daß dies die Grenze zwischen Gut und Böse war. Ich sah sie fließen wie Wasser, das Licht und Dunkelheit gleichermaßen in seiner trüben Strömung dahin riß, so daß das eine das andere nicht berühren konnte, außer in diesem Band.

So also staunte ich über den Einblick, der mir in das Wesen der Welt vergönnt, und hätte beinahe das Kind übersehen. Ein winziges Wesen, das in dem schmalen, aber weiten und unendlich hohen Fluß trieb, manchmal nahe an dem Raum des Lichtes, doch ebenso häufig dicht an der Grenze zur Dunkelheit. Mir war, als könne es sich nicht entscheiden, wohin es sich wenden sollte – oder als würde es, selbst wenn es sich entschied, stets im letzten Moment von der Strömung fortgerissen.

Ergriffen beobachtete ich, wie das Kind heranwuchs, und plötzlich, als es abermals dicht an der Grenze des Lichtes trieb, erbarmte sich die blendende Gestalt seiner, zog es sanft aus dem reißenden Strom und trug das Kind, schützend an seine Brust gelehnt, weit fort von dem Band.

Ich jedoch verharrte, und so entging mir nicht, wie aus dem Loch, das aus Barmherzigkeit in die schützende Wand gerissen ward, sich die Fluten des Bandes ergossen und mit ihnen die aus der Finsternis gerissenen Schatten, einer nach dem anderen, Zutritt in das Reich des Lichtes erlangten.

Ihr könnt Euch vorstellen, Nana, Ada, mit welchem Schrecken ich den Einbruch der Dunkelheit in das warme Licht des Guten verfolgte, in all meiner Körperlosigkeit ohne die geringste Möglichkeit, sie aufzuhalten. Nicht einmal rufend die Verkörperung des Lichtes zu warnen vermochte ich, obgleich ich es versuchte – was allerdings nur meinen Gatten aufschreckte. In all meiner Angst berichtete ich ihm von meinem schrecklichen Traum, doch Ankulan schlief ein, lange bevor ich endete, als hätte ich ihm eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählt.

::

"Was für ein unsensibler Tölpel", stöhnte Collaich auf. "Immer schon wunderte ich mich, warum sie sich ausgerechnet für ihn entschied."

Kopfschüttelnd versuchte Selebist, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen, obgleich seine Gemahlin es ohnehin nicht sah. "Immerhin erwachte er", meinte er spöttisch. "Thranduil hingegen hätte sich nicht stören lassen."

Plötzlich bemerkte Collaich in erschrockenem Ton: "Gerade fühle ich …"

"Eine Erinnerung", ergänzte Selebist. "Ja, es stimmt, genauso reagierten wir schon damals."

"Dabei wollten wir doch diesmal aufmerksamer sein!"

Der Heiler nickte. "Vielleicht liegt es in unserer Natur, sich angesichts des Unbegreiflichen an etwas Banales zu klammern …"

Noch einmal überflog Collaich das gerade Gelesene. "Glaubst du, Baladia verabscheute ihr Kind so wegen dieses Bruchs? Daran trug es doch keine Schuld!"

"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Selebist bedrückt. "Ich glaube, da war noch etwas anderes, aber … bewirkt bereits seine bloße Existenz solche Gefahr, kann ich ihre Furcht verstehen. Baladia weigerte sich Zeit ihres Lebens, die finstere Seite der Welt anzuerkennen. Diese nun so heimlich in ihre scheinbar sichere Existenz eindringen zu sehen, muß ihr sehr bedrohlich vorgekommen sein."

Collaich überdachte seine Annahme kurz, ehe sie zustimmte: "Und durch ihr tatsächlich immer schwieriger werdendes Leben deutete sie vielleicht mehr Wahrheit in den Traum, als wirklich darin vorhanden."

"Vielleicht. Laß uns weiterlesen."

::

__

Mir blieb also nichts übrig, als mich auch selbst wieder dem Schlaf zu übergeben. Ich fürchtete mich davor und drängte mich eng an Ankulan, doch seine starken Arme reichten nicht weit genug in meine Träume, um mich vor der Fortsetzung des Dramas zu bewahren.

Vor meinen Augen griffen die Schatten gemeinsam immerfort die blendende Erscheinung an, und wenn sie diese auch nicht vernichten konnten, so hüllten sie den strahlenden Elb doch nach und nach durch ihre Vielzahl ein, bis der Raum um sie her immer dämmriger und düsterer wurde. Da erkannte die geschwächte Gestalt ihren Plan, und sie sah, daß sie machtlos war.

In einem letzten Opfer gab sie ihre körperliche Gestalt wieder auf, um ihr Licht im ganzen Raum gleichermaßen erstrahlen zu lassen, auf daß die Schatten es nicht länger fassen konnten. Und sie umhüllte das eben erst gerettete Kind mit einem Schutzmantel aus Helligkeit, der in den kleinen Körper eindrang, durch sein Herz und bis in seine Seele floß, wo er sicher verwahrt wurde, um das Kind vor den Schatten zu behüten.

So erstrahlte das Reich wieder in leuchtendem Glanz, doch die Schatten blieben und hörten nicht auf, aus der Wunde des Bandes zu strömen, und sie sammelten sich, um Dunkelheit ringsherum zu schaffen, und warteten auf ihre Chance. Denn da war noch das Kind, und auch wenn es geschützt wurde, war es doch nicht völlig immun, und indem sie es wieder und wieder angriffen, hofften sie, schließlich auch den letzten Rest geballten Lichts auszulöschen.

"Ich verstehe das nicht", zeigte Selebist mit einer Hand auf den letzten Satz. "Wenn dieses Kind so voller Licht war, verkörperte es denn nun nicht stellvertretend das Gute?"

"Vielleicht haben die Schatten auch in seine Seele Eingang gefunden?"

"Hmm …"

__

Das Kind aber wuchs langsam, und in seinen Wanderungen geriet es dichter und dichter an das fließende Band. Einmal stand es direkt vor dem Riß, und als es neugierig hinein spähte, da erblickte es auf der anderen Seite einen Schemen, der ihm vertraut erschien, und ich sah es jubeln und jauchzen, als es wagemutig in das reißende Wasser tauchte.

Obwohl nun älter und ein wenig stärker, wurde es heftig herumgewirbelt, doch es kämpfte sich ehrgeizig bis zur anderen Seite, wo es eine Hand durch die Wand stieß und mit dem Kopf hindurch tauchte. Nun sah es, so wie ich zuvor, die gestaltgewordene Substanz der Finsternis, jedoch schreckte es nicht zurück, sondern streckte beide Arme aus nach jenem Wesen.

::

"Kein Wort von den Schatten", murmelte der Ältere wieder dazwischen.

Collaich nickte: "Trotz seiner Handlung muß es hier immer noch vom Licht beschützt worden sein."

Stirnrunzelnd nagte Selebist an seiner Unterlippe. "Baladia bedachte dies nicht."

"Glaubst du, daß sei wichtig?" fragte die Elbe erstaunt und drehte neugierig ihren Kopf.

Ihr Gatte sah ihr ernst in die Augen. "Das könnte Baladias ganze Schlußfolgerung umwerfen."

"So?" Verständnislos wandte sich Collaich wieder dem Text zu. "Wie?"

"Hier, lies weiter, vielleicht erkennst auch du, was unsere Tochter nicht einzusehen vermochte."

::

__

Mit ihm flossen Fetzen von Helligkeit aus dem Spalt und wurden alsbald von der Dunkelheit verschluckt, so wie man auch anfangs die Schatten kaum im Licht gewahrte. Dennoch schreckte das Wesen der Finsternis vor ihnen zurück, und es versuchte, das Kind wieder in den Fluß zu drücken, doch dieses Kind hielt die Hand des Nichts gepackt und zog es mit sich in den Strom.

Geradewegs zurück in das Reich des Lichtes.

Der gewaltigen Macht des sich wehrenden Wesens hatte aber das Band nicht widerstehen können, und als nun ungehindert Hell und Dunkel ineinander flossen, da nahmen beide Reiche die Düsternis des Bandes an, bis das Band selbst darin verschwand und seine Strömung sich als ein sanftes Wiegen über die Welt ausbreitete, in der es nun kein Licht mehr gab.

::

"'Kein Licht mehr'", wiederholte Collaich die Worte laut. Ihr Gemahl schwieg, spannte jedoch seine Arme um ihre Taille fester, um ihr anzudeuten, daß sie auf dem richtigen Weg sei. Mit dem Zeigefinger fuhr sie Satz für Satz nach: "'Beide Reiche … Düsternis …'" Überrascht sog sie die Luft ein: "_Beide_ Reiche? Ist es das?"

"Ja, genau", antwortete Selebist leise. "Es ist wahr, daß es in Baladias Traum kein Licht mehr gab. Die Abwesenheit von Licht, von Wärme, Liebe und Güte fiel ihr auf, das ist verständlich. Aber wodurch würde unsere Tochter, die sich niemals der Finsternis gestellt hatte, deren Abwesenheit bemerken? 'Kein Licht mehr', ja – aber auch keine Dunkelheit."

"Wenn das stimmt", erkannte Collaich nachdenklich, "dann beschrieb Baladia nur die Welt, wie sie heute ist."

"Oder vielleicht beschrieb sie gar nicht die Welt", gab Selebist zu bedenken. "Vielleicht geht es gar nicht um die Welt, nicht um Gut und Böse, sondern einfach um jene drei Gestalten hier."

Die Elbe lehnte sich zurück, müde und von Zweifeln geplagt. "Glaubst du das wirklich?" Da Selebist schwieg, fügte sie leise hinzu: "All ihre vorigen Visionen trafen ein, und jedesmal deutete sie die für uns verwirrenden Bilder richtig. Glaubst du tatsächlich, sie irrte sich in diesem Fall?"

Nach einer Weile gab Selebist seufzend zu: "Nein … aber ich _möchte_ es glauben. Denn sieh, wohin die Angst vor der Zukunft unserere liebliche, unschuldige, duldsame Tochter trieb."

::

__

Und als ich fassungslos beobachtete, wie die Welt unterging, da erhob sich das Kind in den Raum, bis sein Antlitz direkt vor mir erschien, und ich erkannte inmitten der Züge meines Gatten meine eigenen Augen, und in deren Tiefen eine unvergleichliche Macht, und ich wußte, daß es mein Kind war. Gierig grinsend breitete es die Arme aus, wie um mich zu umfangen und zu verschlingen, mich, Mutter und doch gleichzeitig einzige Zeugin seiner vernichtenden Pläne. Entsetzt schrak ich zurück und floh ins Erwachen.

Sofort wußte ich Vieles und vor allem, daß das Schicksal mir hier seinen Plan vorlegte. Und so, ganz gleich wie wir das Kind nennen und erziehen würden, käme einmal der Tag, da man es Inuel rufen würde, denn seine Augen hatten das gesagt, doch von diesem Tage an würde jener wundervolle Name stets gleichbedeutend sein mit dem Zerstörer der Welt.

Und auf einmal offenbarte sich mir, daß dies womöglich eine Herausforderung des Schicksals sei und daß ich vielleicht noch eine Chance hätte, seine Pläne zu vereiteln, wenn ich mich nur geschickt genug anstellte.

Doch werde ich stark genug sein, den Untergang aller Ordnung abzuwenden, die Welt zu bewahren? Und werdet Ihr, meine geliebten Eltern und einzigen verständnisvolle Zuhörer, mir beistehen, wenn die Zeit zum Handeln kommt?

In tiefer Liebe und vertrauender Hoffnung,

Eure Baladia

::

Plötzlich breitete sich die gleiche Ratlosigkeit aus wie schon vor über siebenhundert Jahren, nun allerdings begleitet von dem Wissen um die Nutzlosigkeit jedweder Lösung. Nein, sie hatten nie die Chance erhalten, ihrer Tochter anders als durch schriftliche Ratschläge beizustehen, hatten die Tragweite Baladias Deutung völlig verkannt und nicht verstanden, auf welches Handeln ihre Tochter sich bezog.

Genaugenommen wußten sie es noch immer nicht, aber was sie auch vorgehabt hatte, eines hatten ihre Eltern in den letzten Tagen erkannt: Baladia war entweder gescheitert oder verstarb, ehe sie Gelegenheit zur Ausführung fand, oder beides. Denn ihre größte Furcht bewegte sich inzwischen unter dem Schutz des Prinzen ungehindert durch die Elbenstadt.

"Ihr konnten wir nicht helfen, aber …" Fragend blickte Collaich ihrem Gemahl in die Augen. "Für das Kind ist vielleicht noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren. Oder?"

Verwundert, jedoch nicht wirklich ablehnend, stellte Selebist eine Gegenfrage: "Du willst dich seiner annehmen? Vergiß nicht, er tat ihr mehr an als nur diesen Traum." Vielsagend deutete er mit dem Kopf auf die noch zu lesenden Schriftrollen.

Auch Collaich starrte nachdenklich auf den Stapel, dann zog sie entschlossen die nächste heran. "Ich bin mir gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob der Rest nicht nur Baladias Einbildung entsprang, verursacht durch ihre Furcht, ihre unvorbereitete Naivität und den mangelnden Beistand dort draußen."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"So, wie ich es damals schon sagte, wie ich es auch ihr schrieb: Schwangerschaften sind eben stressig, das hat gar nichts mit Mystik zu tun, es ist völlig natürlich. Gerade du als Heiler solltest das einsehen."

Selebist runzelte beleidigt die Stirn. "Es ist ja nicht so, daß ich daran nicht gedacht hätte! Aber schließlich war da nicht irgend jemand schwanger, sondern … Was gibt es da zu lachen?!"

"Deine Hingabe für Baladia hat dich wirklich den simpelsten Dingen gegenüber blind werden lassen, nicht wahr, Liebster?"

Schmollend hüllte sich der Silberhaarige in Schweigen.

Collaich harrte wissend aus, bis seine Neugier siegte. Sie brauchte nicht lange zu warten.

"Schön, ich gebe es ja zu. Aber daß du Recht hast, erklärt noch lange nicht deinen Wunsch, dich jetzt um den Jungen zu kümmern."

Ernster antwortete die Elbe: "Ganz gleich, was man von seiner Zukunft wissen oder erahnen mochte; Baladias Sohn begann sein Leben wie jedes andere Wesen auch, unschuldig und unvoreingenommen. Sie selbst schilderte, wie das Kind zu Beginn im neutralen Band dahin trieb. Und doch gab es da einen Unterschied zu den meisten anderen, gegen den es sich nicht einmal wehren konnte: Von dem Moment seiner Empfängnis an mußte der Junge auf die Liebe seiner Mutter verzichten. So sehr ich meine Tochter vergöttere, heute empfinde ich dieses Verhalten als eine unverzeihliche Ungerechtigkeit dem hilflosen Kind gegenüber."

"Ich … verstehe."

"Aber du teilst diese Ansicht nicht?"

Selebist neigte nachdenklich den Kopf. "Das ist es nicht. Der Junge ist mir … unheimlich."

"Das kommt doch sicher von deinen Vorurteilen, oder?"

"Vielleicht, aber … ich fand ihn schon seltsam, bevor ich entdeckte, wer er ist. Womöglich … Ja, ich glaube, sein Einfluß auf Legolas läßt ihn mir so verdächtig erscheinen. Das ist nicht normal. _Er_ ist nicht normal."

Traurig schüttelte Collaich den Kopf. "Wie kannst du Normalität erwarten bei einem Kind, daß Zeit seines Lebens Liebe und Fürsorge entbehrte? Und was diesen Einfluß auf Prinz Legolas betrifft … eigentlich ist das gerade einer der Gründe, weswegen ich diesem Jungen zur Seite stehen möchte. Beiden, meine ich."

"Dann glaubst du immer noch …?"

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer schmiegte sich Collaich dichter an ihren Gemahl, während sie vor sich den nächsten Brief ausbreitete.

"Immerhin ist er unser Enkel. Warum nicht?"

-------

"Der Zeitpunkt seines Auftauchens erscheint mir verdächtig. Das läßt doch nur einen Schluß zu!"

"Majestät …" seufzte Alachel müde.

"Er ist hinter meinem Schatz her!"

"Majestät!"

"Verzeihung … hinter _dem_ Schatz, meinte ich. Alachel, beunruhigt nicht auch dich dieses zeitliche Zusammentreffen?" Unerwartet verhielt der König im Schritt und wirbelte herum, so daß der Hauptmann der Palastwache ihn um ein Haar umrannte. "Ich bin mir sicher, dieser Bandit und seine Kumpane folgten dem Transporttrupp heimlich von den Ebenen her, und dann verirrten sie sich im Wald. Zwerge haben ja absolut keinen Orientierungssinn zwischen den Bäumen! Selbst wenn es nur zwei wären, liefen sie ziellos eine Acht darum, Eru sei Dank …"

Verlegen versuchte Alachel, nach dem plötzlichen Stopp sein Gleichgewicht zurück zu erlangen. Um den König von seiner ungebührlichen Haltung abzulenken, murmelte er: "Nun ja, es wäre schon nicht ganz unmöglich."

"Und erklärte das nicht auch ihren abgemagerten Zustand? Bestimmt rechneten sie nicht mit diesem Umweg, und um bei dem Tempo der Elben mitzuhalten, bliebe ihnen zum Jagen keine Zeit. Zumal sie dabei ohnehin allesamt versagen."

"Ja, zumindest der eine wirkte tatsächlich reichlich heruntergekommen."

Nickend wandte sich Thranduil ab und nahm seinen eiligen Gang wieder auf. Stöhnend folgte ihm der Hauptmann, diesmal allerdings in größerem Abstand.

"Verständige die Späher, Alachel", befahl der König, ohne sich umzuwenden. "Sie sollen, wenn nötig, einen besonderen Trupp dafür zusammenstellen, aber mir so schnell wie möglich den Rest der Bande zuführen! Wie viele, sagten sie, seien es gewesen?"

Alachel überlegte kurz, ehe er antwortete: "Zehn bis zwölf, aber sie waren sich da nicht ganz sicher. Die Teilnehmer an den Übungsjagden waren alle noch sehr jung und hatten sich beim plötzlichen Auftauchen dieser unheimlichen Gestalten derart erschrocken, daß keiner daran dachte, zum Durchzählen zu bleiben."

"Verstehe", nickte Thranduil. "Unwesentlich; wir werden ihnen verdeutlichen, daß eventuell noch freie Kameraden dort draußen nur elendig verhungerten, dann werden sie uns schon beichten, ob noch jemand fehlt oder nicht."

"Und die, die wir erwischen?"

"Pflegen!" entschied der König ohne zu zögern. "Schließlich sind wir zivilisiert. Außerdem brechen wir vielleicht ihren Trotz, wenn wir ihnen höflich und zuvorkommend begegnen, soweit ihr Status als Gefangene das zuläßt. Noch etwas: Wer weiß, wo sie herkommen. Im Fall des Falles will ich sie lieber unversehrt herausgeben, als einen Krieg zu provo… Nanu …?"

Lauschend legte Thranduil seinen Kopf schief und kam allmählich erneut zum Stillstand.

Alachel hatte bereits weiter hinten angehalten. "Was ist das?" Verunsichert näherte er sich dem König, dann schlichen beide weiter, ständig nach dem unerwarteten Geräusch horchend. "Klingt fast wie … Gesang?"

"Stimmt. Oh richtig, ist hier nicht die Musikschule in der Nähe?" erkundigte sich Thranduil.

Nickend bestätigte Alachel; immerhin besuchte seine Tochter jene Schule. "Aber um diese Zeit?" Mißmutig knurrend wies ihn sein Magen darauf hin, daß er bereits das Abendessen verpaßt hatte.

"Das ist tatsächlich merkwürdig. Sehen wir einmal nach, wer da so emsig übt."

"Für meine Ohren klingt das nicht nach Übung, Majestät."

Als sie um die letzte Ecke bogen, erblickten sie erstaunt vier andere Elben, die bereits vor den Fenstern der Musikschule standen und verzückt den wohlklingenden, melancholisch sanften Tönen lauschten, während ihre Augen in äußerster Verwunderung durch die Scheiben starrten. Verdutzt schauten Thranduil und Alachel einander an, ehe sie sich neugierig zu den Übrigen gesellten.

Überrascht atmete Alachel scharf ein. "Aber das ist ja …"

Von seinen Worten aus ihrer Trance gerissen, murmelten nun auch die anderen Elben leise durcheinander.

"Sie singt die Ballade Nimrodels."

"Kennst sie die etwa vollständig?"

"Aber Alagwelyth haßt doch das Singen …"

"Genau, wann hat sie das gelernt?"

"Ich wußte nicht, daß meine Tochter über eine so bezaubernde Stimme verfügt …"

"Stimmt, meistens hört man sie nur schimpfen …"

"Es ist wirklich ein Jammer, daß sie nicht öfter so singt."

"Tut sie das nur für diesen Jungen?"

"Ich werde sie bitten, auf dem kommenden Herbstfest aufzutreten."

Plötzlich wandten sich alle einheitlich zum König um, als gewahrten sie erst jetzt seine Gegenwart. Verlegen stammelten sie verschiedene Zustimmungen, verbeugten sich leicht und zogen sich anschließend mit bedauernder Miene zurück. Thranduil blickte ihnen verwirrt hinterher.

"Wählte ich meine Worte unbedacht?"

Leise vor sich hin feixend antwortete Alachel: "Ich glaube, sie schämen sich, vom König beim Spitzeln erwischt worden zu sein."

"Welch ein Unfug", meinte Thranduil und trat näher ans Fenster, nun da das restliche Publikum verschwunden war. "Der König spitzelt doch selbst. Außerdem ist es kein Verbrechen, sich ein Lied anzuhören, zumal bei solch herrlichen Tönen."

Gemeinsam verharrten sie vor dem Klassenzimmer und verloren sich ebenfalls in die ruhige Traurigkeit der gesungenen Geschichte, die Alagwelyth tatsächlich von Anfang bis Ende zu beherrschen schien.

Trotz der Düsternis in der Musikschule bereitete es Elbenaugen keine Schwierigkeit, die beiden Personen auf dem Podest zu erkennen. Das Mädchen stand links auf der Bühne, mit dem Profil zum Fenster, ihren Rücken gerade durchgedrückt und vor sich mit einer Hand das Gelenk der anderen leicht umfaßt. Ihren Kopf hielt sie ein wenig geneigt und den Blick – anders als die meisten anderen Sänger, die mit geschlossenen Augen völlig in ihrem Lied aufgingen – direkt auf den Jungen gerichtet, ihr vermeintlich einziges Publikum.

Jenes Publikum saß weiter rechts auf der obersten Treppenstufe, den Körper ebenfalls seitlich zum Eingang gedreht, und schaute mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und völlig entrücktem Ausdruck zu Alagwelyth auf. An seiner Wange schimmerte noch die Spur einer Träne, die wohl vor einigen Minuten unbemerkt seinem Augenwinkel entflohen war, doch in seinem Blick lag ein verzaubertes Lächeln, wie man es manchmal bei kleinen Kindern sieht, die vorbehaltlos in ein Märchen eintauchen.

Die heimlichen Zuhörer ahnten nicht, wie sehr ihr Anblick im Moment dem Inuels glich.

-------

Mit unheilverkündender Miene schritt Prinz Legolas durch die höheren Ebenen der Stadt. Seit über einer Stunde besuchte er eine Einrichtung nach der anderen, sofern er sich auch nur das geringste Interesse seines Freundes daran vorstellen konnte. Doch Inuel war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt! _Gut, gewissermaßen entspricht das ja in diesem Fall den Tatsachen, aber …_ Jedenfalls war der Junge nirgendwo aufzufinden.

Als Legolas in sein Quartier zurückgekehrt war, hatte er eigentlich fest mit Inuels Anwesenheit gerechnet. Dann fand er Alagwelyths Nachricht: 'Zeige Inuel die Stadt, bringe ihn zum Abendessen zurück. Ala' Widerwillig, aber einsichtig – immerhin hatte er den beiden keine feste Zeit gesetzt – wartete der Prinz bis zur angegebenen Zeit und darüber hinaus, ehe er sich ungeduldig und leicht verärgert auf die Suche begab.

Nun in Gedanken die verbleibenden Orte auflistend, hätte er beinahe zwei Elben umgerannt, doch im letzten Moment wich er ihnen geschickt aus. Die beiden Frauen schienen es nicht einmal zu bemerken, so stark waren sie in ihr Gespräch vertieft.

"Wie bitte? Ich glaube es nicht! Für den fremden Jungen?"

Hinter ihnen kam Legolas so abrupt zum Stillstand, daß die Welt eine Sekunde brauchte, um sich anzupassen. Durch das momentane Schwindelgefühl hindurch vernahm der Prinz jedoch deutlich die Antwort: "Wenn ich es dir doch sage! Ich komme gerade von dort."

"Er muß sie verhext haben."

Legolas zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und drehte sich um, schwieg jedoch. Unauffällig folgte er den beiden gerade in Hörweite.

"Es war wirklich ein Bild für die Valar", schwärmte die jüngere Elbe. "Du hättest sehen sollen, wie er sie anhimmelte."

"Hexerei", beharrte die zweite Elbe. "Alagwelyth freiwillig in der Musikschule, dazu noch um diese Zeit? Singend?! Das geht doch nicht mit rechten Dingen zu!"

"Seltsam ist es schon", gab die Jüngere zu. "Aber du hättest sie hören sollen, Than! Wenn du mich fragst, dann ging der ganze Zauber von ihr aus, nicht von dem Jungen. Und sie sah glücklich aus. Na ja, vielleicht bekommst du noch die Gelegenheit, sie zu hören."

"Wann? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß dieses Mädchen …"

"Der König plant, sie zu einem Auftritt beim nächsten Herbstfest aufzufordern. Wie könnte sie ablehnen?"

"Der König?" echote Than verdutzt die Gedanken ihres stillen Verfolgers.

Die Jüngere blickte verlegen zu Boden. "Ja, er erwischte uns dort. Ach, ich kann das Fest gar nicht abwarten! Weißt du schon, was du tragen wirst, Than? Ich wollte ja …"

Ohne Verzögerung wandte sich Legolas wieder in die Gegenrichtung. Das neue Thema interessierte ihn nicht im geringsten, und die nötige Information hatte er erhalten: Allem Anschein nach hatte Alagwelyth, ihrem Vorschlag entsprechend, dem Jungen tatsächlich die Schule gezeigt. Irgendwie gelang es dem Prinzen nicht sofort, seine Kenntnis des ebenso impulsiven wie listigen Kindes, als das er Ala betrachtete, mit dem Konzept der Ehrlichkeit und Verantwortung in Einklang zu bringen. Während er den Weg zur Musikschule einschlug, versuchte er die Ursache dafür zu ergründen.

Als das Mädchen sich am Morgen Inuel gegenüber so betont höflich und zuvorkommend verhielt, hatte der erfahrenere Elb kurz eine gefährliche Falle gewittert. Einzig die Gewißheit, daß Ala keinesfalls absichtlich den Zorn des Prinzen erwecken würde, hatte ihn dazu bewogen, auf ihr Angebot einzugehen. Und nun mußte er feststellen, daß er einem unbegründeten Vorurteil erlag, allein basierend auf einigen haarsträubenden Eskapaden ihrer Kindheit …

Wohingegen Alagwelyth zuverlässig Wort gehalten und nichts Dummes angestellt hatte. _Sollte ich sie dafür loben?_ überlegte Legolas eingehend und kam schließlich zu dem Ergebnis: _Ja, das wäre wohl einmal nötig. Und angemessen._

-------

__

Ich habe diesen Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht gebracht.

Wie ein Echo schwang dieser Gedanke in Alas Kopf, während im Raum der letzte Ton ihres Liedes verklang. Schon beim Singen hatte die Erkenntnis sie angespornt, daß sie allein – ihre Stimme und ihre Gefühle, die sie hingebungungsvoll in die Worte einfließen ließ – Inuels Verzückung hervorrief. Es war eine erhebende Empfindung, so daß sie all ihr Talent in dieses eine Lied legte, bis sie fast glaubte, auf den von ihr erzeugten Klängen durch die Lüfte schweben zu können.

Noch immer verharrte Inuel bewegungslos vor ihren Füßen und blickte zu ihr auf, als hielte er die Elbe für eine Art Erscheinung. Zwar mochte Ala den Bann, der auch sie selbst umfing, nur ungern brechen, doch die glänzenden Augen des Jungen beunruhigten sie. Als sie zögernd nähertrat, sah sie, daß nicht nur seine Augen glänzten.

Das Mädchen ließ sich auf ein Knie nieder und stützte ihren linken Arm auf das andere, während sie mit der freien Hand sanft die Träne von Inuels Wange strich. "Es war eine Abmachung", murmelte sie lächelnd. "Muß ich dich jetzt für einen Lügner halten?"

"Nein …" Einen Moment senkte der Junge die Lider wie um sich zu sammeln, doch als er sie wieder hob, lag in seinem Blick die gleiche Bewunderung wie zuvor. Nur der Glanz hatte sich leicht vermindert. "Ich habe noch nie etwas so Schönes gehört", bekannte er flüsternd, als überbringe er ein Geheimnis. "Es war wie … Zauberei, die einem alle Sorgen und Schmerzen nimmt. Ja, es war … Magie."

Überrascht von der Art, wie Inuel ihren Gesang aufnahm, schwieg Ala.

Nach einer Weile seufzte der Junge, dann sagte er in einem Ton ungläubigen Verstehens: "Das also ist ein Lied. Jetzt weiß ich, wozu Lieder gut sind."

"Ach ja?" hob Ala eine Augenbraue. "Wozu?"

Nickend begann Inuel zu lächeln. "Kochen hält den Körper gesund, und Singen … die Seele. So muß es sein."

"So hab ich das noch nie betrachtet", gestand Ala verdutzt und hockte sich auf ihre Fersen. "Welches davon mag wohl wichtiger sein?"

"Es ist bestimmt beides gleich wichtig", überlegte der Junge.

Ala bedachte ihn mit einem zweifelnden Blick: "Aber dann … Wenn du nie … Und trotzdem … Oder?"

Daß Inuel den Blick abwandte, ohne zu antworten, brach etwas in ihrer Brust, doch das Mädchen vermochte nicht zu sagen, worum es sich handelte. Die aufgeworfene Frage ließ sie nicht los: Wie gesund war denn die Seele des Jungen, der nie ein Lied gehört hatte? Denn Narben am Körper waren leicht zu entdecken, während Wunden der Seele auf ewig verborgen bleiben konnten …

"Eines weiß ich", fiel Inuel in ihre Grübelei.

"Hm?"

Diesmal wirkte sein Blick unglaublich ernst, als er ihr direkt in die Augen sah. "Wer einmal verhungert ist, den kann kein Essen der Welt wieder gesund machen."

Nach kurzem Bedenken gab Ala auf. "Und?"

Inuel grinste: "Ich glaube, dein Gesang könnte Verstorbene ins Leben zurückbringen."

"Ich stimme zu", bemerkte eine tiefe Stimme vom Eingang.

Erschrocken fuhren die Jugendlichen herum.

"Ah, Ad…" In einer fließenden Bewegung sprang Alagwelyth auf. "Majestät", verbeugte sie sich eilig, ehe sie sich wieder ihrem Vater zuwandte: "Ada!"

"Er hat Recht, weißt du? Du singst wundervoll, Kind. Komm her."

Angesichts seines unerwarteten Lobes (besonders der darin enthaltenen Bedeutung, daß er sie gehört hatte) und der zur Umarmung einladenden, weit ausgebreiteten Arme ihres Vaters stieg dem Mädchen eine tiefe Röte direkt bis zu den Haarwurzeln.

"Ah …" _Wie peinlich!_ Am liebsten hätte sie hinter Inuel Schutz gesucht, der sich ebenfalls gerade erhob, doch etwas sagte ihr, daß solch ein Benehmen nicht weniger peinlich sei. Sie unterließ es also, ging jedoch auch nicht zu Alachel.

Der ließ seine Arme sichtlich enttäuscht sinken, während er vor Thranduil her den engen Gang zwischen Wand und Bank entlang auf sie zutrat. "Oh, entschuldige, Ala. Ich hatte kurz vergessen, daß du ja schon eine kleine Dame bist."

Wenn möglich, glühte das Mädchen noch stärker. Nach sorgfältiger Erwägung entschied der König, daß seine Aufforderung ihre Verlegenheit beenden und ihr neue Zuversicht bescheren würde. "Alagwelyth, das Volk der Elben sähe sich außerordentlich geehrt, würdest du es anläßlich des nächsten Herbstfestes mit einer Darbietung erfreuen."

Thranduil hatte sich getäuscht.

"Ala!" Hastig umfing Inuel die Taille des Mädchens, das neben ihm zu wanken begann. Gerade rechtzeitig, um sie aufrecht zu halten, als ihre Knie vollends nachgaben. "Vorsicht … hier, setz dich lieber."

Augenblicklich war auch Alachel an der Seite seiner leicht benommenen Tochter, die nun neben Inuel, an dessen Schulter gelehnt, auf der oberen Treppenstufe saß. "Kind! Ah, was ist passiert?"

"Offensichtlich brachte ich meinen Vorschlag in einem unpassenden Augenblick vor", stellte Thranduil betroffen fest.

Alachel runzelte besorgt die Stirn. "Aber sie ist in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht ohnmächtig geworden!"

"Ich … bin … nicht …" knirschte Ala zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor, "ohnmächtig!" Unwillig schüttelte sie die Hand ihres Vaters von ihrem Unterarm. "Laß das, Ada! – Mein Herz schlägt noch. Nur vielleicht … ein wenig … zu schnell …"

Nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen setzte sich Alagwelyth aufrecht hin. Nur aufzustehen wagte sie noch nicht recht, und wenn sie ehrlich war, auch über Inuels stützende Hand in ihrem Rücken war sie ganz froh. "Bitte verzeiht, Majestät. Eure … Anfrage … kam in der Tat reichlich überraschend. Außerdem war mir nicht bewußt, daß ich solch hochrangiges Publikum hatte."

"Ich ging davon aus, daß nach eben dieser Erkenntnis das restliche Elbenvolk dich nicht abschrecken würde."

__

Was gibt's da zu grinsen? "Nein, aber … Verzeiht meine Direktheit, Majestät, doch ich sang nicht für Euch."

Die Enttäuschung auf dem Gesicht des Königs hätte man bei jedem anderen als Schmollen ausgelegt. Doch gleich darauf entwand er ihrer Antwort eine passende Lösung: "In diesem Fall bitte ich dich um so inständiger darum, auf dem Herbstfest für mich zu singen!"

__

Der gibt wohl nie auf?! Bevor Ala ihren Gedanken – natürlich in angebrachter Formulierung – Ausdruck verleihen konnte, spürte sie in ihrem Rücken einen leichten Druck. Fragend drehte sie sich zu Inuel um, der sie beinahe bettelnd anstarrte. _'Kochen hält den Körper gesund, und Singen … die Seele.'_ Das waren seine Worte gewesen, und plötzlich verstand Ala, warum er gerade diesen Vergleich gewählt hatte.

__

Ich wollte stets von Herzen Köchin werden, weil ich Nanas Essen für Zauberei hielt, aber … 'Es war wie … Zauberei, die einem alle Sorgen und Schmerzen nimmt. Ja, es war … Magie.' Mein Gesang – Zauberei? 'Fast alle Elben beherrschen Kartentricks, aber wenige bringen verdorrte Blumen wieder zum Blühen.' Das hat mir Legolas mal gesagt … Endlich verstehe ich, was er meinte.

"Gut, einverstanden", antwortete Alagwelyth dem König. "Ich werde auf dem Fest singen, genauso wie heute – oder besser, wenn ich kann." Zögernd erhob sie sich, und da ihre Beine standhielten, trat sie die Stufen hinunter, um sich tief vor Thranduil zu verbeugen. "Ich verspreche es."

-------

Erleichtert registrierte der Prinz, als er um die letzte Ecke bog, daß keine Zuschauer mehr die Fenster belagerten. Im Näherkommen glaubte er sogar, die Musikschule sei ebenfalls bereits verlassen, da kein Licht durch die Scheiben drang. Doch als er hindurch sah, erblickte er erstaunt seinen Vater und Alachel rechts vor den Stufen zur Bühne, auf der Inuel und Ala dicht nebeneinander standen. Selbst in der spärlichen Beleuchtung erkannte Legolas das heiße Glühen auf den Wangen des Mädchens, was ihn unwillkürlich zum Lächeln veranlaßte. Sicher hatte ihr Vater wieder irgend eine grobe Unschicklichkeit begangen. Der Prinz hob seine Hand zu Türklinke, bereits eine amüsierte Spitzfindigkeit auf der Zunge.

Im nächsten Augenblick gefror sein Ausdruck, als Ala erblassend taumelte und gerade noch rechtzeitig von Inuel gestützt wurde.

__

Dieses Bild …

Leise aufkeuchend ließ Legolas seine Hand sinken und verbarg sich unauffälig in den schattigen Nischen der Gegenwand, ohne den Blick von dem Geschehen im Dämmer der Schule zu lassen. Unwillkürlich, beinahe höhnisch veranschaulichte diese Szene eben jenen Gedankengang, dessen schwerwiegende Auflösung seit dem Morgen sein Gemüt bedrückte. Wieder und wieder hatte er seither seine Zweifel mit den logischsten, unwiderlegbarsten Argumenten vertrieben – und nun? Plötzlich sah er sich mit dem Gegenbeweis seiner Theorie konfrontiert, mit der Erkenntnis, daß Inuel einen Sturz nicht nur bemerken würde, sondern auch über Geschwindigkeit und Kraft genug verfügte, den Fall zu bremsen oder ganz zu verhindern.

Unglaublich! Hatte er falsch entschieden?

Oder … befähigten Gefühle für Alagwelyth den Jungen zu solch gewandter Reaktion?

Legolas' Herz verkrampfte, als er sah, wie das Mädchen sich an seinen Freund lehnte; als er erkannte, mit welch zutraulicher Haltung Inuel dies gewährte. _Er zuckt nicht zurück,_ kreiste eine verständnislose Feststellung durch die Gedanken des Beobachters, bis sie in eine neue Form gegossen wurde: _Warum zuckt er so oft zurück, wenn_ ich _ihn berühre?_

Ohne zu blinzeln, stierte Legolas durch das Fenster, bis das Bild vor ihm verschwamm. Sein Verstand befahl ihm, zu bleiben und sich der Situation als Prinz und Krieger zu stellen, doch sein Gefühl verlangte wie ein Kind nach Flucht und Verstecken. Er bewegte die Füße, um zurück zu weichen, und vergaß dabei die Wand in seinem Rücken. Seine Augen brannten heiß, doch er vermochte nicht, sie zu schließen. Aus seinem Herzen drängte ein Schrei aufwärts, den seine Kehle nur mühsam und unvollkommen unterdrückte. Endlich schlug Legolas beide Hände vor die Augen, als er das erstickte Geräusch erkannte …

Es klang genau wie Inuels verlorenes Wimmern.

–––––––––––––––––––

Und wenn ihr Fragen habt, dann stellt sie. ;-)

Eure Mel


End file.
